Los Primeros Juegos de Circenses -SYOT-
by Gallantgrove
Summary: En lo que antes fue Latinoamérica, una nación hermana de Panem llamada Circenses dará comienzo a sus prmeros Juegos del Hambre. Diez distritos, veinte tributos ¿Cuál de todos será para siempre el primer ganador de Circenses? ¡Envía tu propio Tributo! *SYOT Cerrado.
1. Circenses

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo he creado Circenses.**

**También asegúrense de visitar el Bog de este Fanfic que podrán encontrar en mi perfil.  
**

* * *

**Solaris Vermelho**

_Señora de Circenses_

* * *

Un asistente apurado, con un llamativo atuendo morado; corría por el enorme pasillo oscuro que se dirigía a la oficina de Solaris Vermelho, la indiscutible líder de Circenses.

El asistente abrió de golpe la puerta, las noticias que traía no podían esperar ni un segundo más.

—¡Señora Vermelho! —Chilló el asistente, mientras dejaba en el ostentoso escritorio de madera de caoba los documentos que cargaba— ¡Ha habido otros levantamientos en los Distritos 8 y 4!

Por un segundo un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación.

—¿Por qué has entrado de esa forma a mi oficina? —Solaris dijo con fría elegancia.

—Pero señora, los Dis...

—¡Largo! —Gritó exasperada la Presidenta de Circenses.

Cuando el nervioso hombre siguió la orden, la apiñonada mano de la mujer se estiró hasta una fotografía en un marco de Mármol.

Solaris admiró el rostro del Presidente Snow, del primer Presidente Snow.

—Ricimer… —Suspiró la mujer —Comienzo a pensar que tenías razón, tal vez esa gente sólo puede mantenerse bajo control con miedo.

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de la Presidenta Vermelho le causo un poco de repudio. Sabía que desde hace diez años la nación vecina de Panem había adoptado una interesante costumbre.

—Diez años… —Murmuró para sí misma —Diez años y no hay ni la más mínima revuelta en sus 13 Distritos…

Solaris sabía que aceptar "La medida de control" que Panem aplicaba en su población daría la más grande señal de incapacidad de mando que un líder podía dar, sin embargo, si Solaris podía demostrar que ella sola era capaz de manejar esos dichosos _"Juegos del Hambre",_ su dignidad permanecería intacta y muy probablemente podría al fin llamar la atención de Ricimer Snow. Si tan solo no existiera su mujer y su asqueroso hijo Coriolanus…

Al día siguiente un mensaje fue transmitido por todos los medios habidos y por haber. Desde el Distrito 10 en lo más al norte de la nación hasta el Distrito 4 al suroeste, se pudo saber que:

"Los Juegos del Hambre serán celebrados"

* * *

_**Nuestra nación, Circenses**_

* * *

La Gran nación de Circenses fue creada a la par de Panem, sin embargo sólo los altos mandos de ambas naciones saben de la existencia de la otra.

Se encuentra ubicada en lo que antes era llamado Latinoamérica y está conformada por Diez Distritos; todos gobernados por La Ciudad Capital.

_Ciudad Capital:_ Se encuentra en un lugar de la selva del Amazonas, en una isla entre dos grandes ríos. Es una ciudad con grandes riquezas e infinita cultura.

_Distrito 1:_ Ubicado en una zona conocida antiguamente como Minas Gerais. Su economía es la más grande de todos los Distritos. Se encuentra estrechamente ligado a La Ciudad Capital y le envía todo tipo de lujos: Textiles, minerales e incluso algunos granos como e café. También es famoso por exportar espectáculo a La Ciudad Capital.

_Distrito 2:_ Este distrito se encuentra en un lugar entre la cordillera de los Andes y la Selva del Amazonas. En éste distrito se manufacturan todas las armas de Circenses y se entrena a los Soldados que salvaguardan la paz de nuestro gran país. En el agua, en la montaña o en la peligrosa jungla; nuestros soldados pueden sobrevivir cualquier adversidad.

_Distrito 3:_ Situado al Noreste del Cono Sur, la Ganadería es su actividad. Toda la carne que se produce en Circenses proviene de éste distrito. A los ciudadanos de 10 se les entrena para dominar, curar y criar animales desde muy temprana edad. Grandes pastizales abundan en las antiguas Argentina y Uruguay.

_Distrito 4:_ El Distrito 4 es un archipiélago muy largo que va desde el Distrito 6 hasta el Sur del país. Aunque es el más frío de todos los distritos, los peces abundan aquí y, a pesar de ser uno de los más pobres, sus habitantes casi nunca mueren de hambre (El Pez se vende más barato que en la mismisima Ciudad Capital).

_Distrito 5:_ El quinto de los Distritos es el segundo más rico de todo Circenses. Se reconoce especialmente a su población por haber aprovechado al máximo y mejorar su servicio de Transporte, su especialidad. Se encuentra situado en un lugar antiguamente llamado Paraguay.

_Distrito 6:_ Situado en el antiguo Perú, sus minas son las que más producen en todo Circenses, por desgracia éste distrito es el que tiene mayor mortandad de niños (son utilizados para las minas más profundas) pero sus familias se ven beneficiadas; La amable Ciudad Capital les provee una compensación económica por cada accidente.

_Distrito 7:_ La producción de energía de diversos tipos se produce en ésta parte de Circenses. Eólica, geotérmica y con otros combustibles son sólo algunas de ellas. La pobreza es otro de los problemas actuales de este Distrito. Se encuentra situado en el Ecuador y ocupa parte de una tierra que era llamada Colombia.

_Distrito 8:_ En lo más al norte del Amazonas, en un lugar antes conocido como Venezuela, el Distrito 8 produce la madera de más alta calidad de todo Circenses; también se producen derivados. Es el más amplio de los Distritos y uno de los más revoltosos.

_Distrito 9:_ El Distrito que produce la gran mayoría de lo cosechado en Circenses. Es el Distrito más estrecho de todos, sin embargo la tecnificación hizo posible que el suelo fuera el más fértil del país. Es pobre y con gran mortandad pero ellos nunca han sufrido hambre, y lo aprecian. Se encuentra en una península as la que antes llamaban Centroamérica.

_Distrito 10:_ En la antigua tierra llamada México, es la última frontera antes de un enorme desierto interminable y hostil. Es el más poblado de los Distritos y se especializa en la creación de Tecnología. Aunque sus habitantes no pueden darse lujos, tampoco sufren de hambre; sin embargo cualquier afectación contra su producción es severamente castigada.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado la introducción, como verán esto es un** SYOT** y eso significa que ¡Ustedes pueden enviar un tributo! Éste tributo que envíen participará en los juegos y tendrá una oportunidad de ganar. ¡Anímense! Es mucho más divertido cuando nosotros mismos mandamos al representante de un Distrito :)

Sólo serán 20 Tributos, dos por cada Distrito. Aquí está la forma y en mi perfil publicaré los lugares que ya están tomados. Sobre los nombres intenten que suenen más Españoles/Portugueses/Nativos (No me refiero a que se llame Juan Pérez, podrían hacer una modificación a los nombres para que suenen futurísticos).

También como estos serán los primeros juegos, no hay profesionales ni Tesselas.

Aquí está lo que deben de llenar. Los tributos _**únicamente los recibo por mensaje**_. (Reglas de la Página).

Se pueden enviar hasta 2 tributos, ¡También pueden reservarlos!

En cuanto se llene un Distrito comenzaré el Fanfic :D.

* * *

**Formato de Tributo.**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Distrito:**

**Personalidad (Sean descriptivos y ¡Expláyense cuánto quieran!):**

**Apariencia Física:**

**Historia y Familia:**

**Reacción al saber de los juegos:**

**Reacción al ser elegidos:**

**(Opcional pero Recomendado)Motivación (¿Qué es lo que más le hace querer ganar?):**

**(Opcional pero Recomendado)Conflicto (¿Qué le dificulta o impide psicológicamente/emocionalmente/físicamente ganar?):**

**Habilidades:**

**Estrategia:**

**Debilidades:**

_Circenses espera su tributo._

_¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!_


	2. (D5) Donde desemboca el Agua

**Capítulo 2: (D5) Donde desemboca el agua.**

* * *

**Amancay Rodas - 16 años**

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana cuando Amancay Rodas viajaba en el tren que la dejaría en el colegio principal del Distrito 5.

El vagón lucía descuidado, pero la contrastante luz que entraba por las ventanas de éste invitaban a relajarse a cualquiera; a ella le gustaba esa monótona experiencia cada día. El Punto intermedio antes de la Escuela y su casa. En el que podía apreciar una parte de la ciudad a gran velocidad mientras ella permanecía de pie, sujeta a una agarradera del techo al igual que todos los demás usuarios. Este día pudo ver que había un barullo frente al Palacio del distrito, pero no pudo saber qué pasaba.

Amancay emitió un estornudo sin ninguna clase de recato, pero al pasar la mirada a su alrededor y ver que no había respuesta alguna a su acción, ella no pudo evitar dirigirse a un hombre de avanzada edad con gorro de hongo y exigirle que le dijera "Salud".

La chica siempre odió la mala educación de las personas al pasar ese tipo de detalles, pero ésta vez había algo más; algo más allá del hecho que en el Distrito 5 la gente se había vuelto más seria y mezquina desde que la implementación de las nuevas normas de producción.

Naturalmente el hombre la ignoró, únicamente dedicándole una mirada, levantando una ceja de ligera sorpresa. Amancay simplemente se volteó incrédula a la salida del tren. Pero antes de llegar escucho unas risitas burlonas de algún lugar del vagón. Observó que era Mónica Férrea y sus dos amigas. Claramente se burlaban de ella.

—Y ¿A ti que te pasa dientes? —Dijo Amancay burlándose de la enorme sonrisa de la chica, bajando del tren al momento en el que las puertas se abrieron, sin quitar su mirada retadora.

Amancay se dirigió a su colegio, otro lugar al que odiaba. Desde algunos años antes, el Distrito había implementado una reforma educativa muy estricta que incluía toda clase de materias técnicas y castigos a los que tenían bajo rendimiento o incumplían las normas. Además por ser la principal escuela en el Distrito 5, sus salones se encontraban abarrotados.

El Gobernador decía que la educación era el futuro del Distrito, y que de esa forma podrían derrocar al Distrito 1 en cuanto a riqueza e importancia.

Pasó lentamente la hora de su primera clase, llamada "Mecánica de Engranes"; pero ella se dedicó a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a mirar por una gran ventana polovrienta a su izquierda, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, intentando tapar su rostro con su cabello castaño.

Pensaba en el poco sentido que tenía su vida. Su madre trabajaba todo el día en un trabajo aburrido, repudiaba la escuela y, aunque era buena iniciando amistades, algunas veces lo arruinaba diciendo lo que pensaba de sus "amigos".

De repente vio cómo un chico rápidamente trepaba la reja de la escuela. Cuando lo perdió de vista ella simplemente pensó en lo que le pasaría al chico si se descubría lo que acababa de hacer.

Minutos más tarde un aviso se dio en las viejas bocinas que nunca habían sido empleadas, por lo menos nadie las había escuchado antes. A todos los tomó por sorpresa.

"Ciudadanos de Circenses. Les habla su Señora y Líder Solaris Vermelho y hoy, último día del mes de Marzo del año en curso, se les informa que a causa de algunos habitantes que viven en ciertos Distritos, que demuestran una falta de inteligencia al causar estragos en su lugar de origen y afectar a las honestas familias trabajadoras, los Juegos del Hambre serán celebrados; en los cuales cada uno de los diez distritos de Circenses enviarán un par de jóvenes, hombre y mujer entre las edades de 12 y 18 años, a participar para ganar riqueza, fama y bienestar…"

En el salón se escuchó un murmullo, algunos emocionados por saber de qué se tratarían los dichosos juegos. Amancay en su interior pensó que se trataría de otro típico Reality Show de la Ciudad Capital, en el cuál no tendría oportunidad de entrar y ganar esos maravillosos premios que a nadie le vendrían de más. Hasta que escucho la siguiente frase:

"En dónde lucharan a muerte para vencer…"

Todos se quedaron callados. Las expresiones de los alumnos cambiaron a incredulidad.

"Por orden máxima y oficial, se cita a todo aquel que tenga las edades antes mencionadas a reunirse al siguiente día a las 14:00 horas frente al Palacio de Distrito, dónde se realizará un sorteo para elegir a los dos representantes del Distrito…"

Aunque el salón se encontraba en silencio, expectantes por lo que seguiría, Amancay pensaba en que, si esto era real, tenía suerte de vivir en un Distrito tan poblado.

"Si alguien se niega a participar, su familia será acusada de traición y ejecutada ese mismo día. Desde éste momento y en adelante ningún ciudadano podrá trasladarse de territorio.

En todo Circenses los juegos serán transmitidos las 24 horas y, además de las ganancias personales del vencedor, su Distrito verá la infinita generosidad de La Ciudad Capital y recibirá dotación de recursos por un año entero.

Se despide de ustedes, la Señora y líder de la gran nación de Circenses."

—Esa bruja… —Amancay murmuró, nunca la había apreciado, pero ahora en verdad la veía con odio.

Varias horas después de que llegara a su casa y mientras estaba sentada en la pequeña sala de su casa, intentaba escuchar algo en la radio que no fuera la noticia de "Los Juegos del Hambre", su madre entró corriendo por la puerta mientras se quitaba se quitaba su chamarra del trabajo.

—¡Amancay! ¡Amancay! —Gritó la mujer apresurada —Hija, me acabo de enterar…

— ¡Vaya! ¿En verdad te acabas de enterar? —dijo la chica algo molesta, evitando ver a su madre directamente. —La mamá de Sophie salió inmediatamente del trabajo cuando supo lo que pasaría mañana.

—Hija, sabes que trabajo tiempo extra… La madre de Sophie aún tiene a su esposo… —La recién llegada avanzó hacia su hija.

— ¿Así es como te vas a librar de ésta? —Amancay se levantó de un movimiento — ¿Nuevamente le echarás la culpa a papá?

— ¡A mí no me hablarás con ese tono!

— ¡Bien! —La chica se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto, encerrándose y dejando a su madre afuera y llamándola por su nombre. Se durmió enojada, pensando en lo que daría por ver la mirada de su madre si fuera elegida.

La reunión que se había convocado cayó en domingo, por lo que no tuvieron que ir a la escuela. Amancay se preparó de una forma común, sin ningún atuendo en especial. Durante el pequeño desayuno y la travesía hasta el Palacio del Distrito, la chica intentaba ignorar la plática con su madre sobre su Padre dejándola por otra mujer.

Al llegar, ambas se impresionaron por la cantidad de gente que había; hijos, padres, abuelos y hasta gente sin familia que evidentemente sólo querían ver qué sucedería.

Se dirigieron hacia una fila de jóvenes y esperaron hasta que fue el turno de Amancay para registrarse. Cuando se separaron su madre le deseó suerte, la joven no dijo nada; pero en el fondo ella hubiera querido pronunciar alguna palabra.

Tardaron casi una hora en organizarse por edades, ella con el grupo de 16 años. Y esperaron casi otra media hora hasta que se encendió un enorme televisor que se encontraba frente al Palacio de Distrito. Al encenderlo, el emblema de Circenses aparece, seguido de la Señora de la nación; Solaris Vermelho.

"Bienvenidos a lo que se llamará 'La Cosecha', desde éste punto las cámaras se encuentran grabando en cada uno de los Diez distritos de Circenses y así continuarán hasta el final de los juegos.

La selección ya fue hecha por un programa especial que seleccionó los nombres aleatoriamente, teniendo más probabilidad de ser escogidos entre más años de vida tengan…"

Se podría sentir la presión en el público, esto cada vez se veía más real.

"Les recordamos que, quién se oponga, será castigado junto con todo miembro de su familia y que todo esto es el resultado de aquellos que han atentado contra la soberanía de Circenses en el mundo.

A continuación se dirán los nombres de los elegidos desde el Distrito Uno hasta el Diez; primero la mujer, después el hombre. Los seleccionados favor de pasar al frente, de no hacerlo serán llevados por la fuerza."

Al momento en que los labios de la Señora Vermelho decían "Distrito Uno" Amancay sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, el cual se intensificó al escuchar el nombre de personas reales siendo nombradas.

Entonces llegó al Distrito Cinco y escuchó su nombre.

Sintió cómo el Corazón se paraba y una enorme luz rojiza se dirigió hacia el grupo de las jóvenes de 16 años. Las que la conocían, las que la habían acompañado toda su vida en el colegia la miraban, delatándola de esa forma.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar totalmente cuando Amancay comenzó a avanzar; abriendo así un camino entre las demás jóvenes. Llegó temblando hasta el estrado frente a la gigantesca televisión, cuando escuchó el nombre del chico que compartiría su destino.

* * *

**Renzo Limousine - 16 años**

Renzo veía a su hermano dormir en la cuna como siempre lo hacía antes de ir a la escuela. Mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pequeño, él deseaba que no fuera como él, que jamás se metiera en problemas ni que se lastimara. Por alguna razón, él lo apreciaba infinitamente.

Se despidió de sus padres Teddy y Marie, y se dirigió a su colegio.

El colegio al que se dirigía se encontraba a pocas cuadras de su casa, lo que él odiaba; irónicamente la mayoría de las veces llegaba tarde. Se distraía caminando sobre las pequeñas bardas, intentando leer sin éxito alguno los anuncios publicitarios, acariciando a un perro sin dueño de un callejón e incluso intentaba hablar con la gente de los negocios por los que pasaba; aunque los dueños sabían muy bien que Renzo sólo atrasaba lo inevitable.

Por ser sábado su primera clase era Historia de las Máquinas e inventores, tres horas continuas. Él odiaba las clases teóricas por su dislpesia y, al no poder mantenerse quieto en éste tipo de clases, intentaba molestar a sus compañeros. Cuando una broma resultaba exitosa y evidente lo castigaban con la "nueva forma de educar" impuesta por la reforma educativa; ésta incluía castigos con golpes en manos y espalda.

Ese día Renzo se encontraba especialmente fastidiado, por lo que decidió esconderse en un armario solitario y esperó a que sonara la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

Una vez comprobado que el conserje se hubiera ido a otra zona de la escuela, el chico corrió a la reja que delimitaba la escuela y la trepó como si no hubiera un mañana. Al caer del otro lado él se sintió aliviado de haber tenido éxito, no como otras veces que le costaron unas cuantas decenas de golpes.

Caminó con sólo un destino, un río cercano que no tenía mucha vigilancia. Lo había encontrado a los 11 años, en una época más simple. Renzo se dedicaba a nadar y chapotear durante horas, no se limitaba a un área en específico; pero a lo largo de los años había aprendido a evadir ciertos puntos potencialmente problemáticos.

Podía sentir la brisa recorrer su cuerpo, y se imaginaba lo que se sentiría ser libre. Frente a él, del otro lado del río, podía ver una gran cerca electrificada y más allá divisaba un bosque que siempre había querido explorar.

Siguió divirtiéndose durante otras cuantas horas hasta que decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Mientras caminaba con cautela evitando ser visto, pudo ver el más grande tren que había visto en toda su vida. Éste era blanco, con una franja roja dividiéndolo en dos, con in enorme "5" en los costados; se veía que podría viajar a gran velocidad.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero él no podía dejar de ver la enorme máquina. En un segundo sus pies ya habían llegado hasta la vía y se infiltró hasta llegar a una enorme ventana en uno de los vagones.

Pudo ver adornos brillantes, mesas de mármol bebidas e incluso comida. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Acaso la vieja Vermelho vino a nuestro distrito? Él chico nunca había visto tanta elegancia.

—¡Hey! —Escuchó gritar a un hombre — ¡¿Qué haces aquí vándalo?!

Renzo no necesitó pensarlo dos veces antes de salir corriendo.

Al llegar a su casa su madre Marie lo regañó por llegar tarde a su casa.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar tarde después del aviso que se dio?!

— ¿Aviso? ¿Qué aviso? — Renzo volteó a ver a sus dos padres.

— ¡¿Cómo que Qué aviso?! — Su madre gritó ruidosamente — ¡¿Te has vuelto a escapar de la escuela?!

— Marie, eso ahora no es importante —La interrumpió su padre con calma y luego se dirigió a su hijo y le explicó lo que había sido el tema del día de todo Circenses, Los Juegos del Hambre.

Después de una cena tortuosa y despedirse de su pequeño hermano, Renzo se dirigió a su habitación pensando en el tema de los juegos.

Sentimientos encontrados se generaron desde el fondo de su ser. Era terrible la idea de asesinar o ser asesinado… pero el hecho de intentar sobrevivir en una Arena con otras 19 personas, hombres y mujeres era excitante.

Esa noche soñó en lo que haría con todo el dinero que ganaría de participar.

Al día siguiente toda la familia de Renzo lo acompañó al Palacio Federal, su madre le advertía que seguiría castigado por 3 meses por haberse escapado de la escuela. A Renzo y a su padre les causaba gracia el comportamiento de Marie.

Pronto encontraron la fila en donde Renzo se separó de su familia, no in antes recibir un beso de su madre que casi lloraba y acariciar la cabeza de su hermano Ariel.

Cuando finalmente pudieron organizarse, lo que al chico le pareció una eternidad, comenzó el discurso de la Señora de Circenses. Renzo no podía evitar moverse continuamente sin poner atención a la pantalla, se sentía incómodo y desesperado.

Cuando finalmente se escuchó "Distrito Cinco", incluso él quedó inmóvil. Escuchó que se pronunció el nombre de una chica llamada Amancay Rodas y pudo ver cómo se encendía una luz en la parte de las mujeres.

Mientras veía cómo la joven temblaba al subir al escenario, pudo escuchar a todo volumen que la Señora de Circenses decía:

"Renzo Limousine"

Él instantáneamente volteó a ver la televisión sorprendido, acompañado del grito de una mujer. Entonces otra luz roja cayó sobre su grupo.

Caminó al estrado pensando en que esto debía de ser un sueño pero al morderse el labio pudo saber que no era así. Comenzó a pensar lo tonto que fue en imaginarse el participar; sin embargo, en su interior podía sentir ese diminuto sentimiento de emoción que sintió al encontrar el río, al escaparse de la escuela y al enterarse de los juegos.

* * *

Ambos admiraron a la población de su Distrito durante el resto de la selección de jóvenes. Al finalizar la transición, la líder y señora de Circenses dijo con elegencia y tranquilidad:

"Circenses, he aquí sus tributos para los Magníficos Juegos Del Hambre"

Un aplauso apagado surgió del público antes de que se llevaran a los "tributos" hacia el interior del Palacio de Distrito.

Ambos entraron a una sala principal llena de cámaras. Pero nadie del personal decía una sola palabra.

Cuando Amancay observó a Renzo, simplemente se sintió intimidada, sin embargo lo miró fríamente de pies a cabeza y lo reconoció de inmediato, él era el que saltó la reja de la escuela el día anterior. Pensó en cuánta probabilidad había de que ella pudiera hacerle algún tipo de daño a ese joven.

El chico también contempló por un segundo a Amancay. Jamás la había visto, se veía como cualquier chica del Distrito Cinco. Pronto pasó a admirar la sala en la que estaban, pero su apreciación fue interrumpida cuando los familiares de ambos entraron de golpe al edificio.

— ¡Mi bebé! ¡No mi hijo! —Marie se arrojó hacia Renzo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

— Mamá, nos están grabando... —Su hijo le murmuró apenado, pero el sonido pudo ser perceptible por todos.

— ¡No importa, quiero que vean que quiero a mi hijo! —Marie continuaba gritando — ¡Que vean esos horribles Distritos lo que han causado!

Amancay veía la escena a lo lejos, veía cómo el chico le decía algo a su hermano bebé y cómo la Madre y el Padre se abrazaban. Al voltear a ver a sus padres, vio una escena un tanto fría pero predecible.

Aunque su madre tenía ojos llorosos, guardaba una distancia sensata. Su padre únicamente la observaba sin saber que decir.

— Amancay yo… —Su padre comenzó a decir.

— Seguro ahora están muy felices ¿cierto? —Lo interrumpió bruscamente — Al fin se liberarán de mí y podrán estar en sus trabajos todo el tiempo.

—No digas eso hija —Su madre la intenta consolar al ver que Amancay está a punto de llorar —, Nosotros te amamos mucho más de lo que crees…

— ¡Si así fuera verían sus errores y lo mal que son como padres!

En un momento un hombre gordo y canoso se acercó a las familias.

—Disculpen ¿Puedo tener un poco de su atención? —Dijo el hombre —Soy el veterano Helder Franz y se me ha encomendado el guiar a este par de jóvenes, vengan conmigo.

Amancay y Renzo vieron por última vez a su familia antes de salir por el lugar del que había llegado Helder.

Renzo se despidió de su familia con un último abrazo y diciéndole a su hermanito lo mucho que lo quería, ya que sabía, aunque emocionado, que ésta podría ser la última vez que lo vería.

La chica sólo miró a sus padres antes de salir del edificio. Pensó en que ellos se lo habían ganado, después de todo nunca estuvieron con ella cuando los necesitó.

Ambos, sobretodo Renzo, se sorprendieron al ver que viajarían en el tren bala más importante de todo Circenses; el que el chico había visto la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué les parece el Croix III? —Dijo Herlder mientras los dirigía hacia el tren. —Se nos ha pedido que la entrada a la Ciudad Capital represente a su Distrito, ¡Qué mejor que el principal Tren de todo Circenses!

Mientras subían, las cámaras seguían grabando.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

_¡Hola! Perdonen la demora, pero Semana Santa realmente puede ocupar a uno XD._

_¿Qué les parecen los dos primeros tributos? A mí me gustaron mucho, **SoyReni** hizo un gran trabajo : ) Espero que esto anime a quienes piensan enviar algún tributo o invitar a un amigo a que participe. La lista de los que siguen disponibles se encuentra en mi perfil. Al enviar consideren en enviar no tan fuertes o listos para la Arena, recuerden que son personas como tú y yo y que si nosotros no estamos listos para una Arena de muerte, pues menos ellos que viven sin libertades XD. ¡Me han gustado los tributos que he recibido! Y no se desesperen, intento poner todo de mí para que los conozcan a fondo XD._

_¿les agradó en tercera persona? Lo hice de esta forma porque creo que así se podrán apreciar mejor los personajes cuando estén juntos._

_Otra cosa que quería decir era que no pondré recuerdos de distrito, ya que pensé en que, como son los primeros, no les era permitido llevar cosas a la arena._

_Digan sus comentarios y expectativas de Amancay y Renzo, yo soy un Gollum con mis Reviews y siempre contesto._

_El siguiente capítulo que haré es el que tenga los siguientes dos tributos, y así continuaré._

_¡Hasta el próximo Capítulo!_


	3. (D1) Colorante Rojo

**Capítulo 3: Colorante Rojo.**

* * *

**Mica Flesser – 16 años.**

— Dígame señorita Flesser — El chico moreno había comenzado a grabar con una vieja cámara de video a su amiga— ¿Por qué quiere ser escritora?

Era una cálida mañana soleada en el Distrito 1 de Circenses. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados, en una pequeña colina cubierta de un pasto de tonos verdes y amarillos.

— ¿Es necesario grabar esto? —preguntó Mica un poco exasperada, lanzándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

En el Colegio Superior de Entretenimiento y Artes del Distrito 1, los hijos de la gente acomodada del distrito acudían a la escuela para estudiar y educarse en diferentes tipos de entretenimiento para la Ciudad Capital.

— Debemos de tener un registro de tu vida antes de ser famosa —Dijo Trevor entre risas mientras hacía un zoom directo a la mejilla de su amiga.

— Trevor — Dijo la chica mientras intentaba acomodar su lacio cabello que era despeinado por el viento —, Tú mejor que nadie sabes que los atletas son los que ganan la fama y la fortuna.

Por un momento ambos dirigieron la mirada a las pistas de entrenamiento, situadas a las afueras del Gimnasio principal.

— ¿Ya le responderás a tus admiradores por qué quieres serlo? — Trevor se levanta de un salto, sin dejar de grabar a Mica; la cual bajó la mirada por un segundo.

— Quiero transmitir lo que pienso — Confesó con el rostro sonrojado — Quiero hacer ver de alguna forma lo que está mal con éste "País"

Mica jamás le hubiera dicho a alguien lo que acababa de decir, pero Trevor había sido su amigo desde que eran niños. Todo el día podían estar juntos sin cansarse el uno del otro. A Mica ocasionalmente pasaba la idea por su cabeza de que en realidad ellos eran más que amigos.

— ¿Lo harás con mensajes subliminales en tus libros? — El chico rio porque sabía lo que pensaba su amiga sobre su nación, pero también sabía lo que Circenses permitía publicar y lo que no.

— Si es necesario, sí —La chica adoptó una postura rígida y enfrió su mirada que ahora apuntaba a las construcciones de su escuela. —Es que ¡No es justo que la Capital disfrute de absolutamente todo lo que nos cuesta trabajo y sufrimiento!

— Mejor no grabemos eso último — Dijo Trevor bajando la vieja cámara rápidamente.

Ambos decidieron avanzar a su salón de clases, los dos habían entrado a estudiar Literatura. Una carrera que permitía muy pocas oportunidades para un futuro acomodado, ya que la mayoría de la gente de la Ciudad Capital evitaba los libros por parecerles aburridos, y los pocos que eran enviados a los Distritos no podían ser pagados; pero a ninguno de ellos les preocupaba el dinero.

Trevor era hijo de un renombrado atleta que había ganado toda una fortuna al ir a la ciudad Capital y unirse al espectáculo de un casino; sin embargo, el chico era la deshonra de su padre por no seguir sus pasos y elegir una carrera "sin futuro". Pero a él realmente no le importaba lo que pensara su progenitor.

La familia de Mica se hizo famosa al hacer una de las más exitosas empresas de Textiles. Sin embargo, su Madre falleció de cáncer cuando ella sólo tenía siete años, su padre tuvo que trabajar el doble para mantener la compañía; sacrificando así el tiempo que pasaba con su hija. Mica nunca pudo superar la muerte de su adorada madre.

Al pasar por las canchas, la chica no pudo evitar observar la pista de carreras. A ella le encantaba correr, pero era penado que estudiantes de diferentes áreas utilizaran instalaciones que no les correspondían; principalmente porque la colegiatura era diferente, las carreras de actividades físicas cobraban mucho más que las de artes.

— ¿Qué observan Ratas de Biblioteca? — Un joven musculoso les gritó, al ver que los dos amigos pasaban cerca de su lugar de entrenamiento.

— Pues no a tu apretado y ridículo atuendo, amigo — Mica no podía soportar ningún tipo de maltrato, ni a ella ni a nadie.

— ¡Pues Deberías! — Respondió el brabucón mientras se acercaba — Así te alejarías de ese gusano patético.

Un conjunto de risas salieron de los otros atletas, todas causadas por el insulto hacia Trevor. El chico odiaba las confrontaciones, además era demasiado tímido como para responder a ese tipo de insultos.

— ¡Pues este "gusano patético" tiene más cerebro en su dedo meñique que todos ustedes juntos! — Mica comenzaba a avanzar hacia el grupo de chicos, a los que no les había causado nada de gracia su comentario.

— Mica ¡Eso no tuvo mucho sentido! — Le susurró al oído su amigo.

— ¡Calla Trevor! —Le ordenó con el mismo tono.

La chica sentía miedo, sabía que los atletas eran famosos por no respetar a nadie ni a nada; pero no dejaría a nadie ver ese sentimiento escondido.

— Creo que quieres que le rompa la cara a tu noviecito ¿Cierto? — Esta vez el brabucón avanzo directamente hasta Mica.

— No sin que antes yo te la rompa a ti.

Este último comentario de la chica hizo que una sonrisa se le dibujara al grandulón, pero antes de que Trevor corriera para detenerlo y antes de que el musculoso pudiera levantar su puño; un chico le sujetó el puño, impidiéndole lanzar su ataque contra la joven.

— No creo que sea justo que todos ustedes ataquen a estudiantes de Arte. —Dijo el recién llegado de una forma calmada.

El enorme joven dio una risotada al ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Y será justo que ataquemos a un patético Gimnasta? — Rápidamente el brabucón dirigió su atención hacia el joven de ojos color miel. — ¡Seguro tú quieres robarle el gusano a esta tonta! ¡Jamás podrás contra nosotros!

Al momento en que dijo esto varios jóvenes que evidentemente eran gimnastas se acercaron, haciendo notar que todos pelearían si era necesario.

Después de que los brabucones se retiraron de mala gana, Mica sentía una furia incontenible hacia aquel que llegó a intervenir, pero de alguna forma logró controlarse y dio una vuelta para dirigirse a su salón de la primera clase, jalando a su amigo de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué los artistas no agradecen? — Gritó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mica y Trevor se alejaron de ahí sin respuesta alguna.

Al llegar a su salón, ubicado en lo más profundo de la escuela; a la chica ya se le había pasado el mal humor, pensaba que lo peor del día ya había pasado.

Platicaron sobre lo torpes que pueden llegar a ser los "Entretenedores" por unos segundos, mientras Trevor grababa a los pájaros azules que saltaban de árbol a árbol en el jardín de la escuela; por desgracia uno se electrificó con la cerca electrificada que limitaba el Distrito. De improviso sonaron todas las bocinas de los jardines, que usualmente eran usadas para dar anuncios sobre las competencias de los atletas.

"Ciudadanos de Circenses. Les habla su Señora y Líder Solaris Vermelho y hoy, último día del mes de Marzo del año en curso, se les informa que…"

Mica pudo reconocer esa voz pretenciosa enseguida. Esa voz, esa mujer le hacía hervir la sangre desde que tenía memoria. A causa de ella y todo el gobierno en general, Circenses era una distropía de sufrimiento e injusticias. Por eso, cuando escuchó que se celebrarían los juegos ella salió corriendo del salón, intentando tapar sus oídos inútilmente.

Comenzó a gritar para disminuir el sonido de la voz de esa culebra ponzoñosa. Al llegar a la cerca electrificada pudo imaginarse lo que pasaría y lo injusto que estaban siendo con los distritos. No pudo evitar gritar a todo pulmón.

Trevor llegó apenas comenzó a gritar, la abrazó por la espalda y la consoló. Él sabía lo mal que la hacía sentir las injusticias de la Ciudad Capital, él era el único que la comprendía en este momento.

Los brazos de Trevor la hicieron sentir de una forma que jamás había sentido. Su ira y rabia, incluso su rudeza se desvanecieron completamente dejándose llevar por el momento, por esos segundos en el que sintió el calor de su amigo.

De inmediato se alejó de él, confundida por su repentino cambio de sentimientos.

— Mica yo… — Su amigo comenzó a hablar — lo siento, no quería…

— No… No te preocupes Trev — Lo interrumpió su amiga, ¿Trevor habrá sentido lo mismo que ella? — Es sólo que imaginar el destino de los que sean enviados… debí perder la cabeza.

Al terminar de hablar, el pajarito que había muerto electrocutado atrapó su mirada, haciéndola tener un tipo de miedo que creyó que sólo se podía experimentar en la imaginación.

Pasó el día de una forma rápida pero pesada. Al despedirse de Trevor, que todos los días la acompañaba a casa, se fue directo a su habitación. Se sentía rara, no sólo por el hecho de los juegos, sino por la gama de sentimientos que este día le había generado. Se quedó dormida cuando menos lo esperaba.

El padre de Mica la levantó a primera hora de la mañana. Él, su padre, generalmente era un hombre muy feliz, muy animado; pero cuando se enteró de que todos los trajes rojos que había pedido el grupo más famoso del Distrito 1 fueron cancelados por la ley de no traslados entre territorios, prácticamente su compañía cerró. No se lo diría a su hija en este día que seguro ya le causaba suficiente estrés; de todas maneras tenían suficiente dinero para vivir con algunas limitaciones el resto de sus vidas.

Mica pudo notar en la actitud de su padre que algo andaba mal, pero pensó que se debía a las presiones comunes del trabajo. Ese día lo abrazó y besó por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo que sorprendió a su padre; decidió que aunque él no podía llenar ese hueco que su querida madre había dejado, desde este día intentaría más cariñosa con él.

Llegaron al Palacio del Distrito a pie y, como siempre, Mica quiso encontrar lo que debía de hacer por ella misma. Encontró pronto a Trevor y se formaron, hasta que los separaron por género. Se dirigió al grupo de Chicas de 16 años y esperó hasta que la culebra salió en el enorme monitor.

Pronto Llegó a la parte que todo el Distrito esperaba. Los seleccionados.

"Distrito 1: Mica Flesser."

Por un momento todo el Distrito quedó en silencio. Era la primera en ser nombrada, oficialmente esto era verdad. Sin habla, la chica avanzó al frente y mientras subía al estrado pudo ver el rostro de su amigo; él parecía tener la intención de decir algo, de gritar algo.

Mica, gritó por él en su interior, desgarrando con su dolor el rostro de la horrible culebra que les estaba haciendo esto.

* * *

**André Curbelo – 17 años.**

André Curbelo se preparaba para un último entrenamiento con las Barras Paralelas del Gimnasio principal. Él y sus compañeros de clase ya habían terminado los ejercicios que había dejado el maestro Rudosseti, pero André no pudo evitar lucirse desde la primera hora del día.

Mientras André giraba sobre las barras, el sonido retumbaba por cada rincón del enorme gimnasio, únicamente acompañado por una melodía que utilizaban para relajarse. André terminó intachablemente la secuencia, cayendo en una pose perfecta en "Y". Sus compañeros conocían lo ególatra que era, pero al ser un buen amigo se lo perdonaban; no dudaron en darle un pequeño aplauso.

— ¡Curbelo! — Gritó el entrenador Rudosseti — ¡Si muestras ese desempeño en las pruebas del mes que entra seguro te llevarán a la Ciudad Capital para ser una estrella!

André dibujó una sonrisa inclinada en su rostro; después de todo, toda su vida había querido llegar a ser el mejor gimnasta de Circenses por lo tanto el más famoso y adinerado.

— Tomen un descanso campeones — dijo el entrenador tomando un poco de agua — Vuelvan en 15 minutos.

André y sus amigos salieron a tomar un poco de aire a las gradas. Por estar en la división de "Entretenimiento" de la escuela, entraban una hora antes que los de Arte.

Ellos disfrutaban del sol matutino y la brisa templada de la mañana, hablaban de lo que harían al graduarse y de a cuáles eventos asistir para ser llevados a la Capital; otro de los pasatiempos de su grupo era observar a las chicas entrenar.

— ¿Qué les parece la Maratonista número 7? —Dijo un chico negro muy alto.

— Se ve que entrena mucho la parte baja — Rio otro chico de ojos rasgados, mientras disfrutaba la vista. — ¿Qué tipo te gusta a ti André? ¿Tal vez una nadadora o una gimnasta?

André pasó la mirada buscando a una que cumpliera sus requisitos, pero su mirada se detuvo al ver que había un pequeño alboroto involucrando a uno de los peores brabucones del Colegio, Duncan Cedrox.

— ¿Te gusta la de falda larga, pálida y cabello lacio? — Otro chico de cabello rizado preguntó muy sorprendido — Amigo ¡Ella tiene toda la pinta de ser Artista!

—Sí —Comenzó otro más llamado Gloin —, seguramente estudia algo inútil como Fotografía o Literatura.

— Si quieres a una mujer de la división de Arte, te recomiendo a una maestra de escultura que conocí hace poco — Dijo un joven rubio mientras simulaba un tipo de movimiento con las manos y reía.

Pero André no les hizo caso alguno, de inmediato les dijo que lo acompañaran para ver qué sucedía. Por suerte todos llegaron antes de que el grandulón decidiera atacar a la chica. André tomó la muñeca de Duncan y lo obligó a detenerse.

Después de que André y sus amigos intimidaran a los atletas, el chico pudo ver que los Artistas se alejaban.

— ¿Qué los artistas no agradecen? — Gritó el chico con una sonrisa por lo rápido y silenciosos que se fueron.

Al no recibir respuesta, el grupo de gimnastas regresaron al gimnasio. Donde volvieron a entrenar en diferentes secciones, compitiendo ferozmente entre ellos sin declararlo.

En los últimos minutos de la clase, André se preparaba para utilizar por última vez los Anillos, su rutina fue acompañada por burlas inocentes sobre su intento fallido por captar la atención de la chica lacia del descanso.

La rutina del chico y las burlas de sus amigos e incluso de su entrenador fueron silenciadas cuando la estación de radio que utilizaban para practicar fue interrumpida para transmitir un mensaje oficial de la Señora de Circenses.

Mientras el mensaje se escuchaba en todo el gimnasio y en los jardines del colegio, todos se miraban los unos a los otros. Cuando se dijo que serían unos juegos, André pensó en que serían divertidos, pero mientras escuchaba las reglas concluyó que eran una medida extrema; todos exclamaron cuando Solaris Vermelho dijo:

"Desde éste momento y en adelante ningún ciudadano podrá trasladarse de territorio."

Sabían todos lo que significaba. La Capital había roto lazos con el Distrito 1 totalmente sobre la exportación de espectáculos. En ese momento la División de Entretenimiento ya no tenía sentido. Los sueños de todos esos jóvenes se habían disuelto ese día. Jamás brillarían, jamás tendrían la fortuna que sus padres habían disfrutado. Les habían prohibido su futuro.

No sacaron a los estudiantes de la división de André inmediatamente, los dejaron estar unos momentos más en la escuela. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría ahora, pero una luz de esperanza iluminó los rostros de los jóvenes. Un rumor se extendió a lo largo del Colegio y luego del Distrito, se decía que sólo tendrían que esperar otro año; después de todo, los ciudadanos de la Ciudad Capital amaban el entretenimiento llevado por el Distrito 1.

André llegó a su casa desanimado. Ni siquiera se quitó su traje de entrenamiento. Tal vez era la última vez que lo usaría, tal vez incluso tendría que dedicarse a un trabajo aburrido; donde sería un individuo anónimo e insignificante.

Esperaba llegar a su casa y ser tratado como alguien en su último día de vida, pero sólo recibió unos cuantos pésames de su madre y su padrastro, los cuales estaban muy ocupados consolando a su pequeña hija de 11 años; ella acababa de entrar a la división de Artes como cantante.

— ¡No es justo! — La niña chilló y gritó — ¡Es mi sueño ser una estrella en la Capital!

Los lamentos se escuchaban por la gran casa. André se limitó a observar la escena. A su pequeña hermanastra le comenzaron a dar regalos, abrazos y besos; mucho más cariño de lo que André había recibido en toda su vida desde que llegó ella, la pequeña Pansy.

Pensó en lo injusto que era que ella siempre recibiera la atención ¡Ella ni siquiera era elegible para los mortales Juegos del Hambre! No tenía sentido…

André salió bruscamente de la habitación, y no escuchó ni una palabra de alguno de sus padres para detenerse, lo único que resonaba en sus oídos eran los lloriqueos de Pansy.

Caminó por varias calles en la oscuridad, se podía sentir la pesadez en el ambiente.

Caminó hasta un pequeño parque, al cual le habían dado el nombre de "El parque de los Gatos" por la gran cantidad de felinos que se podían ver a lo largo de los días. Mientras escogía una banca para pensar en lo que sucedía, pudo ver a alguien familiar. Era Duncan.

André se acercó sin cautela alguna, él sabía lo que seguramente estaba pasando.

— ¿También necesitas meditar un poco? — Preguntó

Duncan tardó en contestar, haciendo un débil sonido con la garganta.

André vio correr a un gato a lo lejos, lo tomó como una señal para dejar solo al grandulón. Después de todo, él también quería soledad.

Siguió rondando su barrio mientras pensaba en lo que necesitaba hacer para obtener la atención de sus padres, por lo menos la mitad de lo que le daban a su hermanastra.

"¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno?" pensó al abrir la puerta de su ruidosa casa.

Esa noche André supuso que ya nada importaba, que su oportunidad de enorgullecer a sus padres se había ido con las revueltas de los otros Distritos.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la familia fue al Palacio del Distrito, no sin objeciones de la pequeña niña. André pensó en la enorme suerte que había tenido la niña por faltarle un año para poder participar en los juegos.

La gente se formó ordenadamente, la mayoría se veía cansada y deprimida. La televisión se prendió y cualquier murmullo quedó silenciado.

André pensó que después de este discurso, una nueva y poco interesante vida comenzaría. Pensó que probablemente pudiera tener un puesto importante en la compañía de su padrastro, pero se esfumó la idea al deliberar que éste no lo estimaba lo suficiente para hacerlo.

"Mica Flesser"

Lo despertó el nombre de la chica. Al ver de quién se trataba se sorprendió enormemente. Aceptó que, aunque fuera ruda, su comportamiento de locura podría ser su perdición. No todos los días alguien insulta al atleta más fuerte del Colegio…

"André Curbelo"

Automáticamente el chico dio un pequeño salto. Una luz se postró en su grupo de 17 años que lo cegó. Intentó tranquilizarse mientras caminaba, con las reglas extremas que había escuchado retumbando en su cabeza; sobre todo la frase "Luchar a muerte".

* * *

Mica no podía creer que el chico que apenas había conocido el día de ayer fuera el elegido. ¿Cuánta probabilidad había? Él, a pesar de ser un engreído, era una buena persona.

La chica apretó sus muñecas al ver otra injusticia más.

Al Finalizar, Mica y André fueron guiados hacia el interior del Palacio Federal. Donde sus familias entraron. Las cámaras comenzaron a grabar cada segundo.

André se sorprendió del trato que estaba teniendo por parte de sus padres, sobretodo por el de Pansy.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Regresarás pronto? — Preguntó Pansy, casi exigiendo que no se fuera.

— André —Comenzó a hablar el Padrastro del chico —, sé que nunca fui muy apegado contigo pero… te quiero decir que tienes todo para sobrevivir.

—No se deben de preocupar —el chico agregó rápidamente — Si gano regresaré con toda la fama que siempre soñé.

Al escuchar esto su esposa dejó salir unas lágrimas, mientras veía a las cámaras. Se podía ver en su rostro la impotencia que sentía.

Al otro lado del salón, Mica intentaba detener su llanto con su ira. Jamás había vuelto a ver a su padre llorar desde la muerte de su madre.

— Papá…

— Regresa Mica — Su padre la abrazó, apenas podía decir el nombre de su hija entre sollozos —Debes de regresar.

Cuando la chica se alejó de su padre, sus ojos llorosos quedaron justo hacia Trevor.

El chico corrió a abrazar a su única amiga en el mundo. — Tienes el carácter y la astucia ¡puedes regresar!

Al escuchar las palabras del chico, Mica cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya había decidido que se haría una imagen de oponente fuerte, que intimide; así le temerían. Nadie ataca a quién le genera temor.

— Disculpen… —La voz de una mujer interrumpió la despedida —Mi nombre es Janice Gara y es mi deber comunicarles que yo los guiaré durante los Juegos.

La mujer era de piel morena y cabello castaño ondulado, un lunar sobre su labio le daba un increíble atractivo. Estaba vestida con un traje militar azul oscuro, en el cual presentaba varias medallas.

Vieron por última vez a sus familias y amigos. Mica no dejó de ver a Trevor ni un segundo. A André le dio la impresión que la mujer sería importante a la hora de los juegos ¿Cómo podría demostrarle que está dispuesto a ganar?

Janice los llevó a un pequeño tren que los llevaría a la Capital.

— No se preocupen — Dijo con un porte orgulloso — Al llegar a la magnífica Ciudad Capital los presentaremos como es debido. Por hoy, descansen.

— ¡Sí su capitana! — André dijo adoptando la posición de saludo.

Janice Gara lo observó por un segundo Con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que dijo.

— Soy Sargento Primero, ¿Sabe usted cuál es el castigo por confundir un rango militar?

André negó impresionado y apenado.

— Azotes en abdomen y piernas —Dijo la oficial al ver falta de respuesta. — Que no vuelva a pasar.

La mujer entró al tren sin perder la compostura.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber? — Le preguntó André a Mica

— En su tocado se encuentra marcado su rango —Dijo con obviedad la chica, aunque aún con voz ronca.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

— En Artes, entrenamos lo más importante del cuerpo humano.

Mica avanzó al interior del tren, dejando a André considerando que los juegos serán más interesantes de lo que cree.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

¡Hola! Ya subí otro capítulo, y agradezco a **KittensandCats** y a **Marydc26** por sus tributos.

¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida (Intento mejorar con cada capítulo. Espero lo lean pronto y que comenten.

¿Creen que alguno de estos dos tenga oportunidad?

¡Inviten a sus amigos o a alguien que crean que le interesará! Aún hay espacios disponibles : )

¡Nos vemos en el Próximo capítulo!


	4. (D2) Entre la Cresta y la Guerrera

Capítulo 4: (D2) Entre la Cresta y la Guerrera.

* * *

**Sharon Blue – 16 años**

Uno de los ojos verdes de Sharon se asomaba por detrás de una enorme palmera, escondida en el borde de la oscura jungla. Su mirada estaba fija en un grupo que entrenaba bajo el naciente sol del Distrito Dos.

La clase, formada por casi cincuenta hombres y mujeres, hacía flexiones; acompañadas por gritos de su entrenador. Por alguna extraña razón, Sharon los envidiaba.

Hija de la mayor autoridad en la Base "Solaris Vermelho", el área militar más importante de Circenses, Sharon siempre había recibido todo lo que quería y necesitaba; exceptuando una cosa que hacía que le doliera más que nada su ego: Entrenamiento de defensa personal.

Por ley suprema, todo ciudadano del Segundo Distrito de Circenses debía instruirse en el arte de combate y defensa para proteger la soberanía de la nación pero el padre de Sharon, Connor Blue, conocía a su hija y había usado sus influencias para evitarle la tortura y sufrimiento que todos los ciudadanos del Distrito debían de vivir. Por supuesto que cuando su padre le negó a Sharon el entrenamiento, ella se decidió a aprender de cualquier forma posible.

La chica recorría al grupo con la mirada de un lado a otro. Quería ver si todos podían superar las cien flexiones; ella sólo llegaba a las diez, y con muchas dificultades.

Mientras quedaba impresionada por cómo un joven pálido que ella reconoció de inmediato las hacía el doble de rápido que los demás, Sharon sintió una extraña sensación cerca del hombro izquierdo; algo se aventuraba en su ondulado cabello pelirrojo. No pudo evitar salir gritando de la jungla intentando sacar a la criatura.

Corrió frente al grupo agitando su cabeza rápidamente, pidiendo ayuda de una forma casi cómica.

Una enorme araña viscosa de colores brillantes cayó al suelo, retorcía cada una de sus ocho patas mientras intentaba escapar de la incómoda escena; hasta que el enrome hombre negro, que daba las órdenes al grupo, la aplastó con un movimiento certero y nada piadoso.

Ahora todos los ojos se clavaron en la chica despeinada y, a juzgar por la vena palpitante de la frente del entrenador, Sharon estaba en grandes problemas. Ella sólo lanzó una sonrisa de total inocencia e ingenuidad, mostrando sus bien cuidados dientes.

—Señor —dijo Sharon mientras un guardia la llevaba del brazo a la oficina de seguridad —, usted hace un estupendo trabajo, y lo admiro por eso, pero creo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que llevarme con su jefe.

—No entiendo por qué siempre se mete en el área de entrenamiento —el guardia estaba exasperado, ésta era la séptima vez que la atrapaban merodeando por ahí —, ¿Qué busca la única que está exenta de todo este martirio en éste lugar?

Los zapatos altos de la chica no podían poner ningún tipo de resistencia contra el suelo de tierra. Tenía que pensar rápido, en su mente se formó la imagen de su padre regañándola y dándole un sermón sobre los "límites que cada uno tiene".

— Es que… —comenzó dudosa — ¡Lo estaba buscando a usted!

El hombre, al que se le podían apreciar sus años vividos, la volteó a ver perspicaz; eso debía de ser una mentira ¿A quién le importa un viejo guardia de seguridad?

— Si eso es cierto, y lo dudo — la soltó por un momento del brazo — ¿Para qué me querías?

— Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he creído que el mejor trabajo de todos es el de Guardia de Seguridad — La chica era buena mintiendo, y siempre sellaba cada mentira con su sonrisa impecable.

— Estoy seguro que intentas distraerme jovencita, ¡Y no te funcionará!

—Atrapar villanos, visitar cualquier parte del complejo… ¡Es como un superhéroe! Y quisiera formar parte de ello.

Lo poco que Sharon sabía de superhéroes era gracias a su hermano Shiro, que durante su niñez estaba obsesionado con el poco creativo "Hombre Circo", el cuál defendía a Circenses de todo malvado que osara dividir a un distrito. La frase rebuscada se la copió a su hermano menor; Shiro le dijo exactamente las mismas palabras a su padre el día de su cumpleaños.

Por unos segundos el guardia mantuvo su rostro de sospecha, pero después de uno que otro halago y un largo sermón sobre cómo ser la mejor guardia de seguridad, dejó ir a Sharon. Ella quedó lo suficientemente convencida de preferir un sermón de su padre que uno de ese hombre.

Regresó a su casa con un suspiro de aburrimiento, la cual se encontraba cerca de la base, por el puesto de su padre. Tenía mucho tiempo libre y nadie de su edad, ni siquiera las chicas, tenían días libres; todos se encontraban entrenando.

Se miró al espejo en su pomposa habitación rosa y se enorgulleció de lo que vio; a pesar de la araña y los forcejeos se seguía viendo increíble. Suspiró nuevamente y se dirigió a su enorme armario. A lo largo de los años, éste le había hecho compañía en las mañanas solitarias.

Pasaron tantos minutos como vestuarios, hasta que se encontró con uno simple pero perfecto para los días calurosos. Un holgado vestido blanco con estampado de flores color salmón acompañado con un tocado perfecto; un enorme sombrero que la protegería de los rayos del sol.

Salió de su casa como si hubiera renacido, con la frente en alto y más hermosa que nunca. Por desgracia cerca de ahí no había nadie que admirara y la felicitara por su tremenda belleza, así que decidió ir al mercadillo.

El mercadillo era una pequeña calle que se unía a la avenida principal de la villa. En éste lugar había puestos, mayormente de chatarra casi inútil, manejados por gente de muy avanzada edad o con algún impedimento físico o mental.

De todos los puestos había dos que Sharon frecuentaba: La Florería "Sólo espinas" y la tienda de chatarra de la vieja Betsy, justo al fondo de la calle, casi llegando a la jungla.

Sharon llegó hasta la vitrina de la tienda de chatarra para ver las "novedades". Sus productos se enfocaban en electrónicos y una que otra baratija sin chiste.

La chica admiró sin tanta emoción que lo único que había llegado era un viejo televisor, el cual emitía una débil señal de un concurso de belleza de la Capital; algo a lo que ni siquiera ella tenía acceso, y eso era la segunda cosa que más la podría deprimir.

— ¿Te gusta el televisor? —Dijo una temblorosa voz — te lo doy por ese pequeño sombrero que llevas ahí.

Sharon rió, a Betsy la consideraba como una segunda madre. Su madre se ocupaba de las labores de la casa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se citaba a las mujeres sanas y sin trabajo cocinar la comida de los reclutas; muchos individuos requerían mucha comida. A Sharon no le afectaba, después de todo, aunque estuviera con ella, si madre no era de muchas palabras.

—Sólo estoy viendo la transmisión Betsy —Dijo, con la mirada fija a las chicas que adoraba la Ciudad Capital. —¿Crees que yo podría ganar ese concurso?

— ¡Claro pequeña! —Rápidamente respondió — ¡Tú arrasarías con la competencia más rápido de lo que una iguana salta una cuerda!

Aunque Sharon no comprendió bien lo que Betsy dijo, sabía que era un halago a su belleza y no había nada que le encantará más en el mundo. Ella lo sabía, era hermosa, pero necesitaba y amaba que se lo dijeran.

Pero algo interrumpió ese momento de goze. Era la presidenta, Solaris Vermelho.

"Ciudadanos de Circenses. Les habla su Señora y Líder Solaris Vermelho y hoy, último día del mes de Marzo del año en curso, se les informa que…"

Las dos mujeres escuchaban atentamente el anuncio, incluso les pareció que el ambiente se había silenciado totalmente, en el cuál corrían las palabras de la mujer.

Sharon se emocionó al escuchar que ganarían fama y fortuna los vencedores, pero el miedo las invadió a ambas cuando se pronunció la palabra "muerte".

— No te preocupes pequeña — Rápido agregó la anciana — Aquí en el Distrito tenemos muchos jóvenes y jovencitas, no es posible que quedes seleccionada.

A Sharon la reconfortaron un poco las palabras de la anciana, y tenía razón ¿Qué probabilidad hay? La única mala noticia es que se perderá de la admiración de todo Circenses.

Al abandonar a la anciana, y dirigirse a la base para visitar a su amiga en el descanso para discutir el anuncio que seguro será el chisme del año, un chico rubio se atravesó en su camino.

Su nombre era Erick, y era más grande que Sharon por tres meses; ambos tenían dieciséis años. Él había nacido con retraso mental. Erick era nieto de la dueña de la Florería, y cada vez que veía a Sharon le regalaba una flor; por supuesto a su abuela no le hacía ninguna gracia. Ella lo conoció desde la primera vez que fue al mercadillo, desde entonces Erick quedó fascinado con ella.

—Toma Sharon —Dijo el chico, mientras le daba una enrome flor amarilla. —Te vez muy bien hoy.

— ¡Gracias Erick! — La chica jamás rechazaba regalos y en su interior cada vez que iba a ese lugar esperaba retirarse con una flor en mano.

El chico no era de muchas palabras, más que nada escuchaba lo que Sharon le platicaba y algunas veces le decía una que otra palabra dulce a la chica. Su gorda abuela enrojecía cada vez que lo veía con ella, creía que se aprovechaba del corazón de su pobre nieto.

Sharon llegó a la base luciendo su nueva flor sobre su oreja izquierda, para ella no existían los excesos en cuanto a adornos. Pudo ver que ya estaban todos en su descanso matutino. La chica destacaba por ser la única con vestido largo, sin mencionar que la flor y el sombrero le daban un look demasiado empalagoso para esas instalaciones.

— ¡Sharon! —Gritó Diana, su mejor amiga. — ¡Hoy te vez radiante!

No era difícil identificar a Diana entre la multitud. Su piel era increíblemente blanca, la cual contrastaba con su cabello castaño y ondulado, el cual por ley debía ser agarrado durante su estancia en la base. Pero lo que más impactaba en su rostro eran sus ojos grises. Ambas habían sido amigas desde pequeñas gracias a sus padres.

— ¡Por favor continúa! — Sharon disfrutaba cada palabra, por alguna razón, sobre cualquier otra persona, prefería que Diana le dijera lo bella que se veía.

Pasaron varios minutos hablando sobre los Juegos del Hambre, parecía como si la Señora de Circenses se hubiera vuelto loca.

— Tal vez su costoso café al fin le afectó el cerebro — Ambas rieron sin discreción.

En un momento que ella no pudo identificar, pudo ver que su amiga intercambiaba miradas con el chico pálido que había visto en la mañana. Ese era el novio de Diana, Tyler.

En seguida diana se retiró, despidiéndose alegremente de Sharon y dejándola sola totalmente de nuevo. Ella simplemente se quedó mirando como la pareja se daba un pequeño beso, mientras una fresca brisa hacía que su rojo cabello acariciara su rostro.

"No es justo" pensó. Ella era infinitamente más bella y hermosa que Diana y jamás había sentido lo que su amiga estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podía ver en su mirada una felicidad que ella nunca había experimentado y por un segundo pensó en que tal vez no era tan bonita como todos le decían… que tal vez era fea como los insectos ponzoñosos.

Se retiró triste, como si hubiera perdido algún tipo de batalla. "¡Diana ni siquiera estaba arreglada!" se repetía una y otra vez hasta llegar a su casa.

Su madre no le dio consuelo alguno, la abuela de Erick le había dicho que mantuviera a su malvada hija alejada de su querido nieto. Tuvo que esperar a que Shiro y su padre llegaran para tener una conversación que la animara. Pero los juegos del hambre pusieron la gran casa aún más tensa.

— Bueno Padre —Comenzó Sharon con un tono irónico —, creo que por fin dejarás a Shiro enseñarme una que otra técnica de defensa.

Su hermano era menor que ella, había cumplido los catorce el mes pasado pero, gracias al entrenamiento, ya tenía más fuerza que su hermana.

— Está bien —respondió el padre malhumorado —, no es como si no te hubiera enseñado algunas ya.

Su respuesta impresionó a ambos, primero por haber aceptado y segundo por saber que desde hacía un par de años Shiro le enseñaba todo lo que aprendía a Sharon.

— ¡Gracias papi! — Corrió Sharon a darle un beso en la mejilla — Sabía que algún día me dejarías.

— No creas que entrarás a la base a entrenar — rápidamente impuso su padre —, dependerás de lo que te enseñe Shiro; y mejor ya vayamos a dormir,nos espera un día largo mañana.

En el Distrito Dos los jóvenes se organizaron de inmediato, incluso los niños ya habían aprendido a seguir órdenes perfectamente, todos dejaban en evidencia que Sharon no sabía ni una sola maniobra de orden cerrado, por lo tanto, en cada movimiento la chica hacía que todo el trabajo de sus compañeros luciera pésimo.

Todos se veían bastante serios, como si fuera un auténtico ejercito de jóvenes. Por primera vez en su vida, Sharon sentía que no encajaba para nada. Sobretodo porque su alegre vestuario de colores desentonaba con el serio uniforme de la base, sin hablar de su otro enorme sombrero. "¿Por qué nadie me avisó de ese detalle?" pensó muy apenada. Su otra opción era irse con los jóvenes "especiales" pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

Sintió un ataque de nervios que apenas pudo controlar cuando la presidenta comenzó a nombrar los nombres. Cuando pasó al Distrito Dos su nombre resonó en toda la villa.

"Sharon Blue"

La sensación más horrible de su vida atravesó su pecho, impidiéndole mover al mismo tiempo que su grupo se iluminaba. ¿Debía avanzar? ¿Debía esperar a que los soldados vinieran por ella? Como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, dio un paso al frente y continuó caminando. En poco tiempo llegó al frente y en ese momento pensó en la mala suerte que tenía. Era la única chica del Distrito Dos sin entrenamiento.

* * *

**Tyler D'Gun – 17 años**

— ¡Te reto a que saltes del edificio G al H Jorge! —Tyler retó a su hermano mayor.

Tyler era el Segundo en edad de un grupo de 6 hermanos. Jorge era su rival no declarado, si lo superaba ésta vez sabría por fin que era mejor que él; además de restregárselo en la cara para toda su vida.

— ¡Es una locura Tyler! — Le respondió su hermano Mayor, Jorge — ¡Ni siquiera tu puedes saltar esa distancia!

La razón por la que ellos llegaran tan temprano a la escuela, aun antes de que amaneciera, era porque su padre era profesor de Estrategia Marítima, la primera clase de la mañana para la clase con mayor experiencia. En el campo laboral no era muy popular, ya que algunas veces los interesados tardaban varios meses en altamar.

— ¡Tyler no lo hagas! — La hermana menor de todos, llamada Evanna, gritó — ¡Te podrías matar!

— ¡Hazlo, no seas un cobarde Jorge! — Dijo César el cuarto en edad, quien admiraba a Jorge.

El Edificio G se encontraba a casi seis metros de distancia del edifico H, el cuál era dos pisos más pequeño. Tyler se encontraba emocionado, si moría, por lo menos moriría sabiendo que era mejor que todos sus hermanos.

—Deberíamos llamar a un paramédico — Casi susurrante habló John, sólo mayor que Evanna por un año.

— No lo haré — Por fin declaró Jorge —, soy valiente, no estúpido.

Todos miraron expectantes a Tyler, sobretodo Jorge; quien temía que lo superara ésta vez.

Tyler vio el enorme espacio entre los edificios, se preparó para saltar ¡Ésta era una oportunidad única!

— ¡Nadie saltará nada! — Todos voltearon sorprendidos. Era Kattie, la más grande de las dos mujeres y menor por un año que Tyler. — Tyler, si lo haces le diré a papá todo lo que no le he dicho hasta ahora.

El chico de ojos azules aún seguía en pose, listo para saltar; sólo necesitaba un poco de inspiración.

— ¡Tyler! — Gritó la chica — ¡Te lo advierto, te meterás en grandes problemas!

Mientras sus otros hermanos se alejaban, dándose por vencidos; Tyler pensó en lo que más le gustaba en este mundo, su novia Diana.

— ¡Tyler, si papá se entera te matará!

— No si ya estoy muerto.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de sus hermanos y se lanzó al aire, causando un grito de terror de sus hermanas y de John. Jorge y César se quedaron boquiabiertos, totalmente sorprendidos.

Tyler sintió el aire frio pasar por todo su cuerpo y la adrenalina recorrer su ser, pero su más grande alegría era saber que Jorge jamás lo haría.

Justo antes de llegar al techo del edificio H, pudo dar una vuelta y caer totalmente Ileso, había superado a todos sus hermanos; para él, el mejor y más grande premio que podría ganar.

No pasó mucho cuando un guardia de la base lo atrapó en el acto, por desgracia nada de lo que dijo pudo detener su castigo; se les notificó a todos los maestros que le pusieran el doble de ejercicios del día y que además al final del día lo castigarían físicamente.

Tyler lo tomó como un reto personal.

Desde la primera clase, con el maestro Demetrian, se dedicó a hacer el doble de rápido los ejercicios. Por supuesto que retó a sus compañeros a hacerlo, lo que le llevó a perder algunas apuestas.

Después de que una chica pelirroja saliera de los arbustos, salvándose cómicamente de la picadura de una Araña Cobradora, el grupo de estudiantes fue a dar clases personales a los novatos a un enorme salón, una asignatura que él consideraba casi como un descanso aburrido; a él le impusieron dos novatos a causa de su castigo.

La siguiente clase era la que más apreciaba, no por la temática, ni por la dificultad que le representaba, sino porque ahí conoció a Diana. La clase se llama "Travesía" y únicamente se trataba de caminar durante tres horas por cierto camino; atravesando montañas, ríos y selva.

Tyler tenía una piel tan blanca que hacía más fácil que sufriera de insolación. Con sólo catorce años, a causa de su afición a crearse retos a él mismo, sufrió uno de sus peores ataques; cayó al suelo y perdió la conciencia. Al despertar lo primero que vio fue a la chica más hermosa que había visto. Ella le había salvado la vida y lo había llevado al hospital por su propia cuenta, ella era Diana. Después se enteró que ella tenía su misma condición y que había sido la razón por la que ella estaba separada de su grupo.

Conforme pasaron los años Tyler aprendió a prevenir cualquier ataque de insolación y poco a poco fue ganando el respeto de sus compañeros. Lo único que sus profesores le recomendaban era que debía de pensar antes de actuar; algo en lo que Tyler era bastante malo.

La travesía del día era la ya común selva, al Este de la villa. Los moscos zumbaban en todo momento, toda una molestia para los novatos; para ellos sólo otro de los "encantos" de la jungla.

No se les permitía hablar ya que las órdenes se daban con señas.

Tyler era el comandante del pelotón "Alfa 23", conformado por 9 miembros bien organizados. Habían ganado fama por ganar diversas competencias en donde los pelotones tenían que cumplir ciertos objetivos, sus victorias crecían al igual que el ego y arrogancia del Chico. Los errores que cometían eran principalmente causados por los impulsos de su líder.

Terminada la travesía pasaban a tener una plática en un enorme salón con un sargento. Éstos les hablaban del orgullo que era ser soldado y de la ética militar. En la primera plática de su educación, el Sargento Primero Gregorio Mortáz les dijo que "Un Soldado debe servir a Circenses con toda su vida. Nunca debe replicar, ni protestar. Tampoco debe hacer preguntas, porque sus Superiores siempre saben lo que es mejor para él. No deben sentir, ni pensar, solo deben obedecer."

Tyler, de diez años, replicó sin dudarlo; lo que le causó un castigo de mil vueltas a toda la explanada de la base. Él tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar en que él no quería ser un robot, eso era algo para los del Distrito Diez. Tyler quería poder tener sus propias opiniones y refutar lo que consideraba refutable ¿Qué sería de él si aceptara todo lo que le impusieran? Lo obligaban a ser soldado, pero odiaba su filosofía.

Ese día en específico el Sargento Mortáz puso un viejo radio en medio del salón, un minuto después el radio comenzó a emitir un mensaje que horrorizó a Tyler: "Los Juegos del Hambre serán Celebrados". Pensó en lo injusto que la Capital estaba siendo con ellos, no sólo les quitaba más de treinta años de su vida para entrenar; sino que también los obligaría a matar y sobrevivir.

No sólo él se quejó al respecto, pero el Sargento Mortáz les hizo inmediatamente el favor de recordar para qué existían, por qué estaban ahí. Aunque algunos siguieron protestando, la mayoría se tranquilizó; después de todo en ninguno de los otros distritos los entrenaban de esta forma.

Aunque Tyler salió deprimido de su clase, se alegró porque la hora siguiente era su favorita; por una sola razón: Diana.

Tyler salió apurado a buscarla, sólo compartían esa única hora para charlar, una hora en la que nadie los interrumpiera. Sus padres le prohibían verla, se creía que las relaciones amorosas distraían al soldado de su deber; pero de todo lo que podía sentir Tyler, el amor hacia Diana era lo más fuerte.

A pesar de toda la gente, la mirada de ambos se cruzó inmediatamente. Era su destino, no podía ser de otra forma. Diana se alejó de su amiga y llegó con el chico a paso veloz.

— Vaya, pensé que nunca vendrías — Dijo Tyler con una sonrisa y dándole un dulce beso a la chica en la boca.

— ¡Ty, no aquí! — La chica, aunque invadida por la felicidad, temía que los vieran juntos a causa de los padres de Tyler.

— No te preocupes por eso — Dijo el chico dándole otro beso a Diana y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—, ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí?

Diana observó un brazalete dorado que tenía en su muñeca.

— ¿Por siempre…? — dijo tímidamente la chica, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

— Así es — el chico acercó un poco más su cuerpo a ella. — Incluso si nos llaman a los…

Tyler no podía pronunciarlo ¡Era ridículo! ¿Por qué harían algo como eso?

— ¿Juegos del Hambre? — Las palabras de Diana enfriaron a Tyler, su mayor temor era la posibilidad de perder a Diana; ella era un buen soldado, pero en esos juegos cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Aunque su día fue arruinado por la noticia, las preocupaciones fueron disminuyendo con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Al terminar el descanso ambos se separaron entre la multitud. Nadie más que ellos sabían de su prohibición, asía que no había miedo de que los rumores se esparcieran de boca en boca.

El resto del día pasó rápido, el capitán de la base despidió a todos diciéndoles que, ya que sería televisada la "Cosecha", estaban obligados a lucir el uniforme de la manera más impecable.

En la noche, ya en su casa; la madre de Tyler se veía más preocupada de lo normal, todos supusieron que la presión del trabajo y de los juegos se había fusionado para causar más estrés que nunca. Después de todo ¿A qué padre le gustaría que sus hijos fueran a luchar a muerte?

Ninguno de sus hermanos pudo dormir esa noche, se preguntaban si esto sería real y, si lo era, ¿Se atreverían a matar a sus compatriotas?

La mañana llegó rápido. Los rayos del sol hacían incómodo el hecho de usar el uniforme, algo que ninguno de los D'Gun soportaba.

Al llegar al Palacio Distrital, Tyler se despidió de sus hermanos y les deseó suerte. Por desgracia no pudo encontrar a Diana, algo que le preocupaba enormemente. Supuso que se le había hecho tarde, algo raro en ella.

La ceremonia comenzó rápido, hizo los movimientos, de un modo perfecto, que todo cadete aprende en la base, pero pudo notar que una chica que no utilizó su uniforme se equivocaba de una manera terrible. Pensó que ella debería de estar en el grupo de los "Jóvenes especiales".

Cuando llamaron a la chica se sintió totalmente aliviado, ya que no escuchó el nombre de Diana. Al estirarse un poco pudo ver de quién se trataba, era la amiga de su novia; la chica rara que jamás entrenó.

"Tyler D'Gun"

Tyler, por reflejo, adoptó la posición de firmes; totalmente recto con las manos pegadas a los costados. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, se sintió devastado. Avanzó intentando esconder su pesar tras su máscara de orgullo y sus movimientos militares. Él estaba entrenado para defenderse y atacar, seguro él sería el ganador de los Juegos… No quería matar niños "¿Qué pensaría Diana? Y aun peor… ¿Qué pensaría si asesinara a su mejor amiga?"

Ambos se miraron. Sharon, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, recordó cómo actuaban las Señoritas Circenses; puso su mejor sonrisa, intentando ocultar su tristeza e impacto.

Tyler siguió en Firmes todo el tiempo.

* * *

Una vez terminada la ceremonia y estando dentro del Palacio del Distrito, ambos fueron visitados por sus conocidos y familiares.

Se habían despedido de sus padres y hermanos. Ambas despedidas muy emotivas, sobretodo por el hecho de que el Padre de Sharon le susurraba al oído cuánto lo sentía.

Justo en el momento en que Sharon y Tyler terminaron de despedirse de sus Familiares, Diana entró en el Palacio. Ambos se quedaron mirándola ¿Despediría primero a su mejor amiga de toda la vida o a su verdadero amor?

Cuando Diana corrió hacia Tyler, Sharon se desmoronó. Todos esos años, todas sus experiencias… para nada.

Tyler y Diana se vieron con lágrimas y se dieron el beso más apasionado que se habían dado. Como si sólo ellos existieran, como si su tragedia no estuviera sucediendo.

—Recuerda Diana… — Dijo Tyler pegando su frente con la de ella — Para siempre…

Diana se había quitado el brazalete cuando su novio fue elegido, y se lo puso en su bolsillo cuando se besaron. Tyler no pudo darse cuenta de ese movimiento.

Sharon, mientras observaba deprimida la escena, sintió otra sensación en el hombro; pero esta vez eran sus amigos del Mercadillo: Erick y Betsy.

— Aun creo que tú arrasarás con la competencia más rápido de lo que una iguana salta una cuerda… — Le dijo la vieja Betsy a Sharon, a punto de llorar.

Erick le dio una rosa, la más hermosa flor que Sharon había visto. El gesto le encantó totalmente.

— Defiéndete… — Dijo Erick con dificultad.

Sharon no pudo evitar romper en llanto, con una sonrisa. Ella tenía amigos, mejores que Diana, que siempre la habían apoyado. Se volteó con orgullo y se alejó de ellos.

Tyler hizo lo mismo, había perdido la compostura cuando se despidió de sus hermanos, pero se sorprendió cuando supo que el Sargento Primero Gregorio Mortáz, los guiaría a lo largo de su viaje. No había otro hombre al que detestara más.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

¡Hola! Después de muchas horas de trabajo les pude traer el siguiente Capítulo!

Los tributos fueron enviados por **DanRo** (Tyler) y **KenAbernathy** (Sharon). Espero haber captado bien a los personajes XD y que les haya dejado alguna impresión para que los recuerden.

Todavía falta más por conocer de ellos! No se desesperen haha.

Como siempre, valoro mucho sus reviews y me permite saber que van pensando de los personajes (Y de mis escritos XD).

Espero les gusten! A mí me gustaron mucho!


	5. (D10) Hijos de la Luna

Capítulo 5: (D10) Hijos de la Luna.

* * *

**Anabel Vera - 16**

El calor era insoportable para ser una mañana de Marzo. La gente caminaba por las calles de un lado a otro; algunas transportaban objetos electrónicos, otros iban tarde a sus trabajos o escuela y unos cuantos intentaban sacar agua de un gran pozo. La comida no escaseaba, pero el agua era un problema de día a día.

— No hemos tomado agua desde hace ya un día —Se quejó Anabel Vera mientras esperaba detrás de una larga fila para tomar un poco de agua. —… Pero si seguimos así no podremos llegar a la escuela.

La hermana de Anabel, Camila, nunca la dejaba sola; aunque Camila había llegado al mundo antes que su hermana gemela por pocos minutos, se tomaba muy enserio el papel de hermana mayor.

— No te desesperes Annie — Dijo Camila mientras cargaba una vieja cubeta roja al igual que su hermana —, por algo pasan las cosas, por lo menos evitaremos electrocutarnos en la primera clase.

Pasaron lentamente un par de minutos, cada segundo parecía una eternidad bajo el hirviente sol. Anabel comenzaba a desesperarse, nunca fue paciente al esperar en filas.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? — La hermana menor echó un vistazo al frente de la fila, una mujer muy gorda estaba llenando más de cuatro cubetas de agua, más de lo permitido. — ¿Y si mejor nos vamos Cammie?

Camila observó un poco la situación, no era como si esa gorda mujer fuera a terminar pronto, y ellas tenían prisa. La chica recordó un plan que habían aplicado hace unos años atrás, cuando estaban formadas en una fila para comprar comida. Anabel lo dudó, si todos en la fila se enteran del engaño podrían encerrarlas en la peor celda de la villa.

Ambas hermanas eran muy diferentes entre sí. Anabel era tímida, seria y tenía un tipo de pánico escénico, aunque siempre fue la más inteligente. Camila, por su lado, le gustaba siempre ver el lado positivo de las cosas, era muy alegre y sociable.

— Piensa positivo y verás que puedes. —Camila dijo su frase preferida y se retiró mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana. — Ya sabes cuándo debes de avanzar a tu posición.

Camila salió de la larga fila de personas desesperadas y dio un gran suspiro, asegurándose de captar la atención de todo el que estuviera presente.

—Creo que mejor iré al Pozo que se encuentra en la pequeña calle adyacente a la estatua de los engranes —Levantó sus brazos y acarició su cabello castaño. —De igual forma, cómo este pozo es el más usado en la villa, avanzará más rápido la fila.

La gente la miró suspicaz, todos habían vivido su vida entera en esa villa, creían recordar un pequeño callejón en ese lugar, pero ¿Un pozo? Nadie iba nunca a esa zona, creían que no había nada interesante.

— Bien, me voy antes de que vaya más gente — Camila se fue despreocupada de la escena con su cubeta.

Los murmullos de la gente se escuchaban como un montón de palomas agitadas. Nadie quería dar el primer paso y seguían observando a la chica que había decidido irse a un posible pozo escondido. En poco tiempo Camila regresó con una enorme sonrisa, fingiendo traer su cubeta llena de agua.

Mientras todos se sorprendían, incluida la mujer gorda, Anabel se apresuró a moverse sigilosa hacia las varias cubetas de la señora gorda, y vació una de las cuatro en la suya.

La gente salió corriendo creyendo la mentira de Camila, no podían perder ni un minuto más.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces niña?! — La mujer gritó mientras retorcía su cara de una manera un tanto desagradable.

— ¡Corre Annie! — exclamó Camila

Anabel salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y muy asustada, ella no tenía madera para enfrentar problemas. La gorda la intentó alcanzar, pero la sed y su condición física no le permitieron avanzar más de siete metros del pozo. Camila aprovechó esa oportunidad para tomar la cubeta a la que su hermana había pasado el agua y correr lo más lejos posible.

Al verla, la señora comenzó a gritarle palabras dignas de un preso, pero las gemelas ya se encontraban a varias calles de distancia como para oírla.

— Camila —Dijo Anabel después de haberse encontrado con su hermana y haber tomado un gran trago de agua. —, prométeme que ya no lo volveremos a hacer.

— Tranquila — Camila bebió un poco con su mano —, esa mujer no tiene familia ¿Para qué quería tanta agua?

Ambas se apuraron a llevar el recipiente a su casa, un lugar pequeño pero acogedor. Todas las casas estaban construidas muy juntas entre sí, la ciudad Capital había dado esta orden por la gran población de las localidades del Distrito Diez. Algunas veces se volvía incómodo, como ese día; en el cual su vecino estaba reparando un cachivache, escuchando música a todo volumen.

Al entrar pudieron ver a su madre barriendo la pequeña sala principal, al verlas las regañó por no estar en la escuela, estaba a punto de concluir su primera clase.

Anabel se disculpó al instante con su madre, a ella le remordía la conciencia el no haber podido llegar y estaba decidida a compensárselo a su maestro con trabajo extra.

Camila se encontraba más tranquila, sobretodo porque, por ese día, su familia no pasaría sed.

— Saben muy bien que de sus estudios depende su futuro — dijo su Madre.

En el Distrito Diez los trabajos se repartían por el desempeño escolar. Los jóvenes que tenían mejor desempeño podían darse una vida un poco más relajada, mientras que los peores trabajarían como empleados de un trabajo difícil y poco remunerado.

Anabel tenía el sueño de ser investigadora, el mejor trabajo de todo el Distrito pero el más difícil de conseguir. Los investigadores se dedicaban principalmente a generar los avances tecnológicos y mejoras de lo ya utilizado. El riesgo de muerte era extremadamente bajo y el salario permitía pagar agua embotellada.

Camila no había decidido qué hacer con su vida, algo que le causaba serias preocupaciones a sus padres. Con su desempeño escolar no podría darse el lujo de elegir su trabajo, aunque ninguno le llamaba la atención. Se contentaría con ver a su hermana ser investigadora.

La discusión siguió por otro par de minutos antes de que su madre las corriera para que alcanzaran a llegar a la segunda clase.

Al salir de su casa, de vuelta a los ardientes rayos del sol, la música de su vecino se detuvo de golpe para mandar un mensaje oficial.

"Ciudadanos de Circenses. Les habla su Señora y Líder Solaris Vermelho y hoy, último día del mes de Marzo del año en curso…"

Las tres se quedaron totalmente quietas mientras escuchaban las palabras de la Señora de la nación. Las hermanas se miraron mutuamente y pudieron ver, como si fuera su reflejo, el mismo rostro de extrañeza. Esto jamás había sucedido, y cuando Solaris dijo que sería una competencia a muerte por un segundo a Anabel le pasó la horripilante idea de sus compañeros matando o siendo asesinados. Ni siquiera Camila pudo verle el lado bueno a esta espantosa situación.

Su madre las agarró de las manos en cuanto se acabó el mensaje, no pudo evitar recorrer la calle con la mirada y observar a la gente sin habla. Volvió a ver a sus hijas como si estuviera a punto de perderlas. Ellas lo pudieron notar.

— Creo que debemos de irnos… —dijo Camila confundida y se soltó de la mano protectora d su madre.

— ¡Yo me quedo! — Anabel se abalanzó sobre su madre y volteó a ver a su hermana —Si lo que dice Solaris es verdad, no quiero irme de aquí.

Anabel era mucho más sensible que Camila, además de impresionable. La Líder de Circenses jamás bromeaba y gracias a lo que les contaba Lucas, su hermano de dieciocho años, sabía de lo que había sido capaz anteriormente. Su pesimismo la hacía pensar en que sería seleccionada.

Camila las observó por un segundo, a su hermana y a su madre. Aunque sabía que la probabilidad de que eligieran a alguna de ellas o a su hermano era posible, una pequeña sensación de duda la hizo preguntarse "Si este es mi último día con mi familia ¿No lo aprovecharía?"

Su madre pudo ver cómo Anabel, al escuchar que Camila se quedaría, disminuyó la fuerza con que la sostenía. Frente a sus ojos se reveló cuán vulnerable era su hija menor, algo que Camila ya sabía.

Pasaron la mañana en su cuarto, platicando sobre la escuela, chicos y experiencias de vida; sus risas disminuyeron totalmente la tensión.

Lucas llegó junto con su padre casi al atardecer. Generalmente ambos llegaban más tarde por el trabajo, pero ésta vez sus jefes los habían dejado salir temprano por la noticia. Ambos odiaban a la Señora de Circenses.

El tema no se abordó en toda la noche. Era extraño e incómodo pensar lo que pasaría al día siguiente, aun si no fueran seleccionados se transmitirían los juegos y estaban seguros que Solaris Vermelho se encargaría que todo Circenses se enterara de quién "Perdió".

Todos durmieron en la pequeña sala. El día se había tornado en algo que jamás había hecho antes, Camila pudo pensar en que esto había sido lo bueno de la situación.

El padre se levantó de su lugar por un empolvado álbum de fotografías. Las cámaras se fabricaban en el Distrito Diez y se enviaban a la Capital, las que no pasaban el control de calidad eran destruidas; su padre pudo conseguir esa por pura casualidad. En el album pudieron ver algunos momentos en su vida plasmados para siempre.

Una fotografía en especial llamó la atención de las gemelas, no recordaban cuándo se las habían tomado. Estaban abrazándose, ambas con una gran sonrisa de alegría; sólo su madre pudo identificar quién era quién.

— Algunas veces pienso — Comenzó a decir la Madre admirando con ternura la fotografía — que fue una bendición que nacieran el mismo día, así se cuidarían la una a la otra, a mis dos pequeños tesoros.

Se dio un cruce de sonrisas entre las tres, hasta que Lucas dijo:

— ¿Y eso a mí en dónde me deja?

La noche transcurrió rápido, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño; por desgracia no lo era.

Anabel se enojó al ver que su hermana se había vestido exactamente igual que ella, a su edad eso se vería extremadamente raro. Camila dijo que era en señal de solidaridad, pero eso no alegró a la chica.

Se dirigieron al Palacio de Distrito, y tardaron mucho tiempo en saber qué hacer al llegar. Todo el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente desconcertada y perdida. Los soldados apuraron a todos con un alta voz, decían que era el único distrito que faltaba por tomar su lugar.

Las hermanas se mantuvieron juntas todo el tiempo, pronto llegaron al grupo de chicas de dieciséis años. Casi no podían respirar de lo apretadas que se encontraban.

Solaris apareció súbitamente en la pantalla y comenzó a decir un pequeño discurso. Al comenzar a llamar a los elegidos un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de ambas hermanas.

Pronto llegó el Distrito Diez, y como si no importara, se escuchó el nombre de Anabel Vera por todo el lugar. La luz roja se encendió sobre el grupo de dieciséis años.

Anabel casi se desmaya de la impresión y continuaba repitiéndose a si misma que no podía ser posible, Camila estaba paralizada ¿Era posible? ¿Su hermana había sido elegida? Al no ver movimiento enviaron a dos soldados con sus armas listas para disparar.

Camila giró hacia su hermana y la agarró de los hombros, pudo vero la expresión de pánico. No se podía imaginar lo que le pasaría a su hermana si la ponían a luchar a muerte, ella sabía que Anabel no tendría oportunidad.

— Annie escúchame bien — comenzó a hablar Camila casi en susurro —, no vayas a decir nada.

Anabel quedó perpleja, supo al instante lo que iba a hacer su hermana.

— ¡Yo soy Anabel Vera! — dijo gritando Camila al ver a los soldados frente al grupo, ellos la llevaron por la fuerza hasta el escenario; haciéndole a Camila tener miedo al público por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

**Xavier Vázquez – 18**

En las sombras de las oscuras calles del Distrito Diez, un joven de hombros anchos recorría los callejones. Todos los días, antes del amanecer salía a dar una vuelta. Tenía que asegurarse que nadie hiciera algo indebido; ya que si incumplían las regalas, Xavier los castigaría.

Apretaba su mano de forma constante y fuerte. El brillo de un guante con filosos picos en el dorso y puño de la mano brotaba de improviso, y producía un sonido rechinante, de alguna forma era como advirtiera su presencia.

Éste guante había sido pasado de su abuelo a Xavier. El abuelo del chico había pertenecido a un grupo de policías en una época un poco más anárquica del Distrito Diez. Xavier ahora lo usaba como su sello personal, y para dejar un recordatorio a quien osara incumplir las reglas establecidas; por supuesto, no sin una razón.

La abuela de Xavier había sido presa del desorden. Una noche de regreso del parque, cuando Xavier y su abuela iban de camino a su casa, un grupo de maleantes los atacó. El cuerpo de la débil anciana no pudo soportar la agresión; ella utilizó su cuerpo para proteger a su querido nieto.

Xavier no sólo quedó traumado por algunos golpes, sino que también le afectó para siempre tener a su abuela sobre él; muerta por un golpe en la cabeza. Al día siguiente nadie hizo nada. No atraparon a los vándalos, no los encerraron, ni siquiera hicieron un verdadero intento por descubrir quién había sido. Lo que más le dolió fue ver que su padre, el capitán de policía no vengó a su madre.

A los catorce años su abuelo le pasó el guante a Xavier. A los dieciséis ya había vengado a su abuela. Pero nunca pudo perdonar a su padre.

Comenzaba a amanecer, al igual que su esperanza de que la gente de su localidad se enmendara. Pronto el sol saldría y el iría al lugar donde se reunían algunos sujetos a hacer ejercicio, usualmente empleados para trabajos forzados.

Llegó al viejo edificio de ladrillo, perdido entre las pequeñas casas. Al entrar por una puerta de metal, pagó por dos horas para hacer ejercicio.

Era un tipo de gimnasio, pero utilizaban objetos alternativos para entrenar. Utilizaban sobrantes de lazos extremadamente fuertes con cajas llenas de basura de metal, desechados por las empresas que hacían diversos electrónicos; ésta era su "máquina" favorita para ganar fuerza en brazos.

Su mejor amigo, Javier, era hijo del dueño del Gimnasio; se conocieron cuando Xavier llegó para entrenar por primera vez. A Javier le pareció curioso que casi se llamaran igual y desde entonces le agarró un tanto de aprecio. Javier insistía en que su amigo, por ser cliente frecuente, debería de tener un descuento; pero Xavier insistía en que era una regla, por lo tanto debía seguirla.

Javier no sabía del pasado traumático de Xavier, pensó que su cuasi obsesión por las órdenes y leyes era a causa de su estricto padre.

Xavier era muy serio, jamás hablaba más de lo necesario; ni tampoco iniciaba las conversaciones, ni siquiera cuando estaba a punto de castigar a los que incumplían las normas, su autoproclamado deber, al ver la poco responsabilidad de las autoridades.

Terminó su sesión sin queja alguna. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza de su amigo Javier y avanzó de nuevo a su casa. Él vivía de reparar objetos electrónicos, había dejado la escuela desde lo sucedido con su abuela, por lo que no tenía un futuro en las empresas del gobierno.

Al pasar por el pozo principal de la ciudad, observó cómo un par de chicas le robaban el agua a una mujer que apenas podía moverse. Para Xavier, los criminales eran criminales sin importar género o edad.

Pudo sentir la ira recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndolo apretar su guante para golpear maleantes; el agua es un bien escaso y todos deben esperar su turno, no las dejaría escapar.

Antes de dar el primer paso para perseguirlas su hermano Andrés, de seis años, lo detuvo para pedirle que regresara para ayudar a su abuelo a mover unas cajas. Aunque dudó en dejar escapar a las vándalas, decidió ir a ayudar a su abuelo; su estima por él era ligeramente más grande que sus ganas de atrapar criminales.

Al llegar a su pequeño hogar y mientras ayudaba a su abuelo a mover las cajas, la madre de Xavier llegó corriendo para avisarles que un mensaje importante estaba siendo transmitido por televisión.

Llegaron a la cocina, Xavier antes que todos; ya que sabía que un mensaje oficial debía ser escuchado completamente. Al ver el rostro de Solaris Vermelho, el joven sintió una gran emoción, algo raro en él.

Para Xavier, Solaris Vermelho era el ejemplo de alguien a quien le gustaba aplicar la ley y castigar a quienes no la cumplen. Al escuchar que los juegos eran a causa de los distritos que intentaban revelarse, Xavier sintió que su emoción se triplicaba. Eso es lo que merece cada distrito, ver a sus hijos perecer por su rebeldía y desobediencia.

Ningún familiar concordaba con él. Su madre pensó inmediatamente en su hija Sophia, de dieciséis años, ella podría ser elegida. Después observó a Xavier, aunque por alguna razón se sentía ajena a su vida, también le pareció horrible la imagen de verlo ahí dentro.

En las siguientes horas Xavier únicamente pensó en la probabilidad de ser elegido. "Asesinaría a cada uno por lo que han hecho" pensó, pero después se le ocurrió lo que debía hacer:

— Mataría a los del Cuatro y el Ocho al instante —susurró para si mismo, mientras pensaba en lo orgullosa que estaría Solaris de verlo acabar con la escoria de los Distritos.

Cuando llegó su padre a la casa, Xavier ya estaba dormido; no podía esperar, tenía que saber si él sería el elegido; quería ser el ganador de los Juegos del Hambre para demostrar lo que causa el incumplimiento de las normas establecidas. No le importaban la fama ni la fortuna.

Al amanecer, Xavier ya se encontraba frente al palacio Distrital, esperaba con ansias que la ceremonia comenzara. Fue el primero en ser formado y ubicado en su rango de edad.

Pasó el tiempo lentamente, pero Xavier no veía a los Soldados con altavoces ni tampoco le importara la enorme cantidad de gente reunida. No dejaba de ver el televisor gigante que estaba frente a todos, hasta que se prendió.

Volver a ver el rostro de la Señora máxima de Circenses le erizó la piel. Quería que viera que él era fiel a las leyes que ella dictaba. Se aseguró de grabarse el nombre de los tributos de los distritos Cuatro y Ocho, se prometió a él mismo asesinarlos sin piedad.

Al llegar al Distrito Diez, a su distrito, pudo ver cómo llamaron a la chica y su falta de respuesta. Comenzaba a enojarse, sobre todo porque esa joven, la que quería desertar, era de su propio lugar de procedencia.

De improviso la chica decidió salir, entre la multitud no pudo ver bien su rostro.

"Alexe Gomeaz"

Entonces terminó, él no había sido elegido y jamás le mostraría a Solaris su fidelidad hacia ella. Xavier no se sintió enojado ni decepcionado; si esa era la palabra de su líder, él la seguiría.

Pasaron unos segundos y nadie salió. Los soldados avanzaron al grupo de dieciocho y gritaron que si no se les decía quién era él, los asesinarían a todos. Xavier volvió a rabiar ¿Cómo se atrevían a no obedecer?

Alexe fue compañero de clase de Xavier a los trece, lo conocía muy bien, por lo que no dudó al revelar la identidad del joven Gomeaz.

Alexe se resistió, gritando que no iría porque sólo él cuidaba de su hermano menor. Un disparo se escuchó a lo largo de la explanada, silenciando toda la zona. Alexe ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo, muerto e inmóvil, con una herida de bala justo en su frente.

Los soldados comenzaron a buscar en el grupo a alguien que remplazara al ahora cadáver. Le dijeron a Xavier que no se preocupara, que él no sería elegido.

Xavier avanzó directo al escenario, con dos pequeñas gotas de sangre en su rostro. Se paró frente a la Televisión con la cara en alto, admirando a Solaris mientras decía la despedida.

* * *

Cuando entraban al Palacio Federal, Camila, aun en shock de lo que había sucedido, volteó a ver por un segundo el rostro del que sería su compañero. Éste la observaba como si ya la odiara, lo que le causo un miedo terrible; después de lo que pasó en la cosecha sabía que no era de fiar.

Xavier ya se había dado cuenta que ella había sido una de las que habían robado el agua de la señora del pozo, y quería hacer justicia.

La despedida de Camila fue mucho más emotiva que la de Xavier. Su hermana llegó corriendo, preguntándole el porqué de su horrible decisión. Camila, llena de lagrimas le dijo:

— Todo saldrá bien —Le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hermana antes de abrazar a su madre.

— Camila — Le susurró su madre contrariada por lo que estaba pasando. Decirle que no se fuera era enviar a su otra hija, la que ella bien sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

— ¿Cómo lo…

— Una madre sabe este tipo de cosas

Las lágrimas caían del rostro de la familia Vera, el día anterior tal vez había sido el último día en el que estarían juntos. Lucas y su padre sentían la impotencia más grande de su vida, debían de hacer algo.

Xavier abrazó a casi toda su familia, menos a su padre. Él no pudo notar lo tristes que estaban todos por su emoción de participar.

— Buenas tardes — Dijo un hombre muy alto de cabello negro — Soy el Sargento primero Vasco Albán y seré su guía en los Juegos del Hambre. Síganme por favor.

El hombre, con gran porte se dirigió a la salida.

— ¿Segura Cammie? —Preguntó Anabel con la culpa de su vida.

— En público desde ahora yo seré Annie. — Camila sonrió para minimizar el dolor de su familia, después de todo ella quería salvar a su hermana.

Después de un pequeño viaje en un carro, llegaron a un enorme armatoste de metal.

— Es una aeronave de última tecnología — Dijo Vasco mientras la abordaba —Sólo existen dos en Circenses, ésta y la de nuestra Señora.

Camila admiraba el interior de la nave, aunque seguía deprimida no podía evitar pensar en lo impresionante y lujosa que era.

Xavier no podía esperar para poder cumplir su cometido.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

¡Hola! Aquí hay otro capítulo de los tributos de **Neodoom96** (Xavier) y **KittensandCats** (Camila). Espero les haya gustado, ¡Realmente me emociona conocer a los personajes mientras avanza la historia! XD

Les recuerdo que ya creé el blog para este Fanfic (Encontrarán el Link en mi perfil) chéquenlo para conocer más de los tributos y la historia; además de participar en actividades que tengo planeadas.

Espero sus Reviews para ver qué les han parecido los tributos y para ver quién sigue la historia muahaha.

En el **blog** subiré las fotografías de los tributos que haré en el próximo capítulo (Si a los autores no les agradan, pueden decirme quién les parecería apropiado; soy lo más fiel posible a su descripción). Pasen a visitar! ya ví que tengo muchas visitas XD.

¡Saludos!


	6. (D7) En medio de Circenses

Capítulo 6: (D7) En medio de Circenses.

* * *

**Jesslyn Floreé – 15 años.**

— Hoy te ves preciosa —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa la Madre de Jesslyn a su primogénita.

La oscura habitación era iluminada únicamente por un par de velas, las cuales se encontraban repartidas por la sala de la casa.

Jesslyn, al escuchar cómo su madre alababa nuevamente a su hermana mayor, volteó al espejo y se observó por un segundo con sus ojos azules. Se acicaló con un movimiento el copete recto que cubría su frente y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra; ella suponía que nadie en su familia querría escucharla; después de todo para discursos tenían a Anailyn, su "hermosa e inteligente" hermana mayor.

Mientras volvía a pensar nuevamente en lo invisible que era para su familia y tal vez para el resto del mundo, una pequeña gota cayó en su nariz. Llovería ese día, algo que no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Para Jesslyn la lluvia significaba que su cabello se esponjaría y le estorbaría durante todo el día; aunque tuviera una apariencia más bien oscura, a ella le gustaba cuidar esos detalles.

Aceleró su paso para llegar a su escuela, un lugar donde podría descansar de las reverencias infinitas hacia su hermana.

Podía ver a los niños menos afortunados saltar en los charcos lodosos. "Tienen suerte de sentir la felicidad sólo con saltar en un charco" pensó para si misma, con todas las injusticias que veía en su distrito Jesslyn había comenzado a odiar seriamente a la Ciudad Capital.

Su mirada se oscureció al recordar una sangrienta revuelta de su distrito. Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde aquel suceso y, por suerte para su familia, ningún familiar salió herido.

Su escuela, y ella bien lo sabía, se encontraba en un estado deteriorado. Podía ver el material de construcción y algunas ventanas estaban rotas o simplemente carecían de vidrios. Era una ironía que en el Distrito productor de energía las escuelas no tuvieran electricidad.

Al llegar a su húmedo salón, se sentó en su lugar y espero a que comenzara su clase mientras veía las nubes disiparse. Aunque no lo pareciera, a la chica le encantaban los colores y ver un arcoíris era una de las mejores satisfacciones que podía tener, sobretodo porque ninguna autoridad se lo podría impedir o cobrar.

— ¡Jesslyn! —La chica volteó para ver quién la llamaba, era uno de sus dos mejores amigos, Sam. — Me alegro de que hayas llegado temprano.

—¿Qué sucede? —Jesslyn le prestó totalmente su atención, cuando se trataba de alguien a quién estimaba ella lo daría todo.

—¡Mi padre fue ayer a conseguirme el trabajo de obrero en la Central Geotérmica!

Sam era un chico muy similar a Jesslyn, sólo que incluso más pequeño y delgado. Su cabello negro y largo también le daba un aire melancólico, lo que algunas veces le traía problemas con los busca pleitos. Su padre siempre había soñado con tener un hijo trabajando en la Central Geotérmica, pero cualquiera que trabajara ahí debería de ser alguien extremadamente fuerte y rudo, lo contrario a lo que era el amigo de Jesslyn.

— ¿Has intentado hablar con él? — le dijo la chica, sabiendo la respuesta.

— No — respondió Sam preocupado —… él nunca me lo perdonaría.

— Él es tu padre y te apuesto a que lo entenderá — Jesslyn tomó el hombro flacucho del chico —, si no lo haces terminarás haciendo algo que odias para el resto de tu vida.

El chico se resistió a aceptar la idea de hablar con su padre hasta que la maestra Barnal entró al salón. Jesslyn le dijo a su amigo que si lo deseaba, ella podría acompañarlo para que hablara con su padre; algo que lo tranquilizó enormemente.

La primera siempre había sido la clase favorita de Jesslyn, ya que se aplicaban problemas hipotéticos sobre fallas en las centrales de Energía. La clase era muy subjetiva, pero a la maestra siempre le sorprendía las respuestas que la chica anotaba en su cuaderno, lo que haría en una contingencia.

Al terminar su trabajo, Jesslyn se quedó totalmente quieta en su lugar, imaginando la ironía de que ella diera un consejo para un problema familiar siendo ella alguien con dificultades en casa.

Volteó a ver su salón. Todos escribían, algunos con mayor entusiasmo que otros. Jesslyn volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, ella sabía sus nombres y muchas cosas de sus compañeros. La chica jamás les hablaba si no era necesario, de hecho dudaba que la recordaran. Ella los conocía a todos, sabía sus nombres y tenía una etiqueta mental sobre el carácter y personalidad de cada uno.

Durante años los había conocido gracias a que los observaba, desgraciadamente también sabía que algunos de ellos la habían señalado como "La oscura", "La que nunca habla" y en el peor de los casos a su parecer "La hermana de Anailyn". Incluso en la escuela el nombre de su hermana la perseguía. Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos, volvería a llover.

Dio un gran suspiro y se imaginó lo que daría por irse de ese triste lugar. ¿Qué harían sus padres si ella se fuera de la villa? Recordó una vieja historia que se contaba a los niños para que durmieran; trataba sobre unos niños que se iban a un reino lejano y lo salvaban de una malévola bruja blanca. Tal vez era por su aburrimiento, pero por un segundo se imaginó a ella misma luchando contra la única bruja que conocía, que irónicamente gobernaba su país con mano de hierro.

Su sueño fue interrumpido por el prefecto de la Escuela. Parecía agitado, aunque no era raro en él estarlo ya que los años ya le pesaban.

— Traigo una… Noticia urgente… —el hombre dijo con mucha dificultad, mientras aspiraba tanto aire como podía.

El prefecto comenzó a leer una hoja de papel que traía en su mano. De sus labios secos comenzaron a salir las palabras de Solaris, las cuales se habían transmitido media hora antes de que ellos lo supieran.

Jesslyn se sorprendió y enfureció por dentro, ninguna expresión salió de su rostro más que la del primer sobresalto al escuchar que lucharían a muerte. Pensó en lo tontos que estaban siendo las personas de la Capital al decidir esta injusticia, ¡Es la vida de la Gente!

Escuchó lo que opinaban sus compañeros. Algunos creían que era broma, otros que era a causa delos rebeldes y unos pocos más decían que Solaris por fin había perdido la cabeza.

El Resto del Día continuó sin mejora; ni el clima ni el ánimo parecían cambiar. Jesslyn y Sam salieron de su salón al último del salón, como usualmente pasaba. Se dirigieron a buscar a Brendan, el tercero de su grupo de amigos.

Brendan daba una impresión más fuerte que Jesslyn o Sam de estar deprimido y era extremadamente diferente a ellos dos. Su estatura lo hacía resaltar de cualquier grupo, y su cabello rubio era largo y capado de la parte posterior, justo sobre la nuca.

— Escucharon lo de los "Juegos" — Dijo Brendan tan serio como siempre.

— Si todo esto es verdad y me eligen yo…

— No seremos elegidos — Interrumpió Jesslyn a Sam.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No lo sé esas cosas son como para Jeremías Dorss o Arnoldo Del Salto.

El trio de amigos emitía un aura tristona, aunque ninguno realmente lo notaba. Ellos tres se habían convertido en amigos cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a hacerse más superficiales y en algunos casos, según su percepción, más falsos. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia sus hogares, no tan afectados como algunos de sus compañeros.

— ¿Dorss? ¿Del Salto? — Incrédulo, Brendan preguntó — ¿Hablas en serio?

— Si, ellos son los que generalmente mandan las calles —Respondió Jesslyn, mientras imaginaba lo horrible que sería ver a cualquiera de ellos rodeados de Fama y fortuna.

— Ellos son puro músculo y poco cerebro — Dijo Sam, sintiéndose orgulloso por lo único en lo que seguro superaba a esos "Machos alfa" — Además seguro los del Distrito Dos llevaran soldados entrenados.

La plática continuó así, con discusiones sobre cómo los jóvenes de los otros distritos parecerían muy aptos para sobrevivir, mientras los de Siete tendrían que conformarse con reparar máquinas.

Jesslyn, al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su habitación, a intentar perderse en sus pensamientos; hasta que un fuerte sonido interrumpió su ensimismamiento.

La chica corrió a ver qué había sucedido, al llegar a la sala vio cómo un jarrón preciado de su Madre se encontraba roto en el suelo, hecho pedazos. Pudo darse cuenta que una ventana estaba abierta; una corriente de aire debió de mover la vieja cortina verde, lo que tiró el jarrón.

En el instante en que Jesslyn reaccionó, sus Padres entraron a la casa; habían regresado de trabajar. Su Madre casi se desmaya al ver el Jarrón hecho trizas.

— ¡Jesslyn! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —gritó la mujer mientras observaba su perdido tesoro — ¡Era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de tu abuela!

— Pero yo no…

— Sé que te ha de haber impactado lo de los juegos —La interrumpió su madre —, pero no tienes que desquitarte con tu familia.

— ¡Pero es que…!

— ¿Por qué no eres más como Anailyn? — Su madre tocó el talón de Aquiles de Jesslyn — Ella es tan…

Jesslyn dio una vuelta y corrió a su habitación, estaba cansada de escuchar todo lo que ellos decían de Anailyn. "Ella es inteligente, es buena cocinera, es popular, hermosa, la aman y ama los animales, tiene futuro, será una excelente esposa, deberías juntarte con ella, conoció al alcalde, trabaja, tiene buen porte…"

¿No podrían dejar de hablar de ella por un segundo? ¿Es tan difícil ver que yo también tengo cualidades? Por otro momento se imaginó lo sorprendente que sería irse de ese lugar, a un lugar lejano y fantástico, en donde no la juzguen y la apreciaran. Antes de darse cuenta la chica se quedó dormida.

— ¡Jess! ¡Jess Despierta! — Anailyn la llamaba, era hora de levantarse. — ¿Quieres que la Ciudad Capital te castigue? ¡Levántate hermanita!

Jesslyn se levantó de mejor humor. Siguió la rutina de todos los días e intentó salir desapercibida, pero su hermana la atrapó en el intento y le pidió ir con ella.

Anailyn tenía los dieciocho años cumplidos y también le preocupaba que la enviaran a los juegos, pero intentaba no pensar en eso. Jesslyn pensaba que, si la enviaban, seguro ganaría por lo "Perfecta" que es.

— No te alcancé a ver despierta anoche — Dijo Anailyn mirando el cielo nublado —Suponía que hablaríamos sobre esto que está sucediendo.

Jesslyn no respondió, sin embargo seguía atenta a lo que su hermana tenía que decir.

— No sé si te has dado cuenta que he llegado tarde los últimos días…

—No — mintió fríamente Jesslyn, conocía a su hermana y tal vez le presumiría sobre algo que hace en las noches —, no lo he notado.

El ambiente se hacía incómodo mientras llegaban al Palacio Distrital, por lo que Anailyn decidió hablar con su hermana terminada la ceremonia. Jesslyn se alejó de ella lo más pronto que pudo y se formó para que le tomaran sus datos, algo que la perturbó un poco.

Jesslyn se fue con el grupo de las chicas de quince años, desde su lugar podía ver perfectamente la enorme televisión que se encendió a las doce en punto.

"Bienvenidos a lo que se llamará 'La Cosecha', desde éste punto las cámaras se encuentran grabando en cada uno de los Diez distritos de Circenses y…"

Jesslyn estaba atenta a cada palabra, expectante sobre lo siguiente que diría la mujer. Cuando comenzó a decir los nombres del Distrito 1, supo que ya no habría marcha atrás.

Se preguntó quiénes eran esas personas, cuál sería su historia; incluso se preguntó si serían reales, hasta que Solaris Vermelho dijo: "Jesslyn Floreé"

La chica nunca había sentido tantos nervios en su vida, el pánico invadió su cuerpo al recordar las palabras de Sam al decir que los del Distrito dos estaban preparados para ser soldados.

¿Debía de avanzar? Una luz roja cayó sobre su grupo. Jasslyn hizo lo único que sabía hacer para protegerse: Poner su rostro inexpresivo, intentó ocultar cualquier signo de debilidad y procuró parecer aburrida, aunque por dentro sufría de una lluvia de ideas sobre lo que podría ocurrir, sobre cuál podría ser su final infeliz.

* * *

**Air Zolis – 17 años.**

Los habitantes de la casa más grande en todo el Distrito Siete dormían, pero unas sombras se movían en su interior.

— ¡Sh! Nos van a escuchar — Dijo una voz aguda y temblorosa.

— No, Cállate tú Electra — Una segunda voz más grave comenzó a discutir con la primera.

— La cocina está por acá, síganme. — El líder del grupo conocía esta casa, él había vivido en ella por quince años, antes de que huyera para unirse a los Rebeldes.

Las luces del enorme salón se encendieron ¡Los habían descubierto alguien!

— ¡Corran! — Gritó Air, sabía lo que esto significaba.

— Air, tranquilo —Su padre, Moto Zolis se encontraba vestido con una bata importada del Distrito Uno. Él los había descubierto. — No hay necesidad de lo que estás haciendo, después de todo ésta es tu casa.

— Dejó de ser mi casa hace mucho tiempo — Dijo Air, retando a su padre — Si en verdad quieres ayudarme, dame lo que puedas de comida.

— La forma en que te comportas Air — Su padre, el hombre más rico de todo el Distrito Siete, avanzó hacia él —, te traerá problemas; a todos ustedes.

Air y sus amigos, llamados Electra, Hydro y Geo eran inseparables. Desde la infancia habían forjado una fuerte amistad. Cuando el hermano de Air, Nuc, fue ejecutado por los soldados por liderar una revolución de hacía dos años, los cuatro amigos decidieron escapar y unirse a los rebeldes. Air nunca pudo superar la muerte de su hermano, su mayor admiración.

— Sólo danos la comida y estaremos bien. — Air aun no ganaba la suficiente fama para ser considerado rebelde, pero tomaba toda precaución al momento de regresar a su escondite.

— Esto no hubiera querido tu hermano para ti, hijo.

— Tarde o temprano me hubiera ido con él — Dijo Air, perdiendo su buen humor que lo caracterizaba —, él hubiera venido por mí y lo sabes.

Desde que era niño, Nuc había puntualizado todo lo que consideraba injusto. A su hermano menor le transmitió la idea de que si hay gente que sufría hambre en su país, entonces él también la soportaría hasta poder igualar el poder. Huyó de su hogar y de sus comodidades a los quince años para luchar contra "La tiranía del Sol". Siete años más tarde él se había convertido en un líder guerrillero que peleaba en las montañas del distrito, pero murió al ser capturado y ejecutado frente al Palacio Distrital.

Air en el fondo se sentía decepcionado por no ocupar un mayor rango que simple recluta.

Al poco tiempo su padre lo dejó ir con muchos alimentos y recursos, el señor Zolís sabía que su hijo regresaría, pero día y noche pensaba en su bienestar y seguridad. Ya había visto morir frente a sus ojos a uno de sus tesoros, su más grande pesadilla era ver morir a otro.

Pasó una hora después de que amaneciera cuando los cuatro amigos llegaron al escondite, situado en una caverna. Se tenían que pasar una serie de obstáculos custodiados por rebeldes. Fueron bien recibidos, aunque Geo, el más inteligente de los cuatro, sospechaba que sólo querían mantener vivo a Air para tener recursos. Razón por la cual nunca lo elevaban de rango.

Pronto comenzaron a comer su ración de sopa enlatada y chícharos. En las montañas el frío era insoportable a esa hora, por lo que la sopa helada no se sentía tan congelada.

El líder de la resistencia era Victor Fazgo, un hombre en la treintena de muy mal carácter y cuerpo imponente, había sido compañero de Nuc, el hermano de Air, y tomó el liderazgo cuando éste murió.

— Otra cosa que no me gusta de esto es que Victor nos mande sólo a conseguir comida — Dijo Geo, remarcando su inconformidad por su situación con los rebeldes — ¡Parecemos sus sirvientas!

— No serías buena Sirvienta Geo — Dijo Air después de tomar una cucharada de sopa fría — Te quedaría muy mal el vestido.

— Hablo en serio Air — Volvió a quejarse Geo, mientras se subía sus dos grandes anteojos — creo que se aprovechan de ti.

— No es posible — intervino Electra muy decidida — él fue compañero y amigo de Nuc, jamás se aprovecharía de Air.

— Gracias Electra — dijo Air sonriente, mientras miraba el plato de su amiga — ¿Te comerás tu pedazo de Pollo? Debo de ganar músculo.

— Adelante, de todas formas presiento que no es pollo real.

— Air… — agregó Hydro, el más serio del grupo; no tenía mucho sentido del humor —Geo tiene razón, llevamos dos años aquí y jamás hemos estado en una misión diferente a recolectar comida.

— Tal vez es porque nos estima mucho y no quiere perdernos — Air engulló la carne de una sóla mordida, habían pasado semanas desde que había probado carne… o algo similar.

— Air… — le llamó la atención Hydro

— ¡Está bien! Lo acepto — dijo Air — Es un poco raro que no hayamos visto acción, sobretodo porque en los entrenamientos somos mejores que muchos de los que ya están en misiones.

Air se levantó de su lugar después de limpiar hasta la última gota de la horrible sopa fría de su plato para dirigirse con Victor.

— Victor ¿Por qué no nos has mandado en tanto tiempo a una misión? — Air no titubeó al preguntar esto, después de todo habían vivido juntos más de un años.

Victor se encontraba sentado en la entrada de la cueva, sentado, observando el panorama.

— Tu lugar es aquí, no te podemos usar en acción porque no es conveniente para el grupo.

Aunque era un grupo rebelde relativamente numeroso, no se comparaba con los rebeldes del Distrito Ocho.

— Pero serviríamos más en el campo de batalla — replicó Air, ahora que sabía que Victor no lo mandaría a la acción.

— Tú te quedarás aquí — Dijo Victor mientras salía de la cueva. — Y es una orden.

Al salir Victor, Air se quedó lleno de furia. Si no lucharía contra Circenses ¿qué punto tendría estar ahí? Antes de regresar con sus amigos, pudo ver a lo lejos a un grupo avanzar hacia el pie de la montaña, seguro irían a una misión.

Cuando a Air le daban una orden, él sabía que era una señal para hacer lo que el creía correcto.

Rápidamente se incorporó al grupo, nadie lo notó, nadie lo sabía.

Caminaron por una hora hasta que el capitán del grupo les ordenó esconderse como lo habían ensayado de vuelta en el escondite. Air no supo qué hacer, hasta que encontró un buen ugar en la maleza que cubría su ancho cuerpo.

Sólo se escuchaban los pájaros y las hojas meciéndose con el viento, hasta que una lluvia de balas le puso fin.

Air no tenía arma, ni siquiera tenía un entrenamiento. Podía ver cómo sus propios compañeros eran interceptados por disparos que venían de algún lugar de la selva. Escuchaba a los soldados acercarse y de pronto nuevamente silencio, esta vez ni siquiera los pájaros trinaban.

Air pegó su cuerpo lo más que pudo al suelo y se quedó inmóvil. Tuvo un recuerdo del día de la ejecución de su hermano a manos de los soldados. Y la ira nuevamente lo invadió, y se dispuso a atacar al soldado que caminaba a un lado de él, pero una bala lo asesinó ante sus ojos.

Los Rebeldes volvían a atacar y Air volvió a su posición con un salto. Un soldado tropezó con Air y al darse cuenta del chico le intentó disparar. Una patada en el mentón del soldado bastó para dejarlo inconsciente.

Air tomó el Arma y comenzó a disparar; las pistolas de la Capital eran automáticas, por lo que no era necesario tener un gran entrenamiento o habilidad.

Después de varios disparos, Air pudo controlar el arma de una mejor forma. Al ver que un rebelde iba a ser asesinado por un soldado, el chico respiró profundo y haló el gatillo, dándole en la nuca al soldado, asesinándolo.

Por un segundo Air sintió que el mundo se congeló. Había terminado con una vida, incluso si era de alguien que impedía que se hiciera justicia el remordimiento pasó por su cuerpo.

Los Rebeldes se retiraron, el guerrillero al que Air había salvado fue por el chico que seguía atónito. Pronto habían dejado el campo de batalla.

Al llegar al escondite rebelde, Victor no dudó en ni en segundo en comenzar a gritarle a Air por ir, sobre todo por no seguir su orden.

— ¡Te había dicho que te quedaras aquí! — Victor grito con un rugido — ¿Quién te crees para desobedecerme?

— Victor — El rebelde al que Air había salvado habló —, si no fuera por él, ahora estaría muerto.

— Si no fuera por él, tal vez habrían ganado la batalla.

— De ahora en adelante yo iré a las misiones — gritó Air, invadiendo el espacio personal de Victor

— Tú seguirás mis órdenes ¡Yo soy el líder aquí¡

Un hombre entró corriendo a la cueva, gritando sobre algo que había pasado en la mañana.

— ¡Los Juegos! — El hombre se detuvo un momento a tomar aire — Escuchamos en el radio que algo llamado "Juegos del hambre" sería celebrado.

En minutos el hombre explicó lo que escuchó. Todos los presentes y los amigos de Air se voltearon a ver unos a otros. Air se encontraba en Shock, pero por primera vez se dio cuenta y se alegró de que su padre tuviera influencias para evitar ser elegido. Se preocupó por sus amigos, y si podría hacer algo para que no salieran seleccionados.

Todos los menores a dieciocho años partieron en ese momento a la villa a la que pertenecían, con todo el cuidado posible.

Air llegó a su casa después de acompañar a Electra, Hydro y Geo. Aún seguía pensando en lo que había hecho. Sabía muy bien que los soldados eran entrenados desde pequeños, y que probablemente el que había asesinado era de su edad, o incluso menor.

Al llegar a su casa decidió no entrar. Su mente lo distraída incluso de la hostilidad del ambiente. Se quedó sentado en el pórtico de su casa, soñando con lo que Nuc le hubiera aconsejado y sobre cómo su hermano habría sobrellevado la carga de haber asesinado a alguien.

Al amanecer, Air se aseguró de partir al palacio Distrital antes de que su padre lo viera. No pudo descansar como es debido.

Llegó antes que la mayoría. Tuvo que esperar por lo menos veinte minutos antes de que Hydro y Geo llegaran a su lugar. Nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a su familia.

Los jóvenes se sorprendían al verlos, no los habían visto desde hacía dos años. Se habían esparcido pequeños rumores sobre una muerte sospechosa causada por el gobierno, pero el cotilleo duró poco, la voz de Solaris retumbó en toda la plaza.

Air, decidió poner atención a la mujer. Quería ver si podía utilizar sus palabras contra ella en algún futuro para armar una revuelta. Cuando llegó el turno del Distrito Siete, la chica fue nombrada.

Air, al verla, pensó en lo desafortunada que había sido esa chica y, que si los enemigos te observarían desde el principio, por lo menos deberías de lucir fuerte.

"Air Zolís"

Su nombre retumbo en su cabeza, que aun dolía por la mala noche. La luz iluminó al grupo de diecisiete años y él puso su mejor sonrisa; a pesar de no comprender muy bien lo que pasaba e incluso de aun haber caído en una depresión por haber matado a alguien en el bosque y que nadie lo supiera.

* * *

En el escenario, Jesslyn pudo ver al chico. No podía creerlo "¿Contra él pelearía? ¿De qué parte del Distrito Siete salió éste hombre?" Su compañero distrito podría doblarle su estatura e incluso triplicar su peso, lo extraño es que su ropa lo hacía lucir casi como un pordiosero. Pareciera que con un solo golpe podría terminar con ella.

Ambos entraron al Palacio Distrital y las cámaras los recibieron. Jesslyn seguía seria, sin mostrar emoción alguna, mientras que Air sonreía y saludaba. Ninguno de los dos se quería ver directamente.

Sus familiares llegaron rápidamente. Jesslyn sintió por primera vez que sus padres le prestaban más atención que a su hermana. Incluso Anailyn parecía increíblemente afectada. A Jesslyn le conmovió la escena, pero sentía que faltaba algo en ellos; que todavía quería sentir más amor de su familia.

Sam y Brendan llegaron corriendo. Ambos intentaron convencerá de que no era cierto todo lo que habían dicho de los otros jóvenes de los distritos. Jesslyn sabía que sólo intentaban darle animos. La chica los abrazó y les dio las gracias por ser las personas más reales de todo el Distrito.

Air se despidió de Electra, Hydro y Geo.

— Mirense, parecen un montón de vagos — Dijo Air bromeando, antes de cambiar su volumen a susurro — No dejen de luchar.

Todos asintieron. Geo estaba a punto de llorar, pero Electra le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca; diciéndole que no era posible que Air perdiera.

Un viejo delgado y encorvado entró al salón haciendo mucho ruido.

— ¿Quiénes de todos ustedes son los tributos? — El viejo avanzó temblando, ayudado con un bastón. — Soy el Sargento Primero Pablo Stranza, y los acompañaré durante los juegos.

El anciano se dirigía hacia Brendan y Electra, como si ellos fueran los tributos.

— Tú estás muy flaco — le dijo a Brendan, y después se volteó con Electra —, y tú podrías tener alguna oportunidad.

Las cámaras grabaron el momento en que un soldado se acercó al Sargento Pablo y le dijo quiénes eran los tributos.

Air pensó de inmediato en que, si ese viejito sería importante en los jugos, no tendrían una gran oportunidad. Jesslyn, por su parte, sabía que nunca hay que juzgar por las apariencias y que, posiblemente, ese anciano podría decidir si uno de ellos muere en un futuro; se aseguraría que él la prefiriera a ella.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas técnicos y de tiempo que aún no puedo resolver, pero en esta semana subiré otro ;)

Espero les hayan gustado Jesslyn (Por **J. Aide-Chan**) y Air (por **Neodoom96**), a mí siempre me sorprenden lo que pueden hacer y ya sé cómo actuaran en la Arena. No se desesperen! Por cierto, ya he puesto un "Poll" (encuesta) en el **blog**, voten por sus tributos Favoritos, de éstos que ya pasaron ¡Ya vamos a la mitad! :D **_¡El tributo ganador recibirá una pequeña ventaja en los Juegos!_**

También subiré las fotos de los siguientes tributos que escribiré ;). Nuevamente les digo que si las fotos y actores que elijo no son los que quisieran, los pueden cambiar ;) (Intento ser lo más fiel a la descripción).

¡Dejen Review! : )


	7. (D6) De las minas de Perú

Capítulo 7: (D6) De las Minas de Perú

* * *

**Isaura Bunges – 12 años.**

El día de Isaura comenzó con un llanto desesperado, pero uno que anunciaba vida. Su madre había logrado parir a otro hijo más, con éste serían 12 en total.

Isaura, se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos. Al principio, ella era la menor de todos sus hermanos. Era la quinta, después de Pablo, María, Federico y Daria. Por desgracia, seis años antes dos de ellos murieron en una explosión dentro de una de las profundas minas; cuándo el gobierno de Circenses les dio a sus padres una cuantiosa cantidad por Federico y Daria, decidieron comenzar a procrear hijos para ganarse la vida.

Pronto la casa se llenó de hijos, la mayoría malcriados, que no hacían nada más que esperar su turno para ser enviados a trabajar. Cada vez que Isaura veía a sus hermanos menores, no podía evitar sentir lástima y repulsión al mismo tiempo.

Estaban los mellizos Naomi y Francisco de cinco años, Candela de cuatro años, Iris de tres, los trillizos Morena, Nicolás y Gabriel de dos años, Ellecol de uno y por último la recién llegada, Antonella.

Isaura tenía un gran rencor hacia ambos padres. Los dos habían superado la muerte de sus hijos rápidamente, y la niña comprobó que ya no tenían aprecio por ninguno de los otros cuando comenzaron a reproducirse como conejos; dejando a los mayores a su suerte.

Pablo y María cuidaron de Isaura desde entonces. Lo que más les preocupó y jamás pudieron contrarrestar fue el cambio de humor y carácter de su hermana.

Antes de la muerte de sus hermanos, Isaura era una niña agradable y tierna a la que le encantaba hacer amigos y perder el tiempo persiguiendo pequeños animales. Por el distrito seis dirigía su sonrisa a cualquiera que le hablara. Tenía muchos buenos amigos de su edad y a todos los apreciaba infinitamente.

Todos murieron aquél día. Todos menos un niño perecieron a causa del fuego subterráneo.

La impresión y dolor que le causó a Isaura fue tal, que se volvió indiferente hacia las otras personas. Después de todo, ella hubiera muerto en la explosión también si no hubiera sido porque ese día había llegado tarde por un extraño dolor en la cabeza.

Sus padres, en secreto, siempre lamentaron que su hija llegara tarde ese día.

La niña se alistó para otro deprimente día en las minas. Se hizo dos trencitas como usualmente lo hacía en las mañanas, se despidió únicamente de Pablo y María y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo.

El camino para llegar a su trabajo era largo y, cuando Isaura pasaba un par de días sin comer, se le hacía extenuante.

Generalmente tenía que intentar cazar pequeños animales como ratones e incluso lagartijas. Sus hermanos mayores tenían trabajos muy mal pagados y sus padres sólo mantenían a los menores; Isaura no tenía opción alguna.

Utilizaba piedras para matar a los animales. Había conseguido mejorar su puntería a lo largo de los años. En los mejores días podía asestarle un golpe mortal a un pájaro, lo que significaba un festín para ella.

Isaura ya jamás sonreía a la gente, ya no hacía amigos. Pensaba en lo inútil que era abrirse a ellos, además, en el fondo creía que no podría resistir la perdida de otro ser querido.

Llegó a la mina y se posicionó en su lugar. Aunque ella tenía aun doce años, ya era lo suficientemente alta para trabajar en las partes más superficiales.

No le encontraba sentido a su vida, pensaba en que si no podía recuperar su felicidad, no tenía sentido luchar por vivir, de igual forma era un círculo vicioso de duro trabajo y llegar a casa a soportar a sus pequeños hermanos. Su único sueño y deseo era salir de esos dos lugares y vivir con sus verdaderos hermanos.

Pronto, el pajarillo que anunciaba la fuga de gases comenzó a chillar de una forma descontrolada. Isaura pudo ver cómo sus compañeros de trabajo corrían despavoridos. Un extraño sentimiento la impulso a correr junto a ellos, tenía que alcanzar la salida ¡No podía morir!

Al salir de la mina ella continuó corriendo hasta estar segura que ya no corría peligro. Lloró un poco al pensar en lo horrible que se debieron sentir sus hermanos y amigos en el accidente y súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo que ella acababa de hacer.

Unos instantes antes había pensado en lo horrenda que era su vida, pero aun así hizo lo que pudo para sobrevivir. "Cobarde" pensó, pero un tumulto agrupado llamó su atención.

Pudo ver un poco lo que sucedía. Un enorme supervisor golpeaba a un niño flacucho. Ella no lo conocía, pero la imagen le recordó por qué no debía de encariñarse con nadie.

El hombre abusaba de su enorme fuerza bruta contra el chico y nadie hacía nada. ¿Sería posible que los ciudadanos del distrito seis adoptaran la postura de Isaura? ¿No se entrometerían en los asuntos de otros?

No pudo ver mucho del chico hasta que el orgulloso hombre que lo golpeó se retiró. Aun así Isaura avanzó a su puesto cuando todos en la mina hicieron lo mismo. No se dijo ni una palabra más sobre el asunto por el resto del día.

"Ciudadanos de Circenses. Les habla su Señora y Líder Solaris Vermelho y…"

El eco del mensaje retumbó en la mina. Isaura prestó atención, de alguna forma era un pretexto para dejar de trabajar en la pesada excavación; además era un crimen hacer algo más que escuchar a la "Señora de Circenses".

Cuando se dijo que se enviarían niños a luchar a muerte, Isaura sintió el peor asco de su vida. "¡Nos hacen sufrir toda nuestra vida en estas repugnantes minas y ahora quieren hacernos esto!", era la repulsiva idea de unos adultos queriendo asesinar jóvenes. Ella jamás se interesaba por los asuntos de la capital, pero esto era diferente.

Pasó el tiempo después del anuncio y, aun impactados, los trabajadores terminaron sus labores y se dirigieron a sus hogares.

— ¡Isaura! —gritó Pablo a lo lejos llamando a su hermana, ella lo reconoció inmediatamente.

— Isaura ¿Estás bien? — María se acercó a Isaura y acarició suavemente las dos pequeñas trenzas — ¿Cómo te sientes por lo que sucedió en la mañana?

La niña miró en los ojos negros de su hermana. Esos ojos negros, contrastantes con su piel pálida eran muy distintivos de la familia Bunges. Algunas veces a lo largo de los años, Isaura llegó a pensar que eran algún tipo de marca de mala suerte; algo que indicaba que pertenecían a una familia que esperaba que murieran para reclamar una preciada cantidad de dinero.

— Bien… —Dijo Isaura, en realidad aun no sabía qué pensar de esto.

En el trayecto a su casa, escuchó como sus hermanos planeaban comprar su propio hogar.

— Tal vez dentro de tres años podremos comprarla —Dijo María haciendo cuentas mentales y algo desesperada.

— Así nos libraríamos de los señores y nuestros "queridos" hermanos menores — Pablo complementó observando de forma cómica a Isaura.

La niña sonrió al comprender el chiste, después puso una cara perfectamente ensayada de inocencia y ternura que hizo que su hermano retractara sus palabras.

Isaura se alegró de tenerlos a ambos, y aunque aún tenía pavor de perderlos, ellos ya no trabajaban en las minas por lo que era más difícil que murieran.

El distrito pronto fue cobijado con la noche, y los tres hermanos llegaron directamente a dormir a su habitación llena de hermanos menores. María e Isaura dormían juntas, mientras Pablo dormía en un pequeño tendido en el suelo.

Isaura era una tormenta de golpes y movimientos al dormir, algo que jamás pudo controlar. Pero María lo aguantaba, por suerte para ambas tenía el sueño pesado.

Esa noche Isaura soñó con Federico y Daria.

Ninguno de los tres hermanos desayunó. Cuando salieron de la casa, sus padres apenas se despidieron de ellos.

María no estaba preocupada, pensaba en que las posibilidades de ser elegidos eran muy pocas. Pablo ya tenía veintiún años, por lo que sólo las acompañó. Decidieron que en la tarde podrían pasear por la villa, sólo para pasar tiempo juntos, algo que les hacía falta.

Isaura y María se separaron en los grupos de respectivas edades. Isaura resaltaba por su altura entre las pequeñas niñas casi desnutridas de su distrito. Pensó en lo horrible que sería el conocer al que fuera elegido, y se alegró de ya no tener relación con nadie más que con sus hermanos.

"¿Qué pensarían Federico y Daria de esto?" pensó, sus hermanos eran algo quejumbrosos e irónicos. Seguro hubieran hecho algún comentario chistoso de la locura de los de la capital.

Comenzó el discurso y "La cosecha". Le resultó inaceptable ese nombre a la selección.

Escuchó su nombre al llegar al distrito seis. Algunas personas la conocían, pero tardaron unos segundos en ubicarla, Isaura aprovechó ese tiempo para poner su mente en orden. No podía lucir débil, Federico jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

Así que avanza decidida al escenario. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y haría todo lo necesario para regresar.

* * *

**Chiqu Toréz – 14 años.**

Chiqu se levantó súbitamente de sueño de muerte y sufrimiento. Estaba empapado en sudor y sorprendido por lo que había soñado pero en lugar de generarle preocupación o algún tipo de estrés, una sonrisa se dibujó en su húmedo rostro.

El chico volteó a su alrededor, en la oscuridad. Pudo ver a sus dos hermanos, todos dormían en una sola habitación; exceptuando sus padres, que dormían en la pequeña sala principal que casi era el resto de la casa.

Cuzco era el mayor, ya había cumplido los diecinueve años y rara vez podía hablar Chiqu con él; se iba de la pequeña casa antes de que su hermano menor despertara y regresaba después de que se dormía. El pequeño chico ya se había acostumbrado a sólo escuchar de él sus ronquidos.

El hermano menor de Chiqu era apenas un bebé, había nacido apenas hacía un año.

Chiqu lo observó por más tiempo del que alguien observaría a un bebé dormir en plena noche de verano. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo frágil que se veía su pequeño hermano. Mientras se levantaba de la única cama en la pobre habitación, recordó el rostro lleno de miedo de los niños cuando la mina en la que trabajaban explotó a causa de ciertos gases.

Podía recordar claramente la escena, habían pasado ya seis años pero la imagen regresaba a su mente con frecuencia, causándole un extraño placer.

Llegó a la cuna y vio al bebé durmiendo, justo frente a él. Chiqu no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, iba y regresaba a su memoria. De improviso llevó sus manos a sus oídos rápidamente, recordó el sonido de la explosión; lo único que había intentado reprimir a lo largo de los años.

El sonido retumbaba en su cabeza, esta vez su recuerdo le causaba dolor y confusión. Al cerrar los ojos se pudo transportar por un segundo a ese día, pudo ver frente a sus ojos a una niña a la que se le iba la vida con un suspiro, con su mirada clavada en él. También su vista alcanzaba a los que antes habían sido sus amigos, repartidos por varias partes del suelo de la negra mina.

Volvió en sí después de un zumbido familiar, el cuál Chiqu siempre escuchaba después de recordar el momento justo de la explosión; el día en que, sin saber, cambió su vida. Fue el único que sobrevivió.

Cique tomó una empolvada almohada que protegía a su hermano bebé de golpearse y en voz baja sus labios pronunciaron tres palabras: "A los tres ronquidos…".

Cuzco roncó por primera vez y Chiqu alzó la almohada. En el segundo, el chico de catorce años llevo el cojín justo a un punto frente al rostro del bebé durmiente y comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentando calmar su corazón que palpitaba toda velocidad.

El tercer ronquido nunca llegó. Chiqu esperó varios segundos antes de que su hermano tosiera. "Te has salvado por hoy" pensó el chico algo decepcionado y con recelo, "Pero no por eso saldrás ileso".

El chico jaló al niño de una pierna con fuerza, causando que comenzara a chillar. Chiqu corrió inmediatamente a su cama.

La noche quedó arruinada para sus padres y para Cuzco por los llantos, pero para Chiqu fue como una canción de cuna.

Chique tenía que trabajar en la mañana, sin embargo ya no lo hacía en las minas más profundas. A los trece años los niños eran transferidos a minas superiores, sólo en casos excepcionales donde un niño fuera lo suficientemente pequeño lo dejaban trabajar en las profundidades.

En la mañana Chiqu salió sin ningún tipo de desayuno. Generalmente comían después de la paga, la cual se la daban a la gente después de trabajar, para ahorrarse el dinero de los que murieran.

Al llegar a las blancuzcas minas de extracción Chiqu fue a su lugar, el que había ocupado sin protesta desde hacía un año y medio; se encargaba de utilizar un pesado pico. Siempre ocupaba su tiempo para pensar en el siguiente accidente; quería estar listo para llegar a la primera fila.

Justo a un lado de él se encontraba la jaula del pajarillo que alertaba a todos de gases tóxicos. Era un ave mutada genéticamente para resistir más tiempo el envenenamiento y cantar fuertemente al percibir peligro.

Chiqu fue hacia la empolvada jaula para liberarlo, cuidando que nadie lo viera. Generalmente todos estaban ocupados con sus deprimentes vidas y trabajos como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Al tocarla, el pajarillo comenzó a gritar, causando revuelta entre los trabajadores del lugar. Pronto las minas quedaron abandonadas; el miedo impulsó a los trabajadores a correr despavoridos, sabían lo que pasaba cuando sucedía un accidente, los cuales eran comunes.

Chiqu intentó mezclarse entre la gente que corría, pero el enorme supervisor lo pudo atrapar; éste se había percatado de todo lo sucedido. Pronto comenzó a golpear al chico con fuerza, frente a todos los presentes mientras anunciaba lo que había hecho. Los golpes eran certeros y al caer le siguió propinando fuertes patadas. Por cada accidente Circenses perdía dinero, pero por cada evacuación se perdía aún más por negligencia y paranoia que se generaba en la gente que se reusaba a volver a entrar; pensando que el gobierno de su distrito les mentía sobre la situación estable del lugar y la imposibilidad de un siniestro.

Después de una hora de reorganización, Chiqu fue transferido a un lugar en el cuál no pudiera volver a causar pánico. No lo dejaron limpiar su rostro sucio y ensangrentado para que todos vieran lo que sucedería si quisieran "Pasarse de listos".

La mina había vuelto a retomar sus deberes, cuando el anuncio de los Juegos del hambre comenzó.

Chiqu, aunque seguía aturdido, no le tomó importancia al principio; supuso que sería otra de esas raras ideas de la capital para divertirse. Supo que él también lo encontraría divertido cuando escuchó que lucharían a muerte.

Pensó en la violencia que podría ver ahí. Todo sería grabado, admiraría cada muerte como la vez que observó la vida escapar de aquella niña.

El recuerdo del sonido de la explosión volvió a él. Haciéndolo tapar sus oídos y ponerse de cuclillas, pero muy pocos se percataron de esto. Todos sus compañeros de trabajo estaban atónitos y expectantes de lo que pasaría "¿Quiénes serían los enviados a participar?"

Los supervisores exigieron de forma violenta y grosera que se reiniciara el trabajo, el día volvió a parecer normal hasta el atardecer.

Mientras regresaba a su casa, adolorido y aun aturdido por los golpes del hombre en la mañana, pensó en lo que podría suceder en los juegos. Entrecerró sus ojos e imaginó las formas en que los elegidos morirían. Lo único que le hico torcer la boca fue la idea de que no los dejaran ver lo que sucediera en el evento.

Al llegar a su destino, una pequeña y triste casa más en el distrito seis, su padre se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, y dirigió un puñetazo al ojo derecho de su hijo. La madre de Chiqu le supicó que lo dejara en paz, que no le hiciera nada; pero el hombre siguió. El escándalo hizo que el bebé comenzara a chillar con toda su fuerza.

Chiqu era golpeado por su padre cada vez que hacía algo que a su progenitor no le pareciera. Este día su padre había observado con repudio todo lo que sucedió, consideró que lo había avergonzado; lo peor que le podían hacer.

— ¡Si me ibas a arruinar la vida hubieras muerto en la explosión! — Su padre le gritó, acompañando cada palabra con jalones y golpes.

Chiqu le tenía miedo a ese hombre más que a nada en el mundo, incluso más que a los sonidos fuertes. El chico no pudo evitar pedirle que se detuviera, empapado en lágrimas.

— Todo el día estuve pensando —Su padre nuevamente comenzó a hablar — en que ojalá entres a esos juegos y te maten, justo como la peste que eres.

Su padre lo dejó tumbado, casi inconsciente; y una vez que salió de su casa, su madre se apresuró a levantar al chico que no podía levantarse del suelo.

La mujer lo abrazó y consoló entre lágrimas, le limpió la sangre que escurría de su frente y le dio un beso en su cabeza. Ella jamás se había enfrentado a su esposo, había experimentado su ira en su propia piel anteriormente.

Cuando pudieron ir ambos a su habitación, con Chiqu ya más consiente, su madre regresó rápidamente a la cocina y volvió con una naranja. Éstas eran caras, pero de vez en cuando algunas naranjas se caían del camión que las transportaban a las villas de los distritos. Justo ese día su madre le había guardado una a su hijo, sabía cuánto le gustaban. Con dificultad la comió, y antes de que se diera cuenta su madre lo levantó para ir a la selección de jóvenes.

Chiqu nunca supo que su madre no durmió esa noche por cuidarlo a él.

Cojeando fue hacia el palacio distrital, acompañado sólo por su madre y el bebé. Su hermano mayor no había regresado la noche anterior y su padre hizo todo lo posible para evitar encontrarse cara a cara con él.

La gente se veía igual de apesadumbrada como siempre. Sus rostros casi grises mostraban un pesimismo y desgane que parecía contagiar hasta a los mismos soldados.

Cuando Chiqu con dificultad llegó al grupo de catorce años, los niños lo identificaron rápidamente. Pensaron que su mal estado se debía a los golpes propinados por el supervisor de la mina; lo que les hizo pensar en jamás desobedecer a su superior.

Chiqu vio a Solaris Vermelho decir el discurso y comenzar a decir la lista de los "tributos" que irían a competir, ni siquiera le importó quién sería la chica elegida de su distrito. A pesar de todo, el pensamiento de ver sufrir a otras personas le dio un poco de ánimo. Hasta que su propio nombre sonó en el cielo.

La luz señaló su grupo y él intentó buscar a su madre con la mirada, pero no la pudo encontrar. Avanzó cojeando y con una leve impresión de mareo. Llegó al escenario con la mente en blanco, hasta que pudo ver los ojos de su compañera; eran muy similares a los de la niña que murió en la mina frene a él. Por lo menos podría ver y sentir la acción desde el mejor lugar posible: La Arena.

* * *

Dentro del palacio distrital, Chiqu era despedido por su madre, la cual se lamentaba totalmente lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía quiénes eran los que serían mandados para allá y le causaba terror el pensarlo. Perdería a su hijo, el que ya había sufrido lo suficiente en su vida sería enviado a un lugar desconocido y sin muchas oportunidades de regresar.

Chiqu seguía pensando en la Arena, por fin tendría el placer de saciar su latente curiosidad de matar. Dirigió sus ojos a su compañera, a la cual la veía como un pequeño pan listo para ser devorado.

Los hermanos de Isaura no sabían qué decir y ambos estaban a punto de romper en llanto. Aunque el chico que la acompañaría cojeaba y se veía lastimado, bien podría asesinar a su hermana.

— No se preocupen — dijo Isaura, totalmente seria —, seguro tendré más fuerza que las niñas de otros distritos porque he trabajado duro toda la vida.

María la abrazó fuertemente, hasta que sus padres entraron corriendo.

— ¡Hija¡ — se abalanzó su madre hacia ella, dándole besos falsos.

— Debes de regresar —dijo su padre —, no nos puedes dejar sin nuestra hija consentida.

Pablo y María no supieron que decir, pero no fue necesario ya que un joven los interrumpió secamente.

— Soy el sargento primero Ruelas y los guiaré mientras estén en los juegos.

Chiqu se alejó de su madre, dándole un abrazo sincero de lejano amor y avanzó rápido con el Sargento Ruelas, el cual se veía muy joven como para ser Sargento.

Isaura se alejó de sus padres, sin dirigirles ni una, se despidió de sus hermanos con una mirada y salió junto con sus compañeros del salón, encaminados hacia un pequeño tren negro.

Chiqu subió con una sonrisa por lo que vivirá, Isaura decidida en que regresaría y segura de que sus padres jamás verían un solo centavo del dinero que ganaría.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¡Aquí el siguiente capítulo! Aún tengo mis fallas técnicas por lo que no les he podido responder a todos. De igual forma agradezco sus reviews y opiniones (¡Los aprecio demasiado y leo cada uno!) e intentado mejorar en los puntos que **Necklace of Rope** señaló ;) espero estar mejor XD. Estos dos tributos me parecen geniales porque creo que tienen oportunidad y son los más pequeños de todos, así que ya veremos que sucede! ;)

Agradezco a **Josekpoper** por Isaura y a **The Blue Gypsy** por Chiqu, ambos han sido muy divertidos de hacer y ya tienen un plan en la Arena : ).

También ya se ha cerrado la primara parte de las votaciones, siendo **Sharon Blue la ganadora**! Con** 216 votos** y dejando a André Curbelo en segundo lugar con 83. Ella recibirá ventaja en la Arena : ).

Espero les hayan gustado y que me digan sus opiniones en Review!

Nos leemos luego!


	8. (D9) Campos de Centroamérica

Capítulo 8: (D9) Campos de Centroamérica.

* * *

**Salvia Mayes – 17 años.**

Los hermanos Mayes se sentaron en la mohosa mesa de madera del orfanato de su villa. A las siete en punto se servía el desayuno, el cuál generalmente era un tipo extraño de papilla de fruta con un sabor ácido. Horrible, pero mejor que no tener nada en el estómago.

A Salvia le llamó la atención las muecas de asco que hacían sus dos hermanos gemelos de doce años, Laura y Vito; a pesar de llevar cinco años comiendo ese raro menjurje, no se habían acostumbrado. La más pequeña de los cuatro, el corazón de Salvia, se llamaba Maya; ésta no decía mucho, pero con su pequeño cuerpo y grandes cachetes causaba una lindura muy apacible. Maya parecía disfrutar la papilla más que sus hermanos y llevó rápidamente la cuchara de madera a su boca.

— Eres muy rara Maya — la criticó Laura con el ceño fruncido — cuando crezcas serás un espécimen excepcional.

— ¡Laura! — interrumpió rápidamente Salvia — No digas esas cosas de Maya, es tu hermana y en lugar de decir eso debes de protegerla.

— ¡Pero Laura tiene Razón! — agregó Vito — ¡Miren, ya se acabó la papilla!

Todos voltearon a ver el platito vacío de la niña. Los gemelos rieron, pero Salvia pudo ver cómo su hermanita parecía intentar terminarse hasta el último rastro de comida. La hermana mayor puso la mitad de su porción en el tazón de la niña, el resto lo dividió en el plato de sus hermanos.

A Laura y a Vito casi se les sale corazón al ver más cuantiosos sus platos, por lo que comenzaron a quejarse y a decir erróneamente que Salvia lo hacía porque a ella tampoco le gustaba el desayuno.

— ¿Y tú no desayunarás nada o qué? — Vito le preguntó a Salvia, sabía que no vendría un segundo plato.

— Yo estoy muy bien así — le contestó sonriente —, además ustedes lo necesitan más que yo porque lo requieren para crecer a lo alto, y yo sólo voy a crecer a lo ancho.

Una vez terminado el desayuno y después de evitar que los gemelos rompieran el único espejo en el edificio y llevar a sus tres hermanos a la escuela, Salvia se dirigió a la salida del orfanato; donde Azalea, una de las encargadas del lugar, cuidaba la puerta principal. Azalea era como una tía para Salvia, habían construido una buena amistad desde que los Mayes llegaron al orfanato.

Salvia llegó muy sonriente con la mujer, ya era usual que la dejara salir a esa hora porque la chica trabajaba en los cultivos. El orfanato prohibía a los niños trabajar, pero Salvia quería una mejor vida para sus hermanos; no se hubiera permitido dejarlos con la calidad de vida que el gobierno les daba a los huérfanos.

Azalea la detuvo antes de que la chica saliera, la mujer tenía un rostro de preocupación. Salvia se extrañó, pero se inmovilizó inmediatamente. De inmediato le preguntó qué era lo que ocurría.

— Salvia, esto que haces… — Dijo Azalea con la mirada en el suelo. — es ilegal y te podría meter en problemas.

— Azalea, ya te he dicho que a nadie le importa — le respondió Salvia, mientras comenzaba a agarrar su cabello en una cola de caballo — Para ellos soy mano de obra barata.

— Bueno, hay otra razón por la que te he detenido — la mujer, a la que ya se le alcanzaban a notar las marcas de la edad, agarró el hombro de la chica — Nos han notificado que habrá un anuncio urgente hoy.

— Si es tan urgente me enteraré tarde o temprano — Salvia lanzó una risita irónica — pero muchas gracias por preocuparte, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Salvia aceleró su paso por el empedrado camino. El calor del distrito le gustaba mucho a la chica, la cual también gozaba sentir los rayos de sol; le había encontrado cariño por pasar tantas horas de trabajo de bajo de éste, el resultado había sido una bonita piel bronceada. Llegó a los campos en pocos minutos, los cuales sólo estaban vigilados por guardias en el perímetro alejado de la entrada principal.

La chica entró calmada, como si fuera totalmente legal que ella trabajara ahí. Se dirigió a su lugar y comenzó a ocuparse con todo el ánimo del mundo en el cultivo de naranjas, la idea de que sus hermanos no pasaran penas ni hambre la motivaba aún más.

— Tú serás para Maya —murmuró al ver un fruto lo suficientemente pequeño como para esconderlo en su ropa.

Cuando encontró un tercer fruto, el cuál sería para Vito, un mensaje comenzó a ser emitido en las bocinas que indicaban los descansos y el final de cada hora. La fría voz fue reconocida por todos los trabajadores, era imposible olvidar ese tono orgulloso y desinteresado; era la voz de la Señora de la nación.

Salvia levantó la mirada al cielo, con los ojos entrecerrados por el brillante sol y limpió el sudor de su frente. Con cada palabra que escuchaba, Salvia incrementaba su expresión de extrañeza. "Esto debía de ser una mala broma" pensó para sí con optimismo, incluso cuando se dijo que se lucharía a muerte ella pensó en que sólo sería un juego de supervivencia.

Al término del mensaje, aunque pudo ver a todos los trabajadores alarmados, ella seguía pensando en que tal vez no era tan literal; aun así el pensamiento de que uno de sus hermanos saliera seleccionado le causaba preocupación.

Salvia continuó el día pasando de cultivo en cultivo, siempre buscando los frutos y vegetales más pequeños para llevárselos a sus hermanos. Algunas veces encontraba malas hierbas o incluso frutillas venenosas, pero había pasado tanto tiempo trabajando ahí, que ya diferenciaba fácilmente este tipo de cosas. Al llegar la hora de salir y después de recibir su paga, salió por la puerta intentando ocultar los frutos que se había robado, ésta vez había encontrado más cantidad que nunca, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando uno de ellos cayó al suelo y se resbaló hasta la bota de un guardia.

Salvia quedó petrificada con los ojos bien abiertos, robar comida en ese distrito estaba totalmente prohibido y era castigado físicamente frente a todos los presentes. Comenzó a dar pasos lentos, intentando no llamar la atención, el guardia estaba dándole la espalda y aun no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba junto a él. Salvia apresuró el paso encogiéndose lo más que podía, si la atrapaban podía firmar su acta de defunción.

— ¡Oye tú! — escuchó cómo un hombre le gritó desde atrás, era el guardia — ¡Alto ahí!

Salvia volteó nuevamente, giró su cuerpo paralizado y vio al guardia caminar hacia ella, parecía enojado y traía la pequeña fruta en su mano.

Salvia sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda, y aspiro fuertemente por la nariz; ahora más que nunca tenía sus dos grandes ojos pardos atentos en lo que sucedería. Mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a pensar en la mentira que diría.

Entonces el guardia pasó de largo hasta llegar con un hombre barbudo. Cuando le pidió que vaciara sus bolsillos, varias frutas cayeron y rebotaron en el suelo. El guardia comenzó a golpearlo con un bastón de seguridad.

Salvia liberó su miedo con un suspiro y continuó su camino con más cuidado que nunca. "La próxima vez sólo debo de tener más cuidado" pensó "¡Y tal vez hasta pueda traer tres más!".

Llegó al orfanato y subió directamente a la habitación donde los cuatro pasaban la noche. Era un lugar pequeño, pero Salvia había hecho de esa habitación un escondite muy cómodo. Generalmente pasaba su tiempo libre con sus hermanos, jugando o contándoles cuentos. Pero cuando dormían, ella se dedicaba a armar pequeños objetos curiosos con varias cosas que cualquiera consideraría basura. Comenzaba a atardecer y sus hermanos aun no llegaban a su habitación, la chica comenzó a preocuparse.

Salió por la puerta inmediatamente, casi corrió por los pasillos. Si los gemelos causaron un problema que los haya metido en problemas con los soldados, o si Maya se hubiera lastimado, ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Cuando pasó por el pequeño jardín en el centro del orfanato, pudo ver que Vito y Laura estaban golpeando a otro par de niños. Maya los alentaba con toda la felicidad y entusiasmo del mundo.

— ¡Vito, Laura! — Salvia gritó corriendo hacia ellos y alejando a los niños con los que se peleaban — ¿¡Pero que están haciendo!?

Los dos niños comenzaron a golpear a Salvia con patadas y mordidas, lo que causó que los Mayes menores, incluida Maya, se fueran en contra de ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los niños del orfanato los rodearan para ver la pelea. Cuando las encargadas principales llegaron, no podían ver lo que creían.

Salvia sentía varios golpes y mordidas del par de niños furiosos, pero aun así seguía intentando separar a todos los involucrados. Trataba de decirles que pararan, pero entre tantos gritos, ninguna palabra se entendía.

— ¡Señorita Salvia! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! — Gritó la mujer líder del orfanato, una señora de avanzada edad muy alta y algo robusta.

La pelea terminó a favor de los Mayes. Ellos sólo habían salido con unos pocos raspones, mientras que los otros niñatos obtuvieron un ojo morado y una que otra herida dolorosa. Los llevaron a todos a su habitación, y Salvia más que nadie estaba enojada con sus hermanos. Cuándo les preguntó el porqué de su pelea, Laura le dijo que ella les había enseñado a jamás bajar la cara a los que los ofendían y, aunque también les había dicho claramente que no buscaran pelea, los niños habían ofendido seriamente a Maya; le cantaron canciones despectivas por su nombre.

Salvia se dirigió entonces a Maya, estaba preocupada por cómo le habían afectado las burlas de los niños. Se hincó frente a ella y le preguntó qué era lo que le habían dicho.

— Maya, Maya pareces guacamaya… — dijo la niña muy apenada y continuó con el tonito — Maya Mayes ¿Por qué no te escondes?

— Eso es ridículo — dijo más enfadada que nunca Salvia, por suerte para esos abusones ella no se había enterado de esto, si lo hubiera sabido, los niños habrían salido aún más lastimados — Eso ni siquiera rima, y tú eres la niña más hermosa del distrito nueve, mucho más que esos dos duendes espantosos, feos, horribles y apestosos.

— ¡Hey! — Llamó su atención Laura — ¿Qué hay de mí?

— Las dos son igual de bonitas, lindas y preciosas — dijo Salvia abrazando a sus hermanas menores, y en verdad creía y sabía lo que decía.

— ¿Y yo? — rápidamente se incorporó Vito de un salto al abrazo, aplastando y tirando a sus hermanas.

— Tu eres un duendecillo no tan feo — dijo Salvia mientras le pellizcaba su mejilla.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de lo bien que pelearon y Salvia empezó una guerra de cosquillas. Pronto decidieron comer de las frutas que llevó la hermana mayor para cenar, los gemelos quisieron convencer a Maya, sin éxito, de que eso era verdadera comida. Salvia intentó evitar totalmente el tema de los juegos. Después de un rato se acostaron en su cama y, a petición de la más pequeña, Salvia les contó una historia para dormir. A la hermana mayor le gustaba hacerlo, tenía un vago recuerdo de sus padres haciendo lo mismo por ella. Salvia les pedía que dijeran tres palabras al azar y ella se inventaba la historia; era muy buena haciéndolo y, mientras se las contaba, ella escribía en un viejo cuaderno lo que salía de su imaginación, para poder volvérselas a contar en algún momento. Entonces sus hermanos se durmieron plácidamente.

Salvia aprovechaba el tiempo antes de quedarse dormida para pensar en sus padres. Cuando intentaba recordarlos a su mente llegaban ciertas imágenes extrañas, era como si intentara recordar un sueño lejano. En su mente pasaban pensamientos que la hacían creer que sus padres habían estado implicados en revueltas, y que por eso habían desaparecido. "Tal vez estás enloqueciendo" se dijo a sí misma e intentó volver a dormir, esa noche creyó haber soñado con ellos; que se encontraban todos juntos varios años atrás, felices.

Despertaron como de costumbre, bajaron al comedor y desayunaron el horrible picadillo. La encargada del orfanato entró de improviso y ordenó que todo niño mayor de doce años fuera al palacio distrital, en donde serían seleccionados los "Tributos" para los juegos. La mujer se veía muy trastornada al decir esto. Después de una gran negación por parte de Salvia por dejar a Maya con Azalea, y de que la chica le dijera en broma a la mujer que si salía seleccionada se encargara muy bien de ellos, se dirigieron al palacio; Azalea le aseguró que así sería.

Al llegar ahí Salvia sintió temor al separarse de sus hermanos, les dijo que se cuidaran todo el tiempo; aunque a ellos les pareció un poco exagerada su preocupación, después de todo estarían en la misma plaza.

"Bienvenidos a lo que se llamará 'La Cosecha', desde éste punto las cámaras se encuentran grabando en cada uno de los diez distritos de Circenses y así continuarán hasta…"

El discurso terminó y los nombres fueron nombrados. Entonces el nombre de Salvia fue escuchado por todos, seguido de un agudo grito de una niña.

Salvia actuó como si no pasara nada. Avanzó tranquila y optimista como siempre hacia el escenario. Ella seguía creyendo que sólo era una idea loca de los de la Ciudad Capital; además tenía que actuar confiada para tranquilizar a su hermana.

Al pararse al frente pudo ver que a sus hermanos los estaban deteniendo los soldados, lo que le hizo pensar en la seriedad del asunto y en qué pasaría con ellos en su ausencia.

* * *

**Rye Kuna – 14 años.**

La enorme nube que Rye observaba pasaba por el cielo lentamente. El chico de ojos rasgados se encontraba en las ramas de un enorme árbol frondoso. Disfrutaba el momento, sobretodo porque era el corto tiempo de descanso de su trabajo; éste tiempo dependía de los clientes de la panadería. Rye odiaba que la gente lo interrumpiera mientras pensaba en sus asuntos, tampoco era como si tuviera algo que decirles. Antes de que la nube se perdiera de vista, Wendy Nickle se acercó al gran árbol para poder hablar con él.

Rye no la volteó a ver, sin embargo tenía toda su atención. Aunque el chico era muy mezquino con la sociedad, Wendy era una de las dos personas a las que él consideraba importantes en su vida. Rye la veía como una mamá adoptiva, ya que su verdadera madre era, para él, como un auténtico monstruo al que había abandonado años atrás.

— ¡Rye! ¡Baja de ahí! —gritó la mujer pelirroja — ¿No quieres jugar al escondite conmigo, Penélope y Barley?

Rye dirigió un vistazo rápido a Wendy, sin cambiar su expresión seria; ella supo su respuesta instantáneamente.

Su relación comenzó un día hace varios años, en que Wendy vio a Rye en un pequeño parque a altas horas de la noche. El niño estaba empapado en lágrimas. El fuerte instinto maternal de Wendy la obligó a acercarse y preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba. Rye huyó del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero con el paso del tiempo y varios encuentros más, la mujer fue ganando la confianza del chico. El punto que marcó su amistad, fue un día que el esposo de Wendy, llamado Barrick, encontró a Rye y a su hermana menor tirados en la calle; a punto de morir de hambre. Barrick los llevó a su panadería y los alimentó por varios días hasta que estuvieron en plena forma. Rye entonces les pidió a la pareja que lo aceptaran para trabajar ahí con la finalidad de mantenerse él y su hermana; él odió hacer pan desde el primer día.

— Vamos ¡no seas perezoso! — Volvió a gritarle amablemente la mujer — ¿No lo harías ni por la pequeña Pepper?

Pepper, llamada en realidad Penélope, era la hermana menor de Rye. A la pequeña le costaba moverse a causa del cáncer que había adquirido de recién nacida. Cuando su madre biológica se enteró de su horrible enfermedad, le dijo que ella "Había nacido únicamente para morir". Pepper estaba a punto de cumplir los cinco años de edad.

Rye observó a su hermanita detenidamente y dio un gran suspiró. De un salto bajó del árbol y decidió jugar, aunque tenía planeado no esforzarse de más.

— Me parece una muy buena idea que quieras jugar Rye — dijo Barley, el hijo de Wendy.

Se podía ver a simple vista que Barley era hijo de Wendy. Había heredado su cabello y su personalidad receptiva hacia otros, podía detectar cuando las personas necesitaban ayuda y era capaz de dar buenos concejos y apoyo. De todos con los que Rye estaba forzado a convivir, además de Penélope y Wendy, Barley era con quién se llevaba mejor. Los otros dos "hermanos" que tenía eran Crust y Hallah, los cuáles no eran tanto de su agrado. Habían sido adoptados un poco antes de que los hermanos Kuna se unieran a la familia.

Rye jugó pesimamente el juego, aunque lo suficientemente bien para entretener a Pepper. El chico encontraba incómoda la compañía de otros, así que después de perder tres veces el juego, regresó a la panadería con su usual cara de irritación. Su uniforme lo hacía ver de una forma muy divertida, una oportunidad perfecta para Crust y Hallah para mofarse de él.

— ¿Cómo está el Príncipe del Reino de los Panes? — dijo Crust al llegar de su trabajo en los campos — ¿Has creado más súbditos para tu país?

— Creo que con decirle "chico pan" es suficiente, Crust — Hallah dijo entre risas, aunque era usualmente una chica más amable, era el polo opuesto de Rye, por lo que las peleas eran usuales entre ellos.

Rye se mantuvo callado. Sólo les contestaba cuando se encontraba de muy mal humor, aunque generalmente sus peleas terminaban a favor de Crust; el tamaño de su hermano era demasiado para Rye, además de ganarle por siete años. Las veces en que Rye llegaba a tener suerte eran aquellas en las que él sabía que se enfrentarían inminentemente, en la cual él ya tendría un plan previamente elaborado para vencer al "Rey de los tontos", como él le llamaba.

Rye continuó ignorando a sus hermanos hasta que Barrick los mandó a hacer sus trabajos respectivos después de prender un pequeño radio; a Barrick le encantaba escuchar las noticias de la Ciudad Capital. Pronto Rye tuvo otro momento para él solo; por desgracia el pensamiento que tenía todos los días volvió a su mente. El chico no podía olvidar el estado de Penélope, el cáncer se hacía presente cada vez más y sabía que sólo era curable para las personas más ricas de su distrito. A pesar de todo, Circenses brindaba todos los servicios, si es que podías pagarlos; era la ley del más rico. "Haría cualquier cosa por salvarla…"

De improviso el radio paró su emisión para dar el anuncio oficial de los Juegos del Hambre. Toda la panadería quedó en silencio. Rye seguía trabando, pero escuchaba cada palabra.

"…cada uno de los diez distritos de Circenses enviarán un par de jóvenes, hombre y mujer entre las edades de 12 y 18 años, a participar para ganar riqueza, fama y bienestar…"

Rye sintió un escalofrió en su interior, que le erizó cada vello de su cuerpo. Paró inmediatamente de hacer la masa para el pan y dejó el rodillo con que la amasaba a un lado. Fue como si su deseo se hubiera cumplido, como si ésta fuera la oportunidad de salvar a su hermana. Pero entonces escuchó la condición. Pelear a muerte, contra otros diecinueve hombres y mujeres.

Al término del mensaje Hallah entró a la cocina buscando a Barrick, a Wendy y a Barley por lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella sólo tenía dieciséis años, y Barley había cumplido los dieciocho recientemente; ambos eran candidatos para participar. Crust iba detrás de ella, haciéndole bromas sobre su muy segura participación en los juegos. Hallah sabía que las probabilidades eran muy pocas, sin embargo le surgía la necesidad de hablar con alguien.

Cuando ambos hermanos se retiraron y una vez que Rye escuchó la puerta cerrarse, volteó hacia la ventana, donde podía ver claramente a Penélope sentada. Se podía observar la inocencia en ella, la que tanto le había costado mantener después de lo que había vivido. El chico agitó su cabeza y se intentó convencer de que Pepper lo necesitaba más ahora que nunca, y que si algo no necesitaba era cargar con la culpa de que se haya recuperado a cuestas de la vida de otros jóvenes; además, Rye no estaba seguro de lo que fueran capaces los otros. No sabía ni siquiera si uno podría hacerse voluntario. El joven panadero fue directo a su puesto y comenzó a hacer una pequeña pieza de pan, al concluirla se dirigió al jardín.

— Pepper… — dijo Rye casi como un susurro.

El chico le entregó la galleta sin decirle nada más a su hermanita, a cual se estaba divirtiendo observando una pequeña fila de hormigas que llevaba pedacitos de hojas a su hormiguero. La niña volteó con sus grandes ojos apagados, y puso una enorme sonrisa al ver el regalo que le había llevado su hermano. El pan que él hacía, en opinión de la niña, era el mejor del mundo.

Un vacío apareció en el estómago de Rye al ver a su pequeña hermana. Penélope no tenía idea de lo que pasaría al día siguiente, ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que le pasaría en unos años si no era tratada su peligrosa enfermedad. Rye no se imaginaba su vida sin ella.

Regresó a trabajar de mala gana. Pudo ver cómo Barley intentaba convencer a un terco Crust de que no era posible que alguien de la familia fuera elegida. Reye siguió escuchando la conversación mientras ponía a hornear más pan, hasta que Wendy se acercó algo nerviosa.

Rye centró su atención en ella inmediatamente, Wendy haría lo que fuera por ellos y él sentía, además de un profundo cariño, que estaba en deuda con ella. Parecía que no sabía por dónde empezar.

— Halla y Crust nos contaron… — dijo la mujer con la vista hacia el suelo, era evidente que le preocupaba más que a cualquiera de la familia — y quería saber cómo te sientes.

Rye cerró el enorme horno con fuerza y guardó silencio.

Él no lo demostraba, ni tampoco lo diría; pero miedo era lo que sentía. No tenía un gran afecto por sus hermanastros, pero jamás les desearía un fin como ese. Su otro temor era la posibilidad de ser elegido y que a su hermana le afectara de tal forma que perdiera la poca fuerza que tuviera y que después muriera por la depresión.

— Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo o con Barrick de lo que sea — dijo Wendy al ver la falta de respuesta — No es bueno guardarse todos esos sentimientos.

— Estoy bien — dijo Rye simplemente y continuó trabajando.

El día continuó como todos, excepto por un costal de harina que tenía dos ratas gordas en su interior. Rye sonrió al escuchar el grito agudo que Hallah emitió al abrir el costal. La escena se tornó más divertida cuando Crust la persiguió con una por el patio. A su hermano mayor le costó un mes de trabajo doble, pero ver a la irritante Hallah correr despavorida no tenía precio. A la hora de dormir, Barley intentó hacer que Rye le dijera si le afectaban de alguna forma los juegos de hambre.

Rye se guardó sus comentarios y fingió quedarse dormido.

La mañana llegó casi por sorpresa, la cual no fue nada tranquila a causa de todos los hijos de los Nickle. Todos corrían a un lado y a otro para arreglarse lo más rápido posible. Wendy había comprado un despertador muy barato que justo ese día decidió no dar la alarma para levantarse.

Rye dormía muy poco, por lo que se levantó antes que sus hermanastros, además no tardó mucho en arreglarse, su cabello lacio le daba una ventaja; a diferencia de Hallah, la cual siempre se hacía una trenza para mantenerlo acomodado.

La Familia Nickle fue corriendo hasta el palacio distrital, justo antes de que comenzara el video de Solaris Vermelho. Cuando Rye llegó al grupo de catorce años, el soldado más próximo le hizo una cara de desdén por llegar tarde.

Rye lo ignoró y prestó toda la atención posible El calor que sentía era abrumador, además estar rodeado de gente no era de su agrado.

— Distrito nueve — dijo la Señora de Circenses — Salvia Mayes.

El grito de una niña se escuchó en todo el lugar, dejó un eco escalofriante mientras la chica pelirroja subía tranquilamente.

El grito le había desgarrado el ánimo a Rye, haciendo que el espacio entre el nombre de la chica y el nombre del chico fuera abismal.

— Nal Aroja

Nadie avanzó, nada se escuchó. Pronto un tumulto se escuchó en el grupo en el cual se encontraba Rye. Un chico alto comenzó a decir que él no iría, ni siquiera cuando el soldado lo jaló dejó de negarse a participar. Un disparo le atravesó el pecho, dándole justo en el corazón, asesinándolo al instante.

Rye vio la escena y comenzó a ventilar fuertemente. Tenía al chico muerto justo a sus pies y sentía que sus ojos sin vida lo miraban.

— Estás de suerte tardado — dijo el soldado, tú irás en su lugar.

El soldado agarró del cuello al chico y lo arrastro hasta el escenario, arrojándolo justo frente a un arbusto de flores a un lado de las escaleras para subir al estrado. Rye tomó una flor y se levantó despacio. Al estar completamente parado, la aplastó fuertemente con su mano, y en ese preciso instante pensó en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida y en cómo se asemejaba a esa flor: Su vida era bella, pero estaba destrozada.

* * *

Salvia llevó una mano a su boca, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, justo en medio de esos niños. Un joven había sido asesinado y nadie había hecho nada, ni siquiera habían recogido su cuerpo. Volteó rápidamente su vista al chico elegido, tenía aun un rostro de niño.

Ella sintió lástima, no era ni tres años mayor que los gemelos, y podía apreciar la tristeza en sus ojos.

Al término del discurso entraron al palacio distrital. Rye sólo pensaba en una cosa, el cómo se sentiría su hermana. Estuvo tan cerca de ser libre, de acompañarla por el resto de sus días. De súbito entraron todos los familiares de Rye, cada uno se veía impactado por lo ocurrido.

Salvia vio únicamente a Laura y a Vito, corrió a abrazarlos y con un nudo en la garganta les preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está Azalea?

— Fue por Maya — dijo Laura llorando más de lo que la había visto Salvia jamás.

— Llegará, debe de hacerlo — Vito tampoco podía contener sus lágrimas, después de ver lo sucedido con el chico que se reusó a participar, sabía lo que le podía pasar a su hermana.

Salvia sabía lo que estaba por venir. El orfanato estaba lejos, tardaron media hora en llegar caminando. Maya jamás llegaría a despedirse de Salvia.

— Rye — dijo Wendy soltando una lágrima — ¡te queremos! ¡te necesitamos! Yo te necesito…

Ver a su madre llorar le causó una gran impresión. La imagen era muy fuerte para él. El chico odiaba los abrazos, pero cuando Wendy lo abrazó, él no protestó. Los ojos de Rye quedaron dirigidos hacia Salvia; ella estaba abrazando a sus hermanos de la misma forma en que Wendy lo abrazaba a él. Ambas lloraban desconsoladas.

— Rye — pronto agregó la pequeña Pepper — ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?

Rye la observó con tristeza, las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca. Pensó que por primera vez se encontraba en la situación de su hermana; una batalla en la que perder significaba la muerte, pero si ganaba, la ganaría por los dos.

— Buenas tardes — se escuchó una voz roca de mujer — Soy la sargento primero Orga Fuerte y yo los guiaré en los juegos. Es hora de irnos.

La mujer era enorme. Su cuerpo era musculoso y grueso, su cabello negro estaba agarrado en una pequeña bolita en la punta de su cabeza, y la falda que usaba hacía ver sus piernas más fuertes que cualquier hombre del distrito nueve.

Después de despedirse con dificultades de Penélope, Rye avanzó al lugar que les indicó Orga, a pesar de que Wendy no lo quería soltar. Se percató de la negación de la chica que o acompañaría por dejar ir a sus hermanos, le pareció que quería ver a alguien más.

Orga ordenó a los soldados que la llevaran a la fuerza, y así fue. Lo último que les dijo a los gemelos fue que ganaría por ellos, para regresar con ellos.

Al subir al pequeño tren detrás de Orga, ambos se miraron retraídamente, pero ninguno adivinó el extraño pensamiento que estaba teniendo el uno del otro.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero tuve bloqueo de inspiración, pero ahora que he acabado el capítulo ¡estoy muy orgulloso de éste! Salvia fue enviada por **Necklace of Rope** y Rye fue enviado por **Demented Kawaii Kitten**, a ambos ya los imagino perfectamente XD y sé cómo actuarán el uno con el otro (¡Espero que ustedes también! ¡Ya les di una gran pista en la despedida!). Me han gustado bastante *_*.

Espero saber sus opiniones en Review para saber quién sigue la historia, eso es amenaza… hahah ¡no se crean! XD (Pero en serio, sus reviews son tan buenos que de seguro engordan).

¡Subiré ahora mismo los próximos tributos que haré! XD Visiten el Blog! Que pondré una pregunta (Se contesta con sí y no, no llevará mucho tiempo, claro que se pueden hacer sugerencias a lo preguntado ;) ) ¡Todos los que leen el fic pueden participar! (Reviso mis "Stats" y agradezco mucho a todos los que lo siguen leyendo : ))

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Ken, Kittens, DanRo, Neodoom96, Fireflies** ¡Sigo Leyendo sus fics! No sean como yo y ¡actualicen pronto! XD


	9. (D4) Archipiélago de Gaviotas

Capítulo 9: (D4) Archipiélago de Gaviotas.

* * *

**Andrisa Kalaesis – 17 años**

Andrisa se encontraba sentada frente al enorme mar del Oeste, a la orilla de la isla número uno del distrito cuatro; en la cual se encontraba su casa. Admiraba las olas que se formaban con el viento matutino, y escuchaba a la espuma desvanecerse a sus pies. Comenzaba a amanecer.

Ella amaba el mar, siempre le había encontrado algo poético a su existencia; y ella quería identificarse con éste.

— Bello, pero al mismo tiempo imponente e intenso — dijo casi como un suspiro, ella repetía eso cada mañana; Andrisa estaba segura de que algún día sería así.

Andrisa agarró una pequeña cocha que se encontraba a un lado de ella, jugó por un rato con ella y luego la arrojó de nuevo al mar, no llegó muy lejos de la costa. Un segundo después llegó su hermano, Alix, el cuál iba a pescar en esa misma zona por las mañanas; era un sitio oculto en el cuál abundaban los peces. La chica lo ignoró y esperó a que se alejara un poco para voltearlo a ver discretamente.

Andrisa recordó cómo había sido su relación hacía apenas cuatro años. Ambos eran inseparables y corrían de un lado a otro, ya fuera perdiendo el tiempo a la orilla del mar o haciendo competencias de nado entre ellos; Alix siempre había sido más rápido. Por aquellos años, Alix comenzó a separarse de su hermana; llegaba a casa ya muy entrada la noche y regresaba apenas para dormir un par de horas. Un día Andrisa decidió seguirlo, descubrió que se comenzaba a relacionar con gente que hacía reuniones clandestinas para cambiar la situación de Circenses. Cuando Andrisa lo intentó persuadir de alejarse de ese tipo de personas, su relación se fue en picada.

— ¡Andirsa! — dijo de improviso Amara, quien había llegado junto con otras dos chicas; todas eran amigas de Andrisa — ¿Otra vez estás meditando aquí?

— Amara, Laura ¿Ya vieron que ahí está Alix? — dijo Cálica, una chica de baja estatura que desde hacía un par de años veía al hermano de Andrisa con mucho interés. — Se ve tan lindo cuando pesca.

Andrisa volteó a ver a Cálica con una expresión de incredulidad, alzando una de sus cejas; pero no dijo ninguna objeción, sólo se limitó a escuchar la plática de sus amigas sin mucho interés. Comenzó con lo bien que se veía Alix en el frío mar con su arpón casero y terminó en qué isla tenía a los mejores candidatos para casarse.

Andrisa sólo quería pasar esa hora de la mañana sola, apreciaba mucho a esas tres chicas pero ese momento frente al mar debería de ser para ella sola y nadie más.

— Deberíamos de ir a explorar a la isla veintitrés ésta tarde, después del trabajo — dijo Laura acercándose a sus amigas. — ¡En ésta época del año puede que encontremos una perla marina!

No tuvo que mencionarlo dos veces Laura para que todas, incluida Andrisa, accedieran al plan; la isla número veintitrés era muy pequeña, sin embargo se habían mantenido alejadas de ésta por la distancia que se tenía que recorrer para llegar ahí; al no disponer de un bote, tendrían que nadar. Hoy se limitarían en el trabajo para ahorrar energía. Andrisa se despidió de sus amigas, las vería en ese mismo lugar después de mediodía. Se recostó sobre la fría arena y decidió esperar a que diera la hora para ir a su trabajo.

Estiró sus pies para que el agua pudiera alcanzarlos y mojarlos, esa sensación le causaba una relajación profunda y la hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Un enorme balde cayó a un lado de Andrisa, mojándola con agua y haciendo que se levantara de un salto. Frente a ella ahora se encontraba su hermano, aun mojado por su pesca matutina.

Andrisa lo miró incómoda, aunque jamás era explícita con lo que sentía, esta acción de su hermano le había sacado un suspiro de reproche, después de todo ahora tendría esa sensación pegajosa de la arena durante el resto del día.

— ¿No me dirás nada? — su hermano al no escuchar respuesta, se sentó a un lado de ella y la comenzó a observar con sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó al ver que la miraba, Andrisa sabía la respuesta.

— No puedes quedarte callada si alguien te hace ese tipo de cosas — dijo Alix seriamente mientras giraba su vista al mar, ya era totalmente de día.

Andrisa no dijo ni insinuó nada, sabía lo terco que se pondría su hermano si no decía exactamente lo que él quería escuchar; aunque sabía que era por su bien, Andrisa quería que él viera que ella era así y que debía aprender a aceptar que no todos iban a compartir su opinión. Guardaron silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que a Alix se le ocurrió sacar el tema del "gran cambio de Circenses".

La chica sopló por la nariz y se levantó decidida para ir a su trabajo, a ella le desagradaba todo lo que "el gran cambio de Circenses" significaba. Para Andrisa eso significaban problemas y probablemente sufrimiento para todos los involucrados y sus familias, en el fondo le preocupaba el bienestar de Alix.

— ¿Sabías que en la Isla Osorno hay por lo menos otros doscientos rebeldes además de mí? — dijo su hermano mientras se paraba de golpe, al mismo tiempo que la chica.

— ¿Por qué insistes en llamarla "Isla Osorno"? —preguntó Andrisa mientras se alejaba de brazos cruzados — Es la isla uno… y así se quedará…

La chica continuó caminando cabizbaja, sin voltear atrás. Pronto llegó al pequeño puerto en el cuál trabajaba. Este día se le asignó pescar con anzuelo, lo cual era una suerte por el plan que tenía para la tarde; otros trabajos incluían pesca con lanza, manejar los botes de redes o en el peor de los casos, pescar con las manos. El trabajo dependía de la hora en que llegara el obrero. La pesca con cañas era simple, sólo se tenía que esperar a que un pez fuera lo suficientemente ingenuo para picar el anzuelo.

Andrisa aprovechaba para admirar con calma el ya conocido paisaje. A lo lejos podía ver las gigantescas montañas características de su distrito. Le habían enseñado un poco de geografía en la escuela y había visto diferentes fotos de panoramas de los otros distritos; en su opinión, ninguno se comparaba al cuatro.

La chica tenía su atención en el sonido que hacía el agua al ser movida por el pequeño bote en el que iba, cuando les fue ordenado a todo el personal que regresaran al puerto.

Toda la gente estaba extrañada y caminaba hacia la oficina principal, se preguntaban qué era lo que sucedía y si había una emergencia; jamás se había parado así la producción.

"Ciudadanos de Circenses…"

La seria voz de la mujer sonó por la bocina que anunciaba el cambio de turno. Andrisa reconoció al instante la voz. La mujer continuó hablando pausadamente.

"A causa de algunos habitantes que viven en ciertos Distritos, que demuestran una falta de inteligencia al causar estragos en su lugar de origen y afectar a las honestas familias trabajadoras, los Juegos del Hambre serán celebrados".

Esas palabras causaron un vacío en el estómago de Andrisa, estaban por castigar a los rebeldes; pero continuó escuchando, tenía esperanza de que fuera una broma o sólo una amenaza. Pero quedó en shock al escuchar que los veinte elegidos lucharían a muerte.

La gente que se encontraba ahí se miró preocupada; Solaris jamás bromeaba, y ciertamente los juegos sonaban como algo que ella mandaría a hacer. Andrisa vio a sus amigas a unos metros de ella, se dirigió al grupo y pudo ver lo alteradas que estaban. El distrito cuatro había sido muy rebelde en los últimos días, incluso había habido varios levantamientos en el centro de la villa principal, pero al ser sólo agrupaciones grandes de personas protestando no era todavía una "guerra en sí"; aunque varios habían sido ejecutados.

La idea de lo que pensaría su hermano llegó súbitamente a su cabeza, hacía tiempo que querían algo para poder hacer un levantamiento como es debido en el distrito cuatro, probablemente esta sea la gota que derrame el vaso.

Al terminar su turno, Andrisa, Laura, Cálica y Amara decidieron que el plan de ir a la isla veintitrés seguía en pie; fueron directamente a la bahía más cercana a la isla elegida y sin dudar se arrojaron al agua fría del mar. No había mucho oleaje, por lo que sólo tardaron quince minutos en llegar. La costa era empedrada, con muy poca vegetación. Era una isla muy pequeña y nadie jamás iba a ese lugar.

Las cuatro chicas quedaron decepcionadas al ver que no había nada especial, la isla era tan diminuta que la recorrieron en menos de media hora.

— Parece que se acerca una tormenta — dijo muy apurada Laura — creo que es hora de irnos de aquí.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en regresar, pero el viento comenzó a soplar aún más fuerte. El agua ahora parecía muy torrencial. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Andrisa pudo ver que no era la única con miedo, la isla no tenía ningún lugar para protegerse y si se adentraban al agua tardarían más de veinte minutos en regresar, nadar en la marea torrencial era una locura, pero quedarse ahí tampoco era sensato.

Ahora el paisaje se había vuelto oscuro y sombrío. Las olas impactaban fuertemente salpicando agua a más de dos metros de altura haciendo que las chicas retrocedieran de la impresión. El frío viento azotaba su piel, erizando cada bello en su cuerpo y forzándolas a cerrar los ojos; jamás habían estado en una tormenta así. Minutos después pudieron ver que la isla se comenzaba a hundir, tendrían que nadar.

— ¡Recuerden siempre ir al Este, pase lo que pase! — Gritó Amara con toda su fuerza para que sus amigas la escucharan — ¡A la cuenta de tres!

Nunca pudo iniciar la cuenta regresiva. La más grande ola las impactó por detrás arrojando a todas a la furiosa agua. Andrisa se sumergió a las tranquilas profundidades, perdió por un momento el sentido de la orientación y tragó un poco de la salada agua. Pronto salió a la superficie únicamente para encontrarse con una tempestuosa marea que golpeaba su ser fuertemente. A pesar de varios intentos fallidos de respirar un poco de aire, Andrisa logró ubicarse y localizar la costa, gracias a las montañas al Este del distrito cuatro; las cuales apenas podía ver.

Intentaba no pensar en la probabilidad de morir ahogada, o en la horrible situación de que sus amigas ya se hubieran hundido en el pacífico océano. Tragaba agua, arena se quedaba incrustada en sus ojos y las marejadas impactaban su cráneo, pero Andrisa no quería rendirse. En un último intento la chica ya no pudo ver las montañas y una ola la impactó por última vez.

Poco a poco perdió su fuerza y sintió como se dirigía hacia el fondo del mar, pronto todo se oscureció.

— ¡Dinos que se pondrá bien! — Andrisa comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos sollozos de una chica — ¡Andrisa no puede morir así!

Sintió cómo alguien ejercía presión en su pecho, la necesidad de regurgitar apareció en su garganta y sacó toda el agua que había tragado. La tos instintiva causó que Andrisa comenzara a respirar y a despertar. Después escuchó vítores de los que la rodeaban. Ahí se encontraban sus tres amigas y, para su suerte y desagrado, su hermano.

Al ver que él le salvó la vida, Andrisa sintió la más grande vergüenza de su vida. Durante los días en que se separaron, ella se había prometido que le demostraría a Alix que era fuerte y que ya no necesitaría de su ayuda. Sabía que si un día le demostraba que ella también era fuerte, Alix volvería a tratarla como antes; no sólo como alguien que se había estancado en su vida. Una gran discusión surgió entre los dos hermanos, que terminó haciendo que Andrisa no le dirigiera la palabra en todo el camino hasta llegar a casa. Tampoco le contaron lo sucedido a sus padres, con la promesa de que Andrisa siguiera guardando el secreto de que Alix acudía a reuniones rebeldes.

Andrisa pensó durante un tiempo lo que había sucedido hacía solo unas horas. Estaba confundida aun. Había estado a punto de morir, y su hermano le había salvado la vida como si hubiera sido algo rutinario… la chica se quedó pensando en que debió de haberle dado las gracias.

* * *

**Alix Kalaesis - 18 años.**

Alix salió de la casa con toda la cautela posible. La oscuridad de la noche estaba de su parte y aunque seguía un poco adolorido por salvar a su hermana, tenía suficiente energía para hacer lo que más emoción le causaba; ir a las juntas secretas.

Alix se dirigió a la playa, mientras caminaba recordaba una y otra vez a la horrible mujer decir que hará luchar a jóvenes de todos los distritos entre ellos para mantener la situación más "tranquila". El chico no podía esperar para llegar y ver lo que tenían planeado los rebeldes.

La playa se encontraba totalmente vacía, a esas horas de la noche a nadie le interesaba vagar por esos lugares, principalmente porque pasaban todas las horas diurnas en el agua. Alix se acercó al borde y se quitó la mayor parte de su ropa, de inmediato la escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Se arrojó al agua helada, que ahora se encontraba increíblemente calmada; parecía que jamás hubiera habido una tormenta como la de un par de horas antes. En un lugar escondido de donde Alix se sumergió se hallaba una pequeña cueva, la cual llevaba al escondite rebelde. Casi en todas las islas del distrito había este tipo de cavernas, las cuales eran ignoradas totalmente por el gobierno; incluso la mayoría de los civiles desconocían su existencia.

Una vez en la superficie dentro de la gruta, Alix saludó emocionado a varios de los integrantes de "la oposición". Sabía que éste sería el día en que harían algo, ellos jamás permitirían que los dichosos "juegos del hambre" fueran celebrados.

— Lo siento Alix, — dijo Otto, el líder principal de la oposición — ahora mismo todos los implicados en esto preferirían mantener un perfil bajo, tú sabes que nadie quiere arriesgar familiares.

— ¡Pero este es nuestro momento! — dio un grito Alix que retumbó en la cueva con un fuerte eco — si convencemos a los ciudadanos de cuatro de levantarse en armas ¡Seguro lo harán! Sólo hay que enviar a las otras islas la señal.

— Alix… — dijo Otto con pesar — si lo hacemos ahora, puede que el gobierno se desquite de una peor forma…

— Si lo hacemos después — comenzó a decir Alix —, ya será muy tarde.

Había un par de docenas de rebeldes en esa misma cueva. Todos miraban lo que sucedía, pero nadie decía nada; la mayoría temía por su familia y creían que tolerar la muerte de dos jóvenes del distrito era un precio razonable mientras conseguían más apoyo para la revolución que se quería planear.

— Ellos tienen soldados del distrito dos entrenados para matar — dijo un hombre con pata de palo — ¡nosotros a un montón de pubertos!

— Pero ellos lucharían sólo porque los obligan — dijo Alix, incómodo por hablar frente a tanta gente; el no conocía lo suficiente a todo el personal presente, y eso hacía que desconfiara de ellos. — Nosotros tenemos más que ganar si vencemos.

Los murmullos de la gente se escuchaban claramente. Muchos decían apoyar al chico, pero otros lo acusaban de loco o doble agente de la Capital.

Alix observó decepcionado a sus "compañeros" y sintió la desesperación. Jamás había hablado de esa forma en público, y no le estaba gustando para nada su reacción.

— Morirán jóvenes — comenzó a decir el chico con rabia — ¡niños inocentes!

Alix dio media vuelta y retomó enfurecido su lugar usual.

— Cobardes — dijo en una voz fuerte y clara. — Seguro todos los rebeldes que valían la pena murieron en la revuelta pasada.

— ¡¿Cómo nos has llamado?! — Un hombre bastante musculoso y alto se dirigió hacia el chico enojado. — Vuelve a llamarnos de esa forma y me encargaré de desfigurar tu cara.

— ¿Tú y cuántos cobardes más? — le respondió Alix.

El hombre le lanzó un puñetazo al chico, lo que desató una pelea dentro de la cueva; sólo Otto miraba exasperado la escena.

Alix recibía y daba golpes, pero en realidad no sabía a quién atacaba. La cueva sólo era iluminada por una lámpara de aceite, la cual se había apagado cuando inició la pelea.

— ¡Silencio! — Gritó Otto, de una forma que hizo que absolutamente todos se quedaran inmóviles — ¿Así quieren liberar a Circenses? ¿Siendo una bola de bárbaros sin cerebro?

Otto caminó hacia Alix lentamente, sin mover su mirada enfadada de los ojos del chico.

— He aquí la prueba de por qué aun no nos hemos levantado en armas — le dijo al chico, como si fuera una verdad obvia.

— Entonces hay que hacer algo al respecto ahora mismo, esta misma noche — le contestó sin titubear, aun podía sentir el hastío de ser el centro de atención, pero su testarudez era demasiado grande como para retractar su posición.

— ¡Uno no sólo decide hacer algo y lo hace! — Otto rió a carcajadas.

—Pues Yo sí lo hago.

Alix se sumergió en el agua que daba directo a la salida del escondite, tardaría un poco en poder regresar y hablar con cualquiera de ellos nuevamente, pero esperó que lo que dijo les dejara algo para pensar.

Al buscar la ropa que había dejado en el arbusto, pudo ver que unas gaviotas la estaban picoteando, tardó varios minutos hasta que por fin pudo atrapar sus prendas. Sospechó que el olor impregnado en su vestimenta las había atraído. Por suerte nadie lo vio realizar dicha hazaña.

Regresó a su casa casi al amanecer, fastidiado de todo el distrito cuatro; pero no pudo dormir por mucho tiempo, era hora de partir para la selección de tributos.

* * *

Toda la familia se dirigió al palacio distrital a primera hora de la mañana. Ninguno de los hermanos se habló durante en camino a la selección, principalmente porque Andrisa seguía enojada por la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior, y Alix tenía demasiado sueño como para intentar hacer cualquier cosa.

Los nervios no estaban ausentes, al ver a todos los posibles participantes sus padres abrazaron a los hermanos y les dijeron que les deseaban la mayor de las suertes.

Aun sin hablar, ambos avanzaron a sus respectivos lugares, los jóvenes de otras islas habían viajado a la isla uno, lo que hacía ver más bulliciosa la plaza del palacio.

Al encenderse el enorme televisor y al ver la cara de Solaris, Alix sintió la necesidad de gritarle todo lo que creía y sabía de ella, pero decidió callar; los rebeldes no harían nada para continuar con eso y todos los ciudadanos se encontraban indefensos en ese preciso momento.

Se comenzó a pasar la lista de los elegidos, entonces por los labios de la señora de la nación se dijo:

"Andrisa Kalaesis".

Un shock aún más fuerte que el que tuvo el día anterior la invadió. Para ella todo el lugar se quedó en total silencio, al encenderse la luz sobre su grupo pudo ver las cámaras dirigiéndose hacia su lugar. Se sentía en un programa de televisión, en uno donde hacían malas bromas.

Aun paralizada, vio como los soldados se dirigían al grupo, preparando sus armas. Las amigas de Andrisa evitaron totalmente el voltear a verla, no la querían delatar en caso de que decidiera reusarse.

La chica tardó por lo menos veinte segundos en efectivamente reaccionar. Fue cuando las otras jóvenes la voltearon a ver, los soldados se detuvieron súbitamente; pero la escoltaron hasta el escenario agarrándola por los brazos.

Mientras Andrisa era llevada casi a la fuerza hacia el frente del público, aun no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo; hasta que el nombre de su hermano sonó por los cielos.

"Alix Kalaesis".

La chica volteó rápidamente, su cuerpo le dolió un poco por lo que había sufrido la noche anterior. Mientras veía su hermano avanzar entre la gente, recordó el día en que lo siguió hasta el escondite de los rebeldes, sabía que era su culpa.

Alix caminaba desesperado, más que el hecho de ser elegido por tener que ir con su hermana. No era posible que sólo por azar dos hermanos, de todo un distrito, hayan sido elegidos. Supuso inmediatamente que esto había sido por su culpa, pero aun así al chico no le parecía lógico, él no era el miembro más peligroso de los rebeldes y su hermana estaba dispuesta a vivir felizmente en este país deprimente.

Al llegar al escenario Alix volteó a ver a su hermana, la cual no le dirigió la mirada. Sabía que estaba enojada aunque no lo demostrara explícitamente; estaba seguro de que ella también había supuesto que era su culpa.

Mientras terminaba la lista y el discurso, Alix se convenció de que no era justo que lo culpara, después de todo él lo había hecho por su distrito, por todos aquellos que no querían dar la cara y que se conformaban por quedar estancados.

Al entrar al palacio distrital continuaron sin dirigirse la palabra, cuando sus padres llegaron a despedirlos su madre les pidió que se protegieran entre ellos, como lo habían hecho toda la vida. En ese momento intercambiaron miradas discretamente, las cuales no duraron mucho.

— Soy la sargento primero Careen Valéz— dijo una chica casi tímidamente a un extremo del salón — Y yo los guiaré por los juegos del hambre, síganme porfavor.

Andrisa fue la primera en salir de ahí, pensaba en que quería decir algo más a sus padres pero, aunque estaba triste, no encontró más palabras para decirles. Alix se dirigió a la salida, vio que la joven sargento le lanzó una tímida sonrisa después de dirigirle una a su hermana, pero el no se la devolvió. Ella era parte de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que estaba por suceder y si en verdad fuera una buena persona, jamás hubiera participado en esto.

Andrisa observó con melancolía el mar que tanto amaba, posiblemente no lo volvería a ver. Al tener ese pensamiento de retractó al instante.

— Bello, pero al mismo tiempo imponente e intenso — susurró.

Andrisa se probaría a sí misma, y a su hermano, que era fuerte.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¡Hola! Por fin pude subir este gran capítulo : ) ambos geniales personajes fueron creados por la gran autora ¡ **Our Inner Fireflies** !

¡**Fireflies**! Ya leí lo de tu perfil XD muchas gracias por considerarme en tu círculo de amigos de Fanfiction : ) ¡Y creo que sería muy bueno trabajar en algo juntos! Aunque primero hay que terminar nuestros proyectos XD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que nos digas lo que piensas : ) (Sigo esperando con ansias el siguiente capítulo de tu fic! cito a la buena **Kittens**: sjdhjasdhfkasjhfaskj! XD)

Aún nos falta conocer más de Alix y Andrisa, no se desesperen ;) ya tengo un buen plan para ellos.

Subiré a los próximos tributos que escribiré al blog y contestaré los Reviews.

Sobre la pregunta de si quieren amor o no, al parecer les parecería bien que lo hubiera (siempre y cuando no tenga mucho peso en el fic) así que ya veré qué me ingenio ;P la pareja más "votada" fue TylerXSharon, otros también elegidos fueron André, Renzo, Xavier, Mica y Jesslyn.

Igual, consideraré cómo son los personajes y cómo actuarían entre ellos (Recuerden que Tyler ama con todo su corazón a Diana ;) ) además, les recuerdo que no soy experto en romance haha pero, a pesar de no ser la doctora corazón, me esforzaré aunque sólo ponga "Pistas" (cómo un/a lectora decía respecto a Renzo XD)

¡Espero saber lo que piensan : ) Me encanta escribir para ustedes!


	10. (D3) El distrito plateado

Capítulo 10: (D3) El distrito plateado.

* * *

**Alejandra Rodríguez - 15 años.**

— ¡No me disculparé por golpearla! — dijo Alejandra muy molesta y cruzada de brazos.

— Pero Ale — comenzó su madre —, ella una de las hijas del alcalde, podrían desquitarse con la familia.

Alejandra se mantuvo en silencio. La chica de la que hablaban, Fersy Santos, se había burlado la noche anterior de Mauricio; el hermano mayor de Alejandra. El chico había nacido con una discapacidad en sus piernas, caminar se le dificultaba y Fersy, siendo la "chica consentida" de la villa, no dudó en burlarse de él. Cuando Alejandra lo supo, no le pareció gracioso; se arrojó ferozmente al verla cometer el acto nuevamente.

Alejandra aún seguía enojada y se había prometido a sí misma que si volvía a ver a esa chica, no sería tan amable como esta vez. Mauricio ya había dejado la tristeza atrás, Alejandra sabía cómo animar a la gente que conocía

— ¡Mamá! — gritó Nicolás, el hermano menor de Alejandra — ¡Algo le ha pasado al becerro más pequeño, hay mucha sangre!

— ¡Yo atiendo esto! — dijo súbitamente Alejandra y salió por la puerta que llevaba a los pastizales mientras se ponía su abrigo de trabajo.

— ¡Alejandra regresa aquí! — le pidió su madre, pero la chica no se detuvo.

Su familia, al igual que muchas en el distrito tres, se dedicaba al cuidado de ganado. El gobierno de Circenses les proveía de cierto número de crías a cada familia, por cada animal que moría era descotado el pago que recibían; si más del veinte por ciento moría, la familia no recibía nada de dinero.

Alejandra llegó lo más pronto posible al establo en donde se encontraba el pequeño animal, al instante supo que había sido atacado por perros salvajes. Sus patas estaban mordisqueadas y ensangrentadas, si no eran detenidas las hemorragias, el becerro moriría.

Mientras lo atendía de la forma en la que su padrastro la había enseñado a tratar heridas graves, ella pedía porque el pequeño sobreviviera. Además de preocuparle la economía familiar, y aunque Alejandra podía a llegar a ser violenta y tener una actitud orgullosa, a ella le afectaba mucho ver a otros sufrir.

Pasó por lo menos una hora cuando pudo tratarle las patas lastimadas. El pequeño becerro se veía débil, pero más animado que cuando lo encontró. La chica limpió el sudor de su frente y dio un gran suspiro. "Ahora estarás mejor" pensó mientras sonreía, y retiraba hacia otro lugar del campo, a vigilar que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Tomó un trinche que se encontraba recargado en una pared de madera.

Los pastizales eran muy altos, y en ésta época del año eran de un color amarillento por ser otoño. Las manos de Alejandra tocaban cada pasto y sentía cómo acariciaban su piel. Era un frío amanecer, pero el lugar le parecía muy confortable.

— Si un perro salvaje atacó a ese becerro — dijo un hombre detrás de la chica — no deberías de estar aquí.

Alejandra se detuvo en seco. El confort había desaparecido, sabía quién le hablaba; era su padre biológico.

La mayoría de las veces en las que hablaban eran momentos incómodos y terminaban en malos entendidos.

— ¿Nos abandonas de bebés pero te preocupas por nosotros hasta ahora? — Alejandra renovó el paso, no le interesaba hablar con su padre.

— Sólo te advierto de los perros salvajes — dijo el hombre, muy serio, de forma casi sarcástica — ¿Cómo sigue Mauricio? ¿Y el pequeño Nicolás?

— Mejor dime a qué has venido — Alejandra volvió a detenerse y volteó a ver a su padre, exasperada — Los perros salvajes son algo con lo que hemos lidiado toda nuestra vida, estoy segura que no es eso.

El hombre exhaló sonriente y dirigió su mirada hacia las vacas que cuidaba la familia de su ex esposa. Cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo, el hombre se decidió a hablar.

Cada palabra molestaba a Alejandra, una tras otra; ella sabía que su padre sólo buscaba la aceptación de sus hijos con esos encuentros intermitentes y pláticas sin sentido, pero ya era tarde.

— Basta — dijo la chica al alcanzar el límite de su paciencia —, tú nunca estuviste ahí para nosotros cuando lo necesitamos, cuando necesitamos a un verdadero padre.

El silencio volvió, ahora con un ambiente más tenso. El hombre estaba impactado por la actitud de su hija, en el fondo sabía que era cierto; los había abandonado cuando Alejandra recién cumplía los dos años, la presión económica y un hijo discapacitado eran demasiado para él. Se separó de su esposa poco después de que Nicolás naciera.

Su padre se fue sin decir más, pensando en cuándo podría volver a intentar ganarse a sus hijos. La chica retomó su paso sin ningún remordimiento por lo que dijo.

Los rayos de sol ya lograban iluminar todo el campo. Alejandra pudo ver cómo Nicolás sacaba a las vacas a pastar y Mauricio alimentaba a las gallinas. Generalmente ella sólo se encargaba de la salud de los animales y de vigilar que ningún predador o bandido los atacara. El riesgo de ser atacada era latente, pero ella había aprendido a detectar intrusos rápidamente; y si había algún peligro, usaría el trinche para defenderse. Por suerte jamás la habían atacado.

Aunque su atención hacia su entorno se mantenía constante, algunas veces pensaba en su futuro. Su vida no podía mantenerse igual para siempre, quería algo más; amaba a los animales que curaba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano serían llevados a su muerte para alimentar a la gente de la Ciudad Capital y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Pasó las primeras horas de la mañana rondando el terreno que le había prestado la capital a su familia; Alejandra ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar durante horas, pero a lo que jamás se acostumbraría sería a pasar tiempo sin comida. Su estómago no tardó en pedir alimento, así que decidió entrar a la casa para tomar un refrigerio.

El refrigerador la llamaba y no había nadie que la detuviera, su madre y su padrastro trabajaban en el matadero, y sus hermanos seguían cuidando a los animales. Alejandra tomó un par de huevos que su madre había comprado y los cocinó. Antes de terminar su refrigerio, escuchó a Nicolás gritar y llamar a Mauricio y a ella.

— ¡Los perros! — gritó desesperado — ¡Los perros han vuelto!

Mugidos, cacareos y otros sonidos de animales sonaban fuera de la casa. Alejandra corrió lo más rápido posible, al salir con el trinche en mano pudo ver cómo dos perros atacaban a otra oveja.

Su hermano mayor les arrojaba piedras, y Nicolás intentaba meter a los animales al viejo establo.

Alejandra se acercó al lugar donde estaba la pelea, preparó su arma y se mentalizó para matar a un animal por primera vez.

— ¡Hazlo Alejandra! — la animó Mauricio, quien seguía arrojando rocas, las cuales parecían no hacerles nada a los perros — ¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Si esa oveja muere la familia lo pagará! ¡Eres la única que la puede salvar!

La chica picó a uno de los perros, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

Nunca había considerado matar a un animal, jamás le había pasado y por alguna razón, a Alejandra le parecía una crueldad.

Los gritos de sus hermanos continuaban haciendo presión y vio cómo la oveja cayó al suelo, estaba casi muerta.

"Si muere, la familia lo pagará" repitió en su mente varias veces.

Apretó los labios, respiró hondo y con toda su fuerza clavó los picos del trinche en el perro salvaje, causando que éste chillara y muriera casi al instante. El otro huyó después de que una piedra de mayor tamaño le diera en su ojo izquierdo. Pero ya era tarde, el animal al que protegían había muerto.

Los ojos marrones de la chica aún estaban postrados en los cadáveres, Nicolás la tuvo que llamar varias veces para que reaccionara y atendiera a otros tres animales heridos. Ninguno le echó en cara la situación a Alejandra, y aunque se preguntaban cómo era posible que su hermana no acudiera al instante para proteger a los animales que cuidaba, nadie pronunció ni una sola palabra del asunto.

Alejandra lavó sus manos empapadas con sangre de las ovejas que había curado, no se lo podría perdonar en mucho tiempo; había fallado, y no sólo a ella, le había fallado a toda su familia.

Regresó a su labor pensando en cómo habían surgido esos perros salvajes, después su pensamiento giró en torno a su padre biológico. "Seguro que no creería que su hija pudo matar a un animal salvaje" dijo en sus pensamientos, con cierto grado de orgullo. Su ánimo se elevó de inmediato, pero volvió a decaer al pensar en lo que diría su madre; se intentó convencer de que su enojo disminuiría al poder comer carne por un tiempo… si no se descomponía antes de que la pudieran cocinar.

Los alrededores lucían tranquilos, no había señal alguna de que el perro restante quisiera volver. Las mañanas siempre pasaban lentamente, casi nunca había nada qué hacer; pero ésta vez parecía que el tiempo había acelerado, todo por querer comer un par de huevos.

— ¡Alejandra! — volvió a llamarla Nicolás mientras corría hacia ella — ¡Alejandra tienes que escuchar esto!

La chica aún seguía desconfiada de dejar su trabajo, pero le dio prioridad a su hermano ¿Había surgido otro problema? Llegaron a la casa corriendo, parecía que Nicolás estaba más apurado que nunca. En la sala ya se encontraba Mauricio, éste veía un mensaje que se transmitía por televisión.

"A causa de algunos habitantes que viven en ciertos Distritos, que demuestran una falta de inteligencia al causar estragos en su lugar de origen y afectar a las honestas familias trabajadoras, los Juegos del Hambre serán celebrados…"

Podían ver a Solaris Vermelho sentada en un enorme escritorio de caoba, sentada frente a una enorme ventana. Dos banderas de Circenses se encontraban a ambos lados de la líder.

Mientras avanzaba el mensaje, Alejandra pensaba en la injusticia de "los juegos del hambre". El distrito tres era uno de los más pacíficos, sólo superado por "los tres grandes"; el distrito uno, el dos y el cinco.

"En dónde lucharan a muerte para vencer…"

A la chica la última condición la impactó súbitamente, volteó a ver a sus dos hermanos; todos ellos eran candidatos para participar, lo cual le causó un enojo repentino. No dejaría que ellos fueran.

Todos pasaron la tarde presionados. Al día siguiente alguien sería enviado, tal vez alguien que conocían o incluso ellos mismos.

Su madre y su padrastro llegaron entrada la tarde, ambos discutieron el tema con sus hijos para tranquilizarlos; el padrastro de Alejandra tenía madera de padre. Una vez más tranquilos, los hijos decidieron confesar lo que había pasado en la mañana con los perros salvajes, su madre estaba aliviada de que nada les hubiera pasado; pero Alejandra se ganó un castigo por sus descuidos en el trabajo.

Durante la noche, Alejandra tuvo pesadillas sobre cómo era elegido Mauricio. Nadie le ayudaba por sus prejuicios y al final, moría por la negligencia de los demás. La chica despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, y le costó un poco darse cuenta de que sólo estaba soñando.

Al amanecer, todos partieron de un ánimo no muy apagado. Tenían una carreta en la que viajaban, la cuál era jalada por un viejo caballo llamado Azulejo; Alejandra había elegido el nombre cuando era muy pequeña, le fascinaban los pájaros azules que algunas veces se veían volar por Circenses. Llegaron al palacio distrital en poco tiempo y tomaron sus lugares, no sin antes recibir palabras de ánimo y buena suerte de sus padres.

Alejandra pudo ver a Fersy Santos y a su hermana, Nadia en el escenario; sentadas junto a sus padres. "Incluso en el evento más macabro de la historia del país, esa tonta ganaba toda la atención" pensó y comenzó a escuchar el mensaje de la enorme televisión. No tenía nada en contra de Nadia, pero le hacía hervir la sangre ver a Fersy en un lugar destacado.

"Bienvenidos a lo que se llamará 'La Cosecha', desde éste punto las cámaras se encuentran grabando en cada uno de los Diez distritos de Circenses y así continuarán hasta el final de los juegos."

Se comenzó a decir la lista. Distrito uno: André Cubrelo y Mica Flesser, distrito dos: Tyler D'Gun y Sharon Blue, distrito tres…

Todo el público estaba expectante, hasta que el nombre de "Alejandra Rodríguez" fue dicho.

Alejandra sintió su cuerpo casi desfallecer. Una melancolía la invadió al saber que dejaría a su familia para entrar en un juego lleno de sufrimiento y dolor, donde tal vez tenga que matar a un niño para sobrevivir.

La chica borró ese horrible pensamiento, ella jamás lo haría "¿Quién podría atreverse a eso?". Pensó, con un poco de miedo, en que intentaría hacer algo; no sabía aun qué, pero quería lograr una cosa que dejara huella.

Los pasos que daba comenzaron a ser más firmes, dio un suspiro y sonrió; para avanzar a lo que tal vez sería su muerte.

* * *

**Julio Henrur – 16 años.**

Julio despertó una hora antes del amanecer, el ambiente era muy frío y silencioso.

La casa de madera en la que vivía era muy pequeña y vieja, únicamente tenía una habitación; dormitorio de Julio y sala de estar a la vez. Estaba ubicada en un lugar alejado de las otras villas, en un bosque que había crecido con los años y que no estaba en los planes de tala.

Su único acompañante era Broom, su fiel perro pastor que sus padres le habían regalado justo antes de morir, cuando Julio cumplía los doce años de vida.

La muerte de sus padres fue en extrañas circunstancias, ambos trabajaban de protectores. Su trabajo era mantener alejados de las villas a las bestias más peligrosas, para que no atacaran a los animales que eran criados para la Ciudad Capital. Un día ambos fueron hallados sin vida en el bosque; se dijo que un puma los había atacado, ya que habían muerto durante su hora de trabajo.

Julio nunca creyó esa historia, su padre era el mejor protector en todo el distrito tres y ya había enfrentado a varios pumas en su vida ¿Por qué moriría con éste? Además, era acompañado por su madre; una cazadora con mucho talento.

— Vamos Broom — dijo Julio con ánimo — Hay que conseguir el alimento para hoy.

Julio había podido sobrevivir por su cuenta gracias a que sus padres le habían enseñado a cazar y a sobrevivir a los momentos más hostiles del año. Siempre llevaba un hacha que había pertenecido a su padre, en caso de que algo lo atacara a corta distancia, y el arco de su madre; el cuál aun no dominaba a la perfección, pero era su herramienta más útil a la hora de buscar alimento.

Un extraño vínculo entre él y sus armas había florecido con los años. Pensaba que era una locura, pero comenzó a ver ambas herramientas como un tipo de protección que le daban sus padres desde otro lugar.

Las hojas de un árbol se movieron súbitamente. Julio preparó una flecha y tensó su arco con sigilo, al confirmar que era un animal, una ardilla específicamente, apuntó hacia aquel lugar; al salir la ardilla de su escondite, soltó con delicadeza la cuerda y vio cómo un bultito caía del árbol. Había dado en el blanco.

Broom y Julio fueron en busca de su botín. Era una ardilla muy gorda que recolectaba nueces en la oscuridad. Continuaron buscando más animales por horas, sólo habían logrado conseguir otra ardilla más flaca hasta que Broom se percató de algo cerca de un riachuelo. Julio fue tras él y descubrió que se trataba de un Carpincho, un roedor lo suficientemente grande como para alimentarlos durante una semana. El animal intentó huir, pero gracias a Broom no pudo hacerlo. Julio utilizó su hacha para quitarle la vida lo más rápido posible.

Regresó a su cabaña cargando al Carpincho en un hombro y a las ardillas en una mano. Pudo ver a unos hombres rondando el lugar, pero no le tomó ninguna importancia.

A Julio no le preocupaba que algún soldado lo viera cazar, nadie iba para esos lugares; exceptuando los protectores, quienes habían conocido a los padres del chico, y que ya lo conocían como "niño salvaje".

— ¡Niño salvaje! — gritó uno de los hombres, Julio pudo identificar que era su tío, el hermano de su padre — ¿Qué tal la caza hoy?

Su tío lo había invitado a vivir con él poco después de que murieran sus padres, pero Julio siempre fue más independiente, además no quería que nadie lo viera deprimido; su padre siempre le había enseñado a mostrar una actitud fuerte ante la vida. Durante los primeros meses, el hombre le llevaba comida y agua, pero poco después el chico decidió mantenerse por su propia cuenta. Aun así su tío siempre estaba al pendiente de su bienestar.

Julio se acercó un poco más, se sorprendió al ver que el otro hombre era Alex, su primo. Era mayor que él por un año, pero ya se asemejaba mucho a su padre. Él brindó un gran apoyo a Julio durante su depresión, lo acompañaba a cazar para asegurarse de que siempre consiguiera algo de comer y de que no se lastimara en el intento.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Has encontrado un Carpincho? — dijo Alex, realmente sorprendido de su primo — ¡Y lo has cargado sólo hasta aquí! ¿Dónde ha quedado el niño flacucho que necesitaba ayuda con diez ardillas?

Los familiares de Julio rieron, sobretodo porque era verdad. Julio se limitó a sonreír y a intentar parecer que el animal que cargaba no le representaba ninguna dificultad.

— ¿Quieres venir a ayudar a prepararlo? — dijo Julio, lo que menos le gustaba era preparar a los animales para que estén listos para comerse — Te puedes ganar una pierna o dos.

— Suena muy tentador primo — comenzó a decir honestamente Alex —, pero estoy en horas de trabajo y ésta vez escaparme no es una opción, unos perros salvajes han atacado a unos animales en una granja de la villa ¡Y ahora nos quieren echar toda la culpa de ello!

Se despidieron poco después, Julio no pudo evitar pensar que si sus padres no hubieran muerto, él ahora mismo estaría con ellos; buscando a esos perros salvajes.

Llegó a su cabaña y la vio con algo de aplomo.

— Hogar, dulce hogar — dijo suspirando mientras bajaba al Carpincho — ¿O no Broom?

El perro ladró con alegría y se dirigió a un pequeño balde de metal, ahí tenía un poco de agua de la que bebía.

Julio despellejó las ardillas en poco tiempo, pero el Carpincho representó un reto mayor. Sólo un par de veces había logrado atrapar uno, ya que eran extremadamente raros. Prepararlos le llevaba casi dos horas o un poco más.

Puso a asar las ardillas para que fueran su comida del día, sin embargo volvió a trabajar en el Carpincho al instante. Si se pudría habría sido una mañana desperdiciada.

— ¿Julio? — escuchó que una chica lo llamaba.

La voz que provenía de los árboles era la de su mejor amiga, Kate Cold. Ellos se conocían desde que eran pequeños y también ayudó mucho a Julio en su peor momento. Su familia tenía una carnicería y de vez en cuando hacían uno que otro negocio. La chica había llegado con un costal mediano de sal.

— Alex me dijo que habías capturado un animal grande y pensé que necesitarías esto.

Julio observó el costal y pensó en lo tonto que había sido por olvidar revisar su suministro de sal, sin esta no podría conservar la carne.

— Contaba con que tú vendrías — mintió con una sonrisa.

La relación que tenía con Kate era más cercana que la que tenía con Alex, podían pasar días enteros hablando de trivialidades. Kate lo había ayudado más que nadie para superar la muerte de sus papás; pero Julio únicamente la veía como una amiga, su corazón estaba con otra persona.

Terminado de preparar el Carpincho y una vez que Julio le diera ambas ardillas a Broom, decidieron ir a la villa para pasar el tiempo. Su amiga se preocupó por que el chico no tenía nada en el estómago, pero éste le contestó que no se preocupara. Casi llegando a su destino, Kate le dio la noticia a Julio.

— Hoy en la mañana hubo un mensaje oficial — el rostro de Kate súbitamente de ennegreció — Van a hacer una competencia… un tipo de juego.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó Julio mientras acariciaba a Broom, con un ligero mareo — ¿De qué se trata?

— Serán enviados veinte participantes a la Ciudad Capital y…

— ¡Mira Kate! — Julio la interrumpió al ver a la chica que lo había cautivado, nuevamente con un mareo un poco más prolongado — ¡Es Nadia!

Nadia Santos era una de las hijas del alcalde, Julio había hablado unas cuantas veces con ella, y habían sido pláticas largas y placenteras, pero siempre se había preparado previamente para verla. Esa mañana no se había arreglado para no parecer un ermitaño de los bosques, sin embargo casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de hablarle a la chica, siempre estaba acompañada de su odiosa hermana. Ésta era una oportunidad de oro.

— Julio ¡Esto es importante! — dijo Kate con esmero en hacer que su amigo la escuchara, pero él la ignoró.

Julio adoptó su imagen fuerte e intentó verse más alto de lo que era, seguía ignorando esos malestares.

— Nadia… — dijo el chico agarrando un poco de valor — ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— ¿Julio? — la chica volteó algo tristona — estoy buscando a mi hermana, una chica grosera la golpeó hace poco y no la he visto desde entonces…

— Oh… — Julio intentaba pensar rápido en qué decir, mientras hacía un fuerte contacto visual con la chica — ¿No quisieras ir a buscarla conmigo a la plaza del palacio distrital?

La plaza del palacio distrital era muy recurrida por las parejas jóvenes; era el lugar más alegre de la villa, ya que tenía arbustos con flores y un bonito paisaje.

— Me encantaría — dijo Nadia un poco sonrojada por entender la indirecta, haciendo que toda la sangre se le subiera a Julio a la cabeza de a emoción — pero ahora mismo han prohibido el paso por lo de los dichosos juegos del hambre.

— ¿Los juegos de qué? — Julio sintió el más grande mareo de todos y poco a poco comenzó a caer, lo último que pudo escuchar fue a Nadia diciendo que se lucharía a muerte.

Julio despertó en una camilla que rechinaba con cada movimiento. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que Nadia se encontraba sentada en una silla cercana y Kate y Alex estaban parados en la entrada de la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — dijo Julio aun desconcertado, y algo apenado por haberse desmayado frente a Nadia. — ¿En dónde está Broom?

— Está con mi padre — dijo Alex señalando con su dedo pulgar la salida.

— Nadia alcanzó a atraparte antes de que cayeras al piso — dijo Kate con una sonrisa — La princesa ahora salvó a su héroe.

Julio abrió completamente los ojos al escuchar esto y, sonrojado, volteó a ver a Nadia. Se sorprendió al ver que la chica parecía muy feliz. Un segundo después, tomó suavemente la mano del chico de la camilla.

— La enfermera dijo que fue por falta de nutrientes y energía lo que causó tu desmayo — dijo algo preocupada Nadia.

— ¿Y qué era lo que me decías de los juegos del hambre? — preguntó Julio intentando cambiar el tema para no verse necesitado. — ¿Es una lucha a muerte?

Alex, Kate y Nadia tardaron en responder y en contar lo que se había dicho en el mensaje. Julio entendió entonces por qué Kate y Nadia actuaban tan raro.

Platicaron un poco más, hasta que decidieron retirarse. Julio estaba completamente apenado y decepcionado de él mismo, ya que Nadia pagó el servicio que había recibido. Al despedirse, la chica le dio un beso a Julio en el lugar entre la mejilla y la boca. El chico quedó totalmente tieso.

En el camino a su cabaña intentaba pensar en lo que había ocurrido, estaba convencido de que si él daba el siguiente paso, Nadia no le rompería el corazón. Su mayor miedo hasta ahora. Broom se veía contagiado del buen humor de Julio.

Se quedó dormido tocando el lugar en donde Nadia lo había besado.

Se levantó nuevamente antes del amanecer, ya se le había hecho una costumbre y no podía dormir por más tiempo. Cocinó un pedazo de Carpincho y se arregló para ir al palacio distrital. En el camino le dijo a Broom que nada más asistía a la selección por él, ya que no tenía a ningún otro familiar.

Llegó una hora antes a la plaza y admiró la enorme televisión, jamás había visto un aparato tan grande como ese. Tardó un poco la gente en llegar, pudo ver a Alex y a Kate tomar sus lugares, pero ellos no lo vieron a él. Vio a Nadia llegar, pero ella y su familia se sentaron en el escenario. Su mirada y la de Nadia se cruzaron justo al encenderse el televisor. Nadia le mando un saludo al iniciar el discurso de Solaris.

Justo antes de decir el nombre de la chica del distrito tres, Julio pidió que no fuera Nadia la elegida; no soportaría verla en una situación así.

"Alejandra Rodríguez"

El chico sintió un alivio, aunque pena por la chica, la cual avanzó sin mucha inmutación.

"Julio Huenur"

Julio reaccionó al instante, vio como Nadia se levantaba de su asiento muy asustada. Una luz roja cayó en el grupo de dieciséis años. Julio bajó la mirada y se tragó duramente el enorme nudo en su garganta. Sin pensarlo, volteó a ver a sus amigos; parecía que Alex quería tomar de alguna forma su lugar. El chico elegido sabía que su primo tenía más probabilidades de ganar que él, pero no se lo permite con la mirada.

Mientras caminaba al escenario, pensaba en lo injusta que era la vida con él. Primero sus padres habían muerto y, justo cuando había encontrado a su amor correspondido, se la quitaban haciéndolo participar en el peor juego de la historia.

* * *

En el palacio, Alejandra se despidió de sus hermanos y le dijo a Nicolás que mientras ella estaba ausente, él sería el que vigilara que ningún animal se metiera al terreno. A Mauricio le dijo que si alguien le volvía a decir algo, recordara quién había sido para que cuando ella regresara, acabara con él. Al hablar con su madre, le dijo que intentaría hacer algo para dejar una huella en Circenses; su mamá entre lágrimas le dijo que sea lo que sea lo que hiciera, ella la apoyaría y jamás la juzgaría por nada. Su Padrastro le revolvió su cabello y le dijo que la conocía, que si alguien podía ganar esos juegos, era ella.

El lado de Julio se veía un poco más solitaria que la de Alejandra. Nadia fue la primera en llegar, y corriendo llegó justo frente a Julio, lo miró de arriba abajo y se lanzó para abrazarlo casi llorando. Julio le prometió que ganaría por ella, porque sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos; Julio tomó suavemente el mentón de la chica y la dirigió a sus labios, con ese beso le intentó transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella. Kate, Alex y Broom llegaron poco después, Alex le dijo que lo único que debía de hacer era actuar como lo hacía en el bosque; cazar. Sus palabras fueron fuertes, pero ciertas. Kate lo abrazó y le deseó la mejor suerte del mundo, llorando. Broom parecía saber estar al tanto de que su amo y amigo se retiraría por un tiempo, él se quedaría a ayudar a Alex a cazar.

— ¡Escuchen! — dijo un hombre de gran tamaño con una gran barba marrón — Soy el sargento primero Anto Cáres y seguirán mis órdenes para sobrevivir.

Alejandra y Julio lo miraron impresionados, después se vieron el uno al otro. Ambos pensaron en que su compañero no daría una lucha lo suficientemente dura. Estaban equivocados.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

¡Les presento a los tributos del distrito tres! Alejandra, creada por **Ale1008** y Julio, creado por **CataD'Mellark** Creo que son muy fuertes ambos y a dar un buen espectáculo, espero que les hayan gustado y que ya tengan a un favorito de estos dos XD. Creo que será interesante desarrollarlos ¿Podrá Julio regresar a vivir su vida que le han quitado? ¿Alejandra hará algo que deje huella?

¡Todo puede pasar!

¡Ya sólo nos falta un distrito!

**Angelita:** ¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo¡ Gracias a ti y a muchas otras personas tengo la confianza de escribir aquí y poco a poco mejorar : ) haha no prometo no matarlo XD, pero si lo hago (y no es seguro) me aseguraré de esconderme XD. Qué bueno que te gustara el chico del D1, creo que es uno de los distritos favoritos. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews : ).

**ThegirlonFire:** Gracias por tu comentario : ). Me alegro que te gustara la idea de que fueran en América Latina. Gracias por comentar sobre los errores que tengo, siempre intento mejorar y sus comentarios me ayudan y animan a hacerlo ;). Sobre los hermanos Kalaesis, fueron enviados por una gran autora y creo que siempre es bueno ver ese tipo de drama, espero que destaquen más por lo que hagan en la arena. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero saber lo que opinas de otros capítulos :). Sobre lo de Venezuela, a mí me pareció genial poner que ahí hay rebeldes porque siento que Venezuela tiene ese espíritu revolucionario, al igual que Chile. Lo dije en el mejor de los sentidos posibles : ).

Subiré a los últimos tributos al Blog! XD


	11. (D8) De Revoluciones

Capítulo 11: De Revoluciones.

* * *

**Carrie D'Graint – 17 años.**

Un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos interrumpe mi sueño. Abro los ojos lentamente y escuchó el sonido otra vez. Me siento en mi cama inmediatamente al comprender lo que sucede.

La Capital está atacando.

Busco un atuendo oscuro qué ponerme, no hay tiempo que perder. Saco de mi buró, apresurada, una lacia peluca negra y los anteojos para ver en la oscuridad que obtuve en nuestra última misión. El hombre nunca esperó que una chica indefensa pudiera dejarlo inconsciente.

Aun es de madrugada, posiblemente las cinco o seis de la mañana. Salgo de mi habitación con cautela, seguro mis padres y mi hermana menor están por despertar. Si mi madre me llegara a ver vestida de ésta forma seguramente se desmallaría. Mi padre, "el gentil alcalde del distrito ocho" nunca ha sido de los que imponen sus puntos de vista, ni siquiera de los que lo comparten; lo último que necesita es saber que su hija está confabulada con la alianza contra el gobierno de Circenses.

Abro la puerta lentamente, con el tiempo he aprendido a dominar el sonido que hacen mis pies, incluso entre las hojas más secas de la selva.

En el jardín puedo ver a un par de soldados cuidar la entrada principal del palacio distrital, estoy segura que ya les han ordenado que disparen a todo merodeador nocturno. Por suerte para mí, si ser parte del distrito ocho me ha enseñado algo, es que los soldados de Circenses tienen un exceso de ego; el cuál siempre les impide ver las consecuencias de sus actos, por supuesto todo el tiempo lo uso a mi favor.

Escondida detrás del pórtico de mi casa, arrojo una piedra que cae fuera de la propiedad; al instante ambos soldados corren al lugar de dónde provino el sonido, dándome suficiente tiempo para salir inadvertida.

Las calles lucen solas para el ojo no entrenado, desde que me uní a la alianza de rebeldes, los centinelas que vigilan las calles jamás han cambiado sus posiciones de vigía; otro punto negativo para los soldados, si no perciben peligro u amenaza su estrategia no cambia.

En un instante las calles de mi villa se convierten en mis aliadas. Sombras, árboles, casas y otros entes me protegen de los ojos enemigos hasta llegar a una parte escasamente patrullada; una coladera en un callejón que lleva directamente a la exuberante selva.

Me introduzco con un movimiento rápido y preciso. Me podré acostumbrar a salir de noche a escondidas, a estar rodeada de enemigos o incluso a que mi padre sea un poco cobarde; pero a lo que jamás le agarraré cariño es al fétido olor de ésta alcantarilla.

Escucho el eco de un goteo y siento un ligero temblor que viene de la superficie; parece que ésta vez están utilizando bombas de mayor tamaño.

Distrito ocho, el único lugar en dónde el gobierno utiliza bombas. O eso dicen…

Nosotros jamás obtenemos noticias de otros distritos. Sabemos que el distrito uno es el favorito de la Capital, que en el distrito cuatro todo el mundo tiene el estómago lleno, que en el diez todos los habitantes tienen autos voladores personales… incluso nos han dicho que el distrito seis rebosa de las riquezas que extraen de las minas. Por supuesto no ignoro que esa información viene de la Ciudad Capital.

"Su distrito sería uno de los más ricos si se comportaran" pienso en las palabras del supervisor de la región, las que pronuncia cada vez que nos intenta convencer de dejar de luchar. Pero no acabará, por lo menos no de esa forma.

Llego al final del desagüe y salto a la maleza. Desde aquí, la batalla se escucha más feroz.

Suspiro por un segundo y me adentro en la jungla con sigilo. Escucho a hombres gritar órdenes, advertencias e incluso de dolor. Mis anteojos me dan la misma ventaja que a los soldados, gracias a su tamaño puedo ver en dónde se encuentran algunos escondidos. Sin embargo no puedo atacar, no aún.

Me sigo adentrando hasta que veo las pequeñas marcas en los árboles que indican hacia dónde está la base. Sólo nosotros, los rebeldes, sabemos de éstas.

Al primer vistazo, el campamento me produce una leve sensación de tristeza con preocupación. Hay varios heridos, a algunos las bombas les han volado las extremidades. En un lugar un poco más alejado alcanzo a ver a los difuntos, algunos personas que yo conocía.

Agito mi cabeza y comienzo a buscar el sitio en dónde se encuentran las armas.

— ¡Carrie! — dice una voz a mis espaldas, la cual le pertenece a Danixa Bólez; amiga mía y encargada de cuidar y curar a los heridos; ella había perdido a su hermana gemela hacía poco tiempo, también era mi amiga. Su hermano también participa en los levantamientos, lo llaman "el niño rebelde" por tener dieciséis años; seguro también está por aquí — Pensé que no te presentarías a la acción.

— La acción es para lo único que vivo — le contesto con una sonrisa mientras preparo una pequeña pistola que lanza largas municiones negras — ¿Cuántas bajas?

— Perdimos la cuenta después del centésimo — dice Danixa — Ésta vez la Capital está atacando con todo lo que tiene.

— No creo que con todo.

Una vez que tengo lista mi arma, me despido de Danixa y me dirijo al campo de batalla.

Por suerte para los rebeldes, un incendio se ha generado en el lado de los soldados, creándoles una cosa más por cuál preocuparse. Subo a un gran árbol con una abundante cobertura de hojas y desde ese punto me preparo para disparar. Cuido que todos los soldados tengan su atención en el suelo y tiro del gatillo, a un soldado le doy en el brazo. La puntería jamás ha sido mi fuerte, pero eso seguro bastará para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Amanece completamente, pero continúo disparando, el enemigo aún no se percata de mi presencia, hasta que escucho un agudo silbido en el cielo que lastima mis oídos. En poco tiempo una enorme explosión surge del lugar en donde se encontraba el campamento.

— ¡Retirada! — un hombre grita con fuerza — ¡Retírense ahora mismo!

Observo cómo todos comienzan a retirarse, sin dejar de disparar. Bajo del árbol un poco aturdida por la explosión. Con dificultad camino, pero en poco tiempo me concentro y me dirijo a la coladera. Odio que perdamos las batallas, pero si no lucha cada rebelde jamás podremos ganar.

Entro en la alcantarilla rápidamente, acompañada de otros cuantos compañeros. Sabemos que ahora la mayor amenaza se encuentra en nuestra propia villa. Si nos ven, nos dispararán.

Salimos uno a uno de la cloaca. Soy la tercera en salir, huyo del lugar para dirigirme a mi casa. En calles adyacentes puedo escuchar disparos y algunos gritos. Continúo mi camino y veo cómo un soldado mata a un rebelde en un callejón por la cual uno podía salir a la selva.

Al llegar a mi hogar, veo que los dos guardias no están ahí; la luz del sol me permite asegurarme de ello. Me quito la peluca y avanzo hacia mi casa.

— Vaya, vaya… — dice uno de los hombres que se encuentran escondidos dentro de mi patio — ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la hija del alcalde era una rebelde?

Volteó precipitadamente, ahora mismo me podrían matar.

— ¿Yo? ¿Una rebelde? — pregunto, como si en verdad no creyera lo que me acaba de decir — Perdone, pero creo que está totalmente equivocado.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta! — grita el otro soldado, mientras me apunta con su arma — Apestas a cloaca, justo como los rebeldes, me pregunto ¿Por qué la bonita hija del alcalde arriesgaría su estatus?.

Doy un par de pasos para llegar al pórtico de mi casa, pero uno de los hombres me detiene con un grito de furia. Exasperada porque sé exactamente cuáles son sus intenciones, digo:

— Nadie te creerá que soy una rebelde, cómo tú dijiste ¿Por qué querría arriesgar mi estatus?

— La prueba está aquí — me responde en sorna —, además bien podríamos matarte en tu propio jardín.

— ¿Qué un soldado mate a la hija del alcalde sólo por pasear en su jardín? — digo, disfrazando mi miedo con seguridad — Seguro eso alegrará mucho a los rebeldes; a los que, como usted asegura, pertenezco.

Ambos soldados se miran el uno al otro, algo desconcertados. Hasta que me arriesgo a proponerles algo:

— Si no dicen que me vieron aquí, no diré cómo una chica de diecisiete años pudo pasar desapercibida ante dos soldados perfectamente entrenados por el gobierno de Circenses.

Los hombres aceptan dejarme ir a regañadientes, no sin antes advertirme que en cuanto puedan se asegurarán de que muera. Ignoro sus últimas palabras, no tengo ánimos para escuchar amenazas.

En mi casa y mientras tomo un baño en la tina, pienso en los rebeldes que murieron y en mi amiga, Danixa. Espero que no haya muerto cuando bombardearon el campamento. Por mi mente pasa también lo extraño que es tener una vida durante el día y otra totalmente diferente en la noche. La mayor parte del tiempo vivo con más lujos que lo que la mayoría en mi distrito tiene. Cuando anochece, si es que hay algún levantamiento, lucho por liberar a nuestra gente…

No hago mucho en mi casa. Los jóvenes que tienen mi edad ya fueron entrenados para ciertos trabajos, como leñadores o trabajadores en las fábricas transformadoras. Yo me paso los días intentando averiguar qué hacer con mi tiempo libre.

Mi hermana menor de trece años, Carly, entra corriendo al baño muy apurada. Es muy similar a mí, excepto por su ojos; los cuales son verdes. Le digo enojada que es muy inapropiado entrar de esa forma cuando hay alguien adentro, pero parece ser que no es eso lo que la apura.

— ¡Lee esto! — dice, poniéndome un periódico en mi cara.

De mala gana comienzo a leer el artículo:

**31 de Marzo**

**Mensaje oficial, lectura obligatoria. **

Ciudadanos de Circenses. Les comunica su señora y líder Solaris Vermelho que hoy, último día del mes de Marzo del año en curso, a causa de algunos habitantes que viven en ciertos distritos, que demuestran una falta de inteligencia al causar estragos en su lugar de origen y afectar a las honestas familias trabajadoras, los juegos del hambre serán celebrados; en los cuales cada uno de los diez distritos de Circenses enviarán un par de jóvenes, hombre y mujer entre las edades de 12 y 18 años, a participar para ganar riqueza, fama y bienestar; en dónde lucharan _a muerte_ para vencer.

Por orden máxima y oficial, se cita a todo aquel que tiene las edades antes mencionadas a reunirse al siguiente día a _las 14:00 horas frente al palacio distrital_, dónde se realizará un sorteo para elegir a los dos representantes del cada distrito.

Si alguien se niega a participar, su familia será acusada de traición y ejecutada ese mismo día. Desde éste momento y en adelante ningún ciudadano podrá trasladarse de territorio.

**Atentamente: **

_La Señora y líder de la gran nación de Circenses._

_Solaris Vermelho._

Desconcertada, hojeo el periódico completamente para asegurarme de que esto es real. Releo el mensaje y repito en mi mente la parte de "A causa de algunos habitantes que viven en ciertos distritos…".

— Ciertos distritos… — susurro y volteo a ver a mi hermana— ¡Está en plural! ¡No somos los únicos que luchamos! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

Después de unos minutos logro calmar a mi hermana, convenciéndola de que no será elegida y de que esto tal vez genere la revolución que tanto habían anhelado ella y todos los rebeldes que han arriesgado y sacrificado sus vidas.

Paso el resto del día hasta que voy a la cama pensando en la posible muerte de mi amiga y en todo lo que podría ayudar ese dinero a la alianza…

— Ojalá los elegidos sean fuertes y con ideología de libertad — digo antes de quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre nos hace levantarnos temprano, como familia del alcalde debemos de llegar primero. Con sentimientos encontrados sobre los "juegos del hambre", salgo de mi casa con mi mejor atuendo. Sigo pensando en que pueden ayudar a desatar la rebelión que tanto necesita éste país, pero al no escuchar otra batalla anoche pasa por mi mente la insoportable probabilidad de que esa opción haya subyugado a mis compañeros.

Carly es la primera en ser registrada, le toman sus datos y una fotografía. Después es mi turno. A toda mi familia la dirigen hacia el escenario. Nos sentamos en unas sillas brillantes de madera y esperamos a que se llene la plaza. No tenía idea de que hubiera tanta gente joven en el distrito.

Comienza el discurso, al parecer esto se llamará "Cosecha". Nombre apropiado para como nos ve la Ciudad Capital.

Comienzo a escuchar los nombres, y después de un chico llamado "Air Zolís", Solaris Vermelho dice con tranquilidad:

"Carrie D'Graint".

Hay murmullos en la plaza, absolutamente todos me conocen. Carly jala la manga de mi vestido azul y me pregunta sobre lo que haré.

— No te preocupes — le digo con una sonrisa.

Una luz roja cae justo sobre mi familia. Me levanto de la silla con la mente en blanco, pero en un instante recuerdo cómo hubiera querido ver a los participantes de mi distrito. Intento parecer preparada, y en mi mente me repito a mí misma: "Hazlo por la futura Rebelión".

* * *

**Damian Balverde – 16 años.**

Salgo de mi pequeña casa para dirigirme a mi trabajo. El sol brilla intensamente, generalmente salgo cuando éste apenas da los primeros rayos. Sin embargo, anoche no pude descansar como es debido.

Vivo en las periferias de la villa, en el lugar más pobre y olvidado que se podría encontrar en este lugar; prácticamente a un costado de la jungla. Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, los soldados atacaron a los rebeldes; lanzando bombas y disparando sin cesar.

Mis hermanos estaban aterrorizados. ¿Quién no lo estaría? El campo de batalla estaba casi justo en nuestro patio trasero. Una vez, a una casa cercana le cayó una bomba. Nadie sobrevivió.

Llevo en mi mano un fruto, de los que recolecto cuando voy a mi trabajo. La mayoría de los chicos de mi edad trabajan como leñadores, desde pequeños les enseñan el arte de cortar y trabajar la madera como es debido; por desgracia, el estado de mi ojo ha creado una barrera para que avance profesionalmente.

Quedé ciego del ojo derecho a los trece años, al caer de un árbol del que recolectaba frutos para mi familia. No recuerdo lo que sucedió, en un momento me encontraba en lo alto, entre las hojas; lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba ensangrentado, en una pequeña camilla que los leñadores usaban para descansar en caso de que alguien se lastimara. Nadie pudo ayudarme y al perder la vista caí en una gran depresión.

Lo único que me ayudó a recuperarme fue la muerte de mi padre.

No es que lo odiara, de hecho lo amaba y era mi inspiración. Antes de que yo quedara ciego y antes de que mi familia se mudara a ésta desdichada parte de la villa, mi padre era el mejor hombre del mundo.

Amaba a mi madre y a mis hermanos, trabajaba arduamente para que jamás nos faltara nada y siempre encontraba tiempo para pasar con sus hijos. Un día, por asares del destino, perdió el control de una cierra eléctrica. Se cortó un brazo y mutiló una de sus piernas.

Al no poder caminar de nuevo, ni poder mantener a su familia, cayó en una profunda y en depresión el vicio del alcohol. Poco tiempo después se ahorcó bajo los efectos de esta droga.

Yo acababa de cumplir seis años.

Me ayudó a salir del profundo pozo de tristeza en el cual estaba, haciéndome que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que mi familia me necesitaba y que la depresión jamás solucionaba nada. Hoy trabajo como un obrero de menor rango con los leñadores; la paga es mala, pero es suficiente para comprar analgésicos para mi madre. Ella tiene dolores recurrentes en el hígado, todos sabemos pero nadie acepta que es una enfermedad, la cual se agrava con cada día que pasa. Sospecho que la pérdida de su esposo y la mala calidad de vida que lleva la enfermaron con el tiempo.

Sigo caminando hacia mi trabajo cuando veo a un niño, casi tirado, en el sendero de tierra. Sé qué es lo que necesita, es justo lo que todos los que vivimos en ésta parte de la villa queremos: Comida.

Veo la fruta que tengo con algo de duda. Comienzo a sentir mi estómago rugir al pensar en que me la comería al llegar al trabajo. Me acerco al niño, el cual apenas puede subir su mirada para verme. Parto la fruta a la mitad y le doy una de las partes. Aunque el niño al principio paree desconcertado, la engulle rápidamente.

Volteo a ver lo que sobra de la fruta que me daría energía para el resto del día. Aunque me preocupe por que tal vez tenga mareos y dolores de cabeza dentro de unas horas, me siento feliz de haber podido ayudar a un pequeño niño, lo comprendo de alguna forma; si mis hermanos estuvieran en estas condiciones, hubiera apreciado infinitamente a la persona que les diera una porción de su desayuno.

Los alimentos los debo de conseguir por las noches, sin embargo, los últimos levantamientos me han impedido salir a buscar comida. Me preocupa que nuestros escasos suministros se terminen antes de que tenga que encontrar más.

Generalmente busco frutos. En la selva la mayoría son comestibles, pero hay muchos que, a pesar de que no serían capaces de matar a una persona, no aportan suficientes nutrientes y llegan a saber peor que la carne totalmente cruda.

Mi segunda opción es la caza. Mi padre tenía una pequeña hacha en casa, la cual decidí conservar a pesar de que mi madre la había querido vender. Sé rastrear presas como carpinchos y osos hormigueros, incluso, cuando tengo suerte, he cazado uno que otro mono ardilla. Pero es mi segunda opción por mi falta de visión y baja habilidad para asechar.

Al principio me daba remordimiento matar animales, pero sin ellos mi familia tal vez perecería.

Después de comerme el resto de mi fruta y de trabajar por unos momentos, comienzo a escuchar a mis compañeros de trabajo. No hablo mucho con ellos, en contadas ocasiones les he contado sobre mi vida o ellos me han contado personalmente de la de ellos. Continúo moviendo leños mientras hablan de la revuelta de anoche.

— Utilizaron bombas pesadas — dijo un hombre gigantesco — ¡Esto cada día se pone más serio!

— Pero siempre mueren más rebeldes que soldados — se quejó un viejo que se dedicaba a lo mismo que yo — ¡Ojalá los pudiéramos matar a todos de una buena vez, antes de que ellos asesinen a buenas personas con familias!

La discusión continúa, pero yo desvío mi atención para pensar en lo que el anciano acaba de decir. Creo que es una aberración lo que hace el gobierno de Circenses con el distrito ocho, pero no creo que los soldados merezcan morir más de lo que un rebelde lo merece. ¿Quién nos asegura que ellos tampoco tienen familias que alimentar? ¿Quién dice que no son jóvenes de mi edad? Aquí los únicos culpables son los de arriba, los que tienen el poder. Lo único que les pediría sería una vida decente, una vida en la que no tenga qué preguntarme si comeré mañana o cómo conseguir medicinas; si eso fuera una realidad, no me quejaría de que ellos gocen delas riquezas que tienen.

La madera se debe de conservar de la mejor forma posible. La humedad del lugar puede hacer que se pudra y eso generalmente nos trae a todos problemas. La Ciudad Capital exige sólo lo mejor.

Mientras pienso en mis asuntos, un hombre musculoso nos llama a todos para escuchar algo que se está transmitiendo en el único radio en toda la empresa.

"…hoy, último día del mes de Marzo del año en curso, a causa de algunos habitantes que viven en ciertos distritos…"

Escucho cada palabra perplejo, sobre todo cuando dicen que será un concurso en el que se ganará dinero. Parece que todos los leñadores se emocionan al saber que pueden hacerse ricos y famosos con sólo participar, o más bien hacer participar a sus hijos y nietos; mi propio corazón se acelera al saber que, si gano y participo, tendré suficiente dinero para curar a mi madre y sacar de la miseria a mi familia ¡Incluso creo que podría ayudar a los necesitados de mi colonia!

Pero todo se derrumba al saber que será una lucha a muerte.

Los leñadores ya no lucen emocionados, ni siquiera yo puedo pensar en esa probabilidad… hasta que pienso en mi familia ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por ellos? Si pudiera curar a mi madre de su enfermedad ¿Mataría? Si mis hermanos jamás volvieran a pasar hambre y sufrimiento ¿Le quitaría la vida a los hermanos de otras personas?

Me indigno completamente, del gobierno y de mí mismo.

El trabajo se vuelve menos animado, los leñadores ya no hablan entre ellos; incluso creo haber escuchado que alguien culpaba a los rebeldes por esto.

No me parece correcto culparlos, después de todo ellos luchan por todos nosotros.

Salgo del trabajo débil, casi al anochecer. Aun así me dirijo con la mujer que me vende los analgésicos. Jamás he cuestionado de dónde los consigue, ni tampoco planeo preguntárselo en el futuro; pero siempre he dado las gracias porque lo haga, es la única forma de que mi madre descanse de esos dolores e incluso que pueda levantarse para estar con mis hermanos.

Cuando llego a casa al anochecer, sin dinero y sin comida, me siento un poco decaído. Me dirijo al cuarto en donde todos dormimos; específicamente voy con mi madre, quién ya se encuentra profundamente dormida. No la culpo por todo lo que sucede; ella jamás hubiera querido que mi padre, mutilado o no, hubiera muerto. Tampoco la culpo por no proveer dinero a la familia; si por ella fuera, trabajaría en lo que sea para alimentarnos, pero yo la he obligado a quedarse en casa.

Avanzo a la vieja cama en donde dormimos mis hermanos y yo. Por suerte, Coro aún tiene once años y Valera acaba de cumplir los diez. Ninguno de ellos es elegible, pero no he podido llegar a tiempo para preguntarles cómo se sentían respecto a los "juegos del hambre".

Comienzo a tener sueño después de un par de horas, pensando en la probabilidad de entrar al concurso y ganar. Imagino nuestra vida sin más preocupaciones y me duermo completamente.

Despierto con un beso en la frente de mi madre, me agradece por los analgésicos que le he comprado, aunque nuevamente me intenta convencer sin éxito de que mejor lo gaste en comida para nosotros. Mis hermanos se levantan antes que yo, debo admitir que no me perturbaron mi sueño.

Salimos de la casa con suficiente tiempo para llegar al palacio distrital a la hora. Me separo de mi familia y entro al registro.

Veo mucha gente reunida, por desgracia mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo y los amigos no son una prioridad para mí; es un poco incómodo el estar aquí sin hablar con nadie.

La enorme televisión se enciende, presentando a Solaris Vermelho, una mujer a la cual no parece importarle la nación.

Comienza a nombrar a la gente, cuando llega a nuestro distrito, a todos nos sorprende que la elegida sea la hija del alcalde.

Todos murmuran, y veo cómo se levanta, al parecer le dice algo a su hermana.

"Héctor Bólez".

La misma luz roja que cayó sobre la familia del alcalde ahora cae sobre mi grupo, el de dieciséis años; pero nadie parece moverse.

Un soldado llega al grupo y exige que le digan quién es Héctor Bólez, un sujeto le dice al militar que Héctor no está presente.

El soldado parece fúrico y le dice al chico que le respondió que él irá en su lugar.

Pienso en la noche anterior, en cómo llegué anhelar esa vida sin preocupaciones. En un segundo paro al soldado que arrastraba al joven, el cual se rehusaba a ir y digo:

— Yo iré en su lugar. — con voz temblorosa.

El soldado me mira de arriba abajo y tira al otro chico, que me agradece casi de rodillas.

Avanzo con más pánico del que alguna vez había sentido en mi vida. Sé que soy una especie de voluntario, algo que hice desesperadamente, pero no soy como los del distrito dos; seguramente ellos están perfectamente entrenados para esto.

Llego al escenario y me veo cara a cara con la hija del alcalde. Incluso ella parece más preparada que yo.

* * *

Carrie entró al palacio distrital pensando en el chico que no se presentó. "Era Héctor, el niño rebelde" pensó. En su mente giraba la probabilidad de que ahora todos los hijos de la familia Boléz hubieran fallecido, incluida su mejor amiga, Danixia. Pronto se convenció que si no se creaba una revolución pronto, habría más muertes innecesarias. Volteó a ver a Damian, el chico que había remplazado a Héctor. Se veía muy capaz, pero ¿Estaría de acuerdo en unirse para hacer algo más grande que ganar fama y fortuna?

La familia de Damian llegó al instante, a pesar de que la familia de Carrie estuviera más cerca a la entrada, todavía tenía que decir la despedida, el cierre del acto.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! — su madre le dijo llorando a Damian, acompañada de sus otros dos hijos.

— Porque de ésta forma saldremos de éste hoyo sin salida.

La familia D'Graint entró sin perder un segundo más. Todos abrazaron a su hija y hermana. Carrie se conmovió con la escena, pero sólo había algo que quería decir; algo que sólo sería para su hermana.

— Es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas — y le dio un beso en la frente — Pase lo que pase, jamás dejes de luchar.

Su hermana menor la miró con emoción, casi inspirada. Le prometió que jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

— Disculpen — dijo una voz ronca de una anciana — ¿Qué esperan? ¡Avancen antes de que muera aquí!

Carrie y Damian vieron a la anciana que había hablado. Era una mujer arrugada y un poco regordeta que traía un cigarro en su mano.

— Sígan a su sargento primero — habló la anciana nuevamente — ¡Mora Vida!

Ambos voltearon a ver a sus familias por tal vez última vez y siguieron a la anciana.

Al llegar al tren, mientras Carrie subía, se preguntó en las probabilidades de que dos rebeldes fueran elegidos. Si Héctor no hubiera muerto, seguramente la apoyaría con su plan.

Carrie se preguntó si podría convencer a los otros "tributos" de ayudarla a hacer algo más grande, o si tendría que matarlos, incluido a su compañero, para regresar con dinero para la revolución.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

:X ¡Hola! Perdón por el "pequeño" retraso XD Al final me surgió la inspiración, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado la _última_ de las cosechas!

Éste capítulo lo hice en primera persona porque **KenAbernathy** (creador de Carrie) me lo pidió, también hice el tributo de **DanRo** (creador de Damian) de esta forma para que no desentonara.

Durante la historia hará POV's de ciertos personajes al final de cada capítulo. Tengo ya planeada la historia, pero eso no significa que no pueda cambiar "el destino de los tributos", ustedes serán patrocinadores ;) así que espero elijan a sus favoritos : ).

¡Pasen al blog regularmente¡ Ahora haré la segunda parte de la encuesta de favoritos, lo que significa que el ganador de ésta ronda también tendrá una ventaja en la arena ; ).

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Espero dejen reviews aunque sean anónimos (Veo que muchos leen el fic y quisiera saber su opinión sobre lo que sucede).

¡Hasta la próxima actualización! (Ya no tardaré, ¡deberas!)

Empieza lo bueno huhuhu.


	12. Los diez caminos a la Capital

Capítulo 12: Los Diez caminos a la Capital.

* * *

**Distrito 1**

**Mica Flesser y André Curbelo.**

Había pasado media hora desde que habían dejado su distrito. Según les había explicado Janice, todos los transportes que trasladaban a los tributos a la capital estaban programados para llegar a la misma hora exacta programada.

Ambos recorrían cada vagón asombrados, expectantes de lo que se encontrarían en el siguiente. El primero tenía un recibidor de colores fríos. El aire acondicionado era totalmente nuevo para ellos. André iba adelante del grupo, abriendo puertas y tocando con curiosidad todo lo que hallaba. Mica se limitaba a resoplar por la nariz con cada pregunta sin sentido que su compañero preguntaba.

— Ahora les explicaré una parte muy importante en estos juegos — dijo su sargento, Janice; haciendo énfasis azotando una puerta que André estaba por abrir —, Se nos ha informado que a toda la gente de Circenses se le permitirá enviar… digamos, regalos a los tributos.

Las palabras de Janice captaron inmediatamente la atención de los chicos, pero Mica intuyó rápidamente que habría que hacer algo para ganárselos; la Capital jamás ayuda sin dar algo a cambio.

— Y exactamente ¿Qué hay que hacer para merecer dichos regalos? — dijo la chica con un tono airoso.

— Es sencillo — respondió Janice, dando la vuelta con elegancia y sensualidad para avanzar al siguiente vagón —, sólo debes hacer que te quieran, que te amen ¡Ser uno de sus favoritos!

Todos llegaron al vagón en el cuál se encontraban las habitaciones en dónde dormirían por esa noche. Entraron a una; era pequeña pero extremadamente acogedora. Mica pasó suavemente su mano por las sábanas, eran más suaves que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera tocado en su vida.

— ¿Y cómo nos daremos a conocer ante todo Circenses? — preguntó André, mientras encendía la luz de lo que era un baño; era muy blanco y brillante, tenía dos decenas de pequeñas botellas en cerca del lavamanos. Mica no pudo evitar oler una de ellas; era olor a café, ella casi pudo saborearlo y sentir la espuma en su boca.

— Es fácil — dijo Janice al recargarse en el arco de la puerta — Tienes que agradarles, causarles gracia o incluso miedo, sorprenderlos, que se apasionen por ti; hacerlos saber que no eres otro del montón y que no te puedan olvidar.

La sargento señaló la única cámara en el baño, justo en la entrada. Les recordó que desde el inicio de la cosecha habían estado transmitiendo a cada hogar de Circenses.

— Entonces… — comenzó a decir André mostrando su gran sonrisa, mientras Mica se disponía a oler una botella con aroma a menta — ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?

El chico de un movimiento rápido se quitó su camisa, sorprendiendo totalmente a Janice y a Mica.

— Creo que sería un buen momento para darse una ducha. — dijo el chico mientras se quitaba el resto de su ropa.

Mica no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de André y salir corriendo del baño en el que se encontraban, tapando sus ojos. Janice no se inmutó, pero con una sonrisa ligeramente pícara le dijo a André un cumplido por su trabajada espalda.

— Gracias — respondió el chico muy alegre, después se dirigió a la cámara que lo grababa; la cual había quedado totalmente a sus espaldas — ¡Hay más de esto si quieres ver más Circenses!

Janice vio cómo André le guiñaba un ojo al público y salió de la habitación para dejarlo sólo.

Mica se encontraba en la cuál sería su habitación por esa noche, refunfuñando sobre cómo André no se tomaba en serio los juegos del hambre. Sabía que como estudiante de espectáculo le encantaba la atención y presumir su cuerpo, pero ella sabía que no se podían tomar tan a la ligera lo que estaba por suceder.

— Mica — Janice llamó a la puerta — ¿Puedo pasar?

— Janice… — dijo Mica como un suspiro — ¿Crees que podamos sobrevivir a esto? ¿Crees que un día simplemente decidiremos que queremos sobrevivir y que comenzaremos a…?

Mica no pudo pronunciar la frase "Matar niños", para ella ya era un gran impacto que la hubieran sacado casi a la fuerza de su distrito.

— Escúchame — le respondió la mujer mientras agarraba a la chica del hombro — No te diré que no llegará un momento en el que tengas que decidir si quieres vivir o morir. Sólo asegúrate de que sea lo que tú elijas.

Mica bajó la mirada, ella detestaba al gobierno de Circenses, y sabía muy bien lo que sería para éste si caía en su juego.

— ¿Esto es real cierto? — dijo la chica, convenciéndose totalmente de lo que estaba por vivir y mirando a su sargento — Tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir…

— Tan real como que tu compañero ya se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Janice le dio un par de palmadas a la chica en la espalda antes de retirarse y decirle que en un par de horas repetirían las cosechas. Mica siguió sentada en la cama, pensando en lo que sería capaz de hacer pos sobrevivir.

* * *

**Distrito 2**

**Sharon Blue y Tyler D'Gun**

Sharon se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar del tren, con los pies cruzados sobre un amplio sillón y abrazando su enorme sombrero. Podía ver su reflejo por primera vez honestamente deprimido en una vasija plateada, pero en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de su mejor amiga; prefiriendo que su novio regresara en lugar de ella.

De improviso, Tyler salió del vagón contiguo seguido del sargento primero, Gregorio Mortaz; quién le repetía constantemente que ya el chico ya tenía la victoria asegurada, que sólo tenía que recordar lo visto en sus clases. Tyler, un poco cegado por su desprecio hacia el que había sido una vez su maestro, intentaba ignorarlo; sabía que el hombre lo veía sólo como una maquina asesina, que seguiría todas sus órdenes para triunfar en el campo de batalla.

— ¡Sólo recuerda a tu chica! — dijo Gregorio muy feliz e impaciente — ¡La chica esa! ¿Diana?

— ¡No menciones su nombre! — volteó rápidamente Tyler, exasperado y enfadado; Sharon veía la escena en total silencio — ¡Ella no es un objeto como para que le hables de esa forma!

— Cuidado con tus palabras jovenzuelo — lo enfrentó el sargento Gregorio — No le puedes hablar así a tu autoridad.

— A usted jamás lo he visto como figura de autoridad.

Gregorio se quedó observando a Tyler por unos segundos, y se retiró seriamente después de voltear a ver a Sharon, incrédulo por cómo le habían hablado.

Tyler se dirigió a uno de los sillones y puso su frente en sus manos, se podía ver que estaba furioso y estresado por todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Sharon seguía en su misma postura. Observaba a su compañero, por primera vez emergió de ella la naturaleza propia de todo ciudadano del distrito dos, comenzó a generar un plan.

Comenzó a ver cómo Tyler estaba al borde de la desesperación, ella sabía quién era él; era un chico identificado gracias a su gran moral, por lo que intuyó fácilmente que él no quería matar a nadie. Por otra parte estaba Diana, su "querida" novia y amor verdadero; Sharon no tardó en juntar ambas ideas, si Tyler mataba Diana jamás lo vería con los mismos ojos. Alguien debía de darle un apoyo ahora que se sentía sólo y abatido, y Sharon quería aprovechar eso.

La chica arregló disimuladamente su cabello intentando ver su reflejo en la vasija de plata, secó sus lágrimas que había derramado minutos antes y decidió comenzar con el plan. Dio un pequeño tosido para llamar la atención de Tyler, aunque éste no pareció escucharla.

— Te comprendo… — dijo Sharon, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer; actuar.

Tyler la volteó a ver por primera vez, ella pudo ver el enojo en su mirada; casi soltando un llanto de furia.

— ¿Qué comprendes? — dijo Tyler, intentando centrar su atención en su compañera.

— Comprendo que… — Sharon dejó caer un par de lágrimas; falsas, pero totalmente convincentes — Si matas, las personas que amas jamás te verán con los mismos ojos…

Tyler regresó su mirada al suelo, al subir al tren él tenía la ligera esperanza de poder regresar sin perturbar la imagen que tenían de él. Probablemente sí estaba equivocado.

— Ellos verán una parte de ti que jamás esperaron ver — dijo Sharon, con un tono sombrío y totalmente convincente —, y cada vez que observen tu rostro verán a un monstruo…

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — dice Tyler al ponerse de pie de un salto, estaba a punto de descubrir el plan de la chica.

En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta del vagón, era Gregorio, algo enojado y aun sintiendo el insulto de minutos anteriores en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Por un segundo se extrañó de la rara escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, pero decidió ignorarlo; ya había tenido suficiente drama por un día. Se sentó en el sillón individual de la sala y comenzó a hablarles a los chicos.

— Aunque crean que no necesitan de mi ayuda, por orden superior debo de darles una mano con estos dichosos juegos del hambre. Debo de confesar que no me gusta más que a ti Tyler, pero ¿Cuál sería tu estrategia en la Arena?

— Mataría a todos lo más rápido posible — dijo, dejando que su enojo e impotencia por lo que estaba sucediendo lo controlara.

— Lo primero que debes de hacer — continuó el sargento — es encontrar a tu equipo.

Tyler mordió un poco su lengua, esa respuesta era básica al momento de estar en una misión. Sharon observaba la conversación, rápidamente pudo notar que el sargento Gregorio sólo se dirigía al pelirrojo.

— Y no hablo de un grupo de personas aleatorias, hablo de un verdadero equipo; en el cuál cada miembro debe de ser útil para algo. — complementó el hombre.

Sharon ahora más que nunca prestaba atención ¿Tyler la consideraría en su equipo?

— Por ejemplo — nuevamente comenzó a hablar Gregorio — En el historial de esta joven dice que ni siquiera asistió a la academia de soldados, a ella no la elegirás.

Los dos tributos voltearon a verse rápidamente, sorprendidos por el concejo de Gregorio. Sharon sintió como si sus planes se vinieran abajo y, ahora más que nunca, sentía cercana a ella la probabilidad de morir.

Después de plantear la estrategia y una vez que ambos estuvieran solos, Tyler le preguntó más calmado a Sharon:

— ¿En verdad crees que nos verán cómo monstruos?

— Creo que siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te apoye para no terminar de esa manera.

Tyler observó la mirada de Sharon, era Intensa y a la vez vulnerable; por un segundo le recordó a Diana. Salió de la habitación al tener esa extraña sensación.

* * *

**Distrito 3**

**Alejandra Rodríguez y Julio Huenur**

Ambos se encontraban en el comedor, el sargento primero Anto les había ordenado comer para comenzar a acumular energía. Alejandra y Julio se miraban con recelo, no se habían dirigido ni una sola palabra desde que el tren había comenzado a avanzar.

— ¿Qué les sucede chicos? — preguntó Anto mientras devoraba con grandes mordidas una enorme pierna de pavo. — ¿Por qué tan callados?

Ninguno de los pupilos contestó.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué no me cuentan sobre ustedes?

Una última mirada de rivalidad surgió entre los dos jóvenes, hasta que Alejandra decidió hablar.

— Soy un prodigio en cuanto a medicina se refiere — dijo la chica, intentando lucir sus conocimientos para asombrar a Anto y a Circenses. Muy orgullosa de haberlo hecho, llevó un gran bocado de puré a su boca, seguido de un gran sorbo de agua de Jamaica.

— Yo sé cazar con arco, jamás se me escapa una presa — comentó inmediatamente después Julio, de una forma más calada que Alejandra, no dejaría que alguien se viera más fuerte que él.

— ¡Eso no es nada! — dijo burlonamente la chica, mientras se preparaba para nuevamente lucir más fuerte que su compañero — Yo he matado a decenas de perros salvajes, muchos de ellos estaban rabiosos.

— Yo sé utilizar perfectamente un Hacha — dijo julio levantándose de golpe de la mesa, causando que Alejandra se enfureciera y le arrojara un pedazo de pollo.

Julio no dijo más, simplemente se quedó callado, observando a su compañera; que a su parecer era detestable y desagradable. Alejandra tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima, no le había tenido miedo a nadie y no le tendría miedo a un chico que se creía más de lo que era.

— ¡Chicos!¡Chicos! — comenzó a hablar Anto muy alegremente — ¡No hay necesidad de causar tanto alboroto!

El hombre se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a un punto intermedio entre ambos.

— ¿Qué no ven que acaban de revelar sus habilidades? — les susurró — Tal vez acaban de exponerse totalmente, hay que guardar la compostura; y ¿Por qué no? ¡Disfruten del momento!

Alejandra pensó en que no le importaba lo que supieran de ella, sabía que por lo menos de esa forma no la verían como una chica débil. A Julio le preocupó lo que había pasado, sin embargo en su exterior se mostraba serio.

En poco tiempo, Julio se retiró de la mesa. Sentía una sensación extraña porque Anton ya le había explicado que a toda hora lo estrían grabando; jamás volvería a tener un tiempo para él solo. Comenzaba a extrañar a Broom y a sus amigos, pero sobretodo quería regresar con Nadia. Rosó con su mano su mejilla y recordó el beso. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que era la única que podía sacar ese lado sensible de él y comenzó a imaginar una vida con ella. Se aseguraría de vivirla.

Anton se quedó con Alejandra, ambos discutieron sobre cosas triviales hasta que la chica secamente preguntó sobre lo que harían los sargentos.

— Nosotros buscaremos patrocinadores en las partes más exclusivas de la Capital — dijo el hombre, mientras flexionaba sus enormes músculos.

— ¿Y cómo decidirás a quién buscarle más patrocinadores? — le preguntó Alejandra, tomando mucho de la primera malteada que tomaba.

— Intentamos ser neutrales ante esa situación. Aunque al final, conociendo a los honorables hombres de clase alta de la Ciudad Capital, el más fuerte será el que reciba los obsequios.

Alejandra dio otro sorbo, aún más grande a su bebida. Mientras terminaba con ella, pensaba en que, de ahora en adelante, Julio sería su rival principal; y lucharía por esos patrocinadores desde ese mismo momento.

* * *

**Distrito 4**

**Alix Kalaesis y Andrisa Kalaesis**

Andrisa contemplaba el océano, tenía una vista perfecta; a pesar de que se movían a cientos de kilómetros por hora parecía que el océano no la dejaba sola, incluso las gaviotas estaban ahí. No quería voltear a ver a su hermano, incluso cuando su cuello comenzó a doler.

— Andrisa…

Escuchó la voz de Alix, pero siguió sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Andrisa — el chico siguió aunque su hermana no le prestara la debida atención — Debemos de poner las cosas en orden si vamos a ir a concursar en estos… juegos…

Alix vio cómo su hermana suspiraba profundamente, de una forma tranquila; de alguna forma, él sabía que ella no guardaba el rencor suficiente para querer matarlo o no hablarle jamás. El chico se había convencido de que era su culpa que ambos estuvieran en este problema y de alguna forma quería remediarlo, pero la única solución que pudo encontrar le causaba un poco de miedo.

— Te protegeré — dijo el chico dirigiéndose a su hermana — Te protegeré y de alguna forma te daré otra oportunidad para vivir. Regresarás a la Isla Osorno.

Andrisa dio otro suspiro profundo, ella sabía que esa opción era desquiciada y probablemente inútil. A ese lugar, como había escuchado, irían otros dieciocho participantes; todos con ansias y ganas de vivir.

— Tenemos que estar juntos, así nos protegeremos mutuamente.

Siguió hablando Alix, comenzaba a desesperarse de la falta de respuesta de su hermana; sin embargo, no le quería gritar, se había dispuesto a que uno de los dos regresara a casa.

— No creo que sea una buena idea que permanezcan juntos — una voz aguda y algo tímida sonó en la entrada del vagón de la habitación.

Alix volteó a ver a quién había hablado, para su descontento, fue la sargento que los "guiará a lo largo de los juegos". El chico no le tenía confianza, ni siquiera porque lucía dulce y como una chica casi de su edad.

— Creo que deberían de separarse y cada cierto tiempo revisar el estado del otro. — dijo tímidamente Careen.

— ¿Cómo crees que eso es una buena idea? — dijo agresivamente el chico, avanzando hacia la sargento de una forma retadora; odiaba a todos los que tuvieran algo que ver con el gobierno de Circenses. — Seguro nos quieres separar para que muramos, seguro que no quieren que los tributos del distrito cuatro ganen.

— Mi trabajo es presentarles las opciones para que sobrevivan. — dijo la sargento, esta vez con más firmeza — Y lo que les ofrezco en una estrategia que les permitirá vivir ¡si tan sólo me escucharas!

Alix ignoró completamente a Careen, salió del vagón y le dijo a Andrisa que volvería una vez que "la capitalina" se hubiera ido.

Alx estaba seguro que no dejaría morir a su hermana, mucho menos sola. Andrisa jamás había demostrado imponerse ante los demás, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba; su hermana era débil.

Coreen se acercó a Andrisa, la chica seguía mirando la ventana.

— ¿Quisieras escuchar lo que tengo que decir? — le preguntó la sargento, aunque era amable, no volvería a tolerar otro insulto así.

— Sí — contestó Andrisa sin saber qué más decir, giró hacia Careen lentamente para prestarle atención.

— Pienso que, si se separan, tendrán más probabilidad de sobrevivir que si están juntos. No se preocuparían primordialmente por el otro y así, en caso de ser necesario, sería más fácil huir.

Andrisa comprendía las palabras de su sargento. Había pensado con anterioridad que, si estaba con su hermano, sería una carga. Sólo siguió prestando atención, aunque Careen era amable, era algo incómodo intentar hablar de supervivencia con alguien que apenas conocía.

— Te recomiendo que sepas las fortalezas de todos los tributos que puedas — comenzó nuevamente Careen — conociendo al sargento que le tocó al distrito dos, les exigirá a sus tributos que formen el mejor equipo posible. Vigílalos cuanto puedas y, a menos de que tengas una gran oportunidad, no los ataques.

A la chica le pegó de golpe la idea de que se tendría que cuidar de dos asesinos bien entrenados, un chico y una chica. Los del segundo distrito eran entrenados para subyugar a los otros distritos, no sería fácil pasar desapercibida de ellos. Comenzó a dudar de los que su sargento le decía.

— ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que nos aliemos con los del distrito dos mi hermano y yo? — preguntó Andrisa, con sentimientos encontrados; no podría confiar en alguien que tiene toda la libertad de matarla.

— Creo que dependerá de lo que ellos consideren valioso — mencionó dulcemente la sargento mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — Considera tus opciones Andrisa, dejarse llevar por las emociones nunca es bueno en una batalla.

Andrisa supo al instante que esa indirecta iba dirigida a su hermano, pero no se preocupó; ella sabía lo fuerte que era él, ni siquiera un montón de tributos lo detendrían si Alix tenía un objetivo en mente, y ella admiraba eso.

* * *

**Distrito 5**

**Amancay Rodas y Renzo Limousine**

Amancay mordía su dedo índice, comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que les había dicho a sus padres antes de despedirse. Debía de regresar, quería volver a verlos, a viajar en el tren de su villa, incluso quería volver a tomar sus aburridas materias en la escuela.

Frente se encontraba Renzo. Podía ver que intentaba parecer deprimido, pudo notar fácilmente que fingía su preocupación por ser enviado a los juegos, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estar emocionado? ¿Será acaso un psicópata?

— Y… — comenzó a hablar, realmente no sabía cómo empezar — ¿Eres Renzo cierto?

— Sí… — respondió casi por obligación — Y tú eres… ¿Amancay?

— Sí…

La habitación se puso tensa, el silencio era casi insoportable y muy incómodo. De improviso entró el sargento Helder. Estaba cargado de comida chatarra y estaba muy contento de poder conocer a "sus" tributos.

— ¿Ya se conocen? — preguntó alegremente mientras habría una bolsa de cacahuates.

Ambos chicos respondieron que sí de una forma forzada; aunque Helder pareció no notarlo, estaba muy concentrado en su comida como para hacerlo.

— Y ¿piensan aliarse? ¿Se odian? — hizo esas preguntas como si fueran cualquier cosa — ¿Se matarán?

Renzo y Amancay se perturbaron al escuchar la última pregunta. Amancay por un segundo pensó en la probabilidad de hacerlo para salvar su vida, pero era un escenario inimaginable, no lo aceptaría. Renzo, por su parte, pensaba en que sólo no podría atacar mujeres, por alguna razón esa idea le parecía repulsiva; así que no, no mataría ni lastimaría a Amancay.

— Hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí — dijo Helder, mientras tomaba de un refresco muy parecido a una lámpara de lava — Deben de prepararse psicológicamente, para lo siguiente…

Renzo apretó fuertemente sus puños, ésta podría ser uno de los momentos decisivos en los juegos.

— Chicos, pueden pasar — gritó Helder a la puerta y un grupo de gente entró.

Amancay supo al instante la profesión de esas personas.

— ¡Hola cariños, seremos sus estilistas! — dijo una mujer muy voluptuosa muy alta y extremadamente bronceada.

— ¿Estilistas? — preguntó Renzo totalmente desconcertado — ¿Para qué necesitamos estilistas en este tipo de juegos?

— ¡Me agrada cómo piensa este chico! — Helder rió y le dio palmadas a Renzo en la espalda, de una forma un tanto brusca pero amable.

— Pero… ¿Nos dejarán como lucen… ustedes? — le preguntó nerviosa Amancay a la mujer, la cual tenía un atuendo muy llamativo y revelador. Ella jamás se había vestido de esa forma, le gustaba más lo sencillo; hubiera preferido gastar el dinero de esa ropa en algo más útil.

—Haremos lo mejor posible querida — le respondió la mujer mientras sacaban maletines con cajas más pequeñas con cientos de colores dentro. — Por suerte para nosotros tienes una muy bonita piel ¡Parecerás de la Capital en poco tiempo!

— Eso es lo que me temía. — contestó la chica, mientras inspeccionaba los pequeños botes con pintura.

— ¡No toques!

Helder les explicó que lucir gallardos ante el país les ayudaría a que la gente los quisiera más.

— Una vez que se pongan su vestuario — agregó el sargento — ¡Estarán listo para el carnaval planeado y su carro alegórico!

Un par de hombres comenzaron a tomar las medidas de Renzo, causándole mucha incomodidad, mientras que a Amancay, la mujer bronceada se las tomaba con delicadeza; haciéndolo sólo un poco menos incómodo. Los trajes que usarían en el desfile serían creados ese mismo día, serían subastados después de los juegos.

Al terminar, ya en la noche y una vez que Helder les explicara qué era un carro alegórico y que sería arreglado con temática de los respectivos distritos, Renzo vio un enorme vestido en el sillón de la sala principal; tenía una etiqueta en él, pero por su dislexia no pudo leerla.

El chico comenzó a reír por el traje de usaría su compañera. Amancay se quejó por el diseño, hasta que la mujer bronceada les dijo que ese era el que usaría Renzo; dejando al chico plasmado y a Amancay aliviada por unos minutos. Pronto descubrió que el de ella era extremadamente similar.

La mujer les dijo que sus trajes eran complementarios y que por eso serán únicos entre los demás distritos.

— Les dije que se prepararan psicológicamente — dijo Helder, sin poder contener su risa de burla.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Otro capítulo! Creo que éste lo subí muy rápido, pero ya quiero avanzar! (Créanme, en éste capítulo me tarde todo el día, literalmente). Espero les guste y dejen reviews, Intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible; con drama, comedia y tensión para que no fuera tedioso. En el próximo capítulo pondré la otra mitad! Espero comenten aunque no haya salido su tributo para saber qué les van pareciendo éstos. Ya revelé cómo saldrán los tributos XD creen que es muy extravagante? Intentaré subir los diseños de los vestidos al blog (Dibujados por mí XD). También planeo poner las impresiones de cada uno hacia los otros sólo tomando las cosechas.

**¡El blog ha cambiado de imagen! **y seguirá cambiando conforme la historia avance! Ya publiqué a los dos ganadores de las primeras dos encuestas! muy pronto pondré más cosas, gracias a todos por votar! (Los premios los puse en un tipo de acertijo, aunque no creo que puedan adivinar la respuesta XD, sólo es un sneak peek!

Espero les haya gustado! : )  
Me esforcé (OmO)! Hahaha XD.

Reviews! Alimenten al monstruo con Reviews! -w-


	13. Los diez caminos a la Capital (2)

Capítulo 12: Los Diez caminos a la Capital (2).

* * *

**Distrito 6**

**Isaura Bunges y Chiqu Tores.**

Chiqu miraba a Isaura fijamente. Pensaba en todo lo que haría en los juegos, y en cómo actuaría ante el momento en que tuviera a alguien a su merced. La niña, que se encontraba sentada frente a él, miraba sus pies.

—¿Preferirías morir rápido y dolorosamente o lento y sin sufrimiento? —dijo Chiqu.

Isaura no le respondió, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Su mente estaba ocupada planeando minuciosamente. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento siendo atravesado por el tren.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una explosión? —volvió a preguntar el pequeño— ¿Sabes lo que se siente ver a alguien morir?

Isaura continuó ignorándolo.

—Es como si pudieras acariciar el alma que huye del cuerpo de ese alguien.

Generalmente el niño no hablaba con nadie, en su distrito sus conversaciones jamás eran bienvenidas; pero las cámaras seguían rodando, y quería mostrarle a Circenses lo peligroso que era.

El joven sargento Ruelas llegó al vagón después de otros incómodos comentarios hacia Isaura por parte de Chiqu. Llevaba en su mano tres enormes manzanas rojas y a cada niño le dio una. Los dos estaban sorprendidos por el regalo, jamás en su vida habían visto una fruta tan grande y brillante como aquella.

—¿Qué pasa chicos? —dijo el sargento Ruelas mordiendo su furta— ¿No les gustan las manzanas? Adelante, pruébenlas.

Isaura lentamente mordió la manzana. Un sonido crujiente retumbó por la habitación y el sabroso jugo llenó su pequeña boca. Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso. Chiqu dejó su manzana en la pequeña mesa lustrada y se cruzó de brazos, quería que el sargento viera que no necesitaba caridad de nadie; que era fuerte.

—En un minuto comenzarán las cosechas en el canal principal hecho especialmente para los juegos del hambre —dijo el sargento prendiendo la televisión.

—¿Entonces dejarán de transmitir lo que sucede aquí? —preguntó Isaura, intentando sonar vulnerable.

—Cada distrito tiene su propio canal, al llegar a la capital se abrirán canales para cada tributo.

Después de varios comerciales de maquillaje, aparatos para hacer ejercicio, otros extraños concursos y publicidad de comida; comenzaron las cosechas.

El sargento veía con preocupación a los otros tributos. Isaura y Chiqu eran los más pequeños, cualquiera de los otros elegidos podría asesinarlos.

Isaura observaba especialmente a las mujeres y sus reacciones al ser elegidas y en sus despedidas. Su instinto le decía que confiara más en las chicas que en los varones. Chiqu también observaba atentamente, en momentos se sintió intimidado por el tamaño de algunos; pero probablemente ninguno de ellos había estado tan cerca de la muerte como él, para Chiqu, eso era una ventaja.

—No deben de temer —dijo con palabras vacías el sargento Ruelas— Algunas veces ser tan jóvenes como ustedes podría ser una ventaja.

—Todos ellos estarán muertos en poco tiempo —Chiqu dijo, nuevamente intentando sonar rudo para los patrocinadores.

Las palabras de su su sargento sonaban en la mente de Isaura. Tenía razón, ser jóvenes podría ser una ventaja pero ¿Cómo? Podrían ser un aperitivo para cualquier otro psicópata como Chiqu, o para la intemperie. Isaura sabía cazar, por lo menos podría atrapar un animal pequeño. Matar era otro problema para ella… hasta ahora el plan que tenía era acercarse a alguien, pero ¿Sería posible que se encariñara de ese alguien? Esa noche debía de pensar muy bien lo que haría y considerar sus opciones.

* * *

**Distrito 7**

**Jesslyn Floreé y Air Zolis.**

—Divertido predicamento el de nosotros ¿cierto Jess? —dijo Air, deseando romper el hielo para poder intentar hablar con su compañera.

—Es Jesslyn —dijo fríamente la chica, no conocía a ese tal "Air Zolis" y por alguna razón no confiaba en él.

Se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro. Ambos sentados en un par de sillones frente a una chimenea que emitía una tenue luz, la cual tenía sobre ella un pequeño rectángulo de donde saldría un holograma; una televisón de tecnología de punta en la cual habían visto las cosechas. Jesslyn había ido a ese lugar para intentar digerir todo lo que sucedía, pero Air no la dejaba sola ni un instante. El chico intentaba hablarle de diferentes formas, algunas veces con bromas que la hacían desesperarse.

Air, por su parte, intentaba relacionarse con la chica para quitarse a un enemigo de encima y tal vez formar una alianza; lo hacía de la mejor forma que sabía: parecer feliz y relajado. Daba todo de sí para hacerlo, y comenzaba a pesarle el privar mostrar su verdadero sufrimiento. En parte, él quería a alguien con quien hablar sobre el tema; pero Jesslyn cada vez se alejaba más. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

El viejo sargento Pablo Stranza llegó tambaleante con su bastón.

—Me estaba preguntando ¿De qué distrito eran?

—Pertenecemos al Siete —Respondió Air.

—El siete… ¿a qué se dedicaba el distrito siete?

—Parece que a alguien se le olvidó tomar sus vitaminas —le murmuró a Jesslyn al oído.

—Se dedica a generar energía, señor — Dijo Jesslyn en voz alta, intentando ignorar el comentario de Air.

—¡Oh claro! Claro… ¿Qué era lo siguiente que tenía que decirles? —comenzó a pensar el sargento, tallando su barbilla con su dedo índice— ¿Ya les dije lo de los sargentos? Pues los Sargen…

—Ya nos comentó en lo que nos ayudarán —Lo interrumpió Air, sonriendo por la gracia que le causaba el viejito.

—¡Entonces lo del Carnaval! El Carna…

—También ya nos lo explicó —interrumpió por segunda vez Air— ¿Por qué no mejor nos dice concejos para sobrevivir? Alguien como usted debe de saber mucho de eso, ¿Cierto?

Air no tenía la intención de insultar a Pablo Stranza, pero Jesslyn comenzó a morder su labio superior con rabia. Air no dejaba hablar a su sargento y parecía querer burlarse de él. "Probablemente es una persona superficial" pensó la chica.

—Podría darles unos cuantos —respondió el sargento— pero eso lo verán en los entrenamientos; ahora, si lo que quieren es estrategia…

—¿Entrenamientos? —por tercera vez Air lo interrumpió— ¿Qué entrenamientos?

—¿No se los había explicado ya? Después del Carnaval serán llevados a un lugar especial para entrenarlos en supervivencia, defensa y ataque para matar a los otros tributos.

A Jesslyn se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Los otros tributos ahora estarían totalmente entrenados para matar y ella no sabía absolutamente nada. Su rostro debió de cambiar súbitamente, ya que el sargento comenzó a reír al ver su expresión.

—No te preocupes pequeña, a ti también te entrenarán.

—Entonces creo que debemos de ahorrar energía —dijo Air alegremente y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al comedor.

Sin dejar que Jesslyn o el sargento lo notaran, él seguía un poco preocupado. Al principio pensaba que su cuerpo le daría cierta ventaja, pero sabiendo que los del distrito dos entrenan toda su vida y después de ver lo fuertes que eran un par de chicos llamados Damian y Xavier, comenzaba a preocuparse. Tendría que asegurarse de ganarse no sólo al público, también a unos buenos aliados; ya que tal vez el sargento no sea capaz de ayudarles.

Jesslyn se quedó sola con Stranza. Lo veía de reojo rascar su arrugado cuello.

—Tú eres una buena chica, me recuerdas a alguien que alguna vez conocí —dijo el anciano de improviso —prométeme que harás todo lo posible por salir viva de esa Arena.

Jesslyn le echó un vistazo rápidamente, sorprendida.

—Intentaré hacer todo lo posible por sacarte de ahí, pero ni todos los patrocinadores del mundo podrán ayudarte si no crees en ti misma.

El anciano se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y, encorvado y tambaleante, abandonó la habitación.

Jesslyn quedó sola, en la oscuridad del lugar.

* * *

**Distrito 8**

**Damian Balverde y Carrie D'Graint.**

Carrie, Damian y la sargento Mora se encontraban sentados en una lujosa mesa de mármol, en la cual había comida de todo tipo: frutas, pastelillos, carne de cerdo, pavo y bebidas de colores brillantes. Sólo la sargento platicaba sobre lo mal que los habían tratado el tiempo que llevaban viajando en ese tren. Carrie y Damian estaban en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que les esperaba al llegar a la Ciudad Capital.

Damian se había servido una pequeña porción de chicharos y carne, la sargento lo intentaba convencer de servirse más y disfrutar, pero él estaba contento comiendo únicamente esa porción ¿Por qué comería tanto si en Circenses hay familias que no comen ni siquiera un chícharo al día? El chico pensaba en la mala suerte que habían tenido, sobretodo Carrie; suponía que siendo la hija del alcalde de Ocho, jamás podría sobrevivir a una prueba así.

Carrie comía de un pequeño bol con helado de vainilla, lamiendo la cuchara lentamente. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a Damian ¿Sería posible que quiera ayudarla con su plan de rebeldía? O ¿Sería alguien sin miedo a morir o un cobarde? Debía de intentarlo, debía hablar con él sin que las cámaras lograran captar su conversación.

—Damian —lo llamó Carrie, impresionándose un poco al ver el ojo del chico— Podría hablar un momento a solas contigo.

—¿Qué pasa señorita? —dijo Mora— ¿Qué puede ser tan privado como para no me entere yo?

—Créame, no querrá saber.

Damian dudó un poco en seguir a su compañera, pero se levantó en silencio y la acompañó hasta un enorme cuarto en el vagón adyacente. Carrie se acercó hasta el oído del chico, lo que lo ruborizó un poco; no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de personas ajenas a su familia.

—¿Qué piensas de todo esto? —le murmuró Carrie con una voz casi imperceptible.

Damian esperó un par de segundos para contestar. En un instante supo que la chica no hablaba de si él estaba triste o emocionado de tener que participar.

—Creo que es una injusticia y un tipo de abuso innecesario —respondió e chico, casi sin separar los labios.

—Escucha, yo era parte de la fuerza rebelde de Ocho y quiero aprovechar esto para hacer algo más grande. Tienes veinte segundos para pensarlo.

Carrie se alejó del oído de Damian lentamente y contoneándose un poco para despistar a quién los estuviera viendo, se dirigió a una pequeña mesa con comida encima.

La impresión había congelado un poco a Damian. Comenzó a pensar en las probabilidades. Sus opciones era esforzarse para ganar estos juegos y regresar con su familia con suficiente dinero para jamás volver a sufrir, o "hacer algo más grande". Pensó en el gobierno de Circenses, si los descubrían no sólo se irían contra ellos; probablemente asesinarían a sus familias y aplicarían sanciones más severas a todo el país. Por otro lado, si tenían éxito podrían hacer que todos los distritos se intentaran rebelar para jamás regresar al yugo opresor…

La chica esperaba. Fingía estar interesada en los postres que tenía frente a ella, pero en su mente contaba cada segundo minuciosamente; ese chico se veía humilde, si no era un cobarde la ayudaría para que todo Circenses dejara de sufrir y que las nuevas generaciones no pasaran por lo que él pasó.

Regresó Carrie con una cereza en la mano. Al llegar con Damian, hizo una señal subiendo las cejas para que le diera su respuesta. Metió la frutita en su boca y escuchó:

—Me parece totalmente correcto lo que intentas hacer, pero no acepto.

Carrie quedó impactada, pero no lo demostró.

—Te propongo algo D'Graint —dijo Damian, ahora él acercándose al oído de la chica— No tengo planeado, ni quisiera asesinar a nadie si es posible. Si en el futuro, llegas a necesitar mi ayuda te ayudaré; pero no pondré a mi familia en riesgo. Tú también deberías considerar esto último.

Al separarse Damian, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del otro por un momento.

—Me parece justo —dijo Carrie con una sonrisa.

La chica se separó de su compañero y le dio las buenas noches. Damian le había dejado la impresión de que no era un cobarde, pero no sería de mucha utilidad si no tenía ideas "rebeldes".

"Tachamos a uno y faltan dieciocho" anotó Carrie en una nota mental, en la que estar tachado significaba amenaza posible para el bien de Circenses.

* * *

**Distrito 9**

**Rye Kuna y Salvia Mayes.**

Salvia limpiaba lo que ella esperaba que fueran sus últimas lágrimas. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que regresaría para cuidar a sus hermanos. Su sargento, Orga, los había obligado a estar juntos para hacer una alianza; ya que "Tener a alguien en el campo de batalla siempre era una ventaja". Entre ruidosos sollozos, la chica vio a su compañero; no era mucho mayor que su hermano y sabía que su familia lo amaba, sabía que su madre debía de estar sintiendo lo mismo por él que lo que ella estaba sintiendo por Maya, o incluso peor. Miró fijamente al chico y por un momento creyó haber visto que también lloraba.

— Mi nombre es Salvia—dijo con dificultad.

Rye escuchó que su compañera le había hablado, pero él no tenía por qué contestarle. En la despedida, sólo por un segundo, le pareció que esa chica se parecía a Wendy; su madre adoptiva.

Salvia se sintió un poco incómoda al no escuchar una respuesta.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —volvió a intentar abrir la conversación con el chico— Iré por algo para que comas.

Salvia avanzó hasta el comedor e inspeccionó todos los platillos. Había una gran cantidad de postres en la mesa del centro de la habitación, pero su atención la llamaron los vegetales que se encontraban bellamente acomodados en un cajón de vidrio, el cual tenía una pequeña cerradura. La chica no pudo abrir la caja, al parecer estaba cerrada con llave. "¿Por qué alguien cerraría lo mejor del menú de esta forma?" pensó. Llevó una de sus manos a un costado de su cabello y tomó un pasador que ella misma había hecho. Lo metió en el pequeño orificio del cerrojo y en pocos segundos pudo sacar las verduras para prepararlas.

Después de que Rye viera como Salvia salía de la habitación, un poco cabizbaja, todo quedó en silencio. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento. El chico pensó en las cosechas que vio hace apenas unas horas. Casi todos se veían más fuertes o más hábiles que él o su compañera. Él sabía que la clave debía de ser siempre estar un paso adelante del enemigo. Por lo que repasó los distritos que le llamaron la atención:

La amenaza inmediata era el chico del distrito dos, Tyler. Él debió de haber sido entrenado para matar y sobrevivir. La chica, en cambio, le pareció un tanto torpe y pudo ver que no había sido entrenada. Tal vez sería un foco de patrocinadores.

El siguiente distrito que le llamó la atención fue el cuatro. Eran hermanos, no se matarían entre ellos y harían un equipo fuerte por la confianza que tendrían; pensó en que debería de terminar con la chica primero, ya que le pareció más débil que el chico.

Del distrito cinco, el chico llamado Renzo le llamó la atención; pero no podía descifrar por qué.

Air, del distrito siete parecía uno de los más fuertes. Su tamaño le ayudaría en la lucha y a ganar patrocinadores sólo por la impresión, pero podría ser una desventaja.

Le fue fácil recordar a Damian por su ojo blanco. Rye estaba seguro de que era a causa de ceguera. Eso le causaría problemas y, en caso de necesitarlo, podría explotar esa debilidad; incluso si ese chico tenía tanta fuerza. La chica le pareció inexplicablemente tranquila y preparada; Rye se dispuso a observarla más de cerca.

Después siguió su compañera. "Salvia" murmuró. Era de su mismo distrito, no se veía especialmente fuerte y haberse separado de su familia le había causado un gran dolor… al igual que él. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que parecía una Wendy más joven. Pensó por un momento sobre le peligrosidad de su compañera, estaba seguro de que no le causaría daño alguno a él; pero ¿Sería útil en una alianza?

Al final recordó a los del distrito diez. La chica no le pareció fuerte, pero el distrito tenía toda la fuerza que necesitaba con el chico, Xavier. El tributo masculino era posiblemente el más fuerte de todos, a excepción tal vez de Tyler. En su rostro se podía ver que no tenía absolutamente nada de miedo o inseguridades, y el haber sido casi voluntario decía mucho sobre lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer en los juegos…

—Te traje un poco de verdura —dijo Salvia al entrar de improviso en la habitación con dos platos. —Adorné el tuyo de forma en que la fruta con más fibra quedara hasta arriba.

Salvia le dio el plato al chico, que dudaba en comérselo.

—Debes de comer bien —dijo la chica, mientras llevaba un pedazo de zanahoria a su boca— Nos esperan días difíciles, no podemos andar con el estómago vacío.

Rye, vio como la chica aún tenía rastros de haber llorado desconsoladamente; pero intentaba levantar su ánimo poniendo una sonrisa.

—Vamos, prueba —insistió la pelirroja amablemente— Te hará más bien que mal.

Rye comenzó a comer la verdura lentamente. Era extraño, eran pocas las personas que lo podían hacer sentir cómodo.

* * *

**Distrito 10**

**(Anabel) Camila Vera y Xavier Vázquez.**

—¿No es impresionante? —dijo el sargento Vasco viendo por la ventana de la Aeronave.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Camila.

La chica jamás había visto algo como esa vista. Debajo de ellos tenían lo que tal vez era el distrito nueve, un lugar totalmente diferente al diez; de donde ellos venían.

Los ojos marrones de la chica tímidamente se dirigieron a Xavier. El chico la miraba, cruzando sus musculosos brazos.

—Vasco —le susurró al sargento— Ese chico, Xavier, me ha estado viendo como si fuera su cena…

—No te preocupes Anabel—respondió también en voz baja— ¡Probablemente hasta le gustas!

Camila no rió con su broma. El chico realmente parecía odiarla y le causaba terror saber que dormiría en una aeronave junto con él.

— Probablemente deberías hablarle —dijo Vasco al ver la expresión preocupada de la supuesta Anabel— Tal vez está enojado porque no le quieres hablar.

—Tal vez…

Con un suspiro, la chica comenzó a avanzar a Xavier; éste no le quitaba la vista de encima, parecía que ni siquiera parpadeara. Camila sólo había visto esa actitud en los gatos salvajes que cazaban pequeñas creaturas como ratones o pájaros.

—Hola soy…

Pero Camila no pudo terminar de presentarse. Xavier se levantó de golpe y con su enorme mano tomó a la chica de su delgado cuello y la azotó contra la pared de la nave en que viajaban.

— No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra. —con odio, Xavier amenazó a la chica que sofocaba.

Vasco corrió inmediatamente a ayudar. Tomó a Xavier de los brazos y, con dificultades, pudo someter al chico en el suelo rápidamente; liberando a Camila, quien ahora lloraba en el suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —Gritó el sargento Vasco al chico, quién intentaba sin éxito liberarse— ¡Está prohibido atacar a los otros tributos antes de la Arena!

—¿Está prohibido? —dijo Xavier tranquilizándose y relajando su cuerpo.

De un segundo a otro Xavier ya no era tan amenazante como antes. El sargento llevó a Camila a otra habitación y ahí la intentó consolar. Camila seguía aterrorizada por lo que acababa de vivir.

—¡Él me atacó! —chilló— ¡Él me quería hacer daño!

—¡Anabel!

La chica continuó llorando desesperadamente con las manos en el rostro.

—Anabel escucha —murmuró Vasco mientras la abrazaba—, tienes que dejar de llorar ahora mismo; si no lo haces, tendrás menos oportunidades de ganar y salir viva de esto.

Camila intentó calmarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Por qué esto me quitaría oportunidad de ganar?

—Porque, conociendo a la gente que nos está viendo, les parecerás débil y no te apoyarán cuando lo necesites.

Camila recordó el tema de los patrocinadores, si parecías débil o poco atractivo no te apoyarían y serías más vulnerable.

—Él no debió de hacer eso, pero si lo primero que haces después de un ataque es llorar; te estarías atando la soga al cuello.

Camila secó sus lágrimas. Vasco tenía razón, además ¿Cómo se sentiría su familia si después de eso ella cayera a pedazos? Camila había remplazado a Anabel por una razón, ella sabía que era fuerte y no se dejaría vencer por un tipo extraño y agresivo. Ella era más que eso.

—Tiene razón sargento —dijo la chica, intentando hacer sonar su voz fuerte y clara— No dejaré que un tipo que está mal de la cabeza me haga dudar de mí capacidad.

—Bien dicho Anabel —dijo el sargento sonriendo al ver la reacción de la chica y comprendiendo lo que ella hacía— entonces ¿Estás lista para ganar los juegos del hambre?

—Estoy lista.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

_Primero que nada una disculpa por tardar más que nunca en subir el capítulo ¡Pero! Ahora sí actualizaré con regularidad, así que ¡prepárense! Que los juegos apenas comienzan._

_Comenzaré a subir los trajes restantes en los días siguientes. ¡Comenten!_

_Pondré otra encuesta en el blog, así que voten y ¡voten más! XD_

_Gracias por la paciencia, jamás dejaré mi historia huérfana; se los digo de una vez XD._

_Gracias por los Reviews! : D_


	14. El Gran Carnaval

Capítulo 14: El Gran Carnaval.

* * *

**Distrito 3**

**Alejandra Rodríguez y Julio Huenur**

* * *

Alejandra se encontraba en su habitación, con la boca torcida pasaba rápidamente los canales de la televisión, viendo cómo arreglaban los estilistas a todos los tributos. A ella ya la habían vestido, aunque el resultado final le pareció espantoso; su vestido era principalmente de tonos rosados y con grandes moños que colgaban en el aire, pero lo que más rabia le causó fue un gorrito que la hacía ver aún más cursi. Sólo un canal pudo captar su atención más que los otros: el del distrito dos.

Al chico pelirrojo le estaban colocando una extraña estructura que asemejaba a un dragón, pero ella no pudo notarlo. Los ojos azules del chico resaltaban en su blanca piel, la hacían sentir de una manera extraña pero emocionante, los seguía con los suyos mientras él observaba cómo lucía en el espejo.

"¿Qué está pasándome? No puede ser posible que yo…"

Alejandra cambió de canal al suponer lo peor, nuevamente pulsó el botón al verse a sí misma "Una bola rosa" suspiró. El siguiente canal era el de Julio, a quién ya habían terminado de arreglar y que se encontraba en su cuarto, con la luz apagada; una imagen melancólica. Alejandra estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, no se habían vuelto a hablar desde la comida del día anterior y comenzaba a sentir remordimiento por los términos en que habían quedado.

La chica salió de su cuarto a paso lento, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que ir con su compañero de distrito. En menos de un minuto, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Julio.

El chico no se había visto al espejo, no le importaba, seguí deprimido por todo lo que sucedía. "Matar" pensó, "ninguno de ellos era diferente a una ardilla". Apretó sus labios al intentar imaginarse a él lanzándole una flecha a otro humano, a una mujer, o a un niño pero en su mente no podía completar la escena. "no son diferentes a una ardilla" volvió a repetirse, pero después otro pensamiento le erizó su piel: "ellos querrán matarte, y lo harán si te dan la oportunidad."

Dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Al dejar entrar al visitante, vio que era Alejandra; alejó su mirada de ella al instante.

—Sólo quería decir —comenzó a hablar con una voz tímida la chica al ver el rechazo de Julio— lo siento.

Julio volvió a mirarla mientras alzaba una ceja. Por unos segundos, ninguno habló; hasta que el rechinido del tren deteniéndose cortó el silencio incómodo.

—Tubitos —sonó una voz casi robótica en todos los transportes— favor de seguir a sus sargentos para las siguientes indicaciones.

Alejandra y Julio fueron a la lujosa sala principal del tren, ahí los esperaba el sargento Anto; vestía un traje militar de colores oscuros, principalmente negro, sólo adornado por medallas brillantes.

Los tres salieron del vagón y vieron una enorme colina con pastizales y varias ovejas de colores comiendo. Un gigantesco número tres parecía salir de la punta de la colina y cientos de focos iluminaban el carro alegórico. Un extraño bufido captó la atención de Julio, que al mirar un poco más adelante, vio a dos enormes animales peludos que estaban atados al carro.

—Son Búfforos —dijo el sargento con orgullo —son mutantes criados en las partes más solitarias de tres, posiblemente por eso no los conozcan.

Los Búfforos tenían una tonalidad lila en su abundante pelaje, y unos enormes cuernos retorcidos salían de sus cabezas, su tamaño era igual o más grande al de una casa de un piso. Un poco más adelante había un caballo imponente, totalmente negro; relinchaba constantemente y se veía inquieto.

—El chico montará a ese hermoso espécimen pura sangre.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Julio como si no hubiera escuchado bien— ¿Acaso dijiste que Yo montaría ese animal? —por la expresión de Anto supo que era cierto— ¡Jamás he montado! ¿Cómo dominaré a ese caballo?

—Sus trajes tranquilizan a los animales y mutantes —comenzó a decir el sargento mientras caminaba hasta el caballo negro— Antes de que ustedes dos llegaran aquí, los Búfforos lastimaron a un par de soldados y las ovejas eran incontrolables.

Anto tomó con sus musculosos brazos el cuerpo de Julio y lo subió al pura sangre, el chico intentó sentarse lo más derecho posible y aplicó un poco de presión con las piernas; no recordaba en dónde, pero había escuchado que, de esa forma, se demostraba quién era el jefe.

—¿En dónde estaré yo? —preguntó Alejandra con temor a escuchar que montada en uno de los Búfforos.

—Tú estarás en la colina, con las ovejas. Ellas girarán alrededor haciendo un bonito espectáculo de colores; una idea demasiado pegajosa.

—Lo sé.

Una vez que Anto ayudara a subir a Alejandra al carro alegórico, sólo faltaba esperar.

* * *

**Distrito 1**

**Mica Flesser y André Cubrelo**

* * *

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Que vas a usar sólo esta prenda —le respondió la sargento Janice—, como enseñaste tu parte… "posterior", a los capitolinos los dejaste con ganas de más.

André tomó la pequeña prenda roja y se dirigió al baño, en parte tenía curiosidad de cómo se vería en él.

Janice se dirigió al cuarto en donde se encontraba Mica. Al entrar no pudo evitar abrir la boca de lo bella que se veía la chica.

—No me mires así —le dijo Mica al verla entrar—, todos estos libros… mutilados sólo para un espectáculo de depravación ¡El escarnio del año a la gente de Circenses!

—Mica —Janice se acercó rápidamente, susurrando—, no puedes insultar a la gente de la capital; ellos pueden salvar tu pellejo.

—Probablemente ni siquiera sepan los que "escarnio" significa —respondió la chica ofendida con una voz casi imperceptible.

—¿Por lo menos has visto al "escarnio" en el espejo?

Mica observó a los ojos a Janice por un momento. Después de realizar que no había visto cómo la habían arreglado, decidió mirar su reflejo. Al llegar al espejo, ella misma no pudo evitar poner un rostro de sorpresa. La habían maquillado de una forma espectacular, su cabello destellaba con cada movimiento y su vestido era sublime. Un montón de hojas de los libros más vendidos en la Ciudad Capital caían elegantemente, desde su cadera hasta el suelo. Podía oler el inconfundible aroma a libro con cada roce que su cuerpo hacía en su vestuario. Su trance fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Era André.

—¡Janice! ¿Me podrías ayudar con… ¡wow!

—Largo de aquí André —exigió Mica.

—¿No te puedo decir lo hermosa que luces? Seguro todos en uno se enamorarán de ti, seguro ya no pensarán que las escritoras son "insípidas".

Janice sacó a André de la habitación de Mica, en un minuto tendrían que bajar para la función. Mica volvió a verse en el espejo y pensó no sólo en su distrito y en todo lo que había dejado atrás, pensó especialmente en Trevor; su amigo más apreciado y que en toda su vida había sido el único que la había apoyado y acompañado. "Ojalá pudiera hablar contigo".

Al salir del tren, Mica aceptó la ayuda de André a regañadientes. Su traje era fantástico, pero bajar escalones le resultaba complicado.

—Y bien —les llamó la atención Janice— ¿Qué les parece su carro alegórico?

Una larga estructura se imponía frente a ellos. Había cientos de luces dirigidas hacia un gran camino que podría haber medido quince metros de largo o más. André pudo relacionarlo con las pasarelas que se llegaban a emitir por televisión en los días festivos. Sobre ésta estructura había varias referencias a la división de deportes: Al frente del carro alegórico había aros, caballo con arcos, barra de equilibrio, barras paralelas y unas estatuas blancas que posaban con otros objetos más pequeños; estas estatuas estaban formadas con cierto orden y estética, de forma que entre más atrás se encontraban el ejercicio con el objeto era más sutil; hasta llegar a los que eran considerados como arte.

Las estatuas del fondo parecían estar en una biblioteca. Siete pilares de diferentes alturas se alzaban, con libros en cada uno de ellos. Las estatuas blancas ahora tenían libros en las manos y parecían leer, otras tenían lienzos y pintaban, unas más esculpían a otras estatuas que a su vez parecían tocar música con diferentes instrumentos y bailar. Una base se encontraba al centro de "la biblioteca".

—Ahí vas a ir tú, Mica —dijo Janice complacida— me han dicho que debes parecer estatua en todo momento, por lo menos poner poses que las asemejen. —Janice se dirigió ahora a André— Tú harás estiramientos y calentamiento, asegúrate de no "emocionar" de más a la audiencia.

—No prometo nada con esta pícara trusa —dijo el chico con una sonrisa, ajustando su ajustado traje.

Mica agitó la cabeza en desaprobación y volvió a mirar el auto alegórico. Era una fantasía y ella lo sabía. Circenses nuevamente intentaba distraer a la población, probablemente realmente era un insulto. "Si quieren libros o deportes, no importa; mientras los mantengan quietos como estatuas".

* * *

**Distrito 2**

**Sharon Blue y Tyler D'Gun.**

* * *

Tyler estaba a punto de bajar del tren cuando Sharon chocó débilmente contra él.

—Perdón —comenzó a decir Sharon, se veía apresurada y nerviosa—, es sólo que jamás he estado frente a tanta gente ¿Y si caigo del carro? ¿Y si me atoro con esta cosa que llevo en mi espalda? ¿Y si…?

—Sharon —le dijo Tyler agarrándola de los hombros— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy seguro que ellos sólo vienen para verte a ti.

La piel de Sharon se ruborizó al sentir las grandes manos de Tyler sobre ella, jamás alguien había estado a esa distancia de su cuerpo; y la sonrisa del chico la tranquilizó más que cualquier concejo. Probablemente él tuviera razón, además ¿De qué se preocupaba? Sharon sabía que era hermosa, en su distrito siempre se lo decían; tal vez los juegos del hambre y la presión la habían bloqueado. Si ella tenía una ventaja sobre los otros tributos, estaba segura que era su belleza.

—Gracias Tyler —le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, ahora entendía por qué Diana lo amaba tanto.

Ambos tributos habían conversado durante el viaje, después del rechazo de su sargento hacia Sharon, los dos ayudaron mutuamente a tranquilizarse; habían descubierto que sus conversaciones fluían sin dificultad y por momentos llegaban a olvidar a dónde se dirigían y todo qué habían dejado atrás, pero ellos no lo notaban.

—¿Cuánto apuestas a que consigo más admiradores capitolinos que tú? —propuso Tyler, sintiendo esa conocida sensación que siempre le daba ánimos— No seré una Sharon, pero estoy seguro de que si me esfuerzo te ganaré.

—En tus sueños —respondió Sharon con la barbilla arriba y aun sonriendo. Bajó del tren más segura que nunca.

El sargento Gregorio Mortáz se apresuró al ver a sus subordinados, ya se había dado la tercera llamada y en cualquier momento saldrían a escena. Los apresuró a su carro alegórico, o más bien carros.

Un par de enormes maquinarias los llevarían. Eran un gigantesco tipo de tanques. Su escotilla había sido rediseñada para que los tributos pudieran lucir sus trajes y saludar al público; sin embargo no permitía mucho movimiento. Detrás de ellos iría una fila de armas como misiles y transportes militares de menor tamaño. Los bailarines vestirían atuendos militares y se moverían de formas fuertes y sugerentes al ataque y defensa de la Ciudad Capital.

Cuando ambos se colocaron en sus posiciones, Sharon le lanzó una sonrisa a Tyler y adoptó una postura derecha y fuerte. Tyler no pudo evitar recorrer su vista por el cuerpo de Sharon; no podía negarlo, realmente se veía preciosa.

* * *

**Distrito 9**

**Salvia Mayes y Rye Kuna.**

* * *

—¡Enanos! —llamó la sargento Orga— ¡Ya deberían de estar en los carros!

Rye se veía en un espejo enmarcado en oro, se veía terrible. Su estilista lo había vestido con el traje con más apariencia de disfraz que los demás. Todo el tiempo del tren que no había sido ocupado para escuchar a Orga o comer, lo había utilizado para ver a los otros tributos. Ver cómo los habían vestido también era importante para él, si esto les haría ganar patrocinadores no podía verse como un tonto.

Recorrió minuciosamente su reflejo, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un enorme y ridículo sombrero con forma de mazorca de maíz.

—¡Tenemos un horario más apretado que mi sostén! —volvió a gritar Orga— ¡Salvia, Rye!

Rye torció los labios, si salía al público con ese espantoso sombrero jamás conseguiría patrocinadores; incluso los niños del distrito seis se veían más serios que él.

—Rye.

El chico giró al escuchar su nombre, más por instinto que por gusto. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos más de lo que acostumbraba, Salvia resaltaba de entre todo el lujo de la habitación.

—¿No crees que me veo rara con este vestido? —Salvia volvió a revisarse a sí misma, una vez más— Las ocho horas que estuve con los estilistas han sido terribles, no dejaban de tocarme, jalarme el cabello y agarrar mi cara.

Aunque Salvia sólo había conocido a Rye por dos días, ella ya sabía que no tendría respuesta de él; pero por alguna razón sentía que no era necesario. Probablemente había aprendido a entender a la gente por su mirada, gracias a todos los años analizando a sus traviesos hermanos y a la pequeña Maya; eso, o simplemente había tenido suerte para no molestar a su compañero. Rye simplemente volvió a mirarse al espejo.

—Parece que nuestros fabulosos estilistas optaron por disfrazarnos ¿cierto? —rió la chica al ver el reflejo de ambos.

—¡Rye!¡Salvia! ¡Si no salen ahora tendré que traerlos yo misma! —volvió a llamar la sargento Orga.

—Mejor nos apuramos Rye, no vaya a ser que esa chica nos cargue por toda la avenida.

Los dos salieron con dificultades pero al final lograron llegar a la estación de donde saldrían. Podían escuchar música y a gente riendo del otro lado de la salida.

—Ya era hora —de improviso llegó la sargento, cargaba tres enormes cajas—, al fondo está su carro; no tienen lugares definidos, así que podrán pasearse por toda la estructura —dijo la enorme mujer dando un paso para retirarse—. Sólo asegúrense de no chocar contra las divisiones.

Ambos caminaron hasta el carro, preguntándose sobre esas "divisiones", hasta que lo pudieron ver.

El carro se veía muy sencillo a simple vista; sólo tenía un relieve no muy pronunciado y gris, nada especial. En el centro del carro había una equis que se extendía hasta las orillas y de ahí formaba un altísimo cilindro con delgadas paredes de vidrio.

— ¡Cierren los ojos! —gritó Orga con una voz rasposa y animada— ¡Lo encenderé!

Cuando la sargento encendió el carro, Rye y Salvia pensaron por un segundo que debían de estar viendo magia. El cilindro ahora giraba, y en cada división podían ver cómo cambiaban las estaciones, cada una con diversos cultivos y encantos. Fue extraño para ellos al instante, en el distrito nueve no nevaba, ni las hojas se hacían rojizas por el otoño. Aun así estaban impresionados. Sin saberlo, al ver los copos de nieve flotar por el aire, ambos pensaron en sus hermanos y en lo mucho que los extrañaban.

Salvia quería sentir la nieve, si regresaba tendría experiencia para relatar lo que se siente tener nieve sobre el cuerpo, así que se apresuró a subir. El carro era alto, pero la chica utilizó un par de cajas cercanas. Antes de entrar al cilindro, Salvia se detuvo y volteó a ver a Rye.

—¡Vamos Rye! —le dijo con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano.

El chico dudó, estupefacto, por un segundo. Observó la mano de Salvia frente a él y, con un poco de incomodidad, la tomó.

Ambos entraron de golpe al cilindro, pero para su sorpresa, no había nada ahí. Dentro sólo había el relieve gris que habían visto anteriormente. Confundidos, voltearon a ver el perímetro del cilindro; ahí se terminaba la ilusión.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, disimularon su decepción sin mirarse.

—¡Por fin le hacen caso a Orga! —les dijo la sargento sin sospechar lo que había pasado— en un minuto saldremos —la mujer se volteó y gritó furiosa—: ¡Bailarines! ¡Es mejor que ya estén listos, o se las verán conmigo!

El anuncio que señalaba el inicio del carnaval sonó; y Salvia, nerviosa, volteó a ver a su compañero.

—Buena suerte. —le dijo la chica, Rye se veía igual de nervioso o incluso más que ella.

El chico de ojos rasgados le echó sólo un vistazo, pero nuevamente Salvia creía saber lo que eso significaba: "A ti también".

* * *

**Distrito 4**

**Andrisa Kalaesis y Alix Kalaesis.**

* * *

Alix y Andrisa se voltearon a ver antes de bajar del tren. Alix vio a su hermana con sentimientos encontrados; jamás la había visto tan espectacular, pero sabía que Circenses sólo la utilizaba para intimidar y entretener; eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Por otra parte todo el país tendría la mirada dirigida hacía él, sus piernas le temblaban un poco al pensarlo. Andrisa tampoco sentía la necesidad de estar frente al país.

—Disculpen chicos —dijo la sargento Careen tímidamente—, me han ordenado que les dijera lo que harán en el carro alegórico.

Ninguno de los hermanos respondió, simplemente esperaron escuchar lo que debían de hacer.

—Alix —dijo Careen, con vergüenza—, te han proporcionado ese artefacto para respirar bajo el agua porque estarás nadando todo el tiempo en esa pecera.

Careen señaló el carro alegórico, el cuál parecía totalmente una pecera. Había varios tipos de peces, ninguno de los que hubieran pescado antes.

—Andrisa —volvió a llamarles la atención— Tú iras arriba de la pecera, rodeada con unos cuántos bailarines que simularán gaviotas.

Alix se metió en la gigantesca pecera por un orificio en la parte superior. El agua estaba en la temperatura perfecta, sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba al sumergir su cuerpo. Pudo ver cómo el interior estaba decorado con temática oceánica: había plantas y estrellas de mar, en el fondo se encontraban montículos de arena apilados, con peces en su interior.

Andrisa subió tambaleante, una vez en lo alto pudo ver, por una pequeña abertura entre las dos enormes puertas por donde saldrían y el techo, las calles de la Ciudad Capital, brillaban y se veían bulliciosas.

En un segundo, una fuerte voz masculina anunció que comenzaría el Carnaval; la multitud rugió.

El agua en donde se encontraba Alix se agitó, comenzaron a salir de las estaciones. Las dos enormes puertas se abrieron y el chico se alegró de no estar totalmente expuesto a esa situación. La gente comenzó a gritar, veían algo que ni ellos ni sus ancestros habían visto jamás: participantes que lucharían por sus vidas.

Muchos bailarines vestidos de pescado rodearon el carro del distrito cuatro. La gente tomaba fotografías, echaban porras y bailaban al ritmo de una música muy pegajosa.

Andrisa no sabía qué hacer. Sólo estaba parada observando lo que sucedía, su mirada giraba con todos los colores y luces que los rodeaban; sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

La gente estaba vestida con camisas amarillas con un enorme cuatro café. Todo el público que los había ido a ver, extasiados, apoyaban al distrito de los hermanos. Para ellos era una tragedia, y no se la perderían por nada.

* * *

**Distrito 7**

**Jesslyn Floreé y Air Zolis.**

* * *

Jesslyn intentó saludar en su pedestal, el color de su cabello la había animado para intentar animarse, además, el viejo sargento Stranza le había dicho que, pasara lo que pasara, no dejara de sonreír y saludar. Air tampoco se quedó atrás, jamás le había intimidado el público, y en su opinión el traje le favorecía a su cuerpo. Sonrió como nunca. Giñaba el ojo a las chicas que gritaban emocionadas su nombre y, cada vez que el humo salía de las hombreras de metal que simulaban chimeneas de fábricas, gritaba "¡Siete!" con un fulgor inigualable.

Su carro se dividía a la mitad totalmente. La parte de Air era gris, tétrica; pero a la vez alta, gracias a las chimeneas simuladas que aventaban gases negros y grises. La mitad de Jesslyn era de colores brillantes, muchos habían confundido su temática con dulces. Su parte simulaba un paisaje natural, en donde las plantas estaban decoradas con series de luces que tintineaban con la música. Los bailarines utilizaban overoles muy ajustados que dejaban a la vista gran parte de su piel.

La cabeza de Jesslyn le daba vueltas, ella no era tan extrovertida y la incomodidad de saludar a aquella gente, que posiblemente ansiaba su muerte, era insoportable. En momentos para un segundo y fingía, sin mucho éxito, que disfrutaba la música; pero después volvía a recordar que debía de esforzarse al máximo para salir viva de ahí.

* * *

**Distrito 8**

**Carrie D'Graint y Damian Balverde.**

* * *

El carro alegórico del distrito ocho salió entre una explosión de aserrín y un rugido de la multitud. El enorme vehículo estaba hecho totalmente de madera barnizada. Los colores oscuros destacaban a Carrie, quién permanecía casi totalmente quieta por su absurdo traje de madera. "Qué tontería por parte de la Capital" pensó. Su gran sonrisa, la cual alguna vez había brillado en su distrito, relucía más que nunca. La chica saludaba con dificultad, la madera raspaba su piel, pero disfrazaba perfectamente su dolor.

La situación de Damian no era diferente. El chico tenía que ignorar cómo unos enormes picos afilados lastimaban sus brazos, comenzaba a preocuparse de una lesión que pudiera afectarlo en la competencia.

El carro alegórico tenía la parte frontal inundada de objetos y máquinas para cortar madera, todas moviéndose y listas para rebanar extremidades desprotegidas; ahí se encontraba Damian, parado, quien por recomendación de la sargento Mora Vida debía de lucir como un verdadero hombre e imponer su presencia. Su metálica coraza le conseguía dar una forma aún más grande y el parche en su ojo le daba un aire de misterio.

Carrie saludaba desde los aparatos que lanzaban aserrín, habían sido minuciosamente puestos en un lugar que no la molestara; pero la chica cada segundo comenzaba a recordar su causa.

Veía todo el dinero desperdiciado en una actividad sin sentido "¿A quién se le habría ocurrido esta repugnante actividad?" pensó "No es el estilo de Solaris, ella asesina a sangre fría a cualquier traidor; pero conociendo su testarudez, ella jamás aceptaría concejos de nadie que no fuera su igual, pero ¿Quién sería el igual de Solaris?"

Recorrieron varias manzanas de la misma forma: la gente, vestida con prendas de ropa con enormes ochos los vitoreaba. Carrie comenzaba a sentirse más que nunca como otra pieza de la presidenta Vermelho; si su traje no fuera de madera, lo destruiría en ese mismo lugar con sus propias manos. Damian la volteó a ver, pudo ver en los azules ojos de la chica la rabia que distinguía a los rebeldes; gente con buenos ideales pero peligrosa.

Los dos tributos pudieron ver el Palacio Nacional de Circenses. Era más grande de lo que parecía en televisión cuando anunciaban eventos o castigos… un monumento a la imposición e injusticias de la Capital.

Damian admiró por un segundo el palacio y echó un vistazo a su compañera. Carrie llevó su mano a la enorme bola de cabello que los estilistas habían peinado a un costado de su cabeza; con un movimiento deshizo el peinado y agito su cabeza mezclando furia y desesperación, tirando el gran sujetador de madera a la calle. Su peinado, y posiblemente ella estaban, arruinados.

* * *

**Distrito 6**

**Isaura Bunges y Chiqu Toréz**

* * *

La avenida por la que el carro alegórico del distrito seis viajaba se encontraba más vacía que todas las demás, sin embargo, los presentes lo amaron.

El carro tenía la forma de un altar antiguo, con rocas preciosas en cada peldaño; fácilmente se podía distinguir oro, plata, esmeraldas, zafiros, rubíes y cristales diversos; aunque todas eran de utilería, nadie logró notarlo.

Posiblemente era el carro más alto, y los dos niños iban parados en lo más alto; aventando pequeños bombones que brillaban como sus trajes.

Chiqu disfrutaba los vítores. Por primera vez en dos días su mente no pensaba en muerte; ahora se concentraba en su padre. Cada grito dirigido a ellos lo hacían sentir victorioso ante su padre. Los colores y luces hacían girar su mundo de un modo tan placentero que jamás había sentido. La gente lo amaba y lo quería ver, hablar y tocar; por primera vez nadie lo observaba con desprecio, y le fascinaba.

Isaura, permanecía quieta; saludando de vez en cuando por compromiso, sin embargo no sonreía. Isaura aun despreciaba a la Ciudad Capital, no podía ser como su compañero y fingir que nada pasaba en el distrito seis. Isaura estaba complacida hasta cierto punto de que Chiqu hubiera sido su compañero, estaba segura que jamás lamentaría su muerte y, probablemente, era una ventaja saber que no era confiable; podría engañar a otros, pero no a ella.

Los fanáticos que apoyaban al distrito seis tenían que caminar junto al carro alegórico para llenar espacios vacíos; eran muchos, pero no los suficientes para llenar esa avenida principal.

Isaura se preguntó por qué lo hacían, intentaba responder por qué los apoyaban. ¿Sería algún tipo de morbo por ver a un par de niños ir a un matadero? ¿Querían ver al primer "tributo" en morir en estos juegos sádicos?

El carro del distrito seis llegó al Palacio Nacional, y por primera vez, los más pequeños pudieron ver a quiénes se enfrentaban, de quienes tendrían que huir y matar si querían regresar a sus hogares; para demostrar lo que valen.

* * *

**Distrito 5**

**Amancay Rodas y Renzo Limousine**

* * *

Amancay bajó su brazo por un segundo, había saludado vigorosamente el gran trayecto que llevaban recorrido. Sin dejar de fingir risas, volteó a ver a Renzo; él parecía disfrutar totalmente el momento, incluso con el horrible traje que llevaban y posiblemente el fin de sus vidas. "¿Estará fingiendo?".

Por órdenes de sus estilistas, ambos tenían que ir sujetos por el brazo; para que sus trajes se unieran e hicieran un enorme símbolo perteneciente a su distrito.

Su carro alegórico, no lo era. Ambos viajaban en el techo del enorme tren en el que habían viajado hasta la Ciudad Capital, y una gran cantidad de bailarines hacían una gran hilera detrás de ellos. Posiblemente era menos artístico y creativo que los otros carros, pero el tren era único en su clase y sólo se había hecho otro para la Señora de Circenses. La gente estaba fascinada,

—¡Vamos Amancay! —dijo Renzo gritando— ¡Saluda!

—¿Estás loco? —le dijo con una voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara— Nos advirtieron que no habláramos aquí arriba.

—¡Disfruta un poco de la vida! —Renzo estaba emocionado por lo que vivía, si por él fuera, se bajaría del tren y saludaría a cada persona de la ciudad— ¡Diviértete!

Amancay dudó un poco y levantó su otro brazo un poco más alto. Renzo, al ver esto, tomó la mano que la chica tenía abajo, la alzó al aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas; el publicó lo acompañó con ovaciones.

—¡Vamos Amancay! —dijo el chico, al que se le había desacomodado un poco su tocado— ¡Disfruta el momento! ¡Jamás volveremos a pasar por esto!

Renzo volvió a dar un grito, más ahogado. De alguna forma, Amancay lo sintió, se comenzó a contagiar de la emoción que ahora controlaba a Renzo y juntos gritaron entusiasmados. Sus fanáticos comenzaros a gritar "¡Cinco!¡Cinco!"

Amancay y Renzo voltearon a verse riéndose, no sabían si estarían juntos el resto de la competencia, pero definitivamente hubieran sido buenos amigos en su distrito.

* * *

**Distrito 10**

**(Anabel) Camila Vera y Xavier Vázquez**

* * *

Camila no podía dejar de asombrarse por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, parecía que el espectáculo también era para ellos. El carro alegórico del distrito diez estaba inspirado en el espacio. Todo el vehículo era oscuro, con extrañas estructuras que emitían luces y niebla. Del suelo, pequeños focos irradiaban hologramas de distintos tipos: Uno tenía unas estrellas permanentes, rodeaba a Camila y a Xavier como si realmente estuvieran volando en el cielo nocturno. Otros hologramas lanzaban pequeñas naves al aire, lanzaban pequeños rayos de colores al público. Unos más creaban meteoritos flotantes y galaxias coloridas, nebulosas y unos extraños seres verdes con grandes ojos alargados. El más grande holograma se imponía en lo alto, justo sobre el carro alegórico: Era un sol a escala, brillante y con llamas que Camila juraría que eran reales.

Los trajes de los tributos tampoco quedaban atrás en el espectáculo, cambiaban de tonalidades con reflejos e incluso con los hologramas que los llegaban a atravesar.

La gente quedaba impresionada por cada sorpresa que se mostraba a su alrededor. Camila pudo ver incluso gente con otros números en sus camisas diferentes al diez que les aplaudían y disfrutaban los hologramas. La chica intentaba jugar con la ilusión, y parecía gustarle a los capitolinos.

Xavier permaneció de brazos cruzados, serio y viendo hacia enfrente, como si no le importara estar ahí. Su traje era lo único alegre en él y, aunque muchas chicas le aventaban besos y exclamaban su nombre, no parecía estar interesado en agradar; en su mente, sólo había una cosa.

Al llegar al Palacio Nacional, todos los carros alegóricos giraron un poco alrededor del palacio para quedar en diagonal con éste, a esta altura se podía ver que el edificio en sí era una glorieta.

Xavier al instante identificó los carros de los distritos ocho y cuatro; se aseguraría de matarlos lo más rápido posible y hacer llegar el mensaje a la gente de Circenses: "Si desobedeces, mueres."

* * *

**Señora de Circenses**

**Solaris Vermelho**

* * *

Solaris Vermelho esperó se encontraba frente a su costoso escritorio, en diez segundos los diez carros con los tributos llegarían al Palacio Nacional.

—Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…

Solaris respiró profundo, sabía que el único hombre por el que ella había sentido algo la estaría observando.

—seis, cinco, cuatro…

Volvió a respirar y maldijo a su esposa y a su hijo, Coriolanus. Eso siempre la animaba.

—tres, dos, uno.

Un gigantesco cubo apareció sobre el Palacio Nacional. Era un holograma que transmitía desde la habitación presidencial. Esa misma imagen y sonido se verían en todas las casas de la nación; desde el distrito diez hasta el cuatro, era obligatorio prender el televisor y escuchar el mensaje oficial.

—Bienvenidos ciudadanos de la magnífica y magnánima Ciudad Capital, bienvenida población de Circenses y bienvenidos tributos —comenzó a hablar Solaris con una voz suave, pero que erizaba la piel— Hoy, oficialmente dan comienzo los juegos del hambre —la Ciudad Capital rugió ante esta declaración— Dentro de las próximas semanas todos nosotros seremos testigos de la muerte de diecinueve jóvenes, que sacrificarán sus vidas para demostrar que los errores cometidos tienen un precio y que todo aquel que ose atentar en contra de la soberanía de la más grande nación que haya existido, deberá pagar. Con felicidad, Circenses, hoy te digo: felices juegos del hambre.

La gente de la capital volvió a rugir con ánimos y la transmisión terminó.

—Señora, los tributos ya se dirigen al edificio "Río III" y pronto comenzarán las festividades —Dijo con un nudo en la garganta el asistente de Solaris Vermelho— Le traeré a sus estilistas para la fiesta.

Solaris comenzó a leer unos documentos en su escritorio, sin hacer ninguna señal a su asistente.

—Señora… —volvió a hablar su ayudante con voz temblorosa— ¿está segura de que utilizar _ese _lugar para la Arena? Podría causar iras e incomodidades en los distritos e incluso en la Ciudad Capital…

—Florence —le dijo duramente Solaris—, por el corto tiempo que tenemos, es el único lugar disponible. Además, en vez de empeorar la situación, esos despreciables rebeldes sabrán a lo que se enfrentan.

—Señora, me parece espléndido su punto de vista —Florence titubeó un poco antes de continuar—, pero es un lugar ultra secreto y únicamente los soldados y generales más files saben de éste; dejará de serlo al momento de transmitirlo…

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación, únicamente interrumpido por el rasposo sonido de la pluma de Vermelho escribiendo sobre el papel.

—Florence.

—¿Sí señora?

—¿Por qué sigues ahí? ¡Largo!

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

_¡Hola! Tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero quería hacer en una sola parte éste capítulo y poner a todos los distritos (Me basé en la encuesta de "Tu distrito Favorito" para la longitud de su parte, aunque puede variar un poco de los resultados)._

_Espero les haya gustado y que dejen Reviews gordos y calóricos hahaha XD._

_El blog ya tiene nueva presentación y canción, aunque no durará mucho ya que cambiará al iniciar los entrenamientos… Por favor, pasen para participar en actividades._

_Por desgracia, los tributos no participarán en la fiesta : (._

_¿Cuál será la Arena en la que lucharán? Espero haber despertado su curiosidad. Planeo subir el mapa al blog, pero eso será hasta que lleguemos ahí._

_Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho para este Fanfic, así que espero no se les haya hecho pesado. Me gusta indagar en todos los tributos, por eso tal vez tarde un poco más haha. Creo que ya sigue lo más interesante, los tributos ya no se limitarán a sus compañeros, así que ¡Espero poder con el reto!_

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


	15. Entrenamientos

Capítulo 15: Entrenamientos.

* * *

Cada Distrito abordó su carro personal para llegar al área de entrenamiento. Los automóviles eran completamente negros, incluyendo las ventanas, por lo que nadie pudo ver cómo era la famosa Ciudad Capital. La excusa oficial fue que "si por coincidencia un distrito pasaba frente a más personas que los demás, la equidad en los juegos se perdería". Carrie sabía bien que eso era una mentira, pero se alegró de no tener que ver las lágrimas de los habitantes de los distritos transformadas en lujos para los capitolinos.

A las 8:45 de la mañana arribaron a su destino. Un edificio de gran tamaño en forma de domo se levantaba frente a ellos, la mayoría apreció las varias esculturas que adornaban el lugar; todas y cada una de ellas abstractas, pero sus siluetas humanas eran inconfundibles.

Cada distrito entró por una puerta diferente, pasaron por un par de túneles blancos hasta llegar a una salida; en donde esperaron las órdenes para salir. Por primera vez se verían cara a cara. Tenían una idea de cómo se veían y cómo actuaban sus competidores; la televisión les había ayudado con sus veinte canales especiales para los juegos del hambre, donde las estrellas eran cada uno de ellos.

Cuando una voz robótica de hombre señaló que salieran, unas puertas deslizadoras permitieron el paso a los tributos, a los lados pudieron ver un par de estatuas alusivas a sus distritos. Una habitación gigantesca que a André le pareció un gimnasio especialmente enorme. En el Distrito uno se decía que los gimnasios de la Capital opacaban fácilmente a los de su distrito; en tamaño y en decorado. Los rumores eran ciertos.

El enorme círculo dejaba un 30% de su área para las gradas, que se encontraban repletas de personas. En la parte más baja y próxima al lugar en dónde los tributos entrenarían, había veinte asientos notablemente separados y sus ocupantes se veían más serios que el resto de la multitud, éstos tenían binoculares.

Todos fueron al centro del lugar, debajo de un gran cubo negro con pantallas gigantes, dónde un hombre rubio de corta estatura los esperaba.

—Bienvenidos al "Gimnasio Sol Negro" —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amplia y honesta— aquí les enseñaremos diferentes "artes" para sobrevivir en lo salvaje y, por supuesto, para defenderse o atacar.

En el círculo que se encontraban se podía cortar la tensión. Jesslyn pasaba su mirada rápidamente de un lado a otro, mordía sus labios al pensar en las probabilidades que tenía.

Nadie prestó totalmente atención al hombre que daba un discurso sobre el valor y la astucia en momentos de desesperación y miedo. Cuando les permitió retirarse, ninguno avanzó. Todos se quedaron quietos ¿Quién sería el primero en mostrar que mataría a sangre fría? ¿Quién haría evidente que no podría sobrevivir al mundo salvaje?

Xavier dio media vuelta, sin decir nada ni mostrar sentimiento alguno. Se dirigió a un lugar marcado como "Espadas". Camila pasó saliva con fuerza y dejó su mirada fija en el chico que la había atacado hacía apenas un día; su ensimismamiento desapareció cuando el círculo de personas se dispersó. Ella echó su cabello castaño para atrás, respiró profundamente y se dirigió a "fogatas"; dejando a un chico alto y pelirrojo detrás.

Tyler pasó la mirada alrededor de la habitación hasta llegar a las gradas. Pudo ver que algunas personas en el público lo señalaban. Era obvio que esperaban ver lo que podía hacer un miembro del ejército con un montón de niñatos. Pasó una vez más la mirada y pudo localizar por lo menos cuatro cámaras, evidentes pero sutiles.

Comenzó a caminar en círculo, recordando lo que su sargento le había dicho: "Tu ya tienes más conocimientos de lo que ellos llegarán a aprender en estos días, utiliza tu tiempo para ver quién te puede servir; no importa si consideras a muchos, eres del dos, el tributo más fuerte, estar contigo será una bendición para ellos".

A Tyler le removía la conciencia tener que hacer lo que ese hombre decía. Si fuera por él, jamás hubiera asistido a los juegos pero desde el inicio había sido señalado como "el seguro vencedor", "el que los matará a todos"; no quería convertirse en eso. La televisión era un arma para todos, pero podía ver que la propaganda se esparcía rápidamente y temía que eso llegara a cambiar la percepción que Diana tenía de él. Decidió seguir viendo a los otros por las siguientes horas, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando a Sharon.

Julio identificó, con los ojos entrecerrados, a los que posiblemente serían una amenaza. Obviamente para él, el chico del dos sería el menos confiable y más fuerte contrincante. Comenzó a ver cómo el pelirrojo rondaba las estaciones con una mirada juzgadora. "Seguro está viendo nuestras debilidades y fortalezas" pensó Julio, que detuvo su paso hacia "Arquería" y cambió su rumbo a "Cuerpo a cuerpo".

En "Fogatas", Amancay pudo ver que la chica del diez estaba nerviosa, lo que causaba que no pudiera armar correctamente su estructura, a pesar de las indicaciones del instructor.

Después de dudar un poco, Amancay decidió darle unas palabras.

—Oye —dijo Amancay— tranquila, sé que esto es horrible… pero de nada sirve perder el control en ésta etapa.

Camila sorbió por la nariz, reteniendo lágrimas por el recuerdo de Xavier yendo a la estación de "Espadas".

—Gracias —dijo Camila con una sonrisa forzada— Es que ese chico de allá desea asesinarme.

—Por lo que la televisión dice —comenzó Amancay poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica del Diez, poniendo una sonrisa de ironía mezclada con comprensión— En la Arena, todos tratarán de matarnos.

—Pero con él es diferente… la forma en que me mira. Me ha atacado, ya ha intentado ahorcarme.

Amancay perdió el aliento por un segundo. Esto cada vez parecía más real. Ambas voltearon a ver a Xavier, quien golpeaba un tipo de poste acolchonado con una larga espada.

—Parece un simple simio —se burló Amancay, intentando tranquilizar a la otra chica y a ella misma.

En ese momento Xavier lanzó un golpe que rebotó en el poste y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, haciéndolo soltar la espada. Las chicas rieron por lo bajo; en parte para relajarse un poco.

Alejandra presenció la risa burlona de las chicas, algo que no le gustó para nada y les frunció el ceño al ver que se habían percatado de su presencia; se retiró al área de medicina. "Posiblemente me enseñen a hacer más de lo que sé… ¿Cuál podría ser la diferencia entre animales y humanos?" El instructor la saludo complacido y comenzó a darle una plática que empezaba con "la tranquilidad ante cualquier situación". El hombre se acercó a una gran caja y sacó un pajarito herido, un escalofrío recorrió a la chica.

—Te enseñaré los básicos para curar una herida superficial —comentó el instructor mientras dejaba al animalito en una mesa con luz propia.

—¡Descuide! —dijo la chica, agitando su mano rápidamente— mejor muéstreme cómo curar infecciones.

EL instructor quedó ligeramente estupefacto, pero después de un segundo se retiró a otro cajón del cuál sacó una gran jeringa. Los ojos de Alejandra quedaron petrificados sobre la punta. El hombre tomó al pajarito y lo inyectó sin mucha delicadeza, lo que hizo saltar el corazón de la chica.

—Le he inyectado una bacteria común —dijo el hombre—, sus tejidos se pudrirán si no es tratado a tiempo— dejó la jeringa a un lado y en un pizarrón comenzó a apuntar los pasos.

Alejandra suspiró profundamente y se preparó para intentar salvar la vida de un animal totalmente inocente, sin culpa alguna y destinado a morir… probablemente justo como ellos.

A Mica le llamó la atención especialmente las estaciones de Plantas e insectos. Ella sabía que no era un erudito en cuestiones físicas, pero confiaría en su cerebro para sobrevivir. Según los comentaristas, ella fue una de los favoritos en el carnaval, por lo que eso ya le daría patrocinadores… probablemente.

La chica tomó un manual lleno de fotografías de plantas de Circenses que posiblemente habría en la Arena. Muchas las podía identificar por su existencia en el distrito uno. Por desgracia, las que conocía no proporcionaban nutrientes, ni medicinas. Al poco tiempo llegó un chico de ojos rasgados a la estación de "Identificación de insectos", pero no le prestó mucha atención. En parte, intentar aprender toda la información obtenida la distraía de su realidad, pero había dejado de ser un reto cuando comenzó a notar las pautas que definían a las plantas venenosas.

La chica subió la mirada discretamente para mirar a André; sin ningún motivo en especial, simplemente quería ver lo que su posible aliado hacía.

Lo vio pasando de la estación de "Velocidad" a la de "Obstáculos". Observó cómo cruzaba los obstáculos sin mayor dificultad y con una gran sonrisa. "Por supuesto" pensó "él ha pasado la mitad de su vida en el aire, esos obstáculos no son nada para él". La gente cercana a su estación estaba emocionada por lo que podía hacer, cada salto generaba suspiros y vítores.

A Mica le pasó un pensamiento ligeramente tranquilizador mientras lo observaba: "él es bueno en lo físico y yo en lo mental…" rió un poco al pensarlo "además los dos somos populares según lo que he visto…"

Al ver que André daba un salto mucho más alto que el obstáculo que debía evadir, Mica por primera vez tuvo un pequeño rayo de esperanza en su interior. Volvió a dirigir su mirada, emocionada, a las letras del manual; pero cuando vió la página de la planta Acónito, que significa el deseo de la muerte, Mica recordó que sólo uno saldría y, si se aliaban por el resto de los juegos, ella tendría que matarlo a él… si no quería que sucediera lo contrario.

Renzo comenzaba a sentirse enjaulado. Incluso cuando pudieron sentir un poco el aire fresco de la capital, él no podía evitar desear salir al mundo. Su jaula de oro lo limitaba, y tenía que distraerse de alguna forma. Extrañaba el río secreto que había encontrado, pero ir a la estación de "Nado" sólo lo empeoraría todo.

Dio paso firme hacia "Combate cuerpo a cuerpo". En una plataforma lisa, un chico alto y de cuerpo macizo luchaba contra su instructor, el cuál era notablemente más bajo.

—¿Desea practicar en ésta estación? —le preguntó a Renzo un instructor adicional.

—Sí —respondió, aun observando al otro tributo mientras luchaba con su instructor— ¡Quiero luchar con él!

Renzo señaló decidido a Air, quién volteó al instante al escucharlo.

—Lo sentimos —respondió el instructor que se encontraba debajo de la plataforma—, está prohibido que los tributos luchen entre sí en los entrenamientos. Si uno sale herido…

—¡Descuiden! —respondió Air con fuerza —¡No lastimaré a este pequeño!

Los instructores se quedaron sin palabras mientras veían cómo Air ayudaba a Renzo a subir a la plataforma. No habían colocado soldados en el área de entrenamiento, por lo que nadie pudo detenerlos.

Renzo tronó su cuello y estiró sus brazos con una gran sonrisa, por fin podría divertirse un poco sin pensar en su encierro.

—¿Has terminado Hobbit? —dijo Air, imitando con exageración los movimientos de Renzo— Quisiera luchar antes de que me haga viejo.

—Ganarán un punto cada vez que tiren al otro, no utilicen golpes —dijo el instructor con nervios, él sería el árbitro. — ¿Listos?

El hombre dio la señal y ambos comenzaron a rodar lentamente en el cuadrilátero. Air abrió ampliamente sus brazos, y Renzo se lanzó contra él antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Las manos de Renzo quedaron en los hombros de Air, lo empujaba con fuerza y comenzaba a hacerlo perder el equilibrio. El chico más alto expulsó un grito de esfuerzo que llamó la atención del público y de otros tributos.

Con un movimiento rápido, Air estiró su pierna derecha hasta el tobillo izquierdo de Renzo, gracias a su fuerza pudo derribarlo, pero Renzo al detectar que perdía el equilibrio tomó el cuello de Air, haciéndolo caer sobre él.

Una voz desesperada sonó en las bocinas del área de entrenamiento, indicando que los separaran en ese mismo instante. Así lo hicieron los seis instructores que se encargaban de la estación.

Renzo intentaba soltarse de los instructores, mientras Air se dejaba llevar con tranquilidad.

—¡Hey! —llamó Air mientras los alejaban— ¡Ningún Hobbit me había tirado antes! Eres bueno.

Renzo sonrió con autosuficiencia y se dejó llevar por los instructores. Caminó a otra estación, no tardó en notar que un par de instructores lo seguían. Recordó que no estaba en un viaje de placer, ahora su jaula tenía vigilancia especial.

Air siguió en "Combate cuerpo a cuerpo" hasta que el pelirrojo del distrito dos se le acercó.

—Vi que eres bueno en combate, me llamo Tyler; del dos. —éste estiró la mano para presentarse.

—Mucho gusto "Tyler Deldos", yo me llamo Air Solís —Respondió y observó la mano que esperaba ser apretada— Lo siento, no puedo estrecharte mi mano por que me han prohibido tocar a cualquier otro tributo por ahora… ya sabes, esos estirados. —Air señaló a los instructores, quienes no pudieron escuchar lo que dijeron de ellos.

—Tengo planeado hacer una alianza —comenzó Tyler con un pequeño vacío en el estómago por comenzar su misión—, quisiera que mis aliados sean fuertes… no sé si me explico.

A pesar de haber fingido no saber quién era él, Air lo sabía muy bien. En la televisión lo nombraban "Tyler el Dragón Rojo" por su cabello y haciendo alusión a los soldados llamados "dragones". Era el favorito para ganar, algo que no se puede ignorar; aunque se quiera.

—De acuerdo —respondió Air con un tono muy serio para su gusto, de todas formas ¿Cuánto se puede confiar en un tributo del distrito dos?

—Muy bien —dijo Tyler agarrando su puño emocionado— ¿Qué me dices de tu compañera de distrito?

—Ella… —comenzó Air, mientras le dirigía la mirada a Jesslyn, quien se encontraba en la estación de nado— Jesslyn es… seria, no he podido hablar con ella.

—¿No sabes si tiene alguna habilidad que podría aportar a la alianza… o preocuparnos? —Respondió Tyler mientras ambos la observaban nadar.

—No sé, la verdad —dijo Air tallándose la nuca— ¿Qué tipo de habilidades te gustaría incluir?

Tyler recordó algunas de sus clases e historias sobre soldados reconocidos que eran especiales en alguna área; si tenían una alianza fuerte, podrían acabar con la mayoría y después poco a poco dirigir a sus aliados hacia un compañero peligroso.

—Creo que lo principal será aliarnos con otro par que sea fuerte físicamente y algunos que sepan de supervivencia —Tyler se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar a su barbilla mientras pensaba en las posibilidades— Apenas han pasado unas horas desde que empezamos a entrenar, no se puede saber quién es bueno en qué… para estar seguros necesitaríamos ver los puntajes. ¿No has hablado con nadie más?

—Además del hobbit, con nadie —Air volteó a ver a Renzo, y Tyler lo identificó al instante, estaba en la estación de velocidad.

Renzo y Sharon eran los únicos en la estación de velocidad. Ninguno de los dos era especialmente rápido, pero podrían escapar en dado caso.

Sharon vió como Tyler se acercaba con un chico alto, probablemente el más alto de todos los tributos. La chica, entonces, se agachó en la posición de marca; se preparó y corrió a toda velocidad, como si realmente un monstruo la persiguiera.

Al ver el cronómetro, para su sorpresa, había roto su record; pero Tyler no la había visto. Estaban hablando con el chico que practicaba con ella. Sharon sintió un pequeño dolor en su garganta, apretó los puños y huyó de la estación discretamente.

—Oye —le dijo Air a Tyler una vez que Renzo había aceptado unirse a la alianza—, ¿esa roja no es tu compañera de distrito?

—Sí… —respondió— pero ella no está entrenada.

A Tyler se le paró el corazón al pensar que estaba revelando demasiada información de alguien a quien comenzaba a estimar por lo que agregó:

—Renzo, ¿Tu compañera ha hecho algo remarcable?

—¿Amancay? No le he prestado mucha atención… —respondió mientras observaba a Sharon irse.

Al igual que Tyler, Renzo había comenzado a tenerle estima a Amancay; por lo menos más que a cualquier otro tributo.

Pasaron otro par de horas. Chiqu no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie, pero cada vez que apuñalaba a un maniquí se imaginaba el sufrimiento de sus contrincantes. La primera en pasar por su retorcida mente fue Isaura, su compañera. Comenzó a utilizar un cuchillo pequeño de una forma despiadada. Después su pensamiento llego hasta el pelirrojo, al que la mayoría apoyaba "seguro sus gritos me darán patrocinadores" pensó. Sus siguientes víctimas imaginarias fueron las chicas que seguían hablando mientras hacían fogatas y refugios. Y continuó con los hermanos del cuatro, la pelirroja del ocho, y el enorme del diez.

Sus fantasías se rompieron cuando notó que el chico del uno lo veía. Chiqu fijó su mirada en él y le mandó una mirada furtiva. El chico, al notar que el pequeño lo había descubierto, lo saludo de una forma muy animada y amable, con una gran sonrisa.

Chiqu giró rápido hacia los maniquíes, diciendo entre dientes lo mucho que quería terminar con esto. "Si mi padre me odiaba por ser inútil y débil, a todos éstos los habría asesinado hace años" pensó y apuñaló al muñeco en la yugular, imaginando la vida de Isaura escapando por sus ojos.

Los hermanos Kalaesis se encontraban juntos en la estación de lanzamiento de cuchillos. Alix veía, con los brazos cruzados, a Andrisa practicar sin mucho éxito. Él había practicado anteriormente con lanzas, algo que ya se le hacía familiar por su ocupación, por lo que decidió acompañar a su hermana por un rato; darle apoyo sin decir nada, así lo habían hecho desde que dejaron de hablarse.

Andrisa le daba al blanco dos de cada cinco veces. No se desesperaba por su puntería, pero ella recordaba lo que había visto en la repetición del programa sobre su llegada a la Ciudad Capital. En la aeronave del distrito diez había presenciado cómo el chico atacaba a la chica a sangre fría; una bofetada de realidad. No dudaba de su fortaleza en cuestión de tener que matar a alguien si cualquiera la atacaba de esa forma… pero ¿por su cuenta asesinar? Aún tenía que digerirlo.

Mientras esperaba que se reiniciara el programa que administraba los blancos, Andrisa volteó a ver a su hermano. Éste tenía la mirada fija en sus pies, seguro pensaba lo mismo que ella: "Si llegaba ese momento, en el cuál quedáramos únicamente los dos ¿Me matará? O más importante aún ¿Lo mataré?".

—Hola —dijo una voz grave de chica a sus espaldas.

Andrisa y Alix le dirigieron sus ojos café-verdoso a la chica, pero ninguno devolvió el saludo. Al no ver respuesta, la chica prosiguió:

—Me llamo Carrie, distrito ocho.

Ninguno de los hermanos respondió. Andrisa volvió a lanzar cuchillos, pero Alix siguió prestando atención.

—¿Son del cuatro, cierto? —preguntó Carrie sonriendo— He escuchado que su distrito es uno de los que lucha por Circenses. —Carrie bajó el tono de voz rápidamente y se acercó a ellos lentamente. — ¿Ustedes apoyan esa idea?

El cuchillo que Andrisa había lanzado se clavó más lejos del blanco que los todos los anteriores. Alix bajó los brazos y la miró con interés, en su interior esperaba que la chica también fuera una rebelde; pero ese pensamiento se opacaba al recordar que estaba ahí junto a su hermana.

—Yo era una rebelde del distrito ocho antes de entrar a este circo. —dijo la pelirroja aun en voz baja. —y quiero hacer algo grande, por Circenses; el "verdadero Circenses".

—¿Y qué tienes planeado? —preguntó secamente Alix, para él la intención era buena, pero sólo con buenas intenciones no se ganan las guerras.

—Aun no lo sé —respondió Carrie con un poco de dificultad—, necesito saber con quiénes cuento y el lugar al cual nos meterán. —Aunque mi compañero me ha prometido alejarse de mí y mis aliados hasta el final.

Probablemente Carrie se estaba pasando con la promesa que le había hecho Damian. Su compañero le había dicho que no la atacaría a ella. A ella.

—¿No has hablado con nadie más? —preguntó Alix distante, casi decepcionado de que no fueran más los dispuestos a arriesgarse.

—Apenas comienzo —respondió la chica—, empecé con ustedes porque cuatro se ha ganado el título de "revoltoso".

Alix volteó a ver a su hermana. Sabía lo que diría, sabía que ella estaría en contra; y en parte tenía razón, aunque él quería que Circenses fuera libre, quería lograr que su hermana saliera de la pesadilla.

—Estamos dentro —dijo el chico sin notar cuándo soltó las palabras.

Después de varias horas, los tributos habían comenzado a acostumbrarse a lo que entrenaban. Xavier, había pasado por tiempos en las estaciones para ofensiva.

Observó a los tributos del cuatro y a la chica del ocho hablar, y su ceño se frunció al pensar en esa posible alianza. Xavier tensó los músculos de su brazo y decapitó con furia un maniquí, seguido de dos espadazos al torso del muñeco degollado. Durante todo el día, cada esfuerzo que hacía lo acompañaba con el nombre de una de sus presas: "Anabel", "Damian", "Alix", "Andrisa", "Carrie".

Buscó con la mirada al chico del ocho. Lo identificó fácilmente por el parche que le habían proporcionado. El "rebelde" estaba en la estación de "Levantamiento de peso". Podía ver que éste era el más fuerte de los cinco, posiblemente su mayor obstáculo para quitar esa escoria de Circenses.

Después de colocarlo como "prioridad", sus ojos fueron atrapados por la melena castaña de Anabel, su compañera. La chica practicaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y a la entrenadora parecía agradarle.

Xavier se dirigió para allá.

En cuanto sus grandes pies tocaron el cuadrilátero, Camila (Anabel) se alejó a camuflaje. Podía sentir los ojos de Xavier apuñalándola.

Camila llegó al mismo tiempo que la chica del distrito cuatro. Ambas estaban inmersas en su mente por sus problemas, por lo que se sorprendieron al ver que tendrían a una compañera de clase (Aunque a Camila se le notaba más la sorpresa).

Después de unas cuantas indicaciones, ambas comenzaron a pintar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Camila a Andrisa con una sonrisa, intentando cubrir sus miedos.

Andrisa dudó antes de responder, se había alejado de su hermano y de la chica rebelde para tener tranquilidad.

—Andrisa —dijo con una voz ahogada y tardó unos segundos antes de continuar— ¿Y tú?

—Cam…nabel .

Ambas detuvieron su pintura en el brazo y se miraron fijamente. Andrisa bajó la mirada primero, lo hizo de una forma lenta y casi desinteresada. Los siguientes minutos Camila pensó en su error, y en lo que podría causarle a ella y a su familia. Andrisa simplemente siguió pintando, relajando su mente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Soy Anabel —confirmó Camila en un momento de desesperación… después de un gran silencio que, para ella, fue incómodo.

—Sí —respondió Andrisa sin voltearla a ver— Ya lo has dicho…

El instructor de camuflaje ignoró el incidente y continuó explicando su sesión. Camila se fue poco después.

Pronto se topó por sorpresa con la chica del distrito ocho.

—Hola —le dijo la pelirroja.

—Hola —respondió Camila después de recuperarse un poco del susto, sonriendo por lo que acababa de pasar— ¿Qué pasa?

Ambas se presentaron, esta vez Camila se aseguró de decir su nombre falso.

—Dime ¿Qué piensas de los rebeldes? —preguntó Carrie en seco.

—Creo que es muy buena su intención —respondió la chica cuidando su voz—, pero tal vez hay otras formas, nadie merece sufrir… o morir de esa forma… No me tomes a mal pero tal vez, sin ellos, estos juegos no hubieran sucedido.

Carrie se sintió ligeramente insultada por el comentario, pero lo olvidó al instante; no podía sentirse sensible por pequeños comentarios sinceros.

—¿No crees que sin el gobierno de Circenses estaríamos mejor?

—Lo sé pero ¿Cuántas vidas se perderían en una revolución? ¿Qué pasaría si perdiera…mos?

Carrie dejó que Camila se retirara, ambas pensando en el tema. En parte tenía razón la chica, pero no podían dejar la situación así.

Carrie llevaba su lista mental sobre quiénes ayudarían, y quienes en verdad podrían. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera habían imaginado la posibilidad de un levantamiento. Así, volteó a su alrededor y por fin pudo ver: La mayoría aun eran niños en mente y cuerpo, no habían vivido lo que ella ¿Cómo podrían imaginarse cambiando al mundo?

Posiblemente ella tendría que luchar por su cuenta; ganar y utilizar el premio para las tropas de ocho. Incluso si la descubren después, habría ayudado por un buen tiempo. "Si no vale la pena morir por una causa noble ¿Para qué sí lo vale?" pensó mientras miraba el suelo.

Carrie deambuló por unos momentos. Había practicado anteriormente en las estaciones de supervivencia, muchas cosas ya sabía; pero decidió ir a la parte de práctica de dagas y cuchillos. Irónicamente, un niño pequeño se encontraba ahí; seguro él ni siquiera conocía lo que era sufrir.

Isaura practicaba en lanzamiento de cuchillos. Los hermanos del cuatro se habían ido y ella tendría la estación para ella sola. Su puntería era lo suficientemente buena como para sorprender al instructor. Cazar lagartijas por fin le parecía rendir frutos.

Continuó así por la siguiente hora. Esos cuchillos especialmente hechos para arrojar hacían todo más fácil. Cortaban el viento con facilidad y su filo era tal, que pudo cortar ligeramente la yema de sus dedos al acariciarlo. Había encontrado su arma.

Jesslyn había pasado por todas las estaciones. Quería aprender de todo un poco, no le importaba que los demás vieran lo buena o mala que era; al final sólo saldría uno.

No tuvo una estación favorita, pero le desagradó totalmente la de" fogatas". En ninguno de sus intentos logró prender el fuego. Por otra parte, "obstáculos" le había parecido interesante y divertido. Probablemente era la chica que más había utilizado aquella estación. Sus pies eran más hábiles de lo que había pensado; eran ágiles y daba la impresión de ser atraídos hacia las plataformas.

Como todos, de vez en cuando observaba a los otros. Quería hablarles, pero no podía ni confiaba en ellos. Jesslyn llegó a la estación "trampas", la chica que había estado la primera vez que intentó aquella estación, seguía ahí. Se habían presentado, pero no habían intercambiado palabras.

—Has regresado y yo sigo aquí —dijo Salvia con un aire de ironía y una sonrisa, sólo levantando su vista un momento para ver a la recién llegada.

Jesslyn pudo ver diversos artefactos, grandes y pequeños, alrededor de la pelirroja; podría jurar que un par de los más pequeños parecían juguetes.

—¿Qué modelo estás intentando hacer ahora? —Jesslyn preguntó en voz baja, intentando identificarlo en el manual.

—Éste es mi propio "invento" —Salvia sonrió al ver el rostro de Jesslyn—He identificado algunos patrones en las trampas que nos enseñan a construir aquí; en teoría, este Frankenstein debería funcionar... —la voz de la chica se desvaneció de golpe, no quería revelar más secretos.

Salvia había ocupado todas las horas del día para aprender a hacer trampas. Era cierto que había encontrado patrones de construcción, pero decidió quedarse para sí la parte más oscura de su invento: Sabiendo que sus manos crearían más que inofensivos juguetes, seleccionó las partes más letales de cada uno para agregarlos en otros. Intentaba bloquear su mente por los resultados, simplemente remplazaba la idea de alguno de los otros tributos muertos por la imagen tranquilizadora de sus hermanos. Aun así su conciencia la perseguía.

Ambas continuaron sin hablar. Rara vez se dirigían miradas y sonrisas por obligación cuando se descubrían la una a la otra. Jesslyn cambió de estación en menos de media hora, las trampas no eran lo suyo pero las básicas no se le daban mal.

Salvia continuó en la misma estación.

Del otro lado del "Gimnasio" se encontraba Damian. Descansaba por un momento y al igual que la mayoría, había entrenado en las estaciones de "ofensiva". La única que no había intentado era lanzamiento de cuchillos; temía que su ojo lo hiciera ver vulnerable. Fallar no era una opción, y la niña que se encontraba ahí tenía una puntería más allá de buena.

Agarró una toalla de unos estantes con objetos de descanso y limpió su frente. Sabía lo indispensable para sobrevivir, en el distrito ocho algunas veces llegaba a cazar pequeños animales, eso lo tranquilizaba pero ¿Podría cazar humanos?

Maldijo el día en que cayó de aquel árbol.

Su ojo se cruzó con el tributo del distrito diez. Era por lo menos la tercera vez que lo sorprendía viéndolo a él; las otras veces era Carrie, a los del distrito cuatro o a su compañera de distrito. Las veces que sus miradas chocaban, ninguno la retiraba; pero cuando Xavier lo hacía, volteaba su cabeza lentamente y con reto. "¿Cuál es el motivo de ese sujeto para observarnos tanto?" pensó Damian "jamás observa a los otros, sólo a nosotros cinco…". El chico tomó una botella de agua y se refrescó, sin saber que ya tenía un enemigo en los juegos.

En la última hora del primer día de entrenamiento; Tyler, Air y Renzo comenzaron a decidir quién sería un buen aliado de acuerdo a lo que habían visto durante el día. Tyler decidió que los tributos seleccionados deberían de practicar especialmente el área que aportarían a la alianza, por lo que deberían de usar el resto de las sesiones para perfeccionarla.

—¿Quién les ha llamado la atención? —preguntó seriamente Tyler, temía su respuestas. —Personalmente, creo que debemos de tener alguien "especializado" en medicina o primeros auxilios; creo que la chica del tres es la que ningún animal ha perdido.

—La recuerdo —dijo Air—, ¿la pastorcita? ¡Genial!

—Por mí está bien —respondió Renzo algo apurado, mucho tiempo lo habían ocupado observando tributos y era una tarea incómoda y algo aburrida; quería entrenar por su cuenta.

—¿Se les ocurre alguien más? —volvió a preguntar Tyler, mordiendo su labio inferior y echando un rápido vistazo a Sharon.

—La chica que ha estado todo el día en la estación de "trampas" —comentó Air mirando a sus compañeros— Sería bueno estar con alguien así y no en contra.

Tyler y Renzo aceptaron.

—¿Qué me dicen del chico del ocho? —dijo Tyler— se ve que es fuerte y ha estado mucho tiempo en estaciones de supervivencia.

Air y Renzo se miraron mutuamente. El chico alto respondió:

—Probablemente su ojo le será una desventaja, además casi no habla con nadie; probablemente no sea de fiar.

—¿Y su compañera? —agregó Tyler— Ví que es la mejor chica en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y utiliza bien las dagas.

—Tampoco creo que sea muy confiable —respondió Air.

—Pero es la chica más fuerte —interrumpió Renzo, animoso—, probablemente deberíamos de incluirla.

—Entonces chica del ocho se queda —dijo Tyler y le dirigió la mirada a Carrie—… La he estado viendo por un tiempo, creo que tiene una amistad o alianza con los hermanos del cuatro.

—El chico se ve fuerte también —dijo Renzo analizando a los hermanos, quienes se encontraban en "Nudos" —, pero no creo que deje a su hermana sola…

—¡Podríamos preguntar! —respondió Air, haciendo que Tyler frunciera el ceño.

—Creo que el chico del Diez sería el mejor aliado que podríamos pedir —dijo Tyler. Sus compañeros enfocaron su mirada en Xavier.

Xavier rebanó uno de los postes con su espada.

—¿No crees que es muy… salvaje? ¿Cómo el niño neurótico del seis? —dijo Air con sorna— Ellos me dan mala espina…

—No creo que sea mala idea incluirlo —interrumpió Renzo— cómo tú dijiste "Sería bueno estar con alguien así y no en contra."

—Bien, el chico del diez entra. —dijo Tyler intentando sonar tosco.

—¿Algo pasa con su voz, mi general? —dijo sonriendo Air, le había parecido un tanto exagerado el comportamiento de Tyler.

—En lo absoluto mi cadete —respondió el pelirrojo, haciendo énfasis en "mi cadete" — ¿Nadie tiene habilidad con arco, o lanzamiento de cuchillos?

—La estación de arquería ha estado sola todo el día, no creo que veamos a alguien así. —dijo Renzo con un poco de decepción, le parecería increíble conocer a alguien que pudiera manejar un arma tan compleja como esa.—La niña… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Es buena con los cuchillos —agregó y la señaló sin discreción.

Varios tributos se dieron cuenta de esto.

— Air, tú dirígete con la niña e investiga en qué nos puede ayudar —comenzó a ordenar Tyler con firmeza— . Renzo, deberás de preguntarle a la chica de las trampas, mientras yo…

—Disculpen.

Carrie se acercó a los chicos, acompañada de los hermanos Kalaesis; Andrisa se encontraba unos pasos más atrás.

—Escuchamos que están haciendo una alianza —continuó Carrie—, queremos entrar.

—¿"Escucharon"? ¡Qué rápido se esparcen los chismes por aquí! —dijo Air, causando que Renzo y Tyler rieran por lo bajo.

Ninguno de los recién llegados sonrió.

—Sabemos pescar y nadar mejor que cualquiera en éste gimnasio —agregó Alix con la cabeza en alto y cruzado de brazos.

—¿Y qué te hace suponer tal cosa? —avanzó Renzo hasta que Alix quedó a pocos centímetros de él, recordando que una de sus mejores habilidades era nadar.

—Somos del distrito cuatro —respondió Alix con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué crees que hacemos ahí Einstein?

Alix no se separó de Renzo, ni siquiera por la incomodidad del espacio personal. Tyler comenzó a emocionarse por la discusión, pero Carrie se interpuso antes de que éste perdiera la compostura.

—¡Ey! ¡Tranquilos! —dijo Carrie separándolos— Sólo queremos saber si nos dejan entrar o no; y les digo, les conviene totalmente.

—No veo por qué no —respondió Air, sonriendo y dándole la mano a Carrie como símbolo de amistad.

Tyler dirigió una mirada un tanto fría al chico.

Se separaron después de contar el plan a los nuevos aliados. Air se dirigió con Isaura; Tyler, Alix, Andrisa y Carrie con Alejandra, y Renzo con Salvia.

—Oye, eres muy buena lanzando —saludó Air a la pequeña, que le dirigió una cara de aburrimiento— ¿Es un hobby para los niños de seis el lanzar cuchillos?

—En seis algunos teníamos que conseguir comida, yo cazaba la mía —respondió Isaura, fingiendo concentrarse en lanzar cuchillos; sabía muy bien que ellos estaban reclutando gente, Air no había sido nada discreto al señalarla— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿Sabes cazar? Eso es muy sobresaliente para alguien de tu edad.

Isaura no respondió.

—El punto es… —comenzó Air después de evaluar la situación— necesitamos a alguien como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? —Isaura continuó lanzando cuchillos— ¿Útil pero controlable?

Isaura dejó de lanzar cuchillos y volteó a ver a Air con pesadez. Quería entrar a la alianza, era su mejor opción para sobrevivir; pero temía apegarse a alguien, porque al final, a todos los perdería.

—Ehhh… —balbuceó Air— básicamente.

Isaura vio la sonrisa inclinada hacia un lado de Air y soltó las palabras:

—De acuerdo.

Alejandra había salvado a su veinteavo pájaro de una hemorragia por pérdida de ala, poco a poco dejaba de sentir lástima por los animalitos; un sentimiento que temía perder.

—¿Alejandra?

Alejandra volteó instintivamente hasta el origen del llamado, aun con las manos ensangrentadas. Para su sorpresa, era el chico pelirrojo del distrito uno que la hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago; sabía su nombre. Giró su cuerpo casi paralizado de nuevo hacia la estación. Podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse poco a poco.

—Tal vez no se llama así —susurró Carrie a Tyler, dándole un codazo suave.

—¡Sí! —Chilló Alejandra aún sin dirigirles la mirada, más agudo de lo que había sido su intención— Soy… Alejandra.

—No pude evitar notar que eres muy buena en curación —dijo Tyler— ¿Quisieras ser parte de nuestra alianza?

A Alejandra se le detuvo el aliento por un segundo y sabía que en ese momento tenía la cara más roja que un tomate.

—Deme otro pájaro— susurró apurada Alejandra al instructor para no voltear a ver al chico.

—Nos has curado al último—le respondió con un tono claro.

—No importa deme el que sea —El instructor le dio a Alejandra un pájaro que había tratado hacía un par de horas de una pata rota y subió el tono de voz para dirigirse a Tyler— ¡Claro, me uno a ustedes! —Contestó riendo, quitándose el gran peso de estar sola —¿Podríamos hablar mañana? Ahora tengo que… ¡Salvar! A este animal.

Probablemente Andrisa fue la única que notó la venda en el pájaro que estaba por curar Alejandra, pero avanzaron a su siguiente destino: Xavier, del diez.

Renzo llegó corriendo a "Trampas", sobresaltando un poco a Salvia por su repentina aparición y ruidoso saludo.

—¡¿Quieres ser parte de nuestra alianza?! —casi gritó Renzo, intentando respirar por la carrera.

—Ahh… ¿Perdón? —respondió Salvia sonriendo y con las cejas bajas, probablemente era la única junto con Mica, de no haberse enterado de la alianza que se formaba (Ambas se concentraban profundamente para succionar conocimientos).

—Que si quisieras ser de nuestra alianza —repitió Renzo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo aleatoria que pudo sonar su respuesta— Somos Tyler (del dos), Air (del siete), Carrie (del ocho), y los hermanos del cuatro.

—Ehh… claro ¿Tienen alguna estrategia? —Salvia se levantó del suelo después de trabajar varias horas en él, un dolor en sus piernas le indicó que había sido demasiado tiempo.

—Reclutamos a los que tengan alguna "habilidad especial", como por ejemplo: Tú eres buena con las trampas.

Salvia, sonrió y continuó hablando con Renzo de la alianza; hasta que pensó en Rye. El chico posiblemente era uno de los que menos atención llamaba. Siempre estaba en una estación en la que no hubiera nadie; ni siquiera había intentado aprender a hacer trampas.

—Acepto —indicó Salvia de improviso—… Sólo si Rye, mi compañero, también entra.

Renzó volteó a ver al delgado chico de ojos rasgados. Con delicadeza éste armaba un refugio muy pequeño.

—¿No es algo…? —contuvo su comentario Renzo, podría ahuyentar a una buena aliada.

—Algo… ¿Qué?

—¡No importa! —dijo sonriendo Renzo— De igual forma no creo que le importe mucho a Air o a Tyler.

Salvia se dirigió con Rye después de separarse de Renzo. Casi rezaba porque aceptara unirse a la alianza, quedar mal con el equipo no era precisamente una buena primera impresión. Al llegar a él, le explicó lo sucedido. Por la mirada de Rye, Salvia supo que consideraba la situación, algo que la puso un poco tensa; pero después, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Toda la alianza llegó con Xavier en poco tiempo. A Tyler le sorprendió que Rye también fuera agregado, aunque ese sería un tema que tratarían en otra ocasión; ese día era para reclutar.

—Hey, Diez —dijo Air, interrumpiendo a Tyler antes de que pudiera saludar.

Xavier blandió la espada, más fuerte que cualquiera de las veces anteriores y les prestó su atención.

—Estamos reclutando miembros para una alianza y…

—Acepto —interrumpió Xavier con fuerza a Tyler bruscamente, después levantó la espada y señaló con ella a Carrie, a Alix y a Andrisa—, Pero no quiero que estén ellos tres.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Capítulo! :D **

**Ya sé, ya sé, todo un mes sin avances… pero ¡ya les dejé un gran y gordo capítulo!**

**Espero les haya gustado, es el capítulo más grande que he hecho, quería poner toda esta información en uno sólo. Aun así, los tributos que no aparecieron tanto, aparecerán más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Ahora sí! Actualizaré más seguido… hahaha ya sé que parece cuento chino, pero me estoy emocionando y ahora sí que tengo más tiempo ;). El blog lo actualizaré, ésta vez con temática de "Gimnasio de entrenamiento" XD. **

**Digan qué les pareció, y si quisieran ver más de otros tributos (Preferiblemente que NO sea suyo XD, sólo para saber :D). **

**¡Espero dejen Review! XD ¡Ya casi son los juegos! ¡No los quiero matar! TT_TT **

**¡Saludotes!**


	16. Razones

Capítulo 16: Razones.

* * *

—¿Qué has dicho? —Carrie alejó con la palma de su mano la espada que Xavier utilizaba para señalar su rostro, un movimiento rápido y sutil, pero cuidando de sólo tocar la hoja del arma— ¿Qué problema tienes con nosotros específicamente?

—No soy yo el del problema —dijo Xavier, luciendo más grande que cualquiera de los presentes—. Son ustedes, la escoria que quiere dividir Circenses y destruir lo que hemos logrado.

Carrie levantó el extremo de sus cejas, frunciendo el ceño, abriendo la boca y parpadeando rápidamente. Nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras de alguien proveniente de los distritos, tenía que procesar lo que había oído.

—¿Disculpa? ¿La "escoria que quiere dividir a Circenses y dividir lo que hemos logrado"? ¿En serio? —Carrie se acercó retante al chico del distrito diez— ¿Qué me dices de la gente que muere de hambre, de sed o de enfermedades que los hacen sufrir hasta la muerte? ¡¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?!

La voz de Carrie retumbó con un único eco, sacando los recuerdos y rencores que había guardado toda su vida hacia sus gobernantes.

—Ey, tranquilos —se interpuso Air, separándolos con más fuerza de la que pensó necesitar— no hay por qué comenzar los juegos aq…

—Si quieren estar en la alianza, deben de olvidar sus asuntos personales —interrumpió Tyler a Air, a conciencia— No podremos sobrevivir con estos problemas allá afuera.

—¿Me quieres en la alianza? —Xavier se dirigió específicamente a Tyler— Saca a estos tres de ella.

Todos los tributos presentes intercambiaron miradas. La tensión se volvía insoportable. Rye mordió sus labios al ver lo que sucedía, miró a Salvia a los ojos; era claro que casi le suplicaba a la chica que se saliera con él de la alianza.

—Alix, no lo vale —le susurró Andrisa a su hermano, tomándolo secamente del brazo para alejarse del lugar.

—¡Díganle que no! —gritó Carrie al ver que los aliados en los que más confiaba comenzaban a considerar salirse, se dirigió a Air y a Tyler— Nosotros entramos primero ¿Qué dirán los otros miembros si nos sacan por el capricho de un tributo que no puede sobreponer su propia supervivencia sobre sus conflictos mentales?

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Alix con voz ahogada al notar que todas las miradas se dirigían a él—… Él podría cortar la garganta de todos mientras duermen.

La mirada del grupo saltó a Xavier, más juzgante que la primera vez. A Carrie le dio un respiro el comentario de Alix, no había forma en que lo prefirieran a él que a ellos.

—Si me dan la oportunidad de estar en la alianza —comenzó Xavier con más serenidad de lo que alguna vez había hablado—, me alejaré del grupo; no dormiré junto a ustedes, tampoco les pediré nada; ni recursos, ni medicinas y les doy mi palabra de que no los atacaré.

Un murmullo surgió entre ellos, hasta que Air decidió alzar la voz.

—No podemos retractarnos de lo que hemos decidido ya —comenzó Air, recordando la lealtad que siempre había tenido con sus amigos— además, eso sería traición. Lo siento Xavier, no podem…

—¿Por qué estás tomando ésta decisión tú? —Tyler lo interrumpió, acercándose a Air sin retirar su mirada, con la boca cerrada pero casi rechinando sus dientes— No olvides quién es el que comenzó esta alianza, por lo tanto no olvides quién es el líder.

El aliento de todos se detuvo por un momento. Por primera vez se pudo ver la diferencia entre una persona normal y alguien que había sido entrenado no sólo para sobrevivir, si no para subyugar a otros. Tyler quedó colgado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta de que había sonado como el sargento que tanto odiaba; pero no podía dejar que la alianza se saliera de control. Su control.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Air, alejándose del pelirrojo— ¿Qué se le antoja a "su majestad"?

—En los próximos días veré cuáles son sus capacidades —dijo Tyler después de analizar por un momento la situación—, dependiendo de eso elegiremos quién se…

—No —interrumpió Carrie—, no seremos segundo platillo de nadie. Cuando se den cuenta del error que cometieron, no nos busquen.

Andrisa y Carrie se fueron del lugar sin decir más, pero Alix se quedó para dirigirles, lo que él consideraba, las últimas palabras que les diría a todos ellos.

—Entonces así es como piensan —se llenó de valor para ver el rostro de cada uno—, prefieren a uno más de los que prefieren mantener a Circenses como está, que a tres que darían su vida por cambiar la situación.

Alix se alejó sin más, dejando atrás un silencio incómodo y de desconfianza; pero no sin hacer a más de uno pensar en sus palabras.

Alejandra recordó cabizbaja lo que se había propuesto al subir al tren. Con tristeza y ansiedad se dio cuenta de una cosa: Su lugar no era con la alianza, era con los tres que habían rechazado, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No era como si ellos fueran a hacer algo grande… además, tenía a sus hermanos; si ganaba el premio podría permitirles tener una vida cómoda; sobre todo a Mauricio, que se encontraba discapacitado y a quien ayudaría principalmente.

La chica subió lentamente su rostro al sentir una mirada a su derecha. Era Xavier. La miraba muy serio, con los ojos fijos en los suyos; podría jurar que había leído sus pensamientos. La chica giró la cabeza con disimulo, intentando mantener constante su respiración y caminando lo más derecha posible. Por alguna razón, aun sentía los ojos como dagas de Xavier; pero decidió no volverlo a ver a los ojos, por lo menos no ésta vez.

La gente del público había guardado silencio para escuchar lo que sucedía al fondo del gimnasio, pero pronto volvió a escucharse el barullo que había acompañado a los tributos durante todo el día.

Los tributos regresaron a sus departamentos a las nueve de la noche.

Aproximadamente a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, en el departamento del distrito nueve, Rye se encontraba sentado entre las suaves cobijas de su cama; apuntando con el pequeño control remoto la gran y delgada pantalla de televisión. El chico había descubierto (no por casualidad y después de muchos intentos) la forma de adelantar o regresar la trasmisión del día.

Se les había aconsejado aprovechar toda la noche para descansar, pero él tenía otros planes. Anteriormente había visto el comportamiento de sus competidores por televisión, suponía que de vez en cuando otros tributos tendrían curiosidad de ver lo que los demás hacían. Rye decidió despertarse un par de horas antes de lo indicado para que nadie pudiera ver que estaba analizando a cada uno de ellos; observaba con cautela lo que hacían, a qué se dedicaban, y en su lista mental anotaba lo que le llamaba la atención. No tuvo prejuicios de nadie, cualquiera podría tener una sorpresa reservada; esperaba que ellos los tuvieran de él.

Comenzó su análisis con el volumen en lo más bajo posible, y en el orden que los canales personales estaban.

Al llegar con Julio Huenur, notó algo muy singular. Al inicio se dirigía a "Arquería" pero cambió su rumbo bruscamente. Revisó varias veces la grabación. Los ojos del chico del distrito tres cambiaban al igual que su cuerpo. Rye imaginó dos probabilidades: Julio Huenur tenía cierta habilidad con el arco, o no quería quedar en ridículo y se alejó de la estación. Tendría que revisar ese detalle en los días próximos.

Por los demás, decidió esperar al segundo día para decir su veredicto. Cuando una voz dijo que era hora de partir al gimnasio, Rye talló sus ojos; una hora y media en la oscuridad, con la televisión encendida, le había causado un soportable pero incómodo picor.

Al llegar al gimnasio, parecía haber más gente que el primer. Posiblemente a causa de las discusiones.

Sharon no había hablado con Tyler desde el día anterior. Lo notaba más serio, probablemente por la discusión que había tenido con su alianza. Decidió alejarse de él por ahora; además la deprimía que no la hubiera invitado a unirse a la alianza.

Durante la noche, la chica había tenido un extraño sueño en el cual se enfrentaba a varias cucarachas gigantes que estaban tras sus dientes, y ella sólo podía defenderse con sus pequeños puños. La pesadilla la hizo ver que necesitaba aprender a usar algún tipo de arma, lo cual la intimidaba.

Atravesó el gimnasio con la cabeza en alto, pero intentando no ver a la cara a los otros tributos.

Llegó hasta la estación de "Espadas". Todas eran grandes y brillantes. Sharon acarició con su mano la más grande, no tenía ningún aspecto estético pero imponía un aura impresionante.

Sharon cubrió el mango con sus delgados dedos y decidió que entrenaría con ella.

La espada no se levantó.

Sharon parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a intentarlo, fallando nuevamente. El ciclo se repitió un par de veces más, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y la soltara fingiendo que nunca quiso levantarla.

—Podrías intentar con "Dagas y Cuchillos" —dijo un instructor musculoso de ojos saltones, con una amplia sonrisa blanca— tal vez estén más a tu altura.

La chica le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva por el insulto y avanzó a otra estación.

Sharon llegó a Arquería, donde Air se encontraba. Jamás habían hablado, pero la chica había visto cómo Tyler y ese chico habían tenido fricciones.

—Hola —dijo Air mientras preparaba una flecha en el Arco— ¿También vienes a practicar en el fino arte de "poner una flecha en el arco, que ésta se caiga y hacer el ridículo"?

—Sólo vengo a ver qué tan buena soy —respondió la chica tomando el arma, era más pesada de lo que imaginaba; aunque mucho menos que la espada que había intentado levantar— ¿Algún concejo?

—Créeme, no eres la única que lo necesitaría —dijo Air, después intentó disparar la flecha; pero ésta cayó sin avanzar ni medio metro, haciendo reír a ambos.

Tyler desde la distancia, al presenciar esto, sintió calor en sus mejillas; pero retiró la mirada inmediatamente para concentrarse en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con su instructor.

Después de media hora, Air consiguió disparar su primera flecha de una forma limpia e impresionante. Sharon aún tenía problemas.

—Creo que es inútil —dijo la chica al ver su poco progreso—, no creo aprender a utilizar un arco ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Irónicamente —dijo air con una siseante risita—, tu vida depende de ello.

—Adiós —dijo Sharon levantando una ceja, eso no era algo que quisiera recordar.

La chica llegó a "Lanzas y tridentes". Ahí se encontraba la chica del distrito tres. Ésta atravesaba un maniquí con un tridente. Sharon observó la estación y, al sentir que sería opacada por la chica si utilizaba un tridente, tomó una lanza.

El instructor le dio una clase con lo básico. La lanza le parecía demasiado grande a Sharon, no podía atacar a los maniquíes como era debido y una que otra vez no lograba sacar la punta del muñeco. La situación incómoda la hacía sentir estresada y apurada. Lanzarla tampoco era una opción para ella.

Con desaire, avanzó a "Dagas y Cuchillos". Por alguna razón sentía que esas armas eran lo peor que podría utilizar alguien que lucha a muerte; comparado con un arco, una lanza, un tridente o una espada.

Al llegar pudo ver que otras dos chicas practicaban ahí por separado. La chica del ocho y la del cinco.

Después de que el instructor le enseñara "la teoría", Sharon tomo uno de los cuchillos. Para su sorpresa, éste le pareció mucho más fácil y cómodo que una lanza, y casi tan letal como una espada. El arma era más gruesa de lo que se imaginó, y le causó un gran alivio pensar en que podría defenderse… y atacar.

Pasó unos minutos practicando con un muñeco pequeño. Ganó cierta simpatía por atacar directo al estómago, aunque aún necesitaba concentrarse para poder atravesar al muñeco.

Alguien en la estación estornudó. Sacando a Sharon de su concentración y haciéndola decir automáticamente:

—Salud.

—Gracias —dijo la chica del distrito cinco sonriendo; después de unos minutos, ambas se presentaron—, lo haces muy bien Sharon ¿Alguna vez has entrenado con chuchillo?

—No —respondió—, pero siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre cómo sería usar un arma.

—Yo he intentado dar en el pecho, creo que es lo más letal que podría hacer…

—No si es un gorila llamado Xavier —interrumpió Carrie con un tono de ironía mezclado con resentimiento—, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación… les recomiendo atacar el cuello, sea el arma que sea; si atacan un lugar cercano al torso, el enemigo podría desviarlo o bloquearlo con mucha facilidad.

Sharon y Amancay observaron a Carrie. No sabían por qué las ayudaba, ni tampoco si tener confianza en ella.

—¿No estás tú en la alianza de Tyler? —dijo Sharon para romper el silencio incómodo, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—No menciones a ese tipo y su circo cerca de mí —respondió Carrie— Gracias al tonto del distrito diez, a mis aliados y a mí nos han sacado del grupo.

—¿El chico del diez? —Amancay entrecerró los ojos— Ese chico extraño fue el que atacó a Anabel… su sargento tuvo que separarlos.

—¿Quién es Anabel?

—Es su compañera de distrito —respondió Amancay, mientras buscaba a Anabel con la mirada—; Anabel no sabe por qué, pero la ha estado intimidando desde que fueron elegidos.

—Él tipo es raro, un psicópata desquiciado —dijo Carrie, ese chico comenzaba a destruirle los nervios—; aléjense de él, independientemente de lo que pase en su mente, hasta un ciego puede ver que él podría asesinar a cualquiera.

Ninguna pronunció palabra alguna, hasta que Amancay pensó en algo:

—¿Contra quiénes está ese tipo?

—Contra los de distritos rebeldes y su compañera —respondió Carrie.

—¿Crees que Anabel sea una "declarada"? —susurró Sharon, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Declarada? —preguntaron Amancay y Carrie al mismo tiempo.

—Así se les dice en el distrito dos a los rebeldes que no ocultan sus puntos de vista —respondió Sharon, sorprendida por que las chicas no superan lo que significaba ese término—, en mi distrito no son queridos y son casos muy raros… a la mayoría los detienen al instante; los ejecutan poco después. Son considerados como mártires desdichados… no es bien visto.

Carrie recordó que el distrito dos producía armamento y soldados. Seguro les lavaban el cerebro desde pequeños. ¿Habrá influido eso en la decisión de Tyler?

—Creo que seguiré practicando —dijo Amancay apurada, habían perdido mucho tiempo hablando y quería hacer algo productivo con su tiempo… aún tenía que superar el duelo sobre matar a alguien.

—Yo igual —dijo Sharon mirando el cuchillo de sus manos, ganando esperanzas poco a poco.

Carrie observó a las chicas trabajar durante unos minutos. Ambas eran demasiado inocentes como para asesinar a alguien… Se prometió a si misma que las ayudaría si surgiera la oportunidad, no podría perdonarse el ver a alguien así perecer a manos de alguien como Xavier, alguien como sus horribles gobernantes.

André, al igual que Sharon, había comenzado a practicar con armas. Al llegar a "Espadas", tomó una que era larga y ligera (a comparación de las demás).

Constantemente veía al público y a las cámaras. Seguramente era el tributo que más disfrutaba que lo observaran, aplaudieran y admiraran. Ocasionalmente lanzaba guiños o besos a las gradas sin fijarse mucho en quién caía, recordó lo que le había sido recomendado durante el carnaval y de vez en cuando presumía su cuerpo aquí y allá; jamás enseñando de más, pero exhibiendo nuevos lugares para mantener al público expectante.

Dio su mejor esfuerzo al luchar con un poste acolchonado con su espada. Los vítores lo alentaban a seguir.

—¿Qué movimiento quieren que haga? —gritó animado André al público— ¡Vamos! ¡No sean tímidos!

Un conjunto de voces se escuchó en todo el gimnasio. André logró escuchar "¡Da un giro en el aire y ataca!"

—¡Haré lo que aquella señorita me ha pedido!

André se puso a una distancia sensata del poste acolchonado, respiró profundo y corrió con la espada. Dio un salto de por lo menos un metro y medio de altura y giró dos veces de la misma forma en que lo haría en una rutina de gimnasia rítmica. Cayó perfectamente sobre el suelo y propuso un fuerte espadazo al poste, cortando su protección en una línea perfectamente horizontal; pero justo al terminar el corte, el sudor de sus manos lo hizo soltar el arma, la cual voló por los aires hasta encajarse en la cabeza del maniquí en el que practicaba Renzo.

La multitud rugió, aplaudiéndole por lo asombroso del movimiento.

André levantó las manos en forma de triunfo.

Una voz sonó por un par de bocinas que indicaban que "Tributos, está prohibido jugar con las armas; en caso de lastimar a otros, serán severamente castigados".

—¡Perdona, amigo! —le gritó André a Renzo, por casi matarlo.

—¡Descuida!

Renzo lo saludó para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Dirigió su mirada a la espada clavada en la que pudo ser su cabeza. Observo su propia espada y la lanzó a un maniquí sin pensarlo dos veces; pero su arma dio contra el estante en la que las demás espadas se encontraban acomodadas, tirándolas todas y causando muchísimo ruido.

La multitud también lo vitoreó por hacer eso, incluso André le aplaudió enérgicamente. Todos ignoraron al hombre que volvía a pedir que se comportaran.

* * *

**Solaris Vermelho.**

Esa misma noche, en la oficina presidencial, la señora de Circenses bebía una ardiente taza de café mientras recibía un mensaje desde los distritos ocho y cuatro; Solaris casi escupe su bebida al leer la palabra "levantamiento".

—¿Qu…qué sucede señora? —preguntó su asistente temiendo la respuesta— ¿N…no le gustó el café?

—El distrito ocho y el distrito cuatro han vuelto a intentar levantarse —dejó la elegante taza con adornos de oro en su escritorio de caoba—, ¿Pasó algo relevante durante la transmisión de los juegos?

—No… no que yo recuerde… señora —respondió el asistente, pasando saliva fuertemente.

Solaris lo volteó a ver directamente a los ojos. Ella jamás cruzaba la mirada con otros, a menos que los amenazara a muerte. Un sello reconocido de ella.

—¿Nada? ¿Apostarías tu vida a eso?

—Bueno… —comenzó a hablar el hombre, acomodando su gran peluca morada— Uno de los tributos… la chica del ocho, se quejó de la situación del país… también el tributo del distrito cuatro dijo algo que podría considerarse como ideología rebelde…

Solaris retiró su mirada lentamente, casi perdida en el espacio. Probablemente su plan se le regresara, un plan que ella había considerado perfecto para que la gente no se quejara de las injusticias en las que vivían.

—Pensé que enviar a sus propios hijos sería lo suficiente para detenerlos… —murmuró la mujer.

—¿Se… señora?

Solaris se levantó de su enorme sillón negro y se dirigió a su ventanal. Las luces de la Ciudad Capital resplandecían frente a ella; justo frente a su oficina se encontraba el edificio en donde los tributos se hospedaban. Solaris suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados y los abrió para observar su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

—Esos tributos… —comenzó— ninguno de los que mencioné, ninguno de los seleccionados para la cosecha, fue al azar como se había dicho.

El asistente de la presidenta no pronuncio palabra alguna, apretaba con sus manos una libreta en la que anotaba todas las ordenes.

—Todos ellos tenían un padre, un hermano, o algún familiar que se sospechaba de participar o apoyar a grupos rebeldes —dijo Solaris con su mismo tono monótono mezclado con furia y dio una pequeña risotada de ironía—, puedo recordar aun algunos de los nombres de esas personas.

—¿Nombres… señora?

—Hace poco más de cuatro años pequeños grupos de rebeldes de alguna forma se sincronizaron para un alzamiento en todo el país —comenzó la Presidenta suspirante—, incluso los distritos uno y dos se revelaron. No le llamamos revolución porque sólo intentaron salir de los distritos para atacar la capital; tuvimos que asegurarnos de eliminar a cualquiera que insinuara lo sucedido: utilizamos sobornos, soplones, tortura y destrucción de cualquier documento que mencionara dicho evento. Únicamente rebeldes del distrito nueve, del tres y del cinco lograron vencer a nuestros soldados y formar un grupo que saliera, pero no lo supimos hasta que fui a dar un discurso al distrito dos sobre su gran importancia para el país… Ahí intentaron asesinarme —Solaris hizo una pequeña pausa—, pero los rebeldes habían llegado demasiado tarde; el distrito dos acabó con ese grupo conformado por el distrito cinco y el tres. Pocos huyeron, pero a estas alturas ya deben de haber muerto. A los rebeldes del distrito nueve jamás los encontramos; suponemos que se ahogaron al intentar cruzar de la península centroamericana al Circenses continental…

—¿Entonces los tributos… son los hijos de rebeldes?

—La mayoría, por lo menos —comenzó la señora de Circenses— algunos que no se presentaron o que se rehusaron a participar fueron asesinados junto con sus familias, nos hicieron el trabajo más fácil. Los tributos seleccionados en su lugar, sí fueron al azar.

—¿Si son rebeldes, por qué no ejecutar a las familias y usar personas al azar?, señora.

—Eso simplemente haría explotar la revolución que no queremos —dijo Solaris volviendo por su taza de café— ¿Podrías creer que los tributos del distrito cuatro fueron seleccionados una noche antes gracias a un informante? —Solaris rió por lo bajo y tomó su bebida— El chico quiso levantarse en armas el día en que se anunciaron los juegos, y para mi buena suerte ¡Tenía una hermana!

—¿Entonces dejará que se maten entre ellos? ¡Qué brillante plan! —aduló el asistente por el juego macabro de su jefa— ¡Lo mejor es que lo ignoran totalmente!

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —complementó Solaris— No sabemos si ellos saben o sospechan que sus familiares que salían por las noches (o aquellos que los han dejado) son parte de la resistencia rebelde. Bastaría que todos retaran a Circenses durante los juegos para hacer algo grande… Pero ¿Cuántos arriesgarían su vida y la de su familia por ello?

—No creo que alguien sea capaz de ello, señora. Tampoco creo que sea posible que confíen plenamente los unos en los otros.

—No… pero por si acaso, podríamos generar un poco de desconfianza entre ellos… ¿No crees? ¿Por qué rebelarse ante Circenses, si están ocupados peleando entre ellos mismos? —dijo Solaris Vermelho con el rostro sombrío y una sonrisa macabra, era el turno de los distritos para sufrir; y desear que cualquiera de sus tributos ganara.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero les haya gustado. Ésta vez me concentré en los tributos que casi no fueron mencionados en el capítulo anterior, y además les dejé un poco más sobre la historia :D. Esa parte la tuve planteada desde las cosechas XD mi buena amiga **Kittens **es mi testigo hahaha XD. En las cosechas hay pistas sobre quiénes son los familiares de los tributos que participan en actividades rebeldes… ¡Espero las encuentren si lo releen! Las pistas son principalmente: Incumplimiento de su trabajo, salen en la noche, no tienen tiempo libre, no están presentes, etc XD.

Pues creo que el siguiente capítulo será de una pequeña parte de los tributos en el entrenamiento, y otra de calificaciones… aunque posiblemente las calificaciones las divida en dos si sale mucho XD. Después las entrevistas y ¡los juegos! (No sé si estar felíz o triste… de eso XD).

Espero saber sus comentarios, también contestaré mensajes : ).

¡Por cierto! Quiero hacerles unas preguntas XD (algo que siempre me ha gustado saber), pero no sé si hacerla aquí o en el blog ¬¬. Bueno las haré aquí: (Imagínense que están en los primeros juegos de Circenses, o sea éstos XD)

**¿Cuál sería su estrategia durante estos días de entrenamiento de Circenses? ¿Con quiénes harían alianzas? ¿Quiénes serían sus enemigos o amigos? ¿De qué distrito preferirían ser? ¿Qué armas usarían? ¿Qué pensarían de lo de la alianza?**

(Soy un chismoso :X hahaha) Mi respuesta en el próximo capítulo hahaha XD.


	17. Exámenes

Capítulo 17: Exámenes.

* * *

El último día de entrenamiento pasó más rápido de lo que los tributos hubieran querido. Habían logrado aprender lo básico de las estaciones, más en algunas que otras de acuerdo a lo que ellos consideraban de utilidad.

A la mañana del cuarto día en la capital, en el cuál se harían las pruebas para ver sus resultados finales, Jesslyn pasaba vigosoramente sus dedos por su copete recto frente a un espejo. Fijó sus ojos en su reflejo, esperando encontrar algo que la hiciera confiar en ella, algo que la hiciera tener más que fé.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello por una última vez, cuando el televisor se encendió de improviso en su solitaria habitación. Giró su cuerpo hacia la pantalla, asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder. Un letrero señalaba "anuncio de máxima prioridad" en un delgado recuadro azul. En la esquina inferior derecha, otras letras tintineaban a lado de un círculo que giraba en su propio eje.

—Cargando… —leyó en voz baja Jesslyn.

De la nada un zumbido comenzó a sonar, cada vez con más fuerza hasta llegar a ser una molestia; y después de unos minutos, el mensaje desapareció con un destello fugaz para hacer aparecer a Solaris Vermelho frente a su escritorio; un holograma de bandera de Circenses hondeaba sobre un hasta diminuta que adornaba la oficina.

—Ciudadanos de Circenses —comenzó la mujer con sus dos ojos negros fijos en el público—, con pesar he de comunicar que han surgido diversos rumores sobre acontecimientos penosos en un par de distritos. —pausó por un momento y entrelazó sus delgados dedos, en los que lucía un anillo con un diamante en forma del Sol de Circenses— A causa de estas fatídicas mentiras, gente indeseable ha comenzado a atentar contra el país, pero sobretodo con los intereses y bienestar de los buenos ciudadanos que trabajan arduamente, día a día para vivir y mantener a sus familias. —el rostro de Solaris se ensombreció y su voz se tornó gruesa y agresiva— es por eso que a partir de éste momento, el distrito del cuál proceda el ganador obtendrá el veinte por ciento de los recursos destinados a cada uno de los otros distritos y recibirá otro veinte por ciento de regalo por parte de la suprema Ciudad Capital, duplicando así las ganancias netas de la economía distrital. El distrito ganador tendrá suficiente dinero y comida como para alimentar al más desahuciado de los individuos. —otra pausa larga, Solaris sonrió con la mirada y continuó: —Les deseo buena suerte tributos; y recuerden, ya no sólo cargan sus vidas, también las de la gente de sus distritos.

El televisor se apagó automáticamente, dejando la habitación en casi perpetua oscuridad. Jesslyn volteó al espejo para volver a mirar sus ojos, arreglados previamente por un delineador que la capital le proveyó. Ahora más que nunca, deseó ver la confianza en ella.

No sólo en las habitaciones de los tributos se armaba un revuelo. La gente en los distritos comenzaba a culparse unos a otros por las sanciones que se les habían aplicado, o que se les aplicarán.

El distrito uno entró oficialmente en crisis. La parte de la población dedicada a deportes había quedado sin empleo, y los pocos ingresos de los artistas tenían que encargarse de la compra de alimentos. Si eran disminuidos los recursos que ganaban, pronto tendrían que buscar otras formas de entretener al capitolio.

Mientras tanto, en el dos, la gente vitoreaba; ya eran un distrito rico, y ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era ver cómo los recursos llegarían a sus manos, acompañados del campeón de los dichosos juegos del hambre.

La gente del distrito tres desvió su rencor hacia el cuatro. En su distrito se sabía muy bien que ellos saboteaban los mariscos que enviaban a la capital, causando sanciones de vez en vez. Comenzaron a apoyar a Alejandra Rodríguez y a Julio Huenur casi ciegamente.

La familia Kalaesis era observada con una ceja levantada. Nadie les dirigía la palabra, pero tampoco eran presas de la furia. No se volvieron a dar juntas para un golpe de estado, en algunos ciudadanos la fe surgió a partir de los hermanos elegidos y eso los tranquilizaba.

El distrito cinco siendo de los "ricos", se comenzaba a preocupar por los resultados pero mantenían una incómoda paz en el lugar; veían a Amancay Rodas y a Renzo Limousine como una oportunidad de enriquecerse y superar a los de mayor riqueza; pero no tardaron en reunir a los personajes más reconocidos de la ciudad para crear planes alternativos para la peor de las situaciones.

En el distrito seis la gente había perdido la esperanza, ni siquiera se molestaban por insultar a otras personas o a otros distritos: los tributos menores pertenecían a ese lugar.

Siete permanecía en duda. La gente conocía bien el nombre de Air Zolís, pertenecía a una de las familias más acomodadas en el distrito; pero por esa misma razón no esperaban nada de él, seguro era "un hijo de papá". A Jesslyn la percibían como una chica sin muchas probabilidades; para medio día comenzaban a perder las esperanzas y a pelear por su desdichada suerte.

El distrito ocho se encontraba en un estado policial. A la gente se le prohibió salir de sus hogares, incluso niños serían considerados como amenazas y los soldados dispararían sin dar aviso. El alcalde y su familia fueron trasladados a un edificio de seguridad, las palabras de Carrie hicieron que se les señalara de rebeldes.

En nueve, las personas comenzaron a hacerse ásperas entre ellas mismas. En las villas también se generaban rumores sobre rebeldes y complots. Su pasado insurrecto lo habían hecho un lugar especialmente vigilado por la Capital, pero por los vacíos intentos y por la misma vigilancia se habían rendido a la vida impuesta. La paranoia invadió a cada individuo, haciéndolos pensar que aún existía un tipo de resistencia; y esos entes imaginarios eran objeto de insultos.

Por último, el distrito diez veía expectante a sus concursantes. La sequía que se había prolongado por varios meses los azotaba ahora más que nunca, sobrevivían gracias al agua embotellada que la capital les enviaba. Presenciaron el ataque sin resentimiento de Xavier Vázquez en contra de Anabel Vera, algo que los inquietaba; pero no podían evitar regodearse el comparar al tributo masculino con los demás.

* * *

Los tributos regresaron al gimnasio por última vez. Los pusieron en habitaciones separadas y los fueron llamando uno a uno.

Ésta vez, sólo ocho jueces se encontraban en el lugar. Anteriormente se había comunicado a los tributos que se les calificaría su fuerza, velocidad, capacidad de nado, obtención de alimentos, sigilo, destreza y resistencia; el último de los jueces decidiría un puntaje más subjetivo de acuerdo a lo "letal" que viera al tributo.

Las estaciones estaban en diferentes lugares que en los entrenamientos, y enormes letreros marcaban a qué área pertenecía cada una: por ejemplo: Nado pertenecía a "Capacidad de Nado", Identificación de plantas a "Obtención de Alimentos".

André entró con seguridad. Jamás había estado nervioso de actuar en público, y sabía que ese curioso don le podría salvar la vida; no encontraba mejor forma de presentarse frente a Circences.

—¡Buenos días! —gritó a los jueces y les lanzó un amplio saludo con el brazo— Soy André Curbelo del distrito uno.

El chico suspiró y se dirigió a las estaciones marcadas con "Fuerza". Los años que había entrenado le habían enseñado a "siempre comenzar a entrenar con lo que más se te dificulta".

Efectuó movimientos de calentamiento y se dirigió a una máquina de pesas. Seleccionó ocho de diez pesas de diez kilogramos cada una y las levantó sin dificultades por doce veces. Los jueces apuntaban en pequeñas libretas sin cesar. La siguiente estación a la que llegó, fue a espadas en el área de fuerza. Tomó una espada delgada, como la que había arrojado sin querer al maniquí de Renzo. La blandeó en un maniquí e incluso él se sorprendió de lo fácil que cortaba al muñeco. Utilizó algunas estaciones del área de "Resistencia", pero en el área de "Velocidad" sacó toda su energía. Corrió lo más rápido posible, incluso pudo sentir un débil calambre en su muslo derecho, pero no se detuvo; al final, terminó con quince volteretas perfectas hacia atrás. Estaba seguro que ningún tributo sería capaz de eso.

Mica entró con el rostro en alto. Se presentó con respeto y se dirigió al área de "Obtención de Alimentos". Una enorme pantalla se encendió y le mostró la imagen de un hoja; el ejercicio consistía en decir el nombre común de la planta y sus usos (Aunque Mica incluso dio el nombre científico de algunas, lo que le regalaba puntos). El siguiente nivel le mostraba cinco imágenes de plantas muy similares entre ellas, pero sólo una no era venenosa. Pudo elegir correctamente en nueve de diez oportunidades, aunque estaba segura de que el error que le habían marcado había sido injusto por el hecho de saber perfectamente que esa era la respuesta correcta. Siguió con el área de "Destreza". Pudo encender una fogata, con pocas complicaciones; por desgracia su refugio colgaba menos de lo que debía. Pasó por todas las áreas, esperando ganar puntos y comprobarse a ella misma lo que había aprendido, y para saber lo que debía preocuparle en la Arena.

Tyler pasó sonriendo, dirigiendo la mirada por todas las áreas. Pensó en Diana y se presentó como la primera vez que habló con ella. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y pasó por cada una de las estaciones, haciendo especial esfuerzo en "Fuerza" y en "Destreza". Durante toda su vida había peleado, utilizado y elaborado armas y trampas, sabía nadar e incluso conocía bien algunas plantas e insectos. Tenía la confianza necesaria y sabía exactamente cómo actuar. En la última área, la de "Velocidad", Tyler comenzó su carrera en obstáculos. Saltó una barra con agilidad y esquivó varias pelotas que eran lanzadas por catapultas; antes de llegar a la meta, justo antes de saltar a una red de la que se tenía que agarrar, se tropezó con el suelo, haciéndolo caer en el mismo momento que saltaba y que se intentaba sujetar en el aire. El golpe en el suelo no fue tan doloroso como el golpe a su orgullo. Impactado, en el suelo, Tyler no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Se levantó sin mostrar su preocupación y se dirigió al inicio de la carrera. La segunda vez pudo completarlo, pero se fue tallando su frente. "El dragón rojo había caído".

Sharon sabía que no podría hacer mucho para demostrar sus capacidades, por lo que salió con la más grade de las sonrisas y saludando a los jueces con jovialidad. Se dirigió al área de "Velocidad", sabía que era bastante rápida, así que decidió empezar por ahí. Corrió más de tres veces, rompiendo su record personal registrado en la última de sus carreras. Una vez más sonrió a los jueces y se dirigió sin desaparecer la sonrisa hasta el área de "Fuerza", en la que practicó con un cuchillo. Apuñaló varias veces a tres maniquíes, intentó hacer su sello personal el golpe final en el estómago. Algunas veces actuaba como si se encontrara herida cerca de los muñecos, parecía un poco ridículo, pero al llegar cerca de su objetivo le propinó un cuchillazo en el abdomen que seguramente sería mortal. La chica se retiró lanzando besos a los jueces.

Julio llegó con una reverencia. Siempre con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. No dudó ni un segundo en ir a "Destreza" en donde se encontraba la estación de tiro con arco. Los jueces le pusieron especial atención, según ellos únicamente el tributo del siete, Air Zolís, había practicado con arco. Julio respiró al tomar tres flechas y aspiró lentamente al preparar la primera. Jamás había durado tanto tiempo sin dispararle a algo, por lo que tenía un poco de miedo que su habilidad se hubiera perdido. Abrió los ojos y puso su mente en blanco, como si sólo existieran las cabezas de los maniquíes. Soltó la cuerda y antes de ver si había dado en el blanco, lanzó la siguiente, y la siguiente. El silencio abrazaba el lugar mientras Julio y los jueces veían las tres flechas, clavadas en los tres ceños de los tres maniquies.

—Esto me servirá para cazar —gritó Julio hacia los jueces—, no sólo animales, también humanos.

Julio sintió una sensación fría recorrer su espalda. Lo había confirmado, había gritado a los cuatro vientos que asesinaría.

Alejandra caminó hasta el centro del gimnasio con la mirada en el suelo, pero al dirigirse a los jueces los miró a los ojos. Por alguna razón, les tenía rencor. Pensar en el hecho de que ahora no sólo luchaban por sus vidas, sino que también lo hacían por la gente que conocían y amaban en sus distritos la hacía rabiar.

—Alejandra Rodríguez —dijo con una voz mezclada con furia—, Distrito tres.

Se dirigió a la estación de medicina, en el área de "Destreza". Al llegar y para su sorpresa, unos soldados sacaron de una habitación escondida a un hombre pálido y delgaducho, con la palabra "traidor" tatuada en la frente.

—¿Quieres practicar en ésta estación? —preguntó casi gritando y escupiendo saliva uno de los soldados.

Alejandra observó al hombre pálido, estaba cubierto de los ojos con un paliacate sucio y asintió con la cabeza; temiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

Uno de los soldados sacó un cuchillo y lo encajó en el muslo a sangre fría al "traidor". Alejandra presenciaba el acto con la cara casi tan blanquecina como la del hombre.

—Estabilízalo —ordenó el soldado con una voz dura.

La chica movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para poner sus ideas en orden y corrió hasta una mesa con botiquines, arrepintiéndose el haber elegido esa estación. Sabía que una herida de esa magnitud necesitaría más que simples vendas, se estaba desangrando; intentaría hacer un torniquete, lo había practicado un par de veces con las ovejas lastimadas ¿Qué podría ser diferente?

Pronto llevó hasta el hombre un pedazo de gaza, que colocó a una buena distancia del corazón de la herida. Después introdujo una bolita de vendas para que funcionara como relleno del torniquete. Hizo un nudo, y sobre éste instaló una tabla dura que giró. Los gritos del hombre acompañaban la agonía de Alejandra; continuó apretando el material hasta que la brillante sangre del hombre dejó de salir.

Al remover sus manos, notó cómo temblaban. Su frente no estaba seca, un sudor frío resbalaba hasta sus mejillas y se percató de que su respiración era rápida.

Aun en shock, los soldados vieron su artilugio levantando una ceja.

—Hombre estabilizado —gritó sin mucho vigor el hombre.

La chica después practicó en otras estaciones, de acuerdo a su confianza en ellas; lanzas fue en la que más tiempo pasó. Con cada golpe a los maniquíes, intentaba sacar su frustración: "¿Cómo eran capaces de usar a un hombre para probar a un tributo? ¿Y si otro decide que quiere demostrar sus conocimientos?"

Alix pasó sin saludo ni presentación. Jamás le dirigiría la palabra a una persona de la capital, y jamás los perdonaría por lo que habían hecho.

Observó la estación de lanzas. El desorden en ésta era más que en otras estaciones. "Probablemente Tyler se mantuvo ocupado aquí". Sin tomarle mayor atención, llevó su mano hasta la lanza más llamativa.

Cerró los ojos y por un momento se sintió de nuevo en el distrito cuatro. El arponeo era una práctica que toda la vida lo había acompañado, no tenía por qué dudar de su habilidad. Se alejó de los maniquíes sin dirigirles la mirada a los jueces, y levantó el arma sobre su hombro.

El maniquí que tenía frente a él no tenía rostro. Se encontraba parado inmóvil frente a Alix, pero el veía otra cosa; a otra persona.

Los ojos de Solaris se le habían quedado grabados por el anuncio de esa mañana. No importaba quién ganara, ahora todos los otros distritos sufrirían por su estúpida necedad.

Apretó su puño, volvió a visualizar a Solaris frente a él, y arrojó la lanza.

La punta se clavó justo entre los ojos, arrancando la cabeza del muñeco y tirando el cuerpo de la base.

Inspiró un par de veces con fuerza. El músculo de su brazo le indicó de un calambre leve. "Si tan solo fuera la verdadera dictadora de Circenses" se dijo, disimulando la incomodidad de su estiramiento.

Caminó hasta el área de nado. No fue problema, ni tampoco su sorpresa el saber que había dado dos vueltas a la piscina con rapidez. Se sumergió dentro del agua y ahí aguantó; se concentró en la sensación fría del agua pasando por su piel, el latido de su corazón y pronto en la idea de la arena. Salió varios segundos después de los dos minutos.

Pasó por las demás estaciones sin un interés especial de mostrar alguna habilidad. Al salir, tampoco dirigió palabra alguna a los jueces.

Andrisa entró al escuchar su nombre. Sabía lo que había hecho Alix, a pesar de sus diferencias lo conocía mejor que la mayoría. Sabía que su plan era similar, lo que la ponía en una encrucijada.

Se dirigió al área de nado y, al igual que Alix, no proporcionó a los jueces saludo alguno.

Se sumergió.

El agua se le hizo más familiar que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en la capital. Las burbujas la acariciaron y comenzó a nadar. Con cada braseada recordaba las competencias que hacía con su hermano en cuatro, los días que salía a explorar con sus amigas y las muchas veces que ella disfruto por su cuenta el océano.

Se Impulsó con toda su fuerza, el agua formó la ya acostumbrada barrera. Antes de lo que se hubiera imaginado, había completado la serie de vueltas que se había propuesto. Miró el cronómetro y vió que había roto su record del entrenamiento por casi tres segundos.

Metió su cabeza al agua, iniciando por la nuca. Disfrutó la sensación, en la que todo sonido se desvanecía y salió de la alberca para ir a camuflaje.

Andrisa había sido más insistente que la mayoría en ésta estación. Secó todo lo que pudo de su cuerpo con una toalla que le proveyeron y probó varias pinturas para pintar su pálido brazo. Usó sus dedos con precisión y delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo. Después lo comparó en un pequeño escenario muy parecido a un pantano.

La pintura parecía sutilmente más oscura que el árbol que había elegido para demostrar su habilidad, pero la probó en diferentes ubicaciones más; descubriendo que en esa tonalidad, sería invisible si se mantenía bajo la sombra de la cobertura de los árboles.

Lanzamiento de cuchillos fue su tercera opción. Su puntería había mejorado, pero aún era menos acertada de lo que hubiera deseado. Después de dar cuatro veces en varias partes del blanco, de siete tiros, se retiró sin decir más.

El siguiente en pasar fue Renzo. Llegó corriendo, saludando a los jueces con los brazos y diciendo únicamente su primero nombre.

Le echó un vistazo a las estaciones, su primera opción había sido nado pero el agua alrededor de la alberca le señaló que más de uno ya la había utilizado; no debía ser un genio para suponer que los distritos del distrito cuatro habrían sacado provecho de vivir toda su vida como peces.

Probó la estación de espadas. Tomó una, más ligera que las que había utilizado en el entrenamiento; la falta de peso le permitió blandirla con destreza. Al décimo golpe dejó el arma clavada en el rostro del maniquí.

No dudó en pasar por todas las estaciones, sólo evito probar la de medicina; había visto sangre en el suelo, no querría dejar en sus manos la sangre de un animal inocente. Arquería fue una completa tortura. Pudo disparar una flecha, la cual no podría haber herido a ningún animal, pero se retiró con el rostro en alto y una sonrisa dirigida a los jueces, a quienes les pareció algo digno de mérito.

Llegó a nado dando un suspiro. Era como si le debiera a su escondite personal su gran habilidad para nadar. Dio un clavado que lo ayudó a alcanzar la mitad de la gran piscina. Continuó sumergido y nadando hasta la orilla. Sus músculos le pedían que parara, pero él no quería; probablemente era el único que disfrutaba el sueño, la pesadilla.

Al salir Renzo, entró Amancay. Tallaba con su mano derecha su codo izquierdo.

—Amancay Rodas —se presentó sin mucho ánimo y caminó hasta la pista de obstáculos, la estación en la que se sentía más cómoda.

Hizo estiramientos mientras analizaba la pista. Parecía más larga y más complicada ahora que se encontraba sola, con todos los jueces criticando sus movimientos y elecciones.

Se puso en posición de marcas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Esquivó los obstáculos disminuyendo un poco la velocidad. Varias pelotas le lograron dar, y se detuvo al llegar a la red.

"¿Por qué nos pones este tipo de pruebas?" pensó "No es como si fuéramos a hacer esto en la Arena… ¿O sí?"

Amancay saltó a la red, tomándose con ambas manos de la cuerda. Sus dedos le ardieron, lo que la impulsó a llevar su mano derecha a la siguiente división de la red, luego la izquierda y después nuevamente la derecha. Sus brazos agregaron dolor y justo antes de llegar al otro lado, se detuvo. Sus manos ya no darían para más y caer haría que todo su esfuerzo y dedicación de echaran a perder; pero sus brazos estaban por soltarse.

Amancay apretó sus labios, respiro profundo y comenzó a mecerse. De improviso, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, sus manos ya no dieron para más, por lo que Amancay saltó desde su lugar hasta la orilla, haciendo que su abdomen si impactara contra el borde de la otra base. Lo único que la sujetaba era la parte superior de su cuerpo, y poco a poco sentía como su sudor la traicionaba y la hacía resbalar hacia el suelo que no quería tocar. Luchando contra el dolor, de sus brazos y de su abdomen, Amancay utilizó sus antebrazos y sus piernas para subir la base, trató de ignorar el cabello que se jalaba al intentar subir; después de todo, esto podría suponer su vida o su muerte. Una vez de pie en la base, se sintió en la sima del mundo.

Pero debía de hacer más.

Fue a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde tres entrenadores se encontraban. Su sesión fue dura, pero finalmente pudo proporcionarle un par de golpes al hombre, el cuál no parecía hacer más que intentar inmovilizarla.

La chica salió adolorida. Probablemente había dado ese último puñetazo con más fuerza de lo que hubiera querido, pero necesitaría dar el máximo si quería ganar; mejor dicho, vivir.

Cuando Chiqu entró a la evaluación, la gente de Circenses puso más atención que nunca. Era uno de los dos menores, únicamente mayor que su compañera de distrito.

—Chiqu Toréz —caminó con paso firme e hizo una reverencia—, a su servicio y al de todo Circenses.

Esperó que su presentación convenenciera no hubiera sido sobre actuada. Su preocupación se desvaneció cuando vio a no menos de un juez sorprenderse de su buena actitud.

No dudó ni un segundo en ir a cuchillos. Pudo apuñalar sin dudar a tres maniquíes. Saltaba, gritaba insultos y cada ataque lo hacía "a nombre de Circenses". La transmisión de la mañana le había dado la idea de aprovechar el ego de la capital a su favor, después de todo pensó "La gente pobre no lo salvaría de ésta".

Fue a lanzamiento de cuchillos más por pensar en su letalidad que en su habilidad. Al llegar ahí, el niño tomó las pequeñas armas y observó el blanco. Era pequeño, seguramente fallaría los tiros. Se retiró de la estación, aun con los cuchillos en mano.

—¡Niño! —gritó un soldado que comenzó a perseguirlo— ¡No puedes cambiar de estación portando aun el arma!

Chiqu corrió hasta los maniquíes que había apuñalado anteriormente, un blanco más grande que el que le habían impuesto. Se dobló las rodillas al llegar a pocos metros de su objetivo. El soldado seguía caminando hacia él. Chiqu abrió bien los ojos y lanzó tres cuchillos.

Todos dieron en el muñeco: Uno en una pierna, otro en un pie y, s mejor tiro, en la clavícula.

No ocultó su sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja; para él, si no era mortal la herida significaba que podría jugar un poco más con los tributos. Tal como lo había soñado.

El soldado le arrebató las armas que había tomado, lo que lo obligó a cambiar de estación. Intentó en supervivencia, pero había practicado tanto tiempo la forma de atacar, que se dio cuenta que no podría sobrevivir al frío o al hambre. Un nudo en el estómago le regresó el desayuno hasta la garganta.

Probó las demás armas, con resultados que podrían ser letales para cualquiera. De todas las que había probado, las hachas le parecían las más complejas y en su opinión: "Inútiles si se podía utilizar una espada".

—Agradezco su tiempo —se despidió—, y agradezco también que nos demostrara Circenses su poderío con todos estos tipos de armas.

Dio una última reverencia y se retiró, fingiendo admirar el gimnasio por última vez.

—Isaura Bunges, distrito seis—dijo la chica al llegar al centre del gimnasio, sin expresión en el rostro.

Lo que haría sería rápido y fácil, lo había decidido desde que se había enterado de que habría una evaluación. Caminó derecha, con los puños abiertos y la mirada fija en la estación de lanzamiento de cuchillos.

Tomó cinco del mostrador. Había practicado tanto, que de no haber lanzado cuchillos ese día se hubiera sentido extraña.

Había tres tipos de blancos. Los estáticos, que evidentemente habían sido usados. Los que se movían en línea recta, y los que no tenían un rumbo fijo.

Lanzó tres cuchillos a tres objetivos estáticos. Todos dieron en un punto cercano al centro. Después observó los que iban de un lado a otro. En las prácticas, Isaura no se había atrevido a lanzar a los lancos en movimiento; decidió intentar el resto en los rectos.

El silencio la envolvió como si protegiera su concentración. Si fallaba se vería como la tributo más débil; no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. Respiró profundo, y lanzó el cuarto cuchillo.

Dio en el blanco.

Los jueces aplaudieron por el espectáculo, ningún tributo había logrado tal proeza.

Soltó el aire, y llegó a su segundo problema. ¿Se arriesgaría a uno de tercer nivel de dificultad? ¿O mejor se iría por uno de segundo grado?

Prefirió apuntarle a uno de segundo grado. Volvió a tomar aire y apunto a uno que iba de izquierda a derecha, atravesaba el centro de un lado a otro. Lanzó el cuchillo justo al parpadear involuntariamente. El arma se deslizo, casi sin fuerza por su mano y el corazón se le paró; no había esperanza, cerró los ojos para no ver su destino esfumarse; todo por un parpadeo.

Pero los vítores de los jueces, emocionados, la hicieron abrirlos de nuevo. Su suerte la había ayudado: Había dado, por error, en la orilla de un blanco de tercer nivel.

Ni siquiera Isaura puedo evitar dibujar su tímida sonrisa, adornada por pequeños dientes chuecos.

Después de que los jueces bajaron la voz y esperaron ver lo que la niña tenía que decir, Isaura se dirigió a ellos.

—El lanzamiento de cuchillos me permitirá atacar y defenderme —dijo la niña, con los ojos fijos en el jurado que la veía atentamente—; también me permitirá cazar. —Los hombres y mujeres que la calificarían no disimularon su rostro de confusión— Además, vengo de un distrito en donde los días son hirvientes como el sol, y las noches frías como la cueva más profunda. Sobreviviré a esto.

La niña se fue sin más, altiva y esperando haberle dado esperanzas a sus hermanos, y una bofetada de arrepentimiento a sus horribles padres.

Los jueces vieron una figura delgada y negra entrar a su evaluación.

—Mi nombre es Jesslyn —dijo la chica, intentando ocultar su inseguridad—, distrito siete.

Los pasos de la chica fue lo único que se escuchaba en el gimnasio hasta que llegó a obstáculos. Ella no tenía una estrategia en mente, pero sus esperanzas las ponía en que podría escapar si se lo propusiera.

Atravesó la pista con grandes zancadas. Esquivó todos los obstáculos y parecía que sus pies se pegaban al suelo para no perder el equilibrio. Al llegar a la red todo cambió.

Sabía que sus delgados brazos no la aguantarían. Durante su infancia sólo un par de veces había intentado utilizar los pasamanos, y en ninguna de ellas lo había logrado completar. Recordó cómo veía a otras niñas pasarlo sólo por diversión. Se dio cuenta de que si hubiera practicado en aquellos tiempos, probablemente no estaría en esa situación. Una completa ironía que su vida dependiera de un juego de niños.

Bajó de la base sin intentar pasar la red. No se arriesgaría a lastimar alguna de sus piernas o brazos justo antes de la competencia. La siguiente estación que intentó, fue velocidad.

Recorrió la pista varias veces, sin poder evitar pensar en cuántos tributos habían intentado ésta. Estaba segura que no menos de un par.

Pasó al área de "Destreza", en la que prendió una fogata con madera inadecuada (algo que ella esperaba que le diera puntos adiciónales). Demostró su habilidad para construir refugios y pasó a identificación de plantas e insectos en el área de "Obtención de Alimentos".

Al terminar las pruebas, creía escuchar los pensamientos de los jueces: "¿Eso es todo? ¿No sabe utilizar armas? Este tributo seguramente no ganará".

Jesslyn hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Rezando porque, en lugar de que los demás la vieran como un tributo débil y se enfocaran en atacarla, la mega-alianza se fijara en la competencia fuerte.

Air entró con la cabeza en alto, sonriendo y moviendo sus brazos de una forma casi exagerada.

—El maravilloso Air Solís —hizo la reverencia más exagerada que habían visto los jueces, incluso más que la de Chiqu—, a su servicio.

El chico se dirigió a arquería.

Tomo el arco, al ver que la estación había sido utilizada anteriormente, por alguien con un tiro casi perfecto, se le heló la sangre. No podría igualar aquellos tiros, apenas había comenzado a practicar con el arco; incluso cuando se consideraba bueno, intentar mejorar aquella puntuación sería una locura.

Tensó la cuerda del arco y fijó su objetivo.

"¿Quién pudo haber hecho tal hazaña?" pensó al disparar la flecha y dar en la orilla de un blanco fijo.

Repitió el movimiento, relajando sus músculos y espirando con suavidad.

"¿Tyler tendrá alguna habilidad secreta con el arco?".

Disparó, dando nuevamente en el borde del blanco, imaginando lo orgulloso que se sentiría la majestuosidad pelirroja si se enterara de lo pésimo que le estaba hiendo a él.

Disparó la última flecha, clavándola más cerca del centro.

Air se sintió más relajado una vez que se alejó de ahí. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo le había venido bien para estirar su cuerpo y demostrar lo que había aprendido en su distrito al ayudar en las peleas callejeras a sus amigos. Incluso tuvo que contenerse al ver que el entrenador no podía aspirar el aire suficiente.

Se le ocurrieron varias bromas hacia los tributos por el estado de las estaciones. En la piscina de nado había más agua afuera que adentro, en obstáculos decenas de pelotas estaban regadas, en medicina había visto sangre en el suelo; sin mencionar la comparación entre sus flechas y las del misterioso arquero.

"Por suerte el afable Xavier pasaría al último" rio para sí mismo "Seguro ese gigantón tirará el gimnasio".

Air salió sonriendo, sin dejar de pensar en el arquero. Esperaba qe fuera quien fuera, estuviera en su alianza.

Carrie se paró justo frente a la puerta del gimnasio. Todo ese tiempo en su mente se había debatido sobre lo que haría en la evaluación; no porque quisiera demostrar sus habilidades frente a Circenses, de no haberse dado el comunicado de la maldita mujer Solaris, ella hubiera hecho lo que querían que hiciera.

Salió por la puerta y se detuvo en seco.

—Haré lo que debo de hacer en la Arena —dijo la chica, mirando con aborrecimiento al jurado y a las cámaras que la graban, irradiando odio a cada ciudadano de la capital.

Se retiró sin decir más, dejando a los jueces murmurando sobre lo que sucedería a continuación. Se compusieron al ver que Damian Balverde se presenta.

—Damian Balverde —dijo el chico intentando parecer más grande de lo que era— Haré una demostración con lanzas, hachas y espadas, también les mostraré lo que he aprendido en estos días sobre identificación de insectos y plantas.

Damian aprovecharía que los jueces no sabían que él ya poseía conocimientos en plantas regionales, pero quería impresionarlos de la forma en que estaba seguro de que Tyler y Xavier lo harían: Con fuerza bruta.

La lanza que eligió era la más pesada, pero era corta; de ésta forma tendría menos dificultades para clavar directamente en el maniquí. El muñeco frente a él parecía mirarlo, una sensación extraña.

Damnian tomó la lanza, y comenzó a gritar el lugar en dónde quería atacar: "¡Abdomen! ¡Cuello! Pierna Derecha!"

Todos los puntos que atravesaba desfiguraban al maniquí de una forma grotesca. Damian evitaba pensar en que dentro de dos días sería un ser humano al que le hiciera tal atrocidad.

El chico pasó a hachas. No sería nada fuera de lo normal, su trabajo lo había obligado a tomar ese tipo de armas como extensiones de su cuerpo. Ésta vez mantuvo a sus hermanos en su mente, cada golpe que propinaba en los postes acolchonados los hacía a su nombre; pensando en la miseria que alejaría de ellos. Al partir completamente uno de los postes, los jueces comenzaron a cuchichear. Sabía que lo había conseguido, tendría a su favor sus votos.

Después de una sesión de espadas muy similar a la de hachas, se dirigió a identificación de plantas e insectos, como había dicho en su presentación. Falló sólo con plantas ajenas a su distrito; la vegetación de los distritos seis y diez eran territorio desconocido para él. En cambio, en insectos sacó una puntuación que lo hizo enorgullecerse; pero la idea de poner en práctica el comer a los insectos nutritivos aún le parecía lejana.

Salió, orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Por su complexión sabía que era uno de los más fuertes; tal vez sólo superado por Xavier.

—Salvia Mayes, distrito nueve —se presentó la chica, observando con sus grandes ojos al jurado.

No dudó en pasar directamente a la estación de trampas en la sección de "Destreza".

Los objetos se encontraban en un mostrador; había palos, varas de metal, cuerdas, tornillos, flechas, ruedas de madera y de metal; incluso había maleza real.

La chica sólo tenía dos ases bajo la manga, que esperaba que fueran suficientes para sacarla viva de la Arena llena de gente que comenzaba a conocer: Su astucia y su instinto.

Comenzó a hacer un armatoste que parecía no tener forma. Pasó por lo menos media hora, los jueces comenzaban a hablar entre ellos y a toser sin discreción; hasta que Salvia anunció que su trampa estaba lista.

Era una estructura de madera, no más alta que la altura de sus rodillas. Se alargaba hacia atrás y tenía tres estacas en la parte superior. Salvia había colocado maleza sobre ella; en el gimnasio casi se veía ridículo ese camuflaje, pero esperó que los jueces tuvieran suficiente imaginación como para proyectar en su mente al armatoste en un lugar lleno de vegetación.

—Ésta trampa la construí yo misma—intentó captar la atención de los jueces— Es sólo uno de los prototipos que he inventado, a partir de los manuales que nos proporcionaron en los entrenamientos.

Salvia cargó con un poco de dificultad un maniquí hasta el sitio "x", el punto en donde sería más mortal para un humano el caer en la trampa.

Mientras preparaba el escenario, Salvia rezaba porque todo funcionara; había tardado demasiado en construir eso, si no servía quedaría como una tonta. Respiró hondo y cortó un hilo trasparente, que activaría la trampa al ser perturbado.

Pero nada sucedió.

Los ojos de Saliva se abrieron más que nunca y su corazón casi explotó cuando las tres estacas salieron volando de improviso. Los jueces dieron un salto en sus asientos y vieron cómo el maniquí había quedado atravesado justo a la mitad, en el abdomen bajo. Las estacas pasaban de un lado a otro del muñeco. Salvia se espació por unos momentos antes de sacudir la cabeza y decir:

—Éste es sólo uno de nueve prototipos —entonces una voz que casi desconoció habló por ella— Si me ayudan, les mostraré todos y cada uno de ellos en acción real.

Los murmuros de los jueces la sacaron de un ensimismamiento por las palabras que había dicho. Había pensado en decir algo similar para ganar patrocinadores, pero no quería sonar tan fría y calculadora ¿Qué les estaría enseñando a sus hermanos? ¿No era ella la que se oponía a la violencia de vuelta en el distrito nueve?

Pasó por identificación de plantas, con una puntuación que no sorprendió a los jueces; había demostrado su intelecto de una forma que ninguno de sus compañeros había utilizado. Aunque uno que otro juez hubiera deseado verla atacando maniquíes con "verdaderas armas"; algo que ella ignoró al salir.

Rye entró apretando los labios, en una encrucijada sobre qué demostrar en la evaluación. Durante la noche había pensado en las probabilidades de dar lo mejor de sí y, si la suerte se lo permitía, sacar un promedio alto; pero eso significaría que podría ser una amenaza, y ese detalle podría costarle la vida en una alianza en la que el autoproclamado líder tenía un sentimiento de competencia hyper-desarrollado.

Rye no disimuló en observar las estaciones, casi pudo observar a los otros tributos en las estaciones. Los jueces seguían observando, nadie había tardado tanto en decidirse a cuál estación ir. Pero el chico aprovecharía a investigar lo que los demás habían hecho; sólo tendría que preocuparse por Anabel y Xavier, los tributos que faltaban de pasar a ser evaluados.

La duda que había generado Julio hacía un par de días lo llevó a inspeccionar de cerca la estación de arquería. Había varias flechas, pero unas daban justo en el blanco. Recordó quiénes habían practicado: Air y Sharon, pero eliminó a la chica del dos al instante porque duró apenas una hora. Después pensó en Air, él había sido el único que había practicado con el arco durante las evaluaciones; pero por lo que había visto, Air rara vez atinaba justo en el blanco. La respuesta era obvia: Julio, del distrito tres, era un as en arquería.

Siguió caminando sin presión por las estaciones. En cuchillos vio un patrón similar a las flechas. Como destellos, en su mente aparecieron la niña del seis y la chica del cuatro. Isaura formaba parte de la alianza, había escuchado que era buena con ese tipo de armas por lo que supuso que ella había obtenido los mejores resultados. Después de echar un vistazo al suelo de la estación, pudo ver que había muchos cuchillos que se alejaban del blanco. Recordó que Andrisa era seria, jamás hablaba si no era necesario; y si Rye sabía algo de los serios, era que jamás se debían de subestimar. Pero Andrisa había sido la única, además de Isaura, que había practicado lanzamiento de cuchillos y, si su memoria no le fallaba, no era tan mala como para fallar tantas veces ¿Quién fue aquel que había lanzado sin rumbos aquellos cuchillos?

—Disculpa, tributo del distrito nueve —un juez habló por un micrófono—. Debes demostrarnos aquí lo que sabes hacer, no sólo caminar por ahí.

Rye sólo le prestó su mirada. Comenzó su evaluación torciendo ligeramente su boca, pero le reconfortó saber que había aclarado un poco su mente respecto a los usuarios de armas de larga distancia.

El resto de su evaluación consistió en conocimientos de plantas, insectos, refugios y fogatas. También utilizó las dagas para demostrar que no estaría indefenso en caso de una lucha con armas blancas.

Salió sin agradecimientos ni despedidas. Su mente la ocupaba la duda sobre comunicar a su alianza el peligro que representaba el chico del distrito tres. En parte, si se quedaba su descubrimiento para él, Julio podría eliminar a más de uno que podría representar un peligro a la larga; como Tyler, Air o Xavier.

Camila entró con la mente en alto. Su cabello saltaba con cada paso que daba, y a pesar de que la señora de Circenses había comunicado a la nación un horrible mensaje, Camila se encontraba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí; se lo debía a Anabel.

—Buenos días —dijo con entusiasmo—. Mi nombre es Ca… Anabel Vera y vengo del distrito diez.

Esperó con una gran sonrisa a que los jueces le dieran alguna señal para continuar; al no encontrar respuesta se dirigió a las estaciones en la sección de "Destreza".

Mostró gran habilidad a la hora de encender una fogata, su refugio compuesto por mantas había quedado más perfecto que nunca, y sus nudos no tenían defectos (pudieron soportar una pesa de cien kilos).

Su espíritu seguía sin decaer. Se levantó hasta trampas, en dónde pudo ver una monstruosidad de madera. "La chica del nueve" pensó "Ella se pasó más de un día entero en esa estación, por supuesto no la podré superar en su propio juego; pero puedo demostrar a los jueces que tampoco me defiendo mal con las trampas".

Camila armó pequeñas trampas básicas en poco tiempo. Las medianas le llevaron un poco más, pero al final su funcionalidad valió la pena. Su mente parecía hacerle cosquillas, se sorprendió de todo lo que recordaba.

Aprovechando ese frenesí de conocimiento, se fue directo a plantas e insectos.

Los bichos que le preguntaban los recordaba con facilidad gracias al asco que le daban. En el distrito diez era común ver escorpiones de todo tipo, por lo que estos más que otros se le facilitaron. Su sonrisa no se empequeñecía, después de todo, su cerebro actuaba como en su escuela; en los exámenes parecía ponerse totalmente de su parte, a pesar de jamás haber sido de las estudiosas.

Por última vez utilizó la estación de velocidad. Su vigor la ayudó a resistir varias vueltas, y sólo se detuvo cuando sus piernas ya no dieron para más.

—Muchas gracias por su atención —dijo Camila entre suspiros profundos, muy animada por haber terminado su evaluación— Espero haberlo hecho genial.

Se retiró saludando a los jueces, quienes no escatimaron en mostrar su confusión por el espíritu de la chica; aunque ese mismo espíritu fue ovacionado por los comentaristas de los programas que transmitían a Circenses. En el distrito diez, le verdadera Anabel Vera veía a su hermana con anhelo, y se imaginó lo que ella hubiera dado por tenerla de vuelta.

Por último, los jueces vieron a uno de los tributos que más esperaban: Xavier Vázquez. Era por mucho el que irradiaba más poder, lo conocían como "El verdugo de Circenses" por su ideología anti-rebelde.

—Tributo del distrito diez —Xavier hizo una reverencia—, les mostraré cómo asesinaré a todos mis rivales para demostrar lo que sucede si Circenses y su honorable líder es cuestionado.

No había rastro de conveniencia en su voz. Todo lo que sus labios pronunciaban era verdad; asesinaría por su país, por su líder, por una venganza que él jamás tendría.

Corrió hasta la estación de espadas y tomó la más grande y vistosa. Su brazo se tensó, y como si realmente su vida dependiera de ello, comenzó a atacar los maniquíes. Los decapitaba, les cortaba sus extremidades, atravesaba torsos y no se detenía hasta que los muñecos estuvieran en el suelo.

Después corrió hasta hachas e hizo lo mismo, seguido de dagas, cuchillos, mazos y cuerpo a cuerpo; siempre pensando en los tributos, sin importar si eran aliados o no. No fallaría a su palabra, pero sabía que en algún momento los tendría que asesinar a todos. Corrió por la pista de obstáculos sin intentar evadir lo que le lanzaban, ya que parecía no afectarle en nada. Utilizó su peso a su favor al utilizar la estación de velocidad. En nado se arrojó al agua como si persiguiera a alguien dentro de ella. Destruyó los refugios y fogatas que los demás habían construido, rompió cuerdas, aplastó la trampa de Salvia junto con las demás y, al enterarse de que en la estación de medicina se utilizaban traidores como conejillos de indias, dejó morir desangrados a dos hombres y a una mujer.

—Yo demostraré la superioridad de Circenses ante todo el país —dijo, casi bufando por el agotamiento que él mismo ignoraba. Levantó sus brazos musculosos y gritó mientras los agitaba con ímpetu: — ¡Por Circenses! ¡Por Circenses! ¡POR CIRCENSES!

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Después de unos pocos días… bueno, bueno, muchos días… les traigo el siguiente capítulo :D. Actualizaré el blog con las calificaciones en un mega post! (Aunque aún no sé si mi idea se pueda hacer XD espero que sí!) Manténganse atentos! Ya sólo falta n capítulo y comienzan los juegos! **-¡MANDEN SUS PREGUNTAS A SUS TRIBUTOS favoritos y no favoritos! **En el blog hay un post en dónde, por medio de un comentario, podrán poner sus pregunta que salgan en las entrevistas Del próximo capítulo!

Sobre mis preguntas de la otra vez, por si les interesa XD (Mis respuestas no influyen en la historia, sólo lo digo por mi propia estrategia):

¿Cuál sería su estrategia durante estos días de entrenamiento de Circenses? Tener aliados confiables pero útiles: Que sepan obtener alimentos, yo sería el fuerte del grupo (hahaha :P)

¿Con quiénes harían alianzas? Con Salvia, Air, Mica, André y Camila. (Alguien que me soporte hahah XD y que sepa subir el ánimo haha)

¿Quiénes serían sus enemigos o amigos? Mi enemigo sería Xavier, Tyler tal vez sería demasiado impositor para mi gusto (irónicamente me cae bien haha), creo que Carrie también me odiaría porque dudaría muchísimo en ayudarle haha.

¿De qué distrito preferirían ser? Diez, Tres, Uno o cuatro :). Aunque no sería mucho de revoluciones haha.

¿Qué armas usarían? Espada o Dagas :S Tendría muy mala puntería hahah.

¿Qué pensarían de lo de la alianza? Que quiero entrar *-* hhahah XD al contrario de varios, me sentiría más seguro entre muchos. Además, intentaría ser muy amable y paciente para que no me maten primero si se deshace hahaha XD.

Saludos! Espero pasen a ver el blog (Si buscan en google "Circenseslatino" sale en el primer link :D). Mi idea es poner una gráfica pentagonal con estos puntos:

Fuerza

Velocidad

Nado

Obtención de Alimentos

Sigilo

Destreza

Resistencia

Y una nueva foto para los tributos (si encuentro una buena hahah XD).


End file.
